What Might Have Been
by Joey89
Summary: What if Joey hadn't made it in time to tell Pacey that she loved him during True Love? Would their love still have prevailed or would it have ended before it began? A story of Pacey's struggles, failures, accomplishments, and finding himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The show Dawson's Creek does not belong to me it all belongs to the WB, the creator and etc. Characters that aren't with the series are completely mine.

Chapter One: Missing Pacey Witter

Joey Potter knew that the biggest mistake in her sixteen almost seventeen life was letting her head, her loyalty to Dawson Leery control her choice of who she should end up with. Even though Dawson did the unselfish thing and letting her go, he let her go to late. Joey had left right away to find Pacey and tell him how much she felt for him, how much love she had for him. But she was to late. She had seen Pacey sail of to the Florida Keys. She stayed on the docks were True Love once floated and cried until Doug Witter found her on behalf of a worried Bessie. Joey stayed that night and the next nights staring at the wall Pacey had rented her. The words ASK ME TO STAY kept running through her mind day and night. By the second month of her vacation she was able to finally go out with Andie and Jen. Once in a while she would even go with Dawson and watch a movie. But her mind would always wonder back to a brown haired, blue eyed Pacey Witter. She hated herself for not acting with her heart, she hated Pacey for leaving, she hated Dawson for coming in the way of her happiness and letting her go right at the end when it was finally to late. She had, under Jen's supervision gone to Pacey's house and asked Mr. and Mrs. Witter to tell Pacey to call her right away. But after John Witter had figured out who Joey Potter was or in other words who Joey's father was, he kicked her out of his property and told her that he would never tell his youngest son that a convict's daughter wanted to talk to him. So she went and asked Doug to send the message to Pacey, but he refused since Pacey never called him and when he did call and he happened to talk to him he would always make the phone calls shorter than thirty seconds. So Joey gave up, she didn't stop loving Pacey she just stopped trying to get in contact with him. She joined Dawson, Jen, Andie and Jack's painting business to get her mind off him. So when the day finally came, the day Pacey would return to Campside, Joey was painting along with her friends a nearby beach house that was awaiting a new landlord by next weekend. Dawson was the first one to spot True Love sailing towards the docks. Joey looked behind her shoulder to see Pacey's boat sail back home. Though she was happy she was also dreading seeing him again. Jen, Jack and Andie told Dawson and Joey that they were going to welcome him back and left the pair to finish the last wall. Dawson saw the longing in Joey's brown eyes, the longing to join the rest in welcoming Pacey back home. He also saw the love in them as well, but Dawson knew she wasn't going anywhere near Pacey at that moment, and to his disgust he actually felt relieved and pleased about that. When Joey got home later in the afternoon she found a wrapped gift on her bed. She unwrapped it right away and found a book, The Little Mermaid. She opened it to the first page and she saw a small message with Pacey's messy scrawl. What she read made her cry.

_You don't have to worry Potter you got your wish, everything this year will get back to normal. Well in our relationship wise that is. You nor Dawson will have to worry about me ever kissing you._

_P.J.W_

Joey cried herself to sleep that night. The next day she went to school like nothing happened the year prior. Even though it pained her to act that way she did anyway to protect her pride. When she entered Campside High, she saw her friends minus Dawson in a tight circle she walked to them like nothing was out of ordinary.

"Hey guys, so what's up in this torturous day of our senior year?" when Joey finally noticed who her friends were talking to she couldn't stop looking at him. Pacey Witter flesh and blood was standing right their, right in front of her smile fading rather quickly from his handsome, freshly tanned face.

"Well hey their Potter, no how you doing Witter or how was your summer sailing trip?" the fact that Pacey talked to her like nothing happened between them annoyed her and hurt her. _So he wants to play this stupid game then so be it._ Joey gave him her usual smirk before she responded back to any of his banter or lame double meaning statements.

"I don't know Pace, I hardly noticed you were gone this summer. Though should have known you would eventually return back to Campside to make my senior year a disaster." Pacey laughed at her comeback, while Jen, Jack, and Andie chucked nervously at their usual banter.

"Nice to know not much has changed while I was gone. I missed you all, and I'm telling you guys you should all head over to the Florida Keys next summer, it was a beauty over their." though he may have been talking about the islands, Joey couldn't help but wonder if he had met a girl who was true beauty. But those thoughts were quickly dismissed when Dawson walked up to them. And he had something on his hand, and he had a look of pure loathing on his face. When he reached their group he went straight to Pacey and handed him the wrapped box.

"What ever you thought that gift might have fixed you were totally mistaken. Don't you get it Pacey you and I aren't friends anymore, you stabbed me in the back when you moved in on Joey when my back was turned. No matter what you thought when Joey wasn't in that boat with you, that you and I will get back together as they were you as my best friend, then you were mistaken." Pacey looked at the gift he had bought Dawson and saw that he hadn't even opened it.

"This gift wasn't a piece offering, nor a take Pacey Witter's friendship back. I know what I did was wrong, but this gift wasn't for you, it was for your parents. If your mom thought it was for you, she must have been confused at what I was telling her. Oh and to clarify something Dawson, my time on True Love wasn't wasted on thinking about who Joey chose to stay with or if I might get our ruined friendship back again. I spent that summer trip thinking about what my future holds for me, never did I think about the what ifs. So if I got over it, then you should as well. Now I must leave you all, I have an important meeting in the guidance counselor's office that I cannot miss." Pacey walked passed them all and went straight to his destination. Jen was the first of the group to actually look at Dawson.

"He's not here at this school for more than a second and you Dawson are all over him. For someone who claimed you were over it from the beginning of the summer you sure have a way of showing it. Come on Jack lets go to class we don't want to miss-" Jen looked at her school transcript "-English twelve A with, holly shit" Now it was time for the whole group to look at her strangely.

"What's up with you Jen? Don't tell me we got a hard and evil teacher" Jack looked at his own transcript. He read the name and it rang a bell in his brain but he couldn't remember anything. "Who in the world is T. Jacobs?" Dawson, Joey and Jen locked eyes immediately.

"And to think this was going to be a free of teen drama year" said Joey. The five of them started walking. Jen put her arm around Joey.

"Hate to tell you this Joey but no high school, especially senior year is free of teen angst. Its our right of passage, until we go to college and even then we deal with angst, but with a whole new title, adult angst." The group laughed.

"Well last time I checked Tamara Jacobs has nothing to do with us, Pacey is the one who has a connection to her, and since Joey, Andie and I have AP English we wont be seeing her. Now you Jen, Jack and Pacey that's another story." Dawson couldn't help but smile at the prospects of Pacey's first sexual encounter coming back to Campside. _At least this will get Joey and I closer and her and Pacey farther apart._

Pacey knew that having a meeting with his counselor so early in the school year was bad news. And he was right. When Mitch Leery told him what he had to do in order for him to graduate with his friends that year, he knew he had to do a whole lot of work. After Mitch dismissed him he headed straight to his first class. Which happened to be English twelve A. _Don't get why they gave me this class if I failed the last one. And they blame me for not learning this crap if they only keep on passing me._ Pacey was to busy thinking about what he needed to do this year to get out of Campside and make something of himself, that he didn't notice who the English teacher was. When Pacey entered the classroom and saw Tamara Jacobs' slender legs dangling from the edge of her desk he couldn't help but feel the urge to run away from that room as fast as possible. _This cannot be happening to me. Not now, not when I just wanted to spend my senior year with no women problems. _Every single student in the classroom including Jen and Jack were staring at him. Ms. Jacobs gave him a seductive smile which didn't go unnoticed with Jack, Jen and Pacey.

"Well I believe I have my very first tardy mark on my roster, thanks to you Mr. Witter." Tamara hopped off the desk and walked towards Pacey. He gulped, seeing her this close since over a year and half, he still wondered what she ever saw in him. She extended her hand and Pacey handed her his transcript. "That proves it Mr. Witter you're in my class for this period and my after school class. And I do hope Mr. Witter that you would be on time for that one." She winked at him trying to imply something more. Which made Pacey quite uncomfortable. He walked towards the empty seat in the back behind Jack. Once he took his seat Ms. Jacobs started giving the usual speech all teachers gave on the first day of school. Pacey was about to drift of to space, to think about Joey like he did those three months off in the Florida Keys, when he heard something from Jack's right side. Pacey turned his head towards Jen.

"_What?" _Pacey asked her. She handed him a folded piece of notebook paper. Pacey took it and opened it. He saw a small message with Jen's familiar writing.

_What are you going to do about this, Pace?_

Pacey took out his pen from his shorts pocket and wrote one single word. Then he refolded it and handed it back to Jen. Jen quickly opened it and saw one single word below her question.

_Nothing_

Jen was about to write something back but the bell rang dismissing them all to their second period. Jen quickly grabbed her stuff and went straight to Trigonometry, even though she hated math, and she was planning not to take it that year Grams made her take it. It was that or no car for the year. Pacey looked at his transcript and saw the word HOCKEY written for his second period. _What the fuck? They expect me to make up three classes yet they give my second period away for some hockey class? _Pacey was good at hockey, all his friends knew that. At one point he was even in a local park team, but he was quickly taken out because Mr. Witter didn't like his son thinking that he might end up professional, that and Pacey wasn't doing good at school. Though Pacey believes that, that was the day he pretty much gave up in his academics, thinking their was nothing to study for if he was going to end up the town loser. Pacey snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jack walking along side him. He didn't look to pleased with his second period either.

"What's wrong Jackers, you got Mr. Quint for physics?" asked Pacey

"Yes I do but that's my fifth. No I have Hockey for second period. I don't know why they demand for me to take up a sport when I already played football for them." Stated a quite annoyed Jack.

"Well you know McPhee, Campside is always trying to get their students to show school spirit and try something new for the benefit of their trophy room" Pacey said.

"But hockey, I mean are they really trying to kill the only gay kid at this school?" both Jack and Pacey entered the gym to find at least fifteen boys their age or younger waiting for the coach.

"Hockey isn't so bad Jack. I've played it a couple of times. I was even good at one point in my adolescences. Will and I use to belong in some Peewee hockey team, but then he moved but I still continued it just for the heck of it." They both sat on the gym bleachers and waited like the rest of them.

"If you were so good why you stopped?" asked a very curious Jack. After all he hardly knew Pacey, Dawson, and Joey's childhood as much as he knew Jen's and he met them all at the same time.

"Just lost the passion for it I guess. Plus Dawson wanted me to star in his first movie and he needed me to help him out." Though Pacey may have not told Jack the whole truth, part of why Pacey never join any sport teams was because of the way Dawson saw all the whole high school experience, and by he becoming some sort of jock would have changed his view towards him.

"You know Joey spent her whole summer mopping around Campside." Jack looked at Pacey to see any reaction from him but he saw none.

"Whatever Joey did this summer doesn't really concern me Jack. She made her chose. Dawson was the she wanted even if she did have feelings for me. Those three months on True Love got me to see things more clearly." Pacey said. Jack looked at him for a moment and he saw pain and loss in Pacey's blue eyes.

"Do tell me Pacey what you realized those three long months alone at sea?" asked Jack.

"I realized that falling in love with Josephine Potter was a mistake. She will always love Dawson no matter what, no matter who comes in her life. And even if she did end up choosing me at the end that never guaranteed our relationship to survive their unspoken yet quite visible love for each other." Pacey hated himself for three weeks once he came to that realization. "Plus Jack at the end of senior year she would end up going to some ivy-league university and leaving me behind. Its best this way. Now she wont have to worry about watching a loser boyfriend like myself." Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"Your family and Dawson sure did a good job making you think your not worthy of someone like Joey or even Andie. You Pacey Witter are not a loser. When Andie got sick you were their for her and for my family. Not many friends or even boyfriends can say they've done that. When Joey needed your help all last year you were their, Dawson can't say that, none of can. You may not be a straight A student but I know, Jen knows, Andie and Joey know that if you wanted to you can come close to that if you actually set your self at that level. Now stop comparing yourself to Dawson, because everyone in this god forsaken town may think Dawson Leery is the hero, golden boy, perfect son, I don't think so. And I also don't think of you as the perfect anything cause hell we all are human, we are not perfect. But I can tell you this I would trust you with my life any day than Dawson." Pacey listened to what Jack said and he couldn't help but believe in what he said. But Pacey knew better than to listen to his friend's usual pep-talk about how he isn't a loser. Before Pacey had any chance to respond Mitch Leery came into the gym.

"Alright everyone quite now!" Mitch waited until the group of twenty boys stopped talking before he addressed them all again. "Now you all may be wondering the heck am I doing here, and don't worry I'll answer that in a sec. But first things first you twenty boys were chosen from Campside's database indicating that you are not quite prepared or used to dealing with the pressure of High School. Now most of you are either C students or higher. This class, besides being a practice period for Campside High Hockey team, this class will offer you tutors for any subject, free SAT prep, and discounts to any college applications of your liking." Mitch stopped talking when a younger boy, who to Pacey and Jack knew was in his sophomore year. "Yes, the kid with the hat, which I might remind you to take off." The kid took off his hat before he spoke.

"Um, my name is Jason Kirk, and I'm in the tenth grade. When do my privileges for this class come up." Seven other kids either his age, freshman's or juniors nodded in agreement.

"Good question Kirk, now your benefits aren't as great as the seniors, but you do get SAT prep and you get sixth period off if you desire. But if any of you have English, History, Math or Science I believe that's a big No-no." Five of the younger students cheered for the new development in their year. "Now I want you all to stand in a straight line in front of me so I can give you your lock for your locker and your equipment including your jersey." All the boys including Jack and Pacey lined up in front of Mitch. Jack let out a groan, which caused Pacey to look at him.

"What's up Jack?" Pacey asked.

"Nothing really. Just regretting all those times Andie told me to study and get a higher grade than a C+. But no I was more involved with other problems. Now I have this program which is a plot to find any great asset for Campside's Hockey team." Pacey couldn't help but nod his head in agreement to what Jack said. "I mean I don't hate Hockey I've played it before, I'm better at skating that's for sure." Pacey was going to ask him if he had a great shooting arm, but they reached the front of the line.

"McPhee you get your old football number. Thought that maybe your number would bring us luck when the season starts." Mitch crossed Jack's name of his list. "Witter. Now I know what you're thinking, if this year needs to be all about your grades why did I sign you up for this class for this team. But I have a good reason, you'll be in this tutorial program which will help you out a lot, not to mention SAT prep. You'll better your chances if you take them and apply for a community college." Mitch handed Pacey his yellow jersey. "Your number four. Oh and Pacey I've decided not because I consider you part of our family--"

"You and Gail still consider me part of your family even after what happened and didn't happen between Joey, Dawson and I?" asked a nervous Pacey. He had thought that the Leery's would hate him for all the pain and suffering he caused their only son.

"You're part of our family, you and Joey are. Right now Dawson may not want you in his life, but he knows that your friendship is worth keeping. You've been their for Dawson as much as Joey and probably even more. But before you interrupted me I was going to tell you that I believe that you're the only one I can trust besides Jack in this group of kids to lead them, and us to victory." Pacey looked at Mitch with shock written all over his handsome face. Pacey quickly unfolded his jersey to see the capital royal blue C sowed on his yellow jersey.

"What? . . . . You cannot be serious?" Pacey couldn't muster any coherent thought at that moment.

"Pacey I've seen you play in all your games since you were nine. I know for a fact that every spring while Joey and Dawson would go and visit Aunt Gwen you and Will would come back to Campside for a day and play against those college guys and win, am right?" Pacey was a bit shock.

"How'd you know? Will and I have never told anyone, especially Dawson about those games." Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say I know the guy who owns the rink you boys play in. Now stop questioning me Witter, just because your captain doesn't mean you're the coach. Now put your equipment in your locker and then head to your third period." Pacey followed Mitch's orders and went inside the locker room. He found his locker, which was next to Jack's and dumped his equipment in their.

"Hey Pace what number you got?" asked Jack

"I got number four, and I also got captain." Answered Pacey, who was busy putting his hockey gear in order. Jack was shocked for a moment before he clapped Pacey on the back.

"Congrats Witter. Now you can lead me into the pits of hell with dignity." Both Jack and Pacey laughed.

"Still don't get why he assigned me as Captain. He should have chosen you." Jack shook his head.

"Don't think so Witter. Theirs a reason to every action and thought a Leery makes. Now don't doubt Mr. Leery's choice. I don't and I bet you no one else will. Now lets go or we'll be late for third, which happens to be Economics. Well at least Jen will be in that one." Both Jack and Pacey walked out of the gym and headed for their Econ class.

Joey arrived at the B&B after her job interview at the Yacht club. She took Andie's advice and started dropping names. She would end up staring the day after tomorrow. She dropped her bag on her bed and went straight to Bessie to inform her of her new job. What she found, or more like who she found in the living room made her stop in her tracks. Pacey was sitting on her living room couch talking to Bessie about the gift he brought her from the Florida Keys. She also saw Alexander sitting on Pacey's lap playing with a baseball glove and ball which Joey knew Pacey bought him since she never seen him play with it. Alexander was the one who noticed her first.

"Aunty Joey!" Alexander wiggled out of Pacey's lap and went running towards her. She picked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Alexander did you miss me?" Joey asked her nephew.

"Yes I did. But looky, look what Uncle Pacey got me." Alexander showed Joey the glove and the ball. But what caught her full attention was that Alexander called Pacey, uncle.

"He called you uncle." Joey stated to Pacey. Who was smiling at the both of them.

"What can I saw Potter, no one can resist my charm. And little Alexander loves me." said an overly conceited Pacey. Joey and Bessie rolled their eyes, and Alexander just laughed.

"Joey please take your friend outside and away from my innocent son before he corrupts him." Bessie grabbed Alexander from Joey's arms and went towards the kitchen. Pacey followed Joey out the B&B. She walked him towards the Witter Wagener. Their was an awkward silence between them. Joey decided to make the first move broke the silence.

"So is their a reason why you came today? I mean you have pretty much ignored me all day besides this morning's encounter." Asked a semi-annoyed Joey.

"You see about that. . . .well theirs no explanation about that besides the fact that Dawson kept on dogging me all day making me feel uncomfortable, and I really wanted to talk to you. Trust me Jo I really wanted to talk to you all day. But I just chickened out I guess." Rambled a nervous Pacey.

"You're my friend Pacey. Just as much as Dawson. So don't ever hesitate to talk to me or ask me for help." Joey grabbed his hand and she still felt the strong surge of some invisible connection between them.

"You mean that Joey?" asked a very hopeful Pacey. Joey looked at him with a perplexed look before she answered him.

"Of course Pacey. I wouldn't say or do something that I didn't mean." And Joey was telling the truth. And Pacey knew that.

"Well okay here goes. I need your help. And I already asked Andie and she agreed as well but I need all the help I can get. So to make this story short, I failed History, Math and English three big No-no's. And I'm making them up after school. But I need someone or in my case some people to help me catch up with the other subjects. And that's were your help might come in if you accept." Once Pacey was finished he looked at Joey closely to see any signs of refusal but he saw nothing in her brown orbs. She gave him a smile which he returned it.

"Of course I'll help you Pacey. But it has to be on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. That's the only time I have available." Joey loved this arrangement because now she could spend as much time with Pacey than last year. Pacey was thinking along the same lines but he tried not to show any emotion.

"That works for me. Thank you Joey you don't know how much this means to me. But seeing as your tired and I have to go find Gretchen and see if she found any future prospects of our living quarters." Pacey let go of her hand and entered the car. Before he left he looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "You know I lied to Dawson earlier today when I told him I didn't think about what happened last year. Part of that trip I spent moping about thinking about you and him. And I have to tell you this just to get it out of my chest so to speak. I never stopped thinking about you nor did I stop missing you." Pacey saw the smile forming on Joey's beautiful face. He started the engine was about to head off when Joey started to say something.

"You know Pacey I never stopped thinking about you either. And I as sure never stopped missing you this summer. It wasn't the same without you." With that said Joey moved away from the car and headed to back to the B&B. Pacey smiled and drove off to find his sister. _Maybe there is hope after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Newcomer at Campside

Joey hated thunder. She hated Campside unsuspected summer storms. And the fact that she was the only who couldn't sleep through them made her irritated. She was currently making another weekend study schedule with Pacey. Joey was quite competitive and the fact that Andie succeeded in helping Pacey getting his first A made her want to help him get three A's. Seeing him run towards their table and show Andie his A and then hugging her adding a twirl for effect, made Joey surge with jealousy. Joey looked up from her notepad when she heard a car pull over the B&B's driveway. She walked towards the window and saw a taxi cab driving away. She didn't notice the person running towards the B&B that's why she was so startled when she heard knocking on the front door. Bessie who would always awake at any odd hour to accept any paying customers. She looked at Joey oddly when she saw her just standing their looking at the door.

"Are you deaf or something?" Bessie wrapped her robe around herself and opened the door. She put on the best smile she could so late or early in the morning. "Welcome to the Potter Bed and Breakfast, would you like a room?" Joey couldn't help but stare at their new guest. Besides the fact that the guest was soaking wet, the new arrival was something anyone would normally see in a model or lingerie magazine. Bodie came out of the room with his robe on as well. When he saw the new arrival he stared at her with open mouth before he snapped out of it and left back to the room.

"Um. . . .sorry I know it's a bit late and all. But I just arrived from California and I didn't really know if my mother's house was finished or anything so I asked the cab driver if their was a place in where I could stay at but was remotely close to Campside High, and he brought me here. If theirs no more rooms available I understand, but I'm willing to pay anything for the couch you have their." She pointed at Joey's alternative bed just in case the B&B was overly packed. Bessie looked at the young girl, who's blond hair and black coat was dripping water all over her floor and saw cash signs.

"Well if it isn't your day Ms. . . um what's your name?" asked Bessie, already taking the guest book from the hallway table.

"My name is Olivia Bolivar." Joey couldn't help but catch the accent in her voice. Seeing the bemused expression on Joey's face she decided to explain. "I'm half white half Spaniard." Making more sense now Joey stopped staring at the blond beauty right in front of her and headed towards her room while Bessie took care of Olivia. Before Joey went to bed she remembered one thing Olivia said. _". . .but was remotely close to Campside High."_

* * *

The next morning Joey woke up and took her needed shower and got ready for school. Jen, Jack and Andie were picking her up in at least five minutes. She hated this arrangement, normally she would get Dawson to drive her to school, but since Dawson was mad at her for agreeing to help Pacey study he wasn't offering her rides any more. She could simply use Bessie's truck but Bessie needs the truck nowadays to go and pick up supplies for the B&B. She headed outside to wait for her friends, when she closed the door behind her she saw Olivia Bolivar standing their also waiting for something or someone. Olivia looked away from the front road to look at Joey. Since last night Joey didn't really get a close look at her she noticed many things about the new girl. For one she was a blond who had silky straight hair. She had the most intense yet beautiful green eyes. Her face looked like it was carved by angels. And like Joey she was quite tall. But something about the girl made her look sophisticated and classy like she was raised by royalty or something. Joey was snapped out of thoughts when Olivia cleared her throat.

"Do you see something you like?" unlike last night Olivia Bolivar wasn't at all kind.

"No not really I was just curios to know who the girl who woke me up last night looked like, just to remember her so if up for revenge to just look for her." Joey couldn't but be a smartass to this new girl. And the fact that Olivia was eyeing Joey like she was not worthy of anything made Joey feel uncomfortable. And Joey Potter hated feeling unworthy and uncomfortable.

"Aren't you a funny one?" asked Olivia in dry tone of voice. Joey was going to respond when a tow truck drove into the Potter B&B driveway. Joey wasn't actually staring at the old Campside tow truck but at the car it was towing behind it. She didn't know cars, that was a fact but she did know money and whatever brand that car is, she knew for a fact that car was worth more than a four year fully paid Harvard education. Olivia noticed the dumbfounded look on Joey's face. "You like? It's a Mercedes Benz F400 Carving. Not really a fan of convertibles but what can I say to Daddy when he has a hopeful smile on his face and a wishful look as well, wishing and hoping that his daughter will like his gifts." The man unloaded the car and walked towards the two girls. Olivia took the clipboard the tow driver handed her and she signed the release forms. Once she had her car keys in her hand she brushed passed Joey and got into her car and drove off, rather fast in Joey's opinion. Seconds later Jen's car pulled over on Joey's driveway. Joey quickly got into the car and put on her seatbelt. Andie was seated next to her reviewing for their AP English exam that day. Jack who was eating some breakfast sandwich was trying to find a radio station that had actual music playing instead of the usual morning talks, and Jen was staring up front concentrating on her driving. Joey nor the rest of the three noticed the alarmed look on her face. The silent drive to Campside High School was taking longer than usual. Jack turned around to see Joey looking out the window with a spaced out look.

"Hey Jo you want some of this?" Joey looked at Jack and she saw him holding out a new breakfast sandwich. Jen looked at Jack from the corner of her eyes and saw that he was holding not his second sandwich but his third.

"How many sandwiches are you planning to eat Jack?" asked Jen.

"Well this is my third one and I got two to go." Andie looked up and shook her head in disappointment.

"How many pounds are you planning on gaining this year Jack?" asked a worried Andie.

"Only ten pounds. Got seven more to go. I actually like this. All the food I can eat and Mr. Leery is even paying my second serving of lunch this whole week. Just to make sure I gain it before our first match on the first of November. So how bout it Potter you want some?" Joey looked at the sandwich and saw the scramble egg, bacon, sausage patty, and a toasted croissant and looked away.

"No thanks McPhee not hungry right now." Joey looked away from Jack who turned away and took a huge bite of his sandwich. Jen noticed Joey was in early stages of getting a bad mood. Andie noticed as well so she decided to speak up.

"What's wrong Joey? Did you have a fight with Bessie again?" Joey looked at the blond and thought about whether she should answer her or just say the usual thing most teens say to their friends or family when something's bothering them. She chose not to be a normal teenager and bottle her feelings.

"No, Bessie and I haven't got into a fight for a while now. But I am annoyed and pissed off." Stated Joey. Jen looked back at Joey when she reached a red light.

"Who got you mad Joey? Was it Leery or Witter?"

"Dawson and Pacey aren't responsible for this bad mood. No its this new arrival who showed up last night asking for a room to stay in because her Daddy's house wasn't ready yet." They could all tell something happened between that said arrival and Joey. Jen though was a little worried about the new mysterious arrival then what Joey had to go through with her.

"So what did she do to you to get you so angry?" asked Jen who tried to act like she wasn't interested on talking about newbie in town.

"Well she tried to insult me, and she did. . . ." Joey stopped talking when she realized she hadn't told Jen that her guest was a female. ". . .How did you know she was a girl? If I remember correctly I never mentioned the guest was a _she_." Now all the attention was directed at Jen. Who was trying to find a way out of this. And she did when she spotted Pacey Witter walking towards school.

"Yeah well I guessed. Look theirs Pacey should I pull over and give him a ride?" Joey and Andie's attention quickly went away to look for Pacey. Jack on the other looked at Jen inquisitively. "_What are you looking at McPhee?" _hissed a very annoyed Jen.

"_I'm looking at my best friend who I happen to know when she's lying. So how did you know Joey's guest was a she?" _asked Jack.

"_Look I saw the girl drive out of the B&B's road. Also I know who that girl is, I went to middle school with her. She and I, as well as Drue Valentine use to hang around. To explain it more shortly we were the Dawson-Joey-Pacey trio with an evil twist to it." _Jen didn't want to tell any of her friends her past history. Yes she told Dawson long ago some of the reasons why her parents sent her to live with her grandparents so long ago. She never told any of them the sordid details. And she wasn't planning too. But seeing Olivia Bolivar driving in her usual car of the year made her feel a hell of lot of emotions. Especially fear. Since no one bothered to listen to Drue's comments, Jen had nothing to worry about, but Olivia was something else. When she wanted someone to listen to her she would get them to listen to her.

"_So your telling me you hanged out with a girl who's the total opposite of you? Why? And from what Joey may not have said and may have implied she sure doesn't sound nice." _Jen glared at Jack. She didn't want to be defensive towards Jack but he didn't know nothing about Olivia and what she had to go through her whole life. Unlike the rest of them who had family who actually cared about them, Pacey is still in question in that factor, Jen knew they would never understand what she went through all those years when she had no one. No one but Olivia Bolivar who she befriended during some kid beauty pageant they were forced to attend by their mothers, in Olivia's case her stepmother. And Drue who may have a heart of ice that ended up helping them get untouched by any one at their school or at parties they would usual attend to.

"_She isn't like the way Joey implied her to be alright. She was way different when we use to hang out." _Jack didn't know why Jen was trying to defend some girl she hadn't seen since the beginning of her tenth grade year.

"_You said it yourself Jen she was way different when you guys use to hang out. What if she changed during your absence? Think about that." _Jen chose not to say anything to Jack at that moment. She looked at Pacey who was talking to Andie and Joey from the right back passenger seat window. "Hey Pacey." Pacey looked away from Joey and looked at Jen and gave her a smile.

"Hey Jen. Have you and Jackers over their stopped bickering?"

"First of all Jack and I don't bicker. And second of all yes we've stopped talking in low hushed voices." Stated Jen.

"Witter you need a ride? I'm sure Jen wont mind offering you one." Asked Jack who was worried about his friend. Besides late night studying with both Andie and Joey, Pacey was also working for some elderly couple down by the beach who needs their house to be properly cleaned and fixed every weekend. And if that hard labor wasn't enough for Pacey he had to endure one hour of hockey practice in the morning right after English class with his ex-girlfriend/first lover. Jen noticed the dark circles forming under Pacey's blue eyes.

"Yeah Witter I'm sure I got room for one more passenger in my Gram's car." Pacey seemed glad he was getting a ride. He sure needed it.

"Sure Lindley I could use a ride." Pacey opened the back door and looked at Joey. "Hey Potter scoot your big ass a bit, yeah." Joey looked at Pacey and glared at him. She scooted away from her seat to give Pacey some room. Once Pacey was in the car Jen drove off to Campside High. Silence engulfed the car once again. But it didn't last to long since Joey couldn't stop to think about something Pacey had said long ago to her.

"So now I have an ass?" asked a very annoyed Joey. Jen, Jack and Andie rolled their eyes while Pacey smirked at her. Meaning that another Witter-Potter banter fight was going to start. The other three occupants were thinking the same thing that early Monday morning. _Its may to early for them to start bickering._

Coming up Next Chapter:

Drue and Olivia meet up and plan Jen's supposed birthday party in Future Tense

Drunk Joey

A kiss

A family member of Olivia's is revealed

And a misunderstanding


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer. This chapter is based somewhat on the episode Future Tense on Dawson's Creek Season Four. Some things haven't happen before this chapter. Like Pacey and Jen sailing and getting caught in the storm, or Pacey losing True Love. Dawson saving Pacey and Jen's lives. If I missed any other key moments between the first episode in Season Four through Future Tense then you will know. Now on with this chapter. (Also some lines will sound quite familiar because they are. So those don't belong to me either.)**

Chapter Three: Future Tense

Joey didn't know what was going on with her. Normally any person would love to be number four in their class. But Joey wasn't a normal teenage girl. Her chances of getting into the school of her dreams and getting out of Campside was a dream fading away. She hadn't really talked much to her friends about that. Dawson knew and he had laughed at her for overreacting. So she chose not to tell anyone, even though Pacey knew something was bothering her. And it hurt him that she couldn't confined in him. It was Thursday and Joey had to work that day. Luckily for her she got Friday off. She was heading towards her locker when she heard Ms. Jacobs talking to someone. Usually Joey would just walk away and head towards her destination. But something in her head told her to investigate who Ms. Jacobs was talking to. To her relief Ms. Jacobs wasn't talking to Pacey. No she was talking to Olivia Bolivar. So far Joey has only seen her driving to and from the Yacht Club. She hardly saw her at school, yet she hadn't heard anything of her skipping classes. Ms. Jacobs was telling Olivia that she wants her to attend her classes or else she would call her father who still hadn't arrived from his business trip in some European country. Olivia only rolled her eyes and walked away from a very irritated Ms. Jacobs. Joey was paying close attention to Ms. Jacobs that she didn't spot Pacey walking towards her. So when he spoke to her, Joey let out a startled gasp.

"Hey Potter what are you doing?" It took Joey a while to catch her breath and pretend that she was just walking around.

"Nothing. I was doing nothing. What are you doing in the English department. Last time I checked you hated any subject that has nothing to do with sailing." Joey started walking away towards her locker. Pacey right behind her.

"Well Potter it so just happened that I was walking around these lonely hall ways when I spotted you spying on Ms. Jacobs. So I decided to check out what she was doing that got your attention." Pacey started walking along her.

"Nothing really I just heard her talking to someone and I decided to check who she was giving the third degree to." Pacey stopped walking and looked at Joey for a moment.

"Did you think she was talking to me?" Joey stopped walking to look at him.

"Um. . .your name did cross my mind but I knew it wasn't you when she said something about wanting that person to show up to their classes."

"You know Potter I don't know what I have to do so I could prove to you and this whole town that I'm going to graduate that I'm not such a screw up." Pacey walked away from Joey. "Oh and Joey just because I went after Ms. Jacobs so long ago doesn't mean I'm going to do now. Things changed, I've changed, my feelings for her changed. You of all people should know that especially with everything that happen last year." Pacey was out of the hallway before Joey could even think about stopping him. She let out a yell of frustration. Joey thought she was alone but she was wrong. Tamara Jacobs was looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Joey. Tamara didn't do anything but raise her eyebrow at her daring her to say something else. Joey didn't. After all she wasn't no fool. Ms. Jacobs was a teacher and giving her attitude like just now could cause her detention.

"Seeing as you put your attitude aside for now Ms. Potter I believe you should know that just because the hallways and classrooms are empty doesn't give you the right to yell Nor to talk about other people's business even if that said business was from two years ago. Follow me I would like to discuss something with you before you leave home or work." Joey grudgingly followed Ms. Jacobs into her classroom. "Take a seat." Joey did as she was told. "So as I know for a fact you and Pacey are friends and been friends almost your whole life I have a feeling you know about what happened between the two of us two years prior?" Joey nodded her head, yes. "And with the rumors that I heard that Ms. McPhee and Pacey aren't dating anymore are also true?" Again Joey nodded her head, yes. "And the other rumors in which they state that you and Pacey had a brief affair behind Mr. Leery's back before you chose friendship for what might have been true love, are also true." Joey didn't want to answer that question so she didn't, instead her attitude was back in place.

"Not to be rude, Ms. Jacobs but you're not my teacher. So you don't have any right to have me in your classroom. And the question you just asked me, well I don't have to answer that because its not your business. My love life is not your business. Dawson's heartache is not your business. Pacey's relationships whether it involves me or Andie aren't your business. You lost any hold on Pacey the day you left him. Now if you'll excuse me I do have to be on time for my job." Joey left Ms. Jacobs alone in her room. Yet Joey hadn't answered the question, Ms. Jacobs saw pure hate, loading and jealousy in Joey's eyes when she came to the subject of Pacey Witter. Now all Ms. Jacobs needed to know was why.

It was Thursday afternoon and Jen was just arriving to Leery's Fresh Fish when she realized she forgot her freshly cleaned uniform at her locker. She quickly checked in with Gail and Mitch before she got in her Gram's car and drove off to Campside High. Luckily for her they had after school classes going on at that time so she was able to enter the school and get into her locker. But her luck had ran out when she saw Drue Valentine leaning against her car with his black shades on looking up at the sun. She glared in his direction. Drue smirked at her.

"Hey Lindley I saw your car out here and I decided to drop by and say _hey_." Jen passed by him and started looking for her keys in her purse. She was having no luck.

"Well you said _hey _already so I believe you should get going. DAMN!" Jen realized that she had left her keys in her car. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"If you need a ride I'm sure Olivia you know your best friend could give you one. She's still here waiting for her mother to finish with some after school class." Jen looked up at Drue who was pointing at the newest and expensive car at Campside.

"Her mother? Who's her mother?" Jen had known all about Olivia's mother leaving her and her father to marry some fat ass stock broker who could take care of her ten times more than her father could at that time. Olivia Bolivar was new money everyone knew that. Her father started his own restaurant chain after Olivia was put in the honor role and transferred to Jen and Drue's private elementary school in upper class New York. Soon Mr. Bolivar remarried again to a total ice bitch that treated Olivia like shit. Having a stepmother, and a half brother always crying pushed Olivia to be on the streets and also in some way pushed her into drugs. She felt unwanted like Jen and Drue did that the three of them decided to try something that would take them away form the hell whole they were in. Three years later Jen can't even remember Olivia's birthday nor her real mother's name. She felt like shit.

"Can't believe you've become such a horrible friend Lindley. Especially when the two of you pried the special bond you shared all those years ago."

"You know what Drue I stopped living in the past. The past I used to enjoy means shit to me now. Whatever you thought I might still feel for the crazy life or as you once put it _La Vida Loca _is completely the opposite. I hated who I was. And when I do look back, I hate the person I let myself become because I had a dysfunctional family. Look at Joey, her mother died, her father was sent to prison not once but twice, yet she doesn't have a past that still haunts her like mine does!" yelled a very angry and emotional Jen. Her past life in New York always made her feel unworthy of having people like her friends, and her Grandmother carrying for her.

"Your so called friends have blinded you of what fun really is Jen. Stop ignoring your desire, your longing to take a hit, to get drunk, to have meaningless sex. Just let it go and live." Said Drue. Jen knew were he was heading with this, and for the first time it wasn't working on her.

"Nice try Drue but you Live now, think later shit isn't going to work on me like it did before. It may have worked all so long ago. But I'm older now, I know better. And I know you aren't good for me. And neither is Olivia. She may be my childhood friend but not anymore. The phone works both ways. She didn't bother to contact me and neither did you. Now leave me alone." Jen ran to the passenger seat and tried the door their and to her luck it was open. Drue stepped back from her and her car and watched her drive off. Something in him broke. Yet something in him also boiled with rage. He heard Olivia laughter from behind him. He turned around and glared at her.

"This is not funny Bolivar. She's letting this stupid town her stupid friends blind her. She needs to know that we're her true friends no matter what those stupid friends of her think about sex, drugs and drinking." Olivia knew Jen and when Jen made up her mind she stuck to it.

"Sorry Valentine but you aren't going to convince Lindley to drop her perfect little town act and live on the wild side with you." Olivia started walking to her own car. She had ditched her mother when she started giving her the third degree.

"How come you aren't hurt about what she said about the friendship you two had?" asked a very curious Drue. Jen and Olivia were closer than he was with either one of girls. And that's saying something since he met Jen first as well as Olivia. _Probably some girl thing. _

"Thinking about it she was right. The phone, e-mails and such work both ways. I wasn't ready to tell her why I was sent to California, and she wasn't ready to tell me why she was sent here." Olivia found her keys and got into the car. "You getting in Valentine?" Drue hopped into the Benz.

"Still don't know why the hell she finds those friends remotely fun." Drue started looking for some music he actually found suitable forhis liking.

"Tell me about her newly found friends. But first who's that cutie with the blue eyes, the one she's always with?" asked a very interested Olivia she hadn't seen a guy like that in New York.

"You mean Jack McPhee? The football player?"

"Oooooh. . . .football player. Like, I like a lot. Yeah that's him heard he was in this years varsity hockey team."

"Sorry to break it you, but he's gay." Drue laughed at the astound look on Olivia's face.

"That fine piece of ass is gay. Damn and to think they didn't accept that in small towns. So she befriended a hot gay guy, who else did she befriend?"

"His crazy twin. Apparently she talked to her dead brother or something. Theirs not much to say about her. She's a brilliant student so I've heard."

"So the town's gay guy and nut case, who else?"

"She's also friends with the town's tomboy, who pretty much has a dysfunctional family. Dead mom, drug dealing, cheating, and jail rotting father. A sister who got knocked up by a black guy and still hasn't married him and are living in sin."

"Hmm.. . . I think I met that one. She owns that B&B right?"

"Yeah, well her sister does but it's the same thing. Her family use to own some restaurant called the Ice House or something but her father burned that shit down."

"Okay keep going. And to think we were bad."

"She had this thing going on with the town's golden boy. The boy wonder who can't do no wrong and still can't apparently from what I heard. He has this weird obsession with anything that involves movies." Olivia looked at Drue while he was talking about some boy and she heard the bitterness and saw the jealousy flash through his cold grey eyes.

"That pisses you off doesn't it Drue? That she found someone who was the total opposite of Billy, Charlie and you."

"Don't know what you're talking about Olivia. Jen and I never had anything going between us."

"Yeah right I saw the looks you two gave one another when I wasn't looking. Their was some attraction between the two of you. Whether it was the alcohol or the drugs you both had this thing, can't really describe it but you two had something special forming. Until you screwed your made and got her knocked up. That was the day Jen stopped looking at you that way."

"I made one stupid mistake. I was a fucken virgin, how was I supposed to know she didn't use protection. And its not like she didn't get rid of it. And without my consent yet with my money."

"You actually wanted that kid?"

"Well no but maybe if she did have it, I don't know I'll be a different person."

"If it helps Valentine I'm sure you would have been a great father to that rugrat."

"Yeah well you think I fucked up. Let me tell you about the sheriff's son. She befriended him as well. He's the black sheep of the family. And what I've heard he slept with his English teacher though he claimed it was a false rumor he came up with to get attention."

"Don't think so. I mean I slept with my teacher and I came up with the same lie to get him out of trouble."

"Yeah well Mr. Davis was married this teacher of his wasn't. But either way Jen has friends who have normal problems. You and I well we don't fall in the category of normal now do we?"

"You're right Valentine. Why be normal when you can be different from everyone else?"

"Though Jen needs to be reminded not to insult Drue Valentine."

"What are you planning to do, oh mighty Drue Valentine?"

"Since we've missed Jen's birthday for the past three years lets throw her one." Olivia looked at him to see if he was serious.

"Jen hates birthday parties. You know that."

"Yeah I know. She hates them as much as I hate being insulted. Now the question is are you going to help?" Olivia looked straight ahead out to the open and deserted road and smirked at Drue's plan.

"You bet. And to top it all off I got a great place to throw her Un-birthday party at."

"And that is?"

"My father's newly bought, furnished beach house." They both laughed at their scheme. They were back, all they needed was Jen and they would be complete. The Bad Ass Trio would reunite whether Jen wanted to or not.

Jen looked up the school's library clock and let out a groan. It was way to early for her to be at school on a Friday. Then again that was the same excuse she used yesterday when she chose to miss first period, which Ms. Jacobs didn't appreciate it since she had told all her students about the test she was giving that day. So now after Ms. Jacobs called her grandmother, Jen was forced to take the test an hour earlier that she would have if she took it yesterday. _She's after me I know it. _She looked up again and saw that it was seven ten and her appointment with Ms. Jacobs was in five minutes. She looked at her two friends who had accompanied her. Jack was busy reading some hockey book that had certain plays they needed to know by their practice during second period. Andie was on one of the computers applying for some scholarship.

"Hey Jackers can you drop me off at Jacobs' classroom. Don't really want to walk around these empty hallways all by myself." Called out Jen through a lonely and deserted library. Jack put his playbook in his backpack and walked towards Jen.

"Come on then. Maybe I'll run into Pace right now. Hey Andie be right back!" Andie was way to busy applying for the scholarship than to listen to her brother. Jen and Jack both walked out of the library.

"Why would Pacey be here at school this early in the morning?" Jack didn't need to answer Jen's question when they saw Pacey walk into Ms. Jacobs classroom followed by Tamara herself. Jen who was very protective of her friends. Especially when she had to watch Joey cry herself to sleep from time to time because Pacey wasn't their, that he was on some exotic island with some exotic babe taking her sailing on True Love. And Jen reassured her countless of times that Pacey wouldn't sleep with some total stranger. And Joey believed her. When Joey found out Tamara Jacobs was back at Campside her insecurities kicked in full force. So seeing Pacey entering Ms. Jacobs class so casually during a time in which no students, staff would be able to catch them if they did plan on doing more than talking. "I can't believe he would do this to Joey." Jack looked at bit confused at his best friend. Jen wasn't usual the one who would jump to conclusions that easily.

"Relax Jen I'm sure Pacey has a perfectly good reason to be in Ms. Jacobs classroom at this time of day. Plus they can't possibly do anything wrong since the door is open." Right after Jack finished Ms. Jacobs' classroom door was closed.

"You were saying McPhee?"

"Okay but just because the doors close doesn't necessarily mean they're having sex. Pacey wouldn't ruin what he has or had depends on how they both see this, with Joey for some nookie with an ex-flame."

"You seem to be defending Pacey a lot nowadays. Where was he yesterday during our whole group lunch date? Joey was sadden and plagued with the idea of Ms. Jacobs and Pacey being off to her house having some fun."

"Look Pacey didn't want me to tell anyone especially Joey that he was looking for some internships in some local restaurants in Capeside. Apparently Pacey decided what he wants to do in his life." Jen stopped to look at Jack for a moment.

"Pacey wants to be a chef?" Jen shouldn't be shocked after all she's tasted some of Pacey's cooking and it was to die for.

"Yeah he does. That or build boats. Either way he's trying to find some restaurant of chef to take him under their wing but no one seems to want to have Pacey Witter in their kitchen thinking he will fuck up." Jen now got pissed off.

"Well those good for nothing assholes. Pacey may not be a very reliable guy but I'm telling you if he knows he has to do something he'll do it." Jen had forgotten all about Pacey and Ms. Jacobs alone in a room and started to defend her friend to Jack.

"You know this is a great change from thinking Pacey is in some way cheating on Joey which he's not cause they aren't dating."

"They're not dating cause Pacey over here is probably sleeping with Ms. Jacobs."

"That's not true. And you know that. Joey even knows that. The only reason she's worried about that is because she hasn't found another excuse or the right excuse why Pacey and her aren't together."

"And you know why they aren't together?" asked Jen.

"Matter of fact I do. They're not together because Joey isn't ready to let go of Dawson Leery. And Pacey doesn't want to deal with future problems that might end up happening between the three of them if they do get together."

"So your saying that its Joey's fault why they aren't together?" asked Jen who was on her way to getting pissed off at himself and Pacey.

"Well yeah. Come on Joey isn't ready to let go of what she has with Dawson. And that's fine. I mean who is ready to drop their best friend, soul mate as Dawson puts it for something they're not sure it will last."

"Joey is very willing to let go of Dawson for Pacey."

"If that is so then why didn't she three months ago?" Jen didn't answer Jack's question because their was no answer that could prove that she was right.

"So in other words Pacey is waiting for Joey to either admit to him that she's either in love with him or forever loyal to Dawson no mater who or what comes between them?"

"That or if Joey finally realizes that Dawson is her best friend and that no matter what best friends do tend to forgive with time. Pacey did his part last year. Dawson did his part as well. Not its Joey's turn to do her part."

"She did Jack, she ran to Pacey and True Love that day."

"Yeah she did but she didn't get their in time. She had to have in some way Dawson's blessing which she didn't might I add before she left." Again Jen didn't say anything on that subject. But she did come up with an idea.

"Come on Jack lets go check out what Mr. Witter and Ms. Jacobs are talking about." Jack didn't like that idea. But before he had a chance to protest Jen had already walked off and was now crouching by Ms. Jacobs door listening to what Pacey and Ms. Jacobs were saying.

"_We are so going to get caught._" Whispered Jack to Jen who was engrossed in listening to what they were saying.

"_Hey Jack check out the scene. Cause there is so much I can envision with just words._" Jack did as he was told since having Jen pissed off at him wasn't such a good thing right now. He looked through the small window and saw Pacey seated on top of a desk facing Ms. Jacobs who was seated on her desk. Her long slender legs swinging over the edge. That didn't go unnoticed to Pacey either since he kept on staring at them here and their. While Jack saw this, Jen heard what the pair were talking about.

"Pacey what's been going on in your life so far?" asked a curious and very interested Tamara.

"Well where do you want me to start Ms. Jacobs? A lot of things have happened to me since you left town."

"First off tell me why you're calling me Ms. Jacobs? You never did that before." Pacey seemed a bit uncomfortable with were Tamara was going at.

"Yeah well that's when I had a thing for you." Tamara tried not to look to hurt. But her voice said it all.

"That what you thought we were Pacey a _thing_?" Pacey knew it was more than a thing to him then, but now with Andie and his relationship with her right after she left and then what he had with Joey for a brief moment, nothing could compare to those two things. Not even his first time with his teacher. A dream every teenage boy would love for to happen. _Depending on the teacher if she's hot or not._

**Back outside with Jen and Jack.**

"_Who does she think she is? Asking him that question. Of course what they had was just a thing."_

"_Pacey said that? That's kind of rude. Its like me telling Joey what we had was just a thing before I realized I was gay."_

"_You got a point their. Shh Pacey is talking."_

**Back in Ms. Jacobs room.**

"Okay no your right what we had, wasn't a _thing _that should be forgotten nor it will be by me nor you. But you have to admit I can't always think about it. Sure when I'm older and have my own kids and they come to me before they decide whether they're ready for sex or not I'll tell them about my first time and how I wasn't ready and how I wasn't mature to handle this new thing that was thrown to me, but I will also tell them that just because I wasn't mature nor ready it was one of the moments in my life that I'll probably never forget." Pacey was blushing at what he was telling Ms. Jacobs. But it was the truth. And maybe that what Pacey needed nowadays was to tell the truth. And have some closure to what Tamara and he had long ago.

"You always did have a way with words Pacey. That's how you got Andie McPhee to fall in love with you. So I've heard from the young perky blond." Pacey was confused and shocked. _Why would Andie be talking to Tamara?_

**Back outside with Jen and Jack.**

"_Why is my sister talking to her ex-boyfriend's, ex-lover?"_

"_Don't know Jack but I'm sure Andie went to talk to her for a reason."_

_  
"You don't think she would say anything to her, do you?"_

"_We're talking about Andie McPhee here Jack, what do you think?" Jack let out a groan._

"_That was what I'm afraid of."_

**Back inside Ms. Jacobs' room.**

"Andie McPhee? My ex-girlfriend talked to you? Why?" asked a still confused Pacey.

"Well she stopped by to check up on how you were doing in my class. And before I knew it she was talking to me about how much you've changed and how much you were their for her when she needed you. Also how when she broke your heart you still were able to be friends with her. She even told me about your whole secret love affair with Joey Potter. I of course didn't believe that." Pacey just stared at her. He didn't know what to tell her. For one he wasn't sure whether to confine in her or not. But then again he needed to talk to someone about this. Someone who wasn't tired of this whole plaid out drama between the three of them or were blinded by the Dawson Leery they all saw grow up from an innocent, kind young boy to the young man he is now. He wanted to tell someone who didn't see him as the town screw up or the black sheep of the Witter family or a loser.

"It wasn't an affair. Andie has it all wrong on that part. It was more of a seeing each other with the whole benefits of a loving couple disguised as friends and that once they were in a deserted room, alley, storage closet, backyard, alone would start groping one another." Tamara put her jealousy down for a moment to notice Pacey's pain. To notice how much this all affected him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not. And that's when she realized that the Pacey Witter she knew oh so long ago was gone. Not completely since she still saw him once in a while joking around in the hallways, pestering some of his teachers, being attentive to Andie and Joey much more to Andie since Joey would always either be with the group or Dawson who couldn't' seem to leave her alone with Pacey for a second. She knew that Pacey didn't need another young women, or in her case and older women chasing after him since right now he was only interested in girl who hadn't ran after him. Tamara Jacobs saw it in both Pacey, Joey and even in Andie's eyes. That Pacey and Joey were madly in love with one another they were just waiting for the other to make the first move. Which came to Pacey's retrain on that matter. He wasn't willing to take another chance with Joey, it was her turn.

"It was more than that Pacey. I can see it in your eyes." Pacey was expecting her to blow up at him like Andie did that spring evening in front of Dawson's house. But Tamara was understanding even though she didn't know how it happen. She was being a friend to him, but with more affection a friend could give, which made Pacey comfortable. He needed someone to love him and care for him, and she was willing to do so without the complications of a relationship they both shared long ago. She was willing to be someone like his mother or sister.

"It doesn't matter whether it was love between the two of us. She chose Dawson. She chose to go with him, to spend her summer with him." The anger and pain was evident in his voice.

**Back outside with Jen and Jack.**

"_We have to tell Pacey that Joey went after him."_

"_Its not our decision to make Jen."_

"_But he needs to know Joey chose him. He needs to know that Joey loves him."_

"_I'm with you on that Jen but Joey is the one who has to tell him not us."_

**Back inside Ms. Jacobs' classroom.**

"Maybe she did chose Dawson over you but not for the reasons you think Pacey. Friendship is very important to people. In some cases even more than love."

"I know that. Joey Potter can't live without Dawson Leery's friendship I get that. But in order for her to keep that does that mean she has to let go of anyone who can love her more than Dawson?"

"What you need to do Pacey is to let her go. Not completely of course but let her go. You need to let her make the first step to more than friendship with you. Because right now she's waiting for you to make it. And that can't happen. Because she needs to come to terms with what she wants not what you or Dawson want. And I know its hard to comprehend that. But you need to, because that's the only way you let the ones you love grow and fall on their own."

"I did let her go, for three months."

"Three months without your presence wasn't letting go Pacey. Not completely anyways. Because you can't honestly say you never thought about her when you were on that boat."

"Your right she was on my mind twenty four seven. But she can't know that."

"Why not? She needs to know you love her. She needs to know what happened on that trip. If not she will come up with her own conclusions. And that's not what you want her to think about. You alone, on a boat without adult supervision, traveling down form port to port, meeting new people, mostly new girls. Those thoughts can drive a girl mad with jealousy and pain."

"I did meet someone on that trip. Someone who changed my views on things."

**Back outside with Jen and Jack.**

"_No he didn't."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He met someone on that trip of his."_

"_Holy crap. So Joey was right."_

**Back inside Ms. Jacobs room.**

"He or she?"

"That person I met was a she. And no I never saw her that way. She reminded me of my sister Gretchen. But unlike my sister this girl was a single mother working odd jobs to feed her two daughters. She reminded me of Joey's mother. I stayed on that particle island longer than I should have. She needed help. So I helped her. It was great to finally see someone out their need and appreciate my help."

"You helped her for another reason Pacey didn't you?"

"Yes I did. It was selfish of me, but I had to. When Joey was younger she use to struggle with the way people saw her and her family. When Joey's mother died, I wasn't at the funeral. I didn't help her nor her family. I was to busy spending my time over at Boston with my friend Will. When I finally came back to Capeside, Joey and Dawson yet again became closer than before. So I felt jealous on both counts and that's when the bickering started again. But with more hate and anger on both our parts." Pacey could still remember coming from Boston having gifts for Dawson, Joey, Mr. and Mrs. Leery, Bessie and Mrs. Potter. When he arrived at the Potter household to give the Potter women his presents, he saw Dawson and Joey laughing and having fun. He walked towards them and gave them their gifts. When Joey was kindly enough to tell him she missed him, Pacey had brushed her off and handed her Bessie's gift and her mothers. Joey had accidentally dropped the crystal lily flower Pacey had gotten her mother and ran towards the house with tears on her eyes. Later on Pacey found out by Doug and Gretchen that Joey's mom had died. Pacey couldn't forget feeling so left out. After all it wouldn't have hurt for Joey or Dawson to inform him. "I wasn't their for her, Tamara so I at least was their for someone. Even though their different scenarios."

"Pacey you did good. And I'm sure that young women and her daughters will appreciate your help." Pacey looked at Ms. Jacobs and before he knew it he hugged her.

**Back outside with Jen and Jack.**

"_Jack what is going on in their? I don't hear anything." Jack was still looking at Pacey and Tamara hugging. Jen looked up at her best friend. "Hey McPhee what's going on in their?" Jack snapped out of it and looked down at Jen._

"_Is hugging your ex-lover bad?"_

**Back inside Ms. Jacobs' classroom.**

"You have to know Tammy that no matter who I've loved or am in love with, you have a tiny bit of my heart." Tamara pulled away from the embrace but not from Pacey's arms.

"The same with you Pacey Witter. I never did give you that kiss you wanted. The one that would give us the closure we both needed." Tamara leaned closer to Pacey. But at the end Pacey moved away from her and kissed her on her forehead.

"You never had to. I had the closure I needed. And so did you." Pacey let Tamara go. She moved away from his embrace and walked towards her desk. She smiled at him. Pacey had finally grown up. She opened her top drawer and handed him the test from yesterday.

"Whoever helped you study for this one Pacey you have to thank them. And I mean buy them some flowers, dinner or chocolate." Pacey took the test and saw a huge A+ on the top.

"YES!" that was Pacey's third A so far. And this time he had to go and thank Joey. He quickly picked up his backpack and was heading out. He stopped before he reached the handle and turned around to see Tamara looking at him. "I just want to tell you thanks for everything. And also to let you know I might be late."

"And do tell me Pacey why are you going to be late for my class." Their was a huge grin on Pacey's face that Tamara couldn't help but return.

"Because I have to take young Josephine Potter some flowers and some breakfast."

"Well then I'll let this one go. But don't get to use to it." Pacey exited the room rather quickly that he failed to notice Jen and Jack on the ground. Though Tamara wasn't that oblivious. "Mr. McPhee, Ms. Lindley you can enter now. And next time please don't eavesdrop on any of my conversations. I really don't want to explain to your Grandmother why I gave you detention." Jen entered the classroom and smiled at Jack who was smiling as well. Whether or not they might have gotten detention for doing what they did. They were happy they did. Because now Jen knew that Joey can get rid of her suspicions over Pacey and Tamara Jacobs. _Now only if I can get that girl to let go of Dawson and live her own life for once._

Jen, Jack, Andie and Dawson were walking down the hallway later that day heading towards the cafeteria when they spotted Joey talking to Pacey. Normally Jen, Jack and Andie would leave them alone, let them talk. But Dawson didn't want that. And so to make things less complicated they walked alongside him towards Pacey and Joey. To say the atmosphere was tense was an underestimate. Though Dawson broke the silence among the group everyone could pretty much note the forcefulness of his clam tone. Well everyone but Joey.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Answered Pacey.

"Just talking about Pacey's grades." At the same time as Joey did.

"Your grades aren't nothing, Pacey." Said Dawson.

"Well their nothing to you." said Pacey before could stop himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Dawson who was getting angry at what Pacey was trying to imply.

"You know what I mean Dawson. So far these past few weeks you haven't given a damn about me. Nor should you."

"Well that's not my fault. Maybe if you hadn't—" Joey couldn't stand and watch Dawson and Pacey go back to what happened last spring.

"That's enough with the two of you. Pacey and I were discussing his grades. And Dawson stop bringing up what happened last spring. It happened already. Get over it. I have and so has Pacey." Joey was about to leave when Dawson spoke up again.

"How bout we all meet up at my place to have a movie night?" Joey smiled at Dawson. Thinking of course that he wanted to get the whole group back together.

"That's a great idea Dawson. Count me and Jack in." Jack looked at Andie. Jack really didn't want to do this. Jack may like E.T and Jurassic Park but he was already tired of seeing the same movie over and over again.

"If Jackers is going then I'll go. Can't really hang out at home since Grams bringing her church group tonight." Everyone was looking at Pacey to see whether he would agree or not.

"I don't think its wise if I go." When Pacey said that Joey glared at him. After all she thought Dawson was trying to make amends with him. But she was proven wrong when Dawson spoke again.

"That's alright since the invite wasn't for you. I only let my_ friends _into my house." Andie, Jack, Jen and Joey were glaring at Dawson.

"I can't believe you Dawson. Don't bother waiting for me to show up at your house."

"Joey come on you didn't honestly expect me and Pacey to be friends. He and you may have gotten over that whole thing that happened last spring but not me." Joey was going to respond to Dawson when Drue Valentine walked up to their group.

"Hey if isn't Jenny and her group of friends." If looks could kill Drue Valentine would have died at that moment.

"Don't call me Jenny, Drue."

"Why not _Jenny_? You use to love with when your friends, you know the ones you try and forget about the ones you left behind at New York, use to call you that."

"You said it yourself Valentine, _use to_."

"Either way I just wanted to come up and tell you happy birthday." The whole group was confused. Well everyone but Andie.

"Its your birthday? How come you didn't tell me?" asked a shock yet excited Andie.

"Because its not my birthday. What are you talking about Drue?"

"Lets just say Jenny that since I've missed your birthday for the past two years I think I should throw you a birthday party. And all of you are invited. Its at the new beach house. You know the one you all helped paint. Hope to see you all their. Especially you Lindley." With that said, Drue walked away from the group. Jen was furious. She knew what Drue was up to. Jen slammed her hand on a nearby locker. She winced in pain. _Shouldn't have done that. _

"Jen what's up with that guy?" asked Dawson.

"He's after me. Don't know why, but he is." answered Jen.

"Lets not worry about Valentine. Lets just go to Dawson's movie night thing and forget all about this." Said Jack.

"Great idea Jack. I'll meet all of you guys at my place." Joey gave Dawson a look. Dawson knew she wanted him to personally invite Pacey. And normally he wouldn't but that look Joey was sending him was starting to unnerve him. "And you can come to Pacey." Pacey was a bit shock with Dawson inviting him especially with what happened earlier. But then he caught Joey's look and knew that it really wasn't Dawson who wanted him their but Joey.

"Nah its alright Dawson I have something to do later on." Everyone stared at him. "What? A guy has every right to do something later on."

"And what pray tell are you doing later on?" asked a curious Joey.

"Well haven't you guys heard?" asked Pacey.

"Heard what Witter?"

"Its Jen's Un-birthday today. And since no one from our group is going to attend her party, I might as well do it." Pacey picked up his backpack which he had placed on the ground when he approached Joey to start off a conversation moments before and put it on his shoulders and walked towards the cafeteria.

"You know I'm thinking we should attend this un-birthday party. You never know Jen you might even have fun." Jen glared at Jack.

"And here I thought you were my best friend."

"I am." said Jack.

"Best friends don't force their friends to attend parties they have no desire attending." said Jen.

"Yes but best friends do accompany their friends to parties to keep them company." Jack shot back.

"Well if you both don't go I'll go."

"When does my sister go out to parties without her brother dragging her to one?" asked Jack who wasn't liking Andie going to some party with total strangers.

"Don't give me that load of over protective brother crap on me Jack. I'm going and that's that." Jack stared at Andie. He still wasn't use to Andie acting so carefree and not Andie like. Jen was laughing by his side.

"Don't know why you're laughing Jen your going with us McPhees tonight." Jen's laughter stopped but an amused look was still plastered on her face.

"Yeah well just remember this when we're at Grams' church group next Wednesday helping her out with the backing and distribution." Jack let out a groan. He loved Grams that was a given but her church friends tended to always engulf him with hugs and kisses.

"You don't play fair Jen." Said Jack. Andie looked at Dawson and Joey.

"Hey are you guys going or are you still going to have your movie night?" asked Andie.

"Yeah Joey and I will probably still have our movie night." Said Dawson

"Nah Dawson and I will probably attend the party with the rest of you guys." Said Joey at the same time as Dawson spoke. Jen, Jack and Andie looked at the two of them. Dawson stared at Joey shocked to hear that sentence coming out of her mouth.

"Uh seeing as Joey and Dawson haven't agreed on this we'll see you two later. Come on Jackers, Andie lunch is waiting for us." Jen quickly left the duo standing their looking at one another, Jack and Andie right behind her.

"Are you crazy Jo? You don't like parties." Said Dawson.

"Your right I don't. But its our senior year. Our last year pretty much in Capeside. I would really like to spend it doing something fun instead of something we've been doing for ages. Plus we've seen E.T so many times I'm sure one night wont hurt the video's feelings." Joey walked passed Dawson and into the cafeteria. Dawson didn't like the idea of going to this party but he knew Pacey would be their and Joey as well. And with that thought in his mind, he decided he would go.

To say Pacey Witter was not thinking quite clearly when he entered Leery's Fresh Fish later that afternoon was an understatement. He knew that their was a likely chance that Dawson would be their. But he was hoping that for once that year the man above would give him some sort of helping hand when it came down to his newly found dream. But apparently going behind your best friend's back and sneaking around with his soulmate was some sort of sin. Because when Pacey entered the restaurant, he was faced with Dawson Leery himself. And he wasn't to pleased seeing him their in his mother's restaurant. Right behind him was Jen, who had just came back from taking an elderly couple to their seats. She was looking at the both of them quite nervously. Dawson was the first one to break the silence between them. Though Pacey couldn't stop flinching from hearing the icy and harsh tone in Dawson's voice.

"What do you want?" asked Dawson. Pacey didn't really want to talk to him about this. After all he had talked to Gail earlier that week and she had agreed to seat down with him to discuss his internship with Bodie and the restaurant.

"Well you see I came to talk to your mom about something." Jen who was still looking at the two of them knew why Pacey came here. After all Leery's Fresh Fish was the only restaurant left in Capeside that would probably have him without a doubt. After all Gail Leery and Mitch Leery were quite found of Pacey Witter since he was five years old, they couldn't possibly deny him this one chance to make something of himself.

"And what do you want with my mother?" again Pacey didn't know whether to tell him or not. He really didn't want to talk Dawson about his dreams and hopes. Especially since he Pacey Witter felt somewhat guilty for ruining Dawson's dreams about Joey always being his.

"I want to talk to her about me working here part time as Bodie's apprentice of some sort." Dawson stared at him with a blank look on his face before he burst out laughing. Dawson couldn't believe Pacey would actually think of pursuing a career in culinary. After all he still remembered a five year old Pacey making fun of a fifteen year old Doug Witter for cooking and baking as well as watching the cooking channel.

"You got to be kidding me. When did you decide that being a chef was your dream job?" Jen wasn't to happy seeing the hurtful look in Pacey's handsome face. She wanted to hurt Dawson so badly at that point.

"You know what Dawson I came here to ask your mother for a favor not to be ridiculed by my bitter ex-best friend. Just remember that time when we were seven that you came up to me and Joey and told us you wanted to be the next Spielberg and ask yourself if I was laughing at you or questioning you for your newfound passion." With that said Pacey left Leery's Fresh Fish restaurant with his newly found dream pushed aside. Dawson's face fell. He couldn't believe he actually had laughed at Pacey for finally deciding what he wanted to do in life, when he was always supportive in what he wanted to do. Feeling Jen glaring at him he turned around and looked at her.

"Don't say it Jen I already feel like shit." Dawson walked passed her and went to the back to look for his mom but she wasn't their. He was about to exit her office to look for her when the phone rang he quickly ran to it and picked it up. "Hello Leery's Fresh Fish Restaurant how can we a service?" a deep voice with a hint of a Spanish accent answered Dawson's question.

"Yes I would like to talk to the owner of this establishment." Dawson took the cordless phone with him and looked around the restaurant. His mother wasn't in site.

"I'm deeply sorry but she's not here right now. But you can talk to me I'm her son." He heard from the other line the man sigh.

"Well this really concerns her but you will do. Just inform your mother than I Luis Bolivar would love to buy her restaurant from her. That it would so much easier if she would sell it to me than for my own restaurant to put her out of business. Thank you for your time. Adios." And with that the other line clicked on a speechless Dawson. Dawson quickly rushed to the bar to ask Gretchen if he had seen his mother.

"I'm sorry Dawson but she left to your house like an hour ago. Apparently she was feeling nauseous for some reason." She quickly returned to her bartender duties which left Dawson thinking about whether he should tell this to his mother or his father. But decided on latter. He quickly rushed back to the back office to call his father at Capeside High. All thoughts of Pacey coming to the restaurant quite forgotten for the moment.

Joey Potter hated parties. Since she was seven years old she had that idea cemented into her head. Because in honest truth Dawson hated parties and to please her best friend she agreed with him. But now thinking about that she realized she never really gave parties a second thought nor a chance since she would automatically come to the conclusion that she would hate them. She had thought about that during the whole ride down to the beach house Jen's Un-birthday party would be held at. Pacey had offered her a ride in Jack and Andie's car since they were riding with Jen and Pacey needed a ride, since he was at the B&B fixing the kitchen sink for Bessie, since Bodie was working at the restaurant. Though Joey was ecstatic about the whole idea at first, now she was the total opposite since Pacey didn't seem like he was in such a good mood. They had some friendly banter thrown at each other from time to time but they didn't discuss anything of mildly importance. When they arrived at the location Pacey grabbed her hand which sent some sort of electric shock through her, and told her to stay close. They pushed and shoved their way to the kitchen were they saw Drue serving people some sort of alcoholic beverage. He quickly spotted Pacey. Though Drue didn't get alone with none of Jen's friends, Pacey was someone he could have seen himself hang with in New York. In a small town like this though Pacey was just like the rest of them with a better sense of humor.

"Hey Witter, I knew you wouldn't resist coming to a party. And I see you decided to bring the Grim Reaper." Drue handed them both drinks. Joey was glaring at him while he was smirking at the both of them.

"You know Valentine your jokes aren't funny. But since that's the only way someone of our kind can communicate with you. We came for your immortal soul that's if you have one." Pacey was starting to get a little tired of their snide remarks. _Now I know how Dawson might have felt dealing with the both of us._

"Actually I just came for a drink. And since I got mine we should get going. Though here let me get you a water." He took Joey's blue plastic cup and placed it on the table. Drue had already long left.

"Hey I was going to drink that." Pacey gave her a yeah-right look.

"No way Joey it's a proven fact that you my friend can't hold your liquor." Joey crossed her arms and stared at Pacey while he took a sip of his drink.

"So let me get this straight older and wiser Witter, that you can drink at parties and I can't?" questioned Joey. Pacey saw the stubborn look forming in her face. And he let out a sigh.

"Yes because I'm a guy and you're a girl. And like I said before you can't hold your liquor."

"Typical male behavior."

"And like you said I'm a guy and since I'm going to get in trouble for being a typical male than I should act like one." Joey gives him one of her trademark looks which makes Pacey surrender. "You know, with your advanced permission and approval. Of course, I wouldn't… do anything without asking my best friend first." Pacey finished rather lamely. Joey pretended to think about it before she smiled at him.

"Its fine go ahead Pacey be a guy tonight you need."

"Really? You aren't just doing that whole girl thing in where you tell me its okay but mean the total opposite." Asked a hopeful Pacey. After all he needed a much deserved break.

"No Pacey I mean it. Plus like you said you're a guy. And so tonight I'm going to be one of the boys. So drink up." Joey grabbed Pacey's cup and walked away spotting Jen over on the opposite side finishing up her conversation with Dawson. Pacey let out a groan. _That girl is going to be the death of me. _

After watching Joey drink three blue cups of alcohol and watch her head out for more. Jen decided to let Dawson watch over their friend for a moment before she went off to talk to the party planner. He was outside checking out two girls who Jen knew them to be in their sophomore year swimming half naked in the pool.

"I see you haven't changed much Valentine." Drue snapped out of his dream like state to look at Jen.

"And I see you have changed Lindley. So I see the guest of honor has finally come to grace me with her presence." Drue took Jen's hand and gave it a peck. Jen glared at him.

"This isn't your beach house is it?" asked Jen.

"Why would you think that Jenny?" asked Drue who kept on looking at the two naked girls.

"You are such a pervert. They're at least fifteen for crying out loud." Jen couldn't help but feel disgusted at the look Drue and pretty much most of the guys around them looking at the girls who were obviously drunk.

"You act like you haven't seen a poor fifteen year old boy's dick." Drue couldn't help but smile at seeing the horrified look on Jen's face.

"Henry and I never had sex. And how did you know about my relationship with Henry?"

"Easy Jen, it's a small town, people around here don't have much to talk about. Anyways I'm not going to judge you. Its about time you weren't for younger men. Your fascination with older men was kind of creeping me out by now." Said Drue.

"You know you're such an ass. And you never answered my question."

"And that was?"

"Is this your house?"

"I am shocked. Here I welcome you and 65 of your closest friends into my home and this is how you repay me? By accusing me of what exactly, misrepresenting my place of residence? What could I possibly gain by such tactics?" Jen knew Drue was lying. After all he was smiling at her. That meant he wasn't serious.

"You're full of shit. And don't think that I don't know you Valentine. I've known you since you were seven years old. And you're still the same boy who doesn't like to be insulted. Let alone by a girl. You don't think that I don't know that if the cops were to come and break this party up this drunken party guest wont have something to say. Because they may not know you threw the party but they sure as hell will know who it was thrown for. I'm just letting you know if I get in trouble for this shitty stunt you've pulled I'm taking you with me. Oh and do tell Olivia that I would have expected this from you but not from her." With that said Jen walked off to go look for Joey who she had seen walk away from Dawson and get another drink. _I swear that girl is not going to be happy tomorrow morning._

"Hey Valentine want to start a game of poker?" yelled out some guy Drue didn't even know.

"Yeah sure the poker chips should be under that cabinet over their!" Drue entered the dinning room and placed his beer on the table. Not a second later a guy who Drue knew was in the football team came in with the poker chips and a stack of cards. "Good job Seth. Now come on gentlemen and you two fine ladies lets play a game of poker." Pacey came through the door and saw Drue and three other guys and two girls starting up a game of what seemed like poker to him. Drue saw him and pointed at the empty chair next to him. "That a seat Witter, we're going to play ourselves some poker. Or do you need permission from the ol' ball and chain?" The three football players snickered at Drue's comment.

"Well speaking of Joey I'm looking for her have you seen her?"

"Yeah I saw her. She went off somewhere with Leery. So you see she's supervised now take that seat. Unless the sheriff's son is to scared his girlfriend will kill him for acting like man for once." Pacey took the seat next to Drue. He really didn't have nothing better to do. And thinking about Joey and Dawson off somewhere alone was pissing him off.

"Shut up Valentine and reel me in. Oh and boys prepare to lose." A blond girl, who Pacey had no memory of seeing at Capeside took a seat on his lap and handed him a beer. He took it without care. After all Joey was off somewhere with Dawson.

Jen was leaning against the wall next to the door that lead to the bathroom. Apparently no one at the party had entered the master bedroom to use the bathroom since their was a huge line to get into the first and second hallway bathroom. Jen looked at her wrist watch again and let out a sigh. Joey had been locked in the bathroom for what seemed like forever when in fact was more or less five minutes. Jen decided that it would be best to wait for her friend outside the balcony. When she reached the railing she looked at the view it held. And it took her breath away. Jen could see the whole ocean up their. The pool was in the other side of the house so she didn't have to worry about seeing any naked girls. She actually could see herself owning one of these beach houses in her future. She inhaled the fresh beach air but instead of smelling something that probably would have made her relax she smelled something that brought her back to her early teen years in New York. The smell of weed burning. She quickly turned around and stared at Olivia Bolivar smoking a bunt and smirking at her. Olivia stood up from the lounge chair and sized Jen up. She look her head in distaste.

"Never really saw you as the type of girl who would go for the punk look." Jen chose to size Olivia up to see how much her friend hadn't changed. And realized to her surprise that she had. For one the Olivia she knew was a lot more full when it came to her thighs and she was a lot shorter when she was fifteen. But so it seems two years could change someone. Olivia was a lot more thinner and a lot more taller than Jen remembered. And the fact that Olivia was wearing jeans and a white tank top, pretty much surprised Jen. Because she knew Olivia Bolivar hated wearing pants or any sort of tank tops. She was more a spring dress, summer dress, winter dress type of girl. No pants, or long sleeve shirts, no t-shirts for that matter. Her blond hair was longer and it was curled up in little ringlets, she had it tied up in a ponytail, which again shocked Jen.

"To say I'm surprised to see you in jeans and tank would be the understatement of the year." Olivia smiled at her while she threw the bunt out the balcony.

"You know I would have thought our little reunion would have been in Columbia or NYU but not in a godforsaken town like Capeside. Then again I was the same girl who thought we would be friends forever. How pathetic I must have been at the age of fifteen." Olivia was never a person who would let lose while she was high. That was something that made Jen question if she was ever on drugs.

"Last time I saw you Olivia you quit smoking. It appears you took up that habit again." Olivia only shrugged.

"What can I say, California tends to get a girl bored. Plus I couldn't find a good cocaine dealer. And I didn't want ecstasy found in my stash. And heroin was out of the question since I have a fear of needles. So I picked up on the old marijuana. Plus it's a lot cheaper." Jen couldn't help but feel bad for letting her friend deal with all this by herself. But she reminded herself that she changed, so could Olivia if she wanted to.

"I was hopping California would have changed you. I mean you're a smart person, you have so many things going for you. . . ." Olivia didn't let her finish what she was going to say.

"Save that shit for your low life town's folk friends. Because Jen last time I checked you and I aren't even that, friends." Olivia spat out, quite angry at seeing Jen care for her like old times.

"Hey you don't even know my friends. So don't go bashing them. I was just being. . ." again Olivia didn't let her finish.

"What? What were you being Jenny? My friend? Because like I said before you and I have stopped being that since a long, and I do mean long, time ago!" yelled Olivia. Jen knew this was all part of the affect of the drug. Because Olivia didn't make a happy druggy, but more of a cranky one.

"That's not my fault. Not entirely anyways. You could have called. You could have written to me. But you chose not to. Just like me!" Jen wished she hadn't yelled at Olivia because Olivia hated to be yelled at. And having a pissed of girl who was already high, pretty much was a bad idea.

"Did it ever occur to you Jenny that I might have called! That maybe I might have sent you a letter! That maybe your parents told your grandmother not to allow any of your old friends to contact you because for some reason we might send you drugs or a cute college boy to get a good lay off him!" Jen shook her head. Their was no way in hell Grams or her parents would do that. They knew how much Olivia's friendship mean to her.

"You aren't in no place right now to start a fight Olivia your high, and probably even drunk. If you say you've tried calling me you can call me tomorrow and we can talk. But tonight isn't the right time. I'll see you later." Jen started walking back into the room. She heard Olivia laughing at her retreating form.

"Just remember this Jenny. You can always take the girl from the city, but you can never take the past away from the girl. You have a past Jen. Just like me. The only difference between the two of is, that you got an offer to run away oh so long ago!" Jen shook her head in disbelief. Joey chose that moment to come out of the bathroom. She was completely drunk.

"Hey Jen. Come with me I want to talk to you." Joey stumbled out of the room. Jen grabbed her by her arm and placed it around her shoulder.

"Where do you want to Jo? Outside? Inside?" asked Jen.

"Lets go outside I think I saw this gazebo down the creek somewhere over their." Jen nodded her head and lead Joey to the gazebo. They both passed by a bunch of group of teenagers in the living room. They saw Andie and Jack talking on the couch. _Hmm? Jackers don't seem all that happy with Andie at that moment. Wonder what's going in with them. _When they reached the gazebo, Jen let Joey go and walk a bit by herself. "Alright Joey I think we've walked far enough. So what did you want to tell me?" Joey turned around to stare at her.

"Is here good for ya'?" asked Joey. Jen snickered at her drunken behavior.

"Yes Joey here is good." Joey smiled drunkenly at her. She raised her blue cup which she snatched from some stranger and lifted it up in the air.

"I'll like to make a toast to you my dear friend, Jen Lindley on her birthday." Jen ran her hand through her blond locks and let out a sigh.

"You know Jo today isn't really my birthday. But thank you anyways." Joey felt a bit dizzy and sat down on one the benches. Jen followed suit.

"That's alright we aren't really friends." Jen let out a nervous laugh at Joey's comment. Joey though was laughing as if it was a joke. "I'm just kidding Jen we are friends." As soon as Joey's laugh subsided a frown came on her face. "Well I think we are. I really can't pinpoint when we became friends." And neither did Jen. They just did. They both shrugged.

"You know what Joey lets not delve to much into this. Because then we'll remember why we hate each other. And I really do like your friendship right now." Joey looks at Jen and pouts.

"I don't hate you Jen. To be honest I never did." Jen gives her a look. "Okay maybe just a little. But can you blame this ol' tomboy? I was use to having Dawson's undying attention and then you come along and take it. Well I'm very territorial when it comes to my boys." Again Jen gives her the same look. "Alright maybe when it came to Pacey I was a lot more less preoccupied. But he was different from Dawson."

"How? How is Pacey Witter different from the Dawson Leery?" asked a curious Jen.

"Well Dawson is more like a dreamer. He has this way of viewing life as if it was a movie. You know that. And trust me his optimistic way of thinking use to attract me to him. But now I just want to slap him upside the head and tell him not everything will turn out right." Jen had to agree with Joey their. "And well Pacey he was the first one from our little group to grow up. I still remember when he came to Dawson's house one day during Movie night and told the two of us that he wasn't going to come anymore. We were eleven then. He found himself a girlfriend. Her name was Stacy something. I think that was the day he and I started bickering more and more." Jen was always curious as to how the Dawson-Joey-Pacey friendship actually sustained all those years of Joey and Pacey's bickering.

"Were you jealous of this young Stacy something?" Joey made a face.

"No way. I just didn't know why Pacey ever decided to go out with her. I mean that girl was vicious. She would always tease me. When we were in the eight grade she started this horrible rumor about me. I mean at that time I was already dealing with the whole town talking about my father, I really didn't need the whole school talking about how I slept with both Pacey and Dawson. I was thirteen for crying out loud." Jen had to feel for her friend.

"Yeah well in a small town like Capeside you can't really sleep over to a friend's house who happens to be the opposite sex and not mean anything. Over in New York when I was seven I believe Olivia and I use sleep over at Drue's house. No one really cared. But then again it was a big city. Looking back at those days when I was younger I wondered how I survived."

"Well you had Valentine and that Olivia girl." Jen looked at Joey and realized she was right. Whether they were drunk or high, they were still their for her. Olivia more than Drue but they were still their.

"Now I feel like a total bitch." Jen said more to herself than Joey who had already finished her drink.

"You know who Pacey also dated? Some girl named Anna. She was nice. But way up in the upper class if you know what I mean. I think he was twelve. He was in the hockey team. Don't really remember. But he was good. I'm talking about good. Dawson and I use to go see him and cheer him on. He pretended that it didn't matter whether we went or not but it did. You see no one from the Witter family would go see him play. Well Gretchen would. Either way one time I even brought my mom, way before she was to weak to get up. They had got into the playoffs. Pacey was hoping his dad would be their but he wasn't. Mr. Witter was off getting drunk in some bar. For the first time I actually invited him to stay over my place. He doesn't know this, but I was awake that whole night hearing him cry on my mother's shoulder. He cried about how no one could possibly ever love a loser like him. And my mother told him that wasn't true, that she loved him for being himself. And that I did too. He laughed and said that I loved Dawson and Dawson only. My mother didn't say anything but just held him while he cried. Later in the morning my dad was happy for some reason, don't know why maybe he was happy to have another guy in the house or whatever, he took Pacey and I fishing down by the creek. Pacey caught this fish it was beautiful, very rare in Capeside. He gave it to me for no reason. He just handed it to me and left back to his house. We didn't bring that day up, because we knew Dawson would be mad that we didn't invite him. But I hold that memory close to me. Come to think of it, Pacey never played hockey ever again until now. That's why that Anna girl broke up with him. What a bitch." Jen had to wipe a few tears away. Thinking of Pacey like that all vulnerable made her angry and sad.

"You know your mother was right, you did love him." Joey let out a small laugh.

"At that time not really. But I did have some feelings towards him that weren't hate. Never really could hate him. He may have done so many harsh things to me. But when someone else who wasn't part of our little group started making of me or Dawson, that was it. Pacey would just tackle them and beat on them. Of course those bullies always seemed to have older brothers who would beat on Pacey." Joey lay her head on Jen's shoulder. "You know Andie made Pacey very happy." Jen was a bit confused as to where Joey was going.

"Well of course she did. Andie and Pacey loved one another." Said Jen.

"Yeah I know but she wasn't the one for him. He told me himself last year. I may not have had strong feelings for him then, but you don't know how much that made me feel." said Joey.

"How did it make you feel Jo?" asked Jen.

"It made me feel happy. I mean Dawson barley talked to me. And then having Pacey for myself, kind of made me very territorial. I didn't want to lose him to some girl or to Andie for that matter. Because I knew how much Pacey would have been their for Andie if they had gotten back together. And thinking about that made me want to hold onto him tighter than ever so he wouldn't leave me like Dawson did. That's why I go so mad when you two made that sex pact." Jen looked at Joey with _you-got-to-be-kidding-me _look.

"I thought you got mad because we were being stupid to think casual sex with friends was a good idea." Said Jen who was still surprised to hear Joey say that.

"Hmph. . . .I wish that was all that was bothering me. But come on, I didn't want to share him with you nor Andie. And might I add both of you were blonds. Pacey Witter has a thing for blonds. Look at Ms. Jacobs, and Anna and Stacy were blonds as well." Jen thought about that for a moment and laughed. After all Joey was right, Pacey had a thing for blonds.

"Well at least you can say you're the only brunette in his life." They both laughed. All of a sudden they heard someone walking down the dock to the gazebo. They both looked up to see Andie coming their way. Jen smiled at Andie. That girl maybe way to perky for Jen's liking but she was glad Andie was one of their friends.

"Hey their you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you two." Joey looked up at Andie and smiled at her. She was completely drunk, and Andie saw that right away

"Well, except here. Cause if you would have looked here, you would have found us. Cause this, Andie, is where we are and have been for the past hour or so." Andie looked at Jen for some sort explanation to her friend's weird behavior, even though she knew she was completely wasted.

"Don't pay much attention to her Andie. She's had way to much to drink." Joey looked at Jen with a shocked look on her face.

"I am not drunk." Andie shook her head. She had never seen Joey Potter drunk before.

"Anyways. So have where's your other half Andie?" asked Jen.

"You mean Jack?" Jen nodded her head yes. "He's hiding from me. Do you two think I'm controlling?" Both Joey and Jen looked at one another and laughed.

"YES!" they both spoke up at the same time.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Andie leaned against the gazebo and mock glared at them.

"Andie its not a judgment towards you or anything like that." Joey nodded her head.

"You Andie, some people just like the salad dressing on the salad and some like it on the side." Both Andie and Jen gave her a weird look.

"Okay. Great input Joey. Its just that I want everyone that I know to be able to live up to his or her potential." explained Andie to Joey and Jen.

"I have great potential as a waitress." Again Jen and Andie gave her a weird look.

"That's great Joey. What do you say we get out of here? I owe an old friend an apology." Jen gets up and is waiting for Joey to do the same. Joey stumbles a bit but starts walking on her.

"Wait guys. Before we leave, lets answer a very important question. Where do we see each other in five years? And not that load of bullshit we tell our college adviser." Jen nor Andie hardly hear Joey curse. So they were quite taken aback by that.

"Um. . .Well lets see. I think I'll probably be writing my thesis, _Are Men Necessary._" They laugh.

"And, I guess I'll be in PR. Cause I mean, that's all I've really ever been good at in life, painting a happy face on disaster." Jen gives her a _that's-not-funny _look.

"Andie!" Jen exclaims.

"Oh come on Jen you know its true. Just think about it." Andie and Jen look at Joey.

"Alright your up Joey." Joey looks uncertain.

"I don't know, how bout you tell me?" asked Joey.

"Alright, alright, that's an easy one. You will have graduated from a ridiculously expensive ivy league school, moved to New York, where you will have taken a job in a funky So-Ho art gallery where your starting salary is actually less than a year's tuition." Joey laughs at Jen's prediction.

"Why New York?" asked a questioning Joey.

"Besides the fact that Dawson will be in Los Angeles? And Pacey will probably be in Boston? I'm thinking you'll probably just want to get away from the two most important men in your life." Explains Andie.

"Hmm? Andie wont you be in Boston?" asked Joey.

"Yeah maybe not so sure." Shrugged Andie.

"Isn't that funny, Pacey will be in Boston just like Andie." Jen heard the icy tone in Joey's voice. Andie was a bit taken aback.

"Andie don't listen to her. She's drunk. And apparently she's an honest drunk."

"You got it all wrong Joey. I'm sure Pacey will end up in New York if he has a perfectly good reason to be their." Said Andie. Who really didn't want to cause any problems with Joey.

"You think so?" Joey couldn't help but sound hopeful of the idea of Pacey going with her.

"We know so. Now come on lets go. I'm sure Pacey is worried sick about you Joey." The three girls started walking towards the beach house.

"Wait up no one really answered my question, why New York?" apparently Joey wasn't going to let it go.

"Because Jo, that's the home of any cynic." Answered Jen. Joey glared at her.

"Hey I'm not a cynic." Joey defended herself. Andie and Jen shared a laugh at that bit of news.

"Okay, you're not exactly sunshine personified, Joey. Okay, okay you guys. Come on, right here, right now let's make a deal. In five years, we'll get back together and we'll see if any of these predictions actually came true."

"Alright, deal." Jen extended her hand between the three girls. Andie put hers on top of Jen's. They were both looking at Joey.

"Okay, its not like we'll have anything better to do in five years anyways. Deal." Joey put her hand on top of Andie's. Once they shake on it they start walking back. But then Joey realizes something. "Hey wait up, how are we going to remember the date since it really isn't Jen's birthday?" the three girls think about it before Jen steps up.

"I'll remember." Said Jen.

"You promise?" Jen nods her head and helps Joey walk the rest of the way.

"Hey Dawson I hope you aren't mad at us for skipping out Movie Night for this." Jack took a drink of his beer. Dawson only shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. Joey wasn't going to go if Pacey didn't." Jack heard the bitterness in Dawson's voice.

"Come on Dawson give Pacey and Joey a slack. Mostly Pacey since you and Joey are still friends. They fell in love. Its not a crime to do so." Dawson gave a harsh laugh.

"Figures all of you would defend him. You're right falling in love is not a crime. But he knew I loved her. He knew she was my soulmate." Jack cringed at hearing the word _soulmate_. He knew what a soulmate meant. And at one point he truly believed Dawson and Joey were what you called soulmates. But now he wasn't so sure.

"Pacey and Joey are my friends. Just like you Dawson. But you have to understand that didn't fall in love to hurt you. And your idea of a soulmate is totally wrong." Dawson stopped walking and glared at Jack.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dawson. Jack straight out knew that Dawson was mad. Furious even.

"The real definition of a soul mate is one of two persons compatible with each other in disposition, point of view, or sensitivity. It never mentions you have to be in love or in a relationship to be someone's soulmate. You don't seem to get that Dawson. And you need to let this whole notion of Pacey betraying you because that's far from the truth. He never betrayed you. He fell in love with the girl you loved. Big deal. Betraying you would have been if you were with Joey, and he went behind your back and kissed her and so on. You had so many chances to be with her Dawson. You chose not to. Pacey chose to be with her, and so did she. Think about that next time you want to blame Pacey for why you and Joey didn't get together." Jack walked away from Dawson and went to talk to a group of hockey players he knew from the team. Dawson looked up and saw Joey walk into the kitchen/dinning room. _Could Jack be right? That Joey and I aren't really soulmates? But we are. I know we are. _

To say Pacey was in a very tight spot was an understatement. He's seen naked girls before. That was an obvious fact. He'd even touched a naked girl before. But he had never, nor in his wildest dreams, had he ever imagined that a girl, who happened to be a cheerleader, and who happened to reject him and his countless of offers to go on a date with him all throughout freshman year, was throwing herself at him. _Then again its probably the alcohol._ Pacey looked at Drue who was having the time of his life with some girl perched on his lap who was topless, and was using his neck as some lollypop. Pacey moved a bit a way from the girl seated next to him, who he couldn't remember her name. Though if you were to ask him in ninth grade he sure would have known. She had lost, and she was now taking off her shirt. Drue and the rest of the guys let out a cheer.

"I love this girl. She's willing to do anything. Go on Witter touch those beautiful tits. Tell us if they're real." The girl grabbed his hand, which Pacey was trying to pull away but for some reason the girl had some freakish strength and wouldn't budge. She placed his palm on top of her right breast. He quickly took his hand away, when he felt her loosen up on her grip.

"Um. . . .they're real." That caused another round of cheers from the group. Pacey quickly felt her presence. He turned around to see Joey glaring at his lap. He quickly looked down and saw the girl's hand perched on it, and very close to his groin. He quickly stood up and turned around to look at a very angry Josephine Potter. He opened his mouth to say something, but Joey spoke first.

"Strip poker! I leave you alone for no more than two seconds and you're playing strip poker and fondling some girl's breast!" Pacey didn't know whether to retreat from her angry form or to defend himself. He chose the latter.

"Originally this was just poker, poker. It turned to strip poker when Valentine over their lost all his money. But I'm finished now so I can take you back to your B&B before you get any more drunk." Pacey walked towards her and held out his hand. Drue was actually quite amused with the whole show.

"Its funny Potter, how you aren't Witter's girlfriend, yet you seem to want to control him in everyway possible. So this week is Witter and next week is Leery? We know she can't go to McPhee since he plays for the other team." The crowd around the poker table laughed at Drue's rude comment. Joey glared at him.

"Shut up Valentine! Just because you live in this town, doesn't make you a goddamn expert on us! So go to hell, but then again I don't think you and your mother would both fit." Some random guy passed by Joey with two cups of some alcoholic beverage, she took one from his hand and drank it. "Lets not go yet Pacey. I want to play some of this strip poker." Pacey shook his head, indicating that idea was a big no-no.

"Don't think so Joey. Come on lets go. I need to return Jack his car anyways." Pacey went to reach out for Joey's arm but she moved away to sit on his empty chair.

"Why leave? Theirs a half naked chick in the room."

"Its just a game Jo. So far no one has taken off more than socks." said Pacey.

"So its all just good clean fun?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, exactly. All good clean American guy fun." Pacey reassured her.

"You said it yourself. Now deal me in Valentine." Pacey was beyond shock at that moment.

"Excuse me? Have you completely lost your mind?" asked a very dumbfound Pacey.

"You heard me Witter I didn't stutter. Now what does a girl have to take off in order to play?" Pacey had enough. He wasn't going to let the women he loved, correction still loves, to strip in front of total strangers.

"Okay, that's enough. It's time for us to leave now, because you see, you're drunk, you're bordering on disorderly and you are definitely insane. So get up, let's go." Pacey walked to her side and looked down at her. While Joey looked up at him, they were both glaring at one another. Their stubbornness quite evident to the both of them. "Jo? Finished? Come on lets go now!"

"You want me to stand up?" asked and outraged Joey. She hated being bossed around.

"Yes matter of fact I would love it if you would stand up now." Ordered Pacey.

"And why would I do that? Why would I listen to you?" Joey stood up. She was face to face with Pacey. She was to drunk to realize she actually stood up.

"Because, you are forcing me to make the ultimate guy maneuver." He throws her over her shoulder. The whole room erupts in laughter. Drue even takes out his camera and takes a picture of the two of them. Joey starts hitting Pacey on the back.

"Put me down Witter! This is totally uncalled for! And very barbaric!" she yells out. Pacey ignores her. Dawson looks up from where he was standing listening to Andie talk about college and college applications. His face falls completely seeing Pacey and Joey together. He saw it. He wasn't blind of oblivious as everyone else thought. He could the love and adoration between the two. And the chemistry, that was their anyone could tell and feel it. _If I see it so clearly why don't I let her go? Because I'm not ready to let my one and only soulmate free. I need her more than Pacey does._

Olivia Bolivar was lost. Both mentally and physically. For one she hadn't been the same Olivia Bolivar since she was five. After all seeing your mother argue with your father for no reason just because she was bored and thought of herself of being way to young to be a wife and mother. Seeing her walk out through their small two-bedroom house and never coming back changed her completely. She didn't know her mother that well, she hardly knew her period. She knew her father like she use to know herself. He was always their for her when she needed a father or a mother. Thinking about him trying to explain a women's cycle was and how she wasn't a little girl anymore brought a smile to her face. Also seeing him run around the drugstore looking for the right pads for her was also quite hilarious. He even went to the point to marry a women he hardly loved just because he thought his only child needed a mother. That marriage didn't last long since her stepmother wasn't much into the whole fidelity part of the relationship. Though as much as she hated her stepmother she had a soft spot for her half brother, Lewis. Who was named after her father, in the much more American version so she said anyways. Thinking of her past life she could hardly remember every being a kid.

When she was six she had to learn how to feed herself, bathe herself, pick out her clothes on her own, and tie her shoes. Basically she had no one to help her. She couldn't blame her father, since her father was off working two jobs to pay for everything. He was also going around to banks and another rich company owners to get them to help him open up his own restaurant. Though Olivia knew her father could have easily asked her grandparents for the money. But that wasn't an option for her father. Olivia's grandparents were all out Catholics. And seeing their son marry some white women in the United States of America when he had an arranged marriage in Spain with a very nice and very beautiful Catholic girl waiting for him was a disgrace to the family name. Though when Olivia was born and her father took her to see them they forgave him, but not completely. Years later they were ready to disown him again for getting a divorce with that said American wife. But when they heard from him about him starting another Bolivar restaurant in the states they forgave him once again. Though it didn't stop her grandparents all that long to start disliking their father, to their horror he remarried again. Like the previous _sins _he had committed they were quickly forgotten when Lewis Junior Bolivar was born. But the joy of the first male grandson was wiped away when her father got a divorce for the second time. But she was never blamed for her father's _sins, _she was welcomed to her grandparents manor in Spain. And she would go every summer until she was accepted into the private and quite expensive New York upper class elementary school, junior high and high school. By that time her father had already opened up ten new restaurants around New York, Florida, the Keys, and Georgia. And was planning for ten more in California, Mexico City, Arizona, and Mexico. Life was going great for the Bolivars until Olivia was introduced to the world of drugs, sex, and partying, lots of partying. Before she knew it her life was spiraling out of control.

Though Jen was the first to get into sex at the age of twelve, she held back until she met Mr. Davis, her history teacher, for both eight and ninth grade. She had failed to listen to Jen or Drue who told her countless of times that getting in a relationship with a teacher was bad, especially a married teacher. But she was stubborn, something she got from her father, so she was told. She had stopped all the drug taking and alcohol consuming for him. But she started it up again when Jen was shipped off to Capeside Massachusetts. She wasn't completely back to the drug taking as she was before, that changed when her father found her and Mr. Davis or Peter as she called him, together in the living room during one particular encounter. Her father, just like Jen's, decided that it was best to ship her off to another place. So he took her to California with him and transferred her into a all girl Catholic high school. Thinking that would put her back in line, he was mistaken, but she never told him that. She started smoking marijuana, instead of sniffing cocaine and drinking ecstasy. She hardly saw her father and she missed him terribly , and she told him that during the summer before her senior year. And he decided for their relationship to grow was for her to come and stay with him in Capeside while he supervised his newly bought restaurant. Olivia didn't even think twice before accepting his offer. But she quickly regretted it, when she found out by her dad that her mother would be their.

Though her father and mother didn't talk to one another in civil manner, her mother did call four times a year to talk to her. So Olivia wasn't to pleased at all, since her father had ticked her into coming to Capeside so she could get to know her mother. The same mother who walked out of her life without a second thought. She despised her mother so much she was willing to burn down her father's new restaurant. So now Olivia found herself in a new state, a couple of hours away from Boston, in a small town with a whole bunch of losers, no friends minus Drue Valentine who she did not consider a friend, and lost. _Look for the north star and maybe you'll find yourself back home. Hmph that's a load of bullshit. Why. . .oh why did I agree to come to this town? And why did I decide that while I'm high and probably drunk go walking off into some road where I have to recollection of? _Lucky for Olivia their was a car headed her way.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" she yelled out to the unknown driver. Though when she spotted the car, she realized she very unlucky. Deputy Doug Witter pulled over to inspect the young lady.

"Why are you out here at this time of day?" he noticed the droopy look on her beautiful face and like so many cops noticed the symptoms of a drunk teenager. Doug let out a sigh. He got out of the car and headed towards the unknown girl. Olivia saw this and started backing away.

"Um. . .you know what I think I can just walk back home all by myself." Olivia wasn't looking into her surroundings since she stumbled on a rock and fell right on her ass. "OWW! she yelled out in pain. Doug quickly went to her side and picked her up. "Thanks Deputy. . . ." she looks at his name tag and reads ". . .Witter. Nice name, for a nice man." Olivia tried to flirt with him but its obviously not working for Doug.

"Sorry young lady but your flirtatious behavior has no affect on me." Olivia smirked at Doug.

"So you play for the other team, Deputy Witter. That's okay, being a gay cop isn't a bad thing." Doug rolled his eyes. Great not another Pacey Witter in Capeside.

"Come on I'll take you to the station and wait till one of your parents picks you up. Where do you leave?" Doug puts Olivia in the back seat of his squad car. Once he's inside the car he quickly puts on his seatbelt and starts heading for Capeside Police Station.

"I live somewhere around here. The new beach house I believe." Doug looks at her from his rearview mirror.

"So you're the one who threw that party? Your definitely going to get a huge fine for that one as well. This isn't your day is not Ms, um do tell me your name please?" Olivia let out a groan of frustration. _I am so going to get in trouble for this. _

"Olivia Bolivar." she said to Doug. Doug quickly stopped the car and turned around to look at her.

"Did you say Bolivar? As in. . . ." Olivia quickly interrupted him knowing full well where he was heading.

"As in Bolivar Famous Fish and Chips. Yup that's my father's family business. I get that you watch the cooking channel a whole lot." Doug was still amazed and surprised and thrilled by all this to even bother to listen to Olivia.

"So your father, he's starting one of his fine establishments here in Capeside?" asked a very hopeful Doug.

"Yes he is. And I'm stuck here for a whole year until the restaurant is fully in place and is making money." answered a very irritated Olivia.

"You know Capeside isn't all that bad. Most people enjoy living here." Doug tried to lighten up her spirit. But what he said only made Olivia burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. Who would want to stay in this town, who isn't over the age of forty and has kids?" Doug glared at her from his rearview mirror.

"You don't know this town Ms. Bolivar so you might not appreciate its fine quality, but I would really like it if you would keep your rude comments to yourself." Olivia only rolled her eyes.

The drive to Capeside Police station was quite uneventful. When Doug finished parking his squad car he took Olivia inside and put her in one of the empty cells. After having to listen to Doug Witter for over thirty minutes singing some sort of Diva song she couldn't quite recall hearing before, she gave him her mother's number. Not shortly after Doug was faced to faced with Olivia's mother. Doug was beyond shock. He couldn't possibly believe that she of all people would be a mother, let alone a mother of such a rude girl like Olivia. When Olivia looked up and saw her mother right outside the cell looking quite uncomfortable at Doug Witter she couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Mr. Witter over their mother? Or would you rather like it if I called you Ms. Jacobs in public?" asked Olivia in a sweet like manner.

Tamara Jacobs looked away from Doug to glare at her daughter. Doug was still in shock at the moment. But he had enough sense to ask her if Olivia was truly her daughter.

And she answered with, "Yes Douglas, Olivia is my daughter. Now how is it that I can get her out of their?" asked Tamara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual Disclaimer applied. Don't own Dawson's Creek nor their characters. This takes right after Chapter Three. Seeing as Chapter Three was super long. Starts off with Jen and Drue, during the whole sixteen candle scene.**

**Chapter Four**

Jen's un-birthday party had finally been put to an end by Drue who realized that Olivia wasn't no where in site. He was about to head off when he spotted Jen outside looking up at the stars. Drue couldn't help but stare at her with so much adoration and love. But he quickly snapped out of it. He knew Jen would never give him a chance. _Well not sober anyways. But I'm not that type of guy. _Drue walked towards her. Jen knew Drue was watching. And for some reason that didn't bother her that much. Then again she was use to having Drue stare at her when they were younger.

"You know Valentine for some birthday party I don't seem to have a cake." Jen turned around to see Drue smiling at him. A genuine smile, that showed Jen how much Drue Valentine can actually be good looking. But that thought made her want to literally and mentally slap herself.

"Yeah well Lindley why don't you sit over their and I'll see if I can find a cake somewhere." Drue pointed to a table behind him as he walked towards the kitchen.

Jen shrugged and sat on the table, patiently waiting for Drue to come out with her surprise. Memories of her birthdays in New York came through her mind at that moment. And even though some of those birthdays she barley remembered what the hell she was doing or who she was doing. She would recall the after math were her Olivia, and Drue would end up at some diner stuffing their faces with their deluxe breakfast meals. Drue came back and to Jen's surprise he had a cake with him.

"I can't believe you bought me a cake." Said a very shocked Jen.

"Yeah well like you said Lindley what's a birthday party without a cake. So here you have your cake. But don't thank me for the flavor of choice. Olivia still seems to remember what's your favorite cake flavor of all." Drue placed the cake in the middle of the table while he sat across from her.

Jen dipped her finger inside the cake to get some frosting and some small piece of cake in her mouth. She moaned having such good, moist chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Can't believe she actually remembered." said Jen.

Drue just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you guys were best friends before, I'm sure theirs things you two can't forget about the other no matter how long you haven't spoken to one another." Drue said.

Jen noticed something in Drue's eyes. He seemed somewhat nervous yet mischievous, which worried Jen a bit.

"You know I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I'm glad you and Olivia through this party. It didn't turn out so bad as I thought it would." Jen said.

Drue looked at her and he couldn't help but smile at seeing her happy and knowing he was part of that scheme to make happy. But as quickly as it came Drue stopped smiling at her. _Can't keep doing this to myself. I'm Drue Valentine. I don't pin out for girls, they pin after me. _Knowing this would get Jen mad at him and put a bit of distance between the both of them for at least a week or two. He chose to give it to her, even though he had told and promised Olivia he wouldn't. He still remembered their little argument earlier in the day about giving Jen the drugs or not.

_Drue had handed Olivia a tiny box. She quickly opened it and saw the contents inside. Olivia looked up at him and glared at him._

"_I can't believe you're going to give this to her!" Olivia yelled at him._

"_Hey what's up with you?" Drue asked her. He was a bit taken aback by her behavior._

"_What's up with me?!" she yelled at him again. "What's up with you?! Are you so stupid to think Jen would actually think this is funny? She's going to be pissed. And she has every right to be since she has already told you that she doesn't do that anymore." Olivia tried to explain to him but Drue just shrugged it off._

"_Look if she says she's changed then she wont take them. She'll leave them and never think twice about them. But if she takes them we have proof that are old friend Jenny is still here with us." Drue said._

"_You just don't get it Drue. Throwing this party for her under her name is funny, it's a joke she'll let it pass. But giving her drugs your just going to push her away. And you and I both know you don't want that." Olivia said._

"_Why do you care anyways? Last time I checked you didn't give a rat ass about Jen Lindley." Asked Drue._

"_Well I was wrong. I do care. And what you're going to give her is something that she's learned to hate. Something she finally realized wasn't making her life better but so much worse. Now promise me that you wont give it to her. Promise Drue or I wont let you throw this party." Olivia threaten Drue._

"_Fine I wont give them to her. But what am I going to do with them? I've stopped taking this crap long ago." Drue asked. _

_Olivia just shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen to deposit the cake in the fridge._

"Earth to Drue!" Jen waved her hand up and down Drue's face.

Drue snapped out of his thoughts to look at Jen.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something that happened a couple of hours ago." Drue explained. He looked at her again and smiled at her. "Thanks for coming. I hope I got the number of candles right."

Jen glanced down at the cake and looked back up at Drue.

"They'll do. So should I make my wish now?" Jen said leaning a bit forward to blow the candles.

"First your present." Drue said. He digs in his pant pocket and pulls out a small box with a pink ribbon on it. He hands it to her.

Jen didn't know what to say. For one she was uncomfortable for receiving a present from Drue since she was right out bitch to him and Olivia. Second she was touched that he went to all that trouble.

"Drue I don't think I can take that. I mean you have to understand that you and I haven't exactly been friends for a long time. And then this whole week I've pretty much been cold towards you." Jen finished explaining.

Drue shrugs of her apology.

"Hey don't worry about it. Come on just take it."

Drue takes Jen's hand and places the box in on her palm.

"Alright but you know you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

Jen untied the ribbon and placed it on the table. She opened the box. Jen was expecting a ring, some earrings, a bracelet, even a small thin like necklace. She was definitely not expecting two tablets of ecstasy. The smile quickly faded from her face.

"What the hell is this?" Jen demands Drue.

Jen was pissed. The look of pure hatred was plastid on her beautiful face. What made her even more mad was the smirk on Drue's face.

"I think you know what it is." Drue calmly tells her.

"Ecstasy. Drue I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear on this subject." Jen stated quite angrily.

"Yeah I know Jen. But I think you were trying to convince yourself more than me." Drue said quite confidently.

Jen let out a sigh of frustration.

"You are such a jerk. And to think _I _was being horrible to you and Olivia. I bet you she had something to do with this, didn't she?!" Jen yelled at Drue.

Drue's smile faltered a bit. He didn't know what to say to Jen's assumption about Olivia being apart of this.

"Why do you assume Olivia had something to do with this Jen? Do you honestly think she would stoop that low just because you don't talk to her. Please she's not those type of people who wallow in self pity just because their so called best friends don't talk to them. No Olivia didn't have nothing to do with this. She actually tried to prevent me from giving this to you. No what she did get you was this cake. But whatever, its not like you care. Look if you don't want the pills then leave them here. I'm out." Drue finished and got up from the table. He was angry at Jen for thinking of Olivia in such a low manner. He use to admire the way Jen would defend her friend with so much passion and loyalty. But now, he didn't know what to think about her cold attitude with the both of them. He had assumed that out of the two Jen would accept Olivia with open arms and then him afterwards. But apparently Jen didn't want them part of her Capeside life. _Well to bad Jen, I'm here, and while I'm here I'm going to make your life and your friends lives a living hell._

Pacey parks the new McPhee truck in front of the Potter's B&B. He looks at Joey in the passenger seat and notices that she looks a bit of color. _Might have to do with all that alcohol she consumed today. _Pacey quietly got out of the car and walked to the other side. _Don't need a drunken Potter in my hands, when the older Potter comes out to investigate the noises. That and I really don't want Bodie to see this. _Pacey gently opens her door and looks straight into her brown doe eyes looking at him with so much trust and something else he couldn't make out yet.

"Come on Potter we're here." said Pacey.

Joey let out a groan of protest. Pacey noticed she hadn't moved from her spot. He looked down at his wristwatch, which he bought during his way back from the Florida Keys, that had Mickey Mouse in the middle with his two arms representing the hour and the minutes. _Who would have thought Disneyworld would have been so entertaining._ Pacey really had to go, he didn't wan to make Jack and Andie wait forever at Mrs. Ryan's house, though he knew Jack would love to be their with all the great food Grams had stashed away.

"Hey Jo, you planning on getting up? I'm not sure Jackers nor Andie would appreciate walking all the way to their house."

Another tired groan from Joey. But at least this time Pacey saw some movement on her part. Then silence took over again. Pacey let out a tired sigh. He was about to say something, when her beautiful voice reached his ears.

"I don't think I can move. Pace I don't think I can walk." whispered a very worn out Joey.

Pacey looked at her mild disbelief.

"Before I had to drag you kicking and screaming. And now you want to be carried. No can't do Potter. Sorry."

Joey looked up at him. She her usual knowing look. Which always meant to him that she had come up with a cleaver remark.

"You know it's a women's prerogative to change her mind." Joey said quite confidently.

Pacey rolled his eyes. _I'm a hundred percent sure this woman is going to be the death of me. _

"Joey let me ask you something, why did you get drunk tonight? Normally you don't get drunk unless Dawson isn't giving you his undying attention."

Joey glared at him.

"For your information Witter, not _everything _I do that is self damaging is to get Dawson's attention." said Joey.

Her voice laced with anger.

"I know that Potter. But you really didn't answer my question. Why get drunk?" asked Pacey.

Joey looked away from Pacey for a moment before bringing her brown doe eyes to meet his ocean blue ones, looking at her with so much worry and something she hoped was love.

"Promise not to laugh?"

Pacey raised his right hand for affect.

"I promise."

"Well I had a talk with my college adviser earlier this week. She informed me that I was number four."

Pacey was a bit lost at what Joey was saying.

"Number four? In what?"

"In our class rank."

It took a while for Pacey to process the information, but when he finally got it, he quickly pulled her out of the car and brought her into a warm embrace.

"Jo, I'm happy for you. That's great news. I bet you Bessie and Bodie are proud of you. Cause I sure am." said Pacey his voice laced with pride and true happiness on her behalf.

Joey loved the feel of his toned arms around her. She felt safe. She never wanted to leave this spot. But as they say all good things must come to an end. Pacey pulled away from the embrace to look down at her.

"You know your behavior tonight really wasn't full of celebration over the fact that you made number four. So what is it that's truly bothering you?" asked a worried and curious Pacey.

Joey completely moves away from any close contact with Pacey. Afraid she would end up telling him pretty much everything that has been going on in her mind ever since he left. But her quick movements haltered a bit. When a rush of nausea passed through her.

"Uhh. . . .I don't feel very good." Joey moaned in pain.

Pacey looked down at Joey and felt empathy for her. Knowing full well what the next morning will be for her.

"Well guess what? You're gonna feel even worse tomorrow morning. And you still won't be any closer to getting into the ivy-covered institution of your choice." Pacey informed her.

Joey closed her eyes. _College. Why does everything I do at this moment revolve around college? Can't it just let me rest for a bit? I'm barley in my second week of senior year. _Harvard, Princeton, Columbia, Brown, Yale, Cornell, Dartmouth, University of Pennsylvania, and Worthington University, had so much meaning to her. Those Ivy-league schools meant so much to her. They were her ticket out of Capeside. Well so she thought when she was fifteen and stuck in a town who only looked at her as the poor little Joey Potter who lost her mother to cancer, and her father to prison. But now, realizing that she might never see any of her friends, and might never be around Pacey, frighten her. She barley survived those three months without him. How could she last ten months without him? She couldn't. And she knew that. She didn't care if her dream was on the line, the person who she loved, who made her feel _alive _was also on the line.

"You know Pace I've been doing a lot of thinking this whole day." Joey informed him.

Pacey frowned at her.

"You've been doing some drunk thinking." Pacey corrected her.

She gave him that, _let-me-finish-or-else-look_.

"Like I was saying I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe that's not what I want. Capeside is not so bad. Its actually quite beautiful. I could see myself grow old here. I can stay here and . . . ."

Pacey couldn't believe what she was saying. This couldn't be the same Joey Potter he once knew that always vowed to anyone who would listen to her that she would get out of Capeside no matter what. Now she was standing their, in front of him, telling him she didn't want to leave Capeside. He was confused. He couldn't stand their and listen to her make such absurd claims about what she wanted and not wanted for her future.

"And do what exactly Jo, work as a waitress for the rest of your life? Come on you and I both know you don't want that for yourself. Your dream has always been to leave Capeside and explore the world. Doesn't Paris, New York, Boston, Europe or any other fascinating place in this big world mean anything to you?" asked Pacey.

Joey looked down at the ground. Those places did mean something to her. But she didn't want them if _he _wasn't going with her. And maybe all the amount of alcohol she consumed that night freed her from the fear she was holding back at telling him the truth. She needed, and she _wanted _for him to know how much she feels for him. Pacey Witter was her everything.

"I missed you." Joey whispered.

Pacey looked down at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What are you talking about Jo?"

Joey looked up at him.

"That day you sailed on True Love, I went after you."

Pacey took a step back from her. He was completely shocked to hear her say that.

"What-what?"

"I missed you. I was to late. By the time I got to the docks you were far of into the sea you couldn't hear me calling after you." Joey took a deep breath. She still couldn't believe she was willing enough to confess this much to him. "I tried to get Doug to let me talk to you, but he was always out and when I finally did catch up to him he told me that he wasn't receiving any of your calls. That your father was. And when I went to your house to ask your father to tell you to call me next you checked in with him he refused. I tried Pacey. I really did." she was openly shedding tears she didn't realize she was holding back.

Pacey was still in shock. But that quickly faded away when he saw tears sliding down Joey's beautiful tanned face. He gently wiped the tears away. He brought her into his arms and hugged her to him. Joey wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. Her words kept on repeating in his mind. _That day you sailed on True Love, I went after you. _Pacey couldn't contain his joy any longer. He slowly pulled away from her to look at her deep brown eyes.

"You're beautiful." Pacey whispered to her.

Joey only blushed at his compliment.

"I don't know what to say Joey. All I do know is that you went after me. You actually were there for me. I thought I lost you that day. I thought any hope of you and I being together, belonging together was shattered. But you actually went after me." he was smiling now. His joy was quite evident.

Pacey ran his hand through her silky brown locks. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he wanted her to initiate it first.

"You know now I feel like a total idiot for leaving."

Joey shook her head in disagreement.

"You're not allowed to feel like an idiot Witter. I'm the idiot. I was to scared to step into a world I didn't' know the possible outcome of it. In a way I'm glad you went on that trip. It made me realize how much I actually needed you. How much you mean to me. And how much it would hurt me to leave anywhere without you. That's why I want to stay here at Capeside. I want to be with you."

With that last sentence uttered Pacey let go of Joey completely. She looked up at him frowning at his behavior. Pacey couldn't' believe she had said that. Even though he was happy, no thrilled she wanted to be with him, he wasn't so happy at her last statement.

"Are you out of your mind Potter?" Pacey asked, still not quite believing her.

Joey was confused. She thought she made perfect sense. She had stated what she wanted, and he was looking at her like she grew a second head.

"Pacey I'm perfectly sane. I want to be with you Pacey. I want to stay here to be with you." Joey stated.

Pacey let out a sigh.

"Well, if you want to be with me, than staying here would be a really stupid idea, considering I don't plan to be here come next fall." Pacey said quite confidently.

Joey looked up at him quite upset at his declaration. She was about to ask him where he would be coming next fall when he answered her unasked question.

"Because to be honest with you, I'm planning to be wherever you are. Whether you're in New York, Boston, California, Brazil, Germany or France. I'll be there Potter with you."

Pacey's words put Joey's mind, heart and soul at peace. She lifted her hand to caress his face quite lovingly.

"Really?" Joey asked him. She had to be sure.

Pacey's smile grew on his handsome face, his blue eyes twinkling with true happiness.

"Yes really. Though I don't think you deserve such declarations from me seeing as you probably wont remember half of this come morning when you're suffering from a killer hangover."

Joey frowned.

"I will remember Pacey. And you're right I was stupid to get drunk."

"For my benefit and yours Potter I hope you do remember."

Joey encircled her arms around his neck.

"You know I'm scared Pacey. I'm scared that I wont get in to college. That I will end up alone. That this world pretty much has marked me as the to tall tomboy from the wrong side of the creek."

Pacey hugged Joey tighter to him.

"You shouldn't be scared Joey. Because I know for a fact that you my love are destined for academic glory. You'll leave this town and live the life you've always envision yourself in. You'll go to Paris, you'll even visit the Eiffel towel. You'll work in some top nosh building in New York, you'll probably live in some top nosh apartment overlooking the city. I don't believe in many things Jo, but I do believe in you and what you can accomplish. And thinking you could solve all your problems and push away your fears in one night with alcohol that was pretty much a stupid thing to do. Because I know for a fact that alcohol doesn't solve anything, it only makes things worse. And I would hate to think that I. . . ." Pacey didn't know whether he should continue or not. But seeing her looking up at him with her beautiful doe eyes staring at him broke away his resolve. ". . . I fell in love with a moron."

Joey smiled at him. The soberness from earlier was gone.

"You love me, huh?" she asked him.

Pacey rolled his eyes. He really did not want to tell her he was in love with her when she was in a state like that. But he only shrugged that away. _Oh what the hell. _

"Well not at this moment, but yeah Potter I'm in love with you." Pacey smiled at her.

She was drunkenly beaming at him. Of course Pacey couldn't let such a sweet moment go without some sort of joke thrown into the whole moment.

"But don't go looking all smug on me Potter. Cause right now I'm not loving you so much."

Joey raised a brown brow at him with her famous half crooked grin.

"Oh really, then what are you feeling for me right now?" she asked quite sensual.

She snaked her arms around his neck to get closer to him. Pacey had no snap out of his Joey Potter-trance. He cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't sound weak, to make sure she didn't know how much she actually affected him.

"Well right now I'm feeling a little scared, for you that is. Scared that your sister, and your very, and I do mean very big brother-in-law, who happens to be very protective over you, waking up and finding you in this drunken state, with me no less." Pacey said quite honesty.

Joey only giggled. Which was something sober Joey wouldn't do.

"May I kiss you Pacey Witter?" she whispered quite temptingly.

Pacey smirked at Joey.

"If you must Potter go right ahead."

Pacey was a bit baffled when Joey's lips touched his. He really wasn't expecting her to actually kiss him. But he quickly recovered and let himself be kissed by her. The kiss was full of so many memories, the feel of her and her lips made his insides flutter with pleasurable agony. The sweet and tender kiss soon became pecks here and there. Joey pulled away from him to look at him. She loved what she some in his oceanic orbs. Now she knew what that look meant. And it scared her like the first time she saw them oh so long ago after their very first kissed shared in front of the _Welcome to Capeside _sign. And the events that later happened after that day brought a smile to her face. She blocked that day that she had to let him go. She even blocked that day she saw True Love sail in the sunset with _her _true love.

Obviously Pacey saw the emotions in her deep brown depths that he chose to change the serious mood into something they both found so familiar. Which unnerved her in so many ways. _When did the boy who tormented me my whole life, became the one who knew more than I knew myself? _

"You know Jo seeing that smile on your face makes me see that I still got it." Pacey said quite confident in himself and in his special abilities.

Of course in true Joey Potter fashion, she couldn't and wouldn't let him get away with being so smug. It really didn't suit Pacey Witter at all.

"Last time I checked Witter I initiated the kiss that you so think brought this smile on my face. Are you so sure that I couldn't possibly be smiling because that kiss was finally over?" she asked sweetly.

Pacey shook his head at her behavior. It was rather amusing really.

"Humph. . . .Please Potter you know as well as I do that you loved it, and that you rather enjoyed it as well." he replied rather smoothly keeping in step with her.

His comment only made her roll her eyes at him. Which made him grin, he so loved it when she did that.

"Believe what you want Witter, but the Witter charm does not work on me." Joey said with assurance.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that Potter?" he asked her.

Joey had to remove her arms around his neck to step back a bit. But realizing quite to late that her legs really weren't up to the sudden movement she ended up ass on the fleshly moist grass. She winced with the sudden pain. She looked up to see Pacey looking at her with a blank expression. But his blue eyes betrayed him, they always did.

"I'm warning you Witter this is not at all funny." She said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure Potter because seeing you their on the ground, rather tipsy, makes this a very funny moment." he said, still evident that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

Though Joey knew it wasn't for her benefit he was holding his laughter. It was for the B&B's guest.

"You can be a gentlemen and help me up you know."

"I know Potter but I chose not to. I mean its also gentlemen behavior to allow the young lady to help herself during an embarrassing situation like the one your in."

"You are so not my favorite person Witter."

Pacey chuckled and held out his hand to pick her up. She was glaring daggers at him, but it was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile. And before he knew it Pacey was pulled down into the wet grass with her. She started laughing rather loudly. Pacey looked rather grim when he saw Bessie wrapping her robe around herself and glaring at both Joey and himself. Bodie wasn't happy either when he showed right behind Bessie. Joey not comprehending she was in deep shit with Bessie and Bodie, got up and started walking towards Bessie in wobbly steps.

"Hey Bess, sorry to wake you. But its not my fault really, its all Pacey Witter's fault." she pointed her index finger at Pacey who was still sitting on the ground with a horrified look on his face.

Not because Joey hadn't really explained to her very overprotective sister and brother-in-law that he wasn't responsible for her getting rather drunk. But because he realized it really, in some twisted logical way, was his fault for her current condition. He should have watched out for her more. He shouldn't have left her on her own. He should have made sure she was by his side throughout the whole party. Though it wasn't his fault, Pacey sure as hell was feeling like it was. Because as much as anyone in Capeside knew that no one, and he meant no one could tell Joey Potter what to do.

Bessie's angry voice snapped Pacey of his guilty trip.

"What were you thinking?" her question was a form of a whisper but Pacey could still hear the tone of anger in it.

Which made him wince since Bessie never spoke to him in that tone before. Bodie's angry glare wasn't making him feel any better.

"I . . . " Pacey tried to explain, but Bessie wouldn't let him.

"Why am I even bothering to ask you that? You never think. And when you do you only think about the right now, you never bother thinking about the ramifications of your actions." Bessie took a moment to lower her almost escalating voice so she wouldn't wake up the patrons of the B&B. "You never and I mean never think about Joey or her well being."

Pacey had to bite back a harsh remark. He would never disrespect Bessie or any Potter for that matter. Whether Bessie was being unreasonable and harsh to him didn't make Pacey want to come up with a hurtful or a harsh comeback. He respected Bessie for all she's done to maintain her family stable after everything that has happen to the Potter family. He admired her just as much as he admired Gretchen

Bodie softer tone interrupted yet another train of thoughts.

"Pacey I think its better if you leave." Bodie said rather calmly, though he was still giving him a dirty look.

Joey laying down on one of the front porch benches. She tiredly looked up to see Pacey.

"No, don't make him leave Bodie." her silent protest was ignored since it was more of a silent drunken request than anything else.

Bodie turned around to look at Joey. Pacey avoided looking at Joey since Bessie was giving him the Potter eyes. Pacey decided then and their that he would listen to Bodie and just leave. He reluctantly turned around and started walking towards the McPhee truck.

But Bessie Potter had another thing in mind for him.

"Don't think so Pacey. You're staying here until I give you a piece of my mind." she said rather madly.

Bodie looked at her from where he was now standing holding Joey, who had her head on his shoulder quite tiredly.

"Bess I don't think you have any say in Pacey's behavior. Leave that up to his family." Bodie said knowing full well that they had no right to tell him anything concerning what happened tonight.

Of course try explaining that to Bessie.

"You're right his family can deal with this, if it was him being brought drunk to our B&B with a sober Joey by his side. But the matter remains he brought Joey here drunk beyond her mind. And he needs to hear me out."

Pacey really didn't want to be here. He should say something, anything. But his mouth wasn't cooperating.

"You can't go around and doing these things Pacey. Joey has a future out of this godforsaken town, and I'm not going to let her give it all away so she could stay here with someone like you."

As soon as those words left her mouth Bessie regretted them. Bodie was looking at Bessie in disbelief he couldn't believe that she would say that to Pacey. The same Pacey who she raved about last year telling him how he was helping her with the B&B, watching both Alex and Joey, treating Joey as she rightfully deserved after all the drama with Dawson.

To Pacey it was like a slap in the face. _Not even her own family believe she deserves someone like me. _He didn't know what to do. One thing was for sure, he couldn't stay here any longer. He turned around and headed straight to the car ignoring Bessie's apologies.

Once he was in the truck he went straight to Grams' house to pick up Jack and Andie who had gotten a ride from Dawson earlier, since Jen was nowhere to be found. When he arrived to the usual pathway that led to both the Leery and Ryan residence he saw Dawson walking back towards his house. Though Dawson stopped walking towards his house to see Pacey come out of the truck, Pacey didn't get any greetings from him. Only his usual dirty look he specially reserved for him.

Pacey just didn't want to deal with Dawson Leery and his the same drama that he wanted to hold onto for to what seemed to Pacey the rest of his life. After all he got Joey to stay with him. Though Joey's words from earlier kept trying to repeat themselves in his head to assure him that she indeed had gone after him, which only meant one thing she wanted to be with him. Didn't help much, since another Potter had also told him earlier that she didn't want her college bound sister ending up with someone like him.

Pacey didn't want to think anymore. Especially about what Bessie had said. Knowing full well that the person she wanted her sister to end up with was Dawson. Even Lillian Potter wanted her daughter to end up with her best friend's son. _I pretty much can't win when it comes to that type of history. _

He walked towards Mrs. Ryan's house and saw Jen, and Jack sitting on the porch bench talking about their usual nonsense. He could see Andie sprawled on one of the living room couches, sleeping. Jen was the first to spot him. She gave him a tentative smile. Jen Lindley would probably always see right through him, since she knew his behavior like she knew her own. Then again they were exactly the same.

"Hey Pace." she greeted him.

Jack turned around to look at him.

"Hey Witter took you long enough."

Pacey only shrugged and took a seat on one of the lone porch chairs.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't get Joey out of the car."

"Did Bess or Bodie catch you?" Jen asked.

"Yeah they did." Pacey answered.

He wasn't going to tell them what Bessie said to him. He really didn't want Jen to wake Joey up the next morning to tell her. Seeing as she wasn't going to get anything from Pacey at that moment, she decided to call Joey tomorrow.

"Feel sorry for Joey. Bess is going to give her one hell of time when tomorrow comes." Jack said. Though sincerity was far from his tone. He found this whole situation quite amusing.

And Pacey would to. If he wasn't included in it.

"Speaking of tomorrow, what are you two bums going to do? Grams wants me to join her in some Saturday fundraiser for her church, but I told her I was doing something with the two of you."

"Well I'm not doing anything. Mitch said to rest since he planned an early Sunday practice. So I'm pretty much going to lounge around the McPhee household hearing Andie nag about my unfinished college applications. Which I might add aren't being accepted until the beginning of October, I have at least two weeks to decide which colleges I want to apply to." Jack complained.

They both looked at Pacey who was looking at the Leery dock, with a pensive look on his face.

"Hey Witter where you even listening to my bitching and moaning?" asked Jack, mock anger laced his voice.

Pacey snapped out of his thoughts, or more like going down memory lane.

He could still remember that day oh so long ago when the three of them where sitting on Dawson's dock watching the hours pass by them, just thinking about their first day of high school. Joey was nervous about her new and more challenging honor classes. Pacey of course was excited. New school, older girls, same girls from eight grade but more developed, and so on. Dawson was the nervous one. He was worried about how high school would change them. Though if Pacey thought about it, Dawson was more worried about Joey and himself growing up and leaving him behind. Since Joey was now starting to find fantasy and dreamland rather boring, and Pacey finally outgrowing the whole childish notions of staying kids forever. After all why would Pacey want to stay a in Dawson's little world forever when he could grow to be a man and be with as many girls as he could? When Pacey had said that to the both of them Joey had laughed in his face.

So Dawson came up with a pact for the three of them. For one they would stay friends no matter what.

Pacey had to smirk at that promise. _Oh how that one was quickly thrown away when he found about me and Joey._

The second one was, not letting anything or anyone come between their friendship. Again Pacey had to snigger at that one. _That was also throw down the drain when I fell for Joey Potter._

Third one was, never putting each other down on purpose. _Thrown out the window on Dawson's birthday, and the night of the regatta._

Fourth one was intended for only Dawson and Pacey, but Pacey to make the whole serious exchange a little more entertaining on his part added Joey as well which caused him a huge bruise on his right arm. Never letting a girl come between them. _That was obviously ignored when Jen came and Joey went all psycho jealous soul mate on us. And lets not forget my and Joey's secret affair as Dawson so well put it._

And last but the least, they all promised never to hold each other back from what they wanted to do. _Not even going to go their on that one._

After they agreed to all the six _commandments_, as Pacey named them. They started to listen to Dawson's newest idea for a film he wanted to start making. Something involving a brunette damsel in distress and a hideous sea creature. Pacey of course told Joey she could play as the sea creature seeing as Dawson wouldn't have to pay to much money on her costume. This caused Pacey to be pushed off the dock by a very angry Joey Potter. But before he was thrown off, knowing full well what she was planning to do, he grabbed her leg and brought her down with him. She didn't speak to him until a week after high school started. (She needed to borrow a pencil).

Thinking about it Pacey thought about all that happened since then and he realized he had started senior year with two different people. Jack had replaced Dawson and Jen had replaced Joey. Of course Jen was a much nicer and less cynical than Joey. And Jack was way more realistic than Dawson ever would be. _Years change, friendships falter, new friendships are build, and new loves are found. All the great things about growing up. Then why didn't' they feel so great?_

"Hello, earth to Pacey. Is anyone in their?" Jack asked rather loudly. Waving his hand over his face.

Pacey looked at Jack and grinned at his antics.

"Don't worry McPhee I'm still here. What is it that you were saying Lindley?" Pacey asked, avoiding Jen's questioning stare.

"I was just asking the two of you what you were going to do tomorrow, since I'm trying to avoid going to some church fundraiser with Grams. Jackers over there is going to be bumming around with Andie, so what are you going to do?" Jen asked.

Pacey was actually going to spend his Saturday morning and afternoon taking True Love for a nice sail. Since summer will soon come to an end.

"Well nothing really. I was just going to take True Love out for a bit and lounge around in the open waters." Pacey answered.

Jen's eyes brighten with excitement.

"Ooh I like your idea of lounging around. Is their any room for Jackers and me?" Jen asked rather excitingly.

"Um yeah there is room for the two of you as well as Andie if you'll like to bring your sister Jack so she can relax." Pacey answered.

Thinking about it no one besides Will and himself had ever been on his boat while at sea. And he did want to take them all for a nice sail before the summer season would end. Jen and Jack were rather thrilled about this.

"That's a great idea. Andie use to love going of into the water when Tim would come to visit. You see he was the only one besides dad who could use the boat. He would always take us out. I of course started refusing to go after my third time of getting sea sick. But I still enjoyed it. Not so much during the regatta last spring with Mitch and Dawson. Especially when Dawson did what he did. You should have won Pace." Jack said.

Pacey shrugged. That was then and this is now. And if Dawson still held so many grudges towards him that was his problem.

"Hey I can even tell Grams if she could help me pack up some sandwiches and we can all just relax out their. I can even tell Joey to convince Bodie to make his famous raspberry ice tea." Jen said.

The mention of Joey made Pacey's insides flutter with unease. _Would Bessie even allow her to go anywhere with me? _The idea of her on his boat, on True Love, made Pacey forget about what Bessie said. _That's one Potter girl's opinion. Joey's opinion is the one that matters to me. _

"Yeah you do that Lindley. But speaking of tomorrow, seeing as right now is tomorrow. I need to go to the docks to clean up True Love. So I think is best for us to go. Seeing as Andie is already snoring." Pacey said.

Jack stood up from the bench as well as Jen.

"So I'll call Joey tomorrow morning and tell her about the plans. And then we'll meet you three at the docks around eleven or twelve. Sound good?" Jen asked.

Pacey thought about what he had to do to prepare for the trip. It would at least take him half an hour, and hour at most.

"How bout twelve, twelve thirty. Since I'm not much of a morning person. And I need at least an hour to prepare everything and get some much needed supplies." Pacey answered.

"Yeah that sounds better. Cause really who would wake up on a Saturday so early?" Jen asked rather mockingly. Her gaze fixed on Jack.

"First of all Lindley I don't wake up early because I want to. Andie's cheerful singing while she's cleaning my room does. And I will not be mocked for her antics."

Pacey rolled his eyes at their behavior before walking in the Ryan's residence to wake up Andie. Pacey gently shook Andie awake. Out of experience Pacey knew that wouldn't wake her up. So he crouched down to be face to face with her and whispered in her ear she would be late for school. That got Andie to wake rather quickly. When she recognized where she was and saw Pacey's amused smile on his face she glared at him.

"That was not funny Witter." she growled under her breath.

"Are you sure McPhee cause I thought it was. You should have seen the terrified look on your face." Pacey said rather amused with his antics.

"I so hate you right now." Andie muttered under her breath.

Jen walked them down to the truck. After the plans were spoken of again and they agreed again where to meet and what time. Pacey drove off to the docks, while Jack found a decent radio station and Andie dozed off in the back. When they arrived at the docks, Pacey went to the back of the truck and took his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. Though Pacey still stayed at Doug's place and slept on the floor, he would once in a while come and stay on his boat. Gretchen had told him that very morning, after he complained of a sore back, that she talked to this guy who was renting his beach house for a reasonable price last night. And if all went well tomorrow morning Pacey could be sleeping in a soft mattress or couch by Monday night.

"So I've noticed something different about you Pacey so what's up?" asked Jack who was leaning against his truck.

"Don't know what you're talking about Jack." said Pacey, who was trying to sound innocent, but ended up sounding _way _to innocent for Jack's liking.

"Don't play dumb with me Pacey. I know I may not know you as long as Dawson or Joey or even Jen. But I do know when something's bothering you. So spill." Jack stated.

Pacey let out a tired sigh.

"Not much to say Jack. I took Joey home, we talked for a bit and then we kissed. But after that Bessie and Bodie came out to see what was all the noise about and saw a drunken Joey sprawled on grass. And the icing on the cake was that Bessie pretty much told me straight out that she doesn't want her sister to end up with a town loser like myself. Minus the loser part."

Pacey looked at the sky and saw all the bright starts. Doug was right, Pacey had spent all his summer trying not to think about her, but _trying _and actually _succeeding _where two different things.

"Can't believe Bessie said that to you. You're far from a town loser. Look maybe she was just pissed. So she used you as the scapegoat seeing as Joey wouldn't be affected by much in her current condition." Jack tried to reason.

Though he was a bit angry at what Bessie had said. Since Jack could pretty much remember Pacey running around town, picking up supplies and rounding out helpers so they could help with the construction of the new Potter Bed and Breakfast.

"Maybe you're right Jack. But maybe you're also wrong. I should have watched out for Joey. I pretty much dragged her to that thing. She would have been perfectly fine with Dawson and their little movie night."

"Please tell me you aren't thinking that Bessie wants Joey to end up with Dawson?" Jack asked rather amused about the thought.

But when Pacey didn't say anything, Jack wasn't so amused anymore.

"Jeez Pacey you're completely out of your mind if you think Bessie wants Dawson for Joey. She said so herself this summer while Joey mopped around the B&B that she wished you were here making her sister happy. Seeing as Dawson was doing one hell of bad job. Don't get me wrong here Dawson is a great guy, but he's not so much of great friend. And in Joey and Jen's case not so much of a great boyfriend." Jack said.

"Doesn't really matter Jack. I know for a fact that Joey deserves better than a town loser such as my self."

"That's it Pacey. I'm sick and tired of hearing you put yourself down like that. Yeah Joey's a great girl. Any guy would love to have her as his girlfriend. But you're a great guy as well. You have to give yourself more credit than that. No town loser could possibly help someone start up a B&B. No town loser could possibly fix a rundown boat and make into one hell of a vessel. No town loser would stand up for their friends when they needed them the most. And I could go on and on, but I think you got my point." Jack finished saying.

Though Pacey knew what Jack was saying was true. He still believed he had to do something to prove himself that he was worth having someone as Joey Potter as his girlfriend.

"Perhaps your right Jack."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

They both shared laugh. Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was ten till one.

"Damn hopefully my dad didn't come early from his business trip. Which I highly doubt he did. But its best to hope. See you tomorrow Witter. And don't do anything stupid while you're in that boat all by yourself." Jack mocked warned him. He got into his truck and waved at him while he drove off heading to the McPhee household.

Pacey looked around the deserted parking lot and let out a sigh. _Alone, how is that I'm always left alone? _

Once he was onboard True Love, he realized he wasn't sleepy. So he decided clean up his baby.

"Well its just me and the stars tonight." Pacey whispered to no one in particular.

Pacey looked farther into the horizon and saw the moon and the stars reflecting on the calm Capeside waters. Only one thought in his mind before he started hosing down True Love.

_Though sometimes I wish I wouldn't be alone, and have someone I could share this with._

Olivia had only been arrested once when she was fourteen and was found under the influence. But luckily for her, her father was best friends with Officer Quinn, and was able to erase it from her file. She wasn't so lucky at that very moment. Since she didn't even know who Douglas Witter was, nor did she really care. She was more interested in how did Officer Witter know her mother. _She probably slept with him. _After all she knew her mother had a thing for younger men, her father was a year younger than her mother.

Once Olivia was released she walked behind Tamara, since she refused to call her _mother_, in a foul mood. When they exited the police station Tamara walked straight to her red Mustang convertible. Olivia stopped walking when she saw the car. She could still remember going with her father to a nearby car dealership and buying her mother her dream car for their anniversary. Two months later, she saw her mother drive off with that car away from them forever.

Tamara was about to enter the car when she noticed Olivia wasn't following her. She turned around to see her daughter glaring at her.

"Get in the car Olivia." Tamara ordered.

Olivia wasn't about to take orders from the like of her.

"No." she said boldly.

"What do you mean no. Get in the car now." Tamara had to practically hold herself from yelling at her.

"Like I said Tammy, no."

Olivia knew she was pushing her mother's buttons. But she liked seeing her angry.

"You're not allowed to call me Tammy. I'm your mother so you better start calling me that." Tamara commanded.

"Or what mother dearest? You're going to ground me? Take away my car that my father bought me? Take away my cell phone privileges, which is under my name? Take away my debit card as well as my credit cards, which are under my name, with my father's money?" Olivia asked.

Tamara did not like the tone her daughter was using on her.

"I'll talk to your father. He'll make sure to give you the right punishment. And if he doesn't, which I know he probably wont, I'll punish you. I may not have been around but you're still my daughter." Tamara said quite confidently.

Olivia had to laugh at her assumptions.

"Just because on birth certificate under the title _mother _Tamara Jacobs-Bolivar is their doesn't make you my mother. For crying out loud my maid in New York was more of a mother than you ever where!" Olivia yelled.

Having so much hate and resentment towards her mother wasn't healthy. And keeping all those feelings bottled up was driving her crazy. Tamara was taken aback by Olivia's outburst.

"You maybe right about what I have or haven't done in my case, but I'm still your mother whether you like it or not. And what you just did is unacceptable. And rather embarrassing." Tamara said rather coolly.

Olivia let out a harsh laugh.

"It was embarrassing? For who you or me? Cause last time I checked I was the one behind bars. All you had to do was come down here and admit to everyone in that godforsaken police station that you where my mother. And the way those men looked at you, now that was embarrassing. Tell me mother dearest is that why you left Capeside from the beginning, you've slept with every guy in town and decided to hit to the next town?" Olivia said quite fiercely.

Tamara had raised her hand and was about to strike her across the cheek, but she stopped midway. Olivia's smirk faded when she what her mother was going to do.

"I can't believe you where going to hit me. You know what go to hell!"

Tamara was horrified. She couldn't believe she would do or even think about doing something like that to her daughter. She knew from experience how it felt to be hit right smack in the face by their mother. And she swore when she had Olivia in her arms right after giving birth to her that she wouldn't be like her mother.

But standing by herself in an empty parking lot, watching her only daughter, the same daughter she neglected for years, run away, made her realize something.

_I'm worst than my mother._

So without thinking about it Tamara ran after Olivia.

Once Pacey finished cleaning the deck of True Love, he was able to hose down any remains of cleaning products. He decided he would wax True Love, when morning came. His back muscles as well as his arms where aching from scrubbing all the nooks and crannies. Pacey packed up all the cleaning products and wrapped the hose and carried all the supplies to the boating shed nearby. Once he placed all the equipment back where it belonged, Pacey headed back to his boat. He was about head below deck when he heard someone running towards his dock.

Pacey looked up and saw a slim, female figure running towards his boat. _What in the world?_

Olivia didn't know where the hell she was. But she knew she didn't want to go back to some deserted beach house, or go anywhere with her _mother. _She knew her mother was behind her, but Olivia, with the longer legs, and was actually in her track team in California before she was found positive for alcohol and drug use, was far away from her.

Not knowing where the hell she was. Hoping of course she was near the Yacht Club so she could bunk with Drue and Mrs. Valentine, she saw a lone figure by a boat.

Olivia looked behind her and saw no one she decided to ask for some directions. _After all this town is filled with kind and generous people._

Pacey had to admit when he saw that female figure coming towards him, that she was a beauty. He hadn't seen that type of beauty and elegance for a long time. Though deep down Pacey knew that Joey Potter possessed more beauty, grace, intelligence and elegance than any women in this planet could ever hope to have.

Once Olivia saw that the lone stranger on the boat, was more like a teenager, she relaxed. Of course she couldn't help but check out the fine male specimen. Unlike most of the boys, because Olivia was calling them boys since they hadn't prove to be men yet, the one right in front of her had more manly qualities than any male in that small town. But what got her more entrance was his intense blue eyes. That at that moment resembled the color of the sea during a bright and shiny day.

Pacey was transfixed in the girl's beautiful intense green eyes. They were a light green with a tinge of hazel in the middle. The only girl, so far who was able to get him interested in their eyes was Joey, and she had in Pacey's opinion the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

Seeing the young man in front of her staring at her right in the eyes, which was a shocker since most of the boys she was use to meeting would always have their gaze on her chest. Wanting to know who he was, she decided to break the ice.

"Are you going to just stand their and openly stare at me?" she asked rather sweetly.

Pacey looked away from her inquiring gaze. Not that he was shy or embarrassed that he was caught looking, but because he just didn't want to make himself look more like an idiot.

"Mmph . . . .yeah about that. . . not much to say." Pacey mumbled.

Olivia was amused at his behavior.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Olivia asked innocently.

Pacey looked at her and smirked.

"Umm. . .No not really, I'm just trying to make sure I don't make myself look like some idiot. But my resent behavior right about now is making me question that." he said.

Olivia smiled at his honesty.

"Well if it makes you feel better, you're not an idiot."

Pacey let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah right. I pretty much openly stared at you like any kid would stare at a chocolate cake."

Olivia had to laugh at his chose of words.

"What are you trying to say _stranger_? Not so many girls in this town that have enough of that chocolaty appeal to you." She asked daringly.

Pacey rubbed the back of his neck, while looking at Olivia.

"No I'm just saying that in Capeside theirs not so many people who grace me with their. . how did you put it. . . .oh yeah. . . .chocolaty appeal, like yourself." Pacey joked.

Whether or not he was just joking around, Olivia had to look away for a moment so he wouldn't see the blush forming on her face.

"Hmph. . .not many Capeside girls in this town who got you to check out their chocolaty appeal?" she asked.

"You make that sound so sexist." Pacey said.

"So you're all for women rights and what not?" she asked rather interested now.

"Well growing up with three sister, one brother who might as well been a girl, spending most of my childhood with one female, spending my teens so far with three crazed feminist, one which is that said female from my childhood, is pretty much hard for me to oppose women rights and what not as you put it." Pacey explained.

"So you're what we call friend to women?" Olivia asked.

Pacey had to laugh at her ridiculousness thoughts.

"ME? Friend to women? Yeah right. I can barely get girls to look at me, let alone chose me over their alleged _soul mate_." Pacey tried to joke, but at the end it came out rather bitterly.

Olivia sensed the last part was a sore subject when it came to him.

"Soul mate? Do people still use that as an excuse why they should be together, when they're not?" she joked.

Pacey smiled at antics for trying to make the situation less angst.

"Sorry about that. Just some wounds haven't closed yet." He explained.

Olivia shrugged the apology away.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly what you mean. That's why I'm here talking to a total stranger than talking with my mother." She said.

Pacey looked at her for a moment, than behind her to see if anyone was around.

"Are you running away from your mother? Is that's why you're here?" he asked.

Olivia couldn't describe what she felt when she saw concern written all over his face. _He doesn't even know me._

"Um. . . .you can say that. Just really don't want to deal with her right now." she explained.

Pacey looked at his watch and saw that it was two thirty. He knew that Capeside was pretty much a very safe neighborhood, they had the usual misdemeanor here and their, but nothing big. Unless he counted Mike Potter's crime, but Pacey never did. His loyalty to Joey and to the Potters would always come first then some mistake Mike Potter committed almost a year ago. But he still didn't' feel right letting her go alone, especially when she was new to this town, and running from her derange mother.

"You know you can stay here for a bit. You know until you're sure your mother wont be looking for you or when you think she's cooled off. Trust me I know what you're going through right now. I use to fear going to my house, didn't really want to deal with daddy Witter." Pacey offered.

_Witter? Why does that name sound so . . . .Deputy Witter. Douglas Witter._

"Deputy Witter is your father? He seems pretty young for that." Olivia said.

Pacey was taken aback with her question. _Doug? Why would she bring up my brother?_

"Doug? You know Dougie?"

"Don't know a Dougie. He preferred for me to call him Deputy Doug. But yeah I know him. Met him at least a couple hours ago. You see he was very fortunate to arrest me tonight."

Pacey was shocked beyond belief. He knew he didn't know her, but she didn't see like the type who would get arrested.

"Seriously?" he asked, still able to believe her.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't those closed minded guys who think only guys get arrested?" she asked.

"Well no I'm not. I've seen my share of girls get arrested. But you don't really look like the type who gets arrested." Pacey clarified.

"Yeah well haven't they ever told you, don't judge a book by its cover?"

"I'm not the reading type." Pacey said. "Well I wasn't three months ago. But three months at sea all by yourself loses its appeal when you find yourself talking to yourself. So to make sure I didn't go insane I bought some used books every port I visited." Pacey finished.

Olivia was impressed.

"Three months at sea. That's pretty impressive. Speaking of the great big blue sea, great boat. My father loves boats. He really likes old fashioned, man made boats, just like yours. How much did it cost you?" Olivia inquired.

"Well it only cost me two hundred dollars. Got this baby in a boat yard. They were going to destroy her. But I convinced the guy to sell it to me. I spent all my junior year fixing her up. Making her sea worthy. Though my grades suffered in the process, I still feel some pride that I was able to finish it." Pacey said.

Olivia gave the boat a once over again.

"Well you should, its one hell of a boat. You and my dad would probably get along. He's always wanted to start up his own shipbuilding company." Olivia said.

Pacey, for some unknown reason, found what she said rather interesting.

"Really? I've always found shipbuilding pretty cool. When I was younger I would usual sneak in over their to Capeside's only shipbuilding warehouse and just pretty much watch them work." Pacey said.

"How old where you?"

"I think I was about eight or nine. I got banned from their after I accidentally lost some thousand dollar tool. When I got home my dad made sure I never touched anything that didn't belong to me."

Olivia was going to ask him if his father beat him often, the memory of her mother's mid slap coming back to her, when she heard her name being called.

She looked behind her and up slip to the docks and saw the silhouette of her mother.

"Olivia!! Where are you?!!

Pacey looked at the her and saw her look frantically around for a hiding spot.

"Come on follow me."

Pacey extended his hand helping her on board. He lead her below deck. Pacey removed some of his clothing from the booth bench and tossed them over to his worn out mattress.

Olivia looked around and saw that it was rather small, but in a cozy way. She saw the hammock in the middle of the cabin.

"I know its not much. But it was just me so I pretty much had enough room to move around."

"Don't worry about it _stranger_, I think its rather cozy. I actually like it."

She was about to take a seat when she noticed a stack of hardcover and paperback books on one of the cabinets. She briefly read the spine of the books.

_An American Tragedy by Theodore Dreiser_

_The History of Tom Jones, a Foundling by Henry Fielding_

_Black Sheep by Georgette Heyer_

_The Great Gatsby by Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald _

_The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen_

_The Tinder Box by Hans Christian Andersen_

_The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas_

_Moby Dick by Herman Melville_

_Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert_

_Little Women by Louisa M. Alcott_

_Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy_

_Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain_

_Three Men in a Boat by Jerome K. Jerome_

_The Thirty-Nine Steps by John Buchan_

_The Prince of Tides by Pat Conroy_

_The Great Santini by Pat Conroy_

_The Lords of Discipline by Pat Conroy_

Olivia was impressed with his chose of reading materials.

"I see you're a Pat Conroy fan?" she asked.

Pacey who was busy trying to make the cabin look at least decent, looked up to see Olivia looking at his small book collection.

"Well he's a great writer. So far my favorite is The Great Santini. From his collection anyways."

Olivia picked up The Little Mermaid.

"Little Mermaid huh? Let me guess when you bought this book you thought you where getting the Disney fairy tail?" she asked.

Pacey laughed at how right she was.

"I told you I wasn't much of a reading type of guy. I only bought all those books because they were on sale. I got more in a box somewhere. All those you see right there are my favorites."

"You didn't read The Great Gatsby in your junior year?" she asked.

"Well no. I was assigned to read it, but I chose not to. When I actually read it I kind of fell sorry for ole Gatsby."

"Yeah almost everybody does. To be honest, I don't. I think its rather pathetic that a man or any person to be exact, has to base their whole success to get someone to love them. I mean if they don't love you now, they're not going to love you when you're rich." Olivia said.

Pacey smirked at her remark. Hearing the exact same thing from two of his favorite cynics Joey Potter and Jen Lindley.

"Are all girls from the eighties born cynics?" Pacey asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Olivia asked.

"Because so far, besides Andie, I've realized only cynical girls talk to me." Pacey answered.

"Andie? Is she you're girlfriend?"

"More like ex-girlfriend to be exact."

"Doing the whole friends thing?"

"We work better as friends."

"First love?"

"Yeah she was my first love. But not my first true love."

"Theirs a difference?"

"Well yeah. Your first love is always innocent, and pure. And sometimes its heartbreaking and consuming. And its confusing as hell. But not a lot of angst since everything is new. While true love, is full angst, and heartbreak, it's also one hell of a tear jerker. Its pretty much an adult relationship. Nothing is new, you're more experienced. You pretty much put all you got into it. And sometimes you end up with a much more broken heart than when you started."

"Yeah not ready to go their."

"Neither was I, but I was just thrown into without a warning. Not that I regret anything. Like they say its better to have loved than not loved at all."

"That's so cliché."

"I know but that's one of my favorite clichés."

"So who's this true love of yours?"

"Sorry can't tell you that."

"Why not? You just can't stop when this is getting interesting." Olivia protested.

"Oh yes I can. Plus I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Another sore subject for you?"

"Not really just something I really don't want to get into."

"Is that why you and this Andie girl broke up? You fell in love with someone else?"

"Why so keen on my love life? You don't even know me?"

"I'm not really interested, I'm just trying to get some conversation flowing. Don't want to get bored while I wait until you think its safe for me to walk alone in this oh so scary town."

"You're very sarcastic for your age."

"Born and raised in New York. It's a defense mechanism."

"New York huh? No wonder. Almost all the cynics come from their."

"Again its because they were born and raised in New York. Another defense mechanism. We all can't be optimistic like you Capesidians."

"Oh you're wrong about that. Well my group is far from optimistic."

"You know not many guys like reading Little Women."

"Are you trying to question my sexuality here. Because I'm sorry to break this to you, but I'm not the gay one in my group of friends. I'm the impulsive one. I'm also the one who wears his heart on his sleeve."

"I see. So who's the cynic in your group of friends?"

"Depends. We have two cynics. One of course as I heard over the recap of what I missed during my voyage to alone hood, was living the life of pure bliss and happiness with her first real boyfriend. But he broke up with her using her best friend to do the dirty job. So now she's against anything and everything when it comes to love."

"Feel sorry for her. My first real boyfriend used sleeping with my baby brother's nanny to break up with me."

"Ouch that must have hurt."

"My heart, nah not really. His male goodies oh yeah they hurt him like hell after that."

Pacey had to feel sorry for the guy, even if it was only for second.

"So why did my brother arrest you?"

"I would tell you but you didn't tell me who your true love is."

"So I see I have to tell who she is in order for you tell me why you got arrested."

"You catch on rather fast _stranger_."

"You know I have a name."

"Don't we all have a name?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?"

"Yeah it is _stranger_. So what's your name?"

"How bout if I guess you're name you tell me why you got arrested?"

Olivia thought about for a moment, than shrugged her shoulders in lay back manner.

"Whatever, doubt you'll guess it anyways. I'll give you three chances."

Pacey grinned at how easy that was going to be.

"Okay three guesses, huh? Victoria?"

"Nope, try again."

"Janet?"

"Not even close, though that's my cousins name in Spain.

Pacey pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Olivia?"

"No sorry wrong ans. . . .hey what the hell?"

Olivia looked at him suspiciously. Seeing mischief in his blue eyes caused Olivia to glare at him.

"You cheated."

Pacey shrugged her accusation away.

"Hey you said to guess so I did. Never did you bother to tell me their was no cheating involve."

"But that's not fare. You came into this game knowing my name."

"I won, plain and simple. So come on tell me why you were sent to the big house."

"No way. I'm not going to tell you shit." Olivia stated, but then an idea came to her. "Well unless you're willing to at least give me your true love's initials."

Pacey thought about it for a moment before agreeing to her terms. _Its not like she knows Joey. _

"Alright, but you go first."

"As much as I don't give a rat ass whether people talk shit about me or judge me, I want you to promise not to do either."

"Don't worry about it Olivia. I'm not really in any place whatsoever to judge you or anyone for that matter."

Olivia took a deep breath before she started.

"You're brother arrested me because I was under the influence."

Pacey misunderstanding what she tried to say, and only smiled at her.

"Well that's nothing. I've been arrested for that as well. Valentine's day to be exact. Don't worry about it. At least almost every high school kid in Capeside gets arrested for that. It's a small town, not much to do here, if you know what I mean? Then again you probably wouldn't since New York ain't that small."

Olivia would have corrected him but she chose not. For some reason she didn't want him to think of her in any shape or form as a bad or weak person.

"Alright so what's you're girl's initials?"

Pacey cleared his throat to hide his nervousness.

"Um. . .J L P."

Olivia thought about all the girls she so far had met in her short stay at Capeside, but non of them had those three initials.

"Haven't met her yet."

"And you probably wont. Since she usual stays with her usual group of us misfits."

"She's not much of a sociable person?"

"No she is. She's just not to fond of New York girls. It actually took her a while to accept one of our friends who happened to be from New York."

"Let me guess this said New Yorker tried to get with you?"

Pacey laughed at that assumption.

"Yeah no. She wasn't to found of Jen because she was trying to get at my best frie. . . well ex best friend. Her alleged soul mate."

_Jen? Could he possibly talking about Jen Lindley. Come on Olivia their could be more than one Jen in this small ass town. But not many who are from New York._

"Jen? As in Jennifer Lindley?"

Pacey was taken aback with her question.

"You know Jen?" he asked rather surprised at that revelation.

"I use to. We use to be friends during our time at Dalton. You know one of the finest, and most expensive private schools in New York."

"I'm a bit confused. Does Jen know you're here?"

"Yeah she does."

"Was their some sort of club at that school of yours that decided to bring Jen's past to Capeside?"

"By Jen's past do you mean drugs, sex, partying? Or just old childhood friends, who ended up experiencing the horrible side of our teen years?"

"Depends?"

"On what?"

"Which one of those two categories do you fall on?"

"None. I'm only here because my father wanted me to be close to him, while he supervised the success of his new restaurant."

"New restaurant? Wait a minute, you're dad isn't by any chance Lewis Bolivar, founder and owner of . . . ."

"Bolivar's Famous Fish House. Yup that's my father's business. Of course the original BFFH is in Madrid, Spain, under a different name."

"I need to meet your father. I had actually worked in one of his establishments during my stay in the Keys."

"So I take it you love the culinary profession."

"Hell yeah. Well at first not really. You know immature and everything I thought cooking was a woman's job. But I got educated the hard way."

"How so?"

"My mother can't cook to save her life. And neither can my sisters or any female in my life. For the exception of Mrs. Gale Leery, Mrs. Ryan and the late Mrs. Lillian Potter."

"Potter? As in the Potter Bed and Breakfast?"

"Yeah she was Bessie and Joey's mother before she died of breast cancer."

Olivia wasn't a person who felt sympathy for anyone. But when it came to cancer patients or people who lost their love ones because of cancer, she carried a soft spot for them. Especially the children. While her brief stay in California she would always volunteer in any children's hospital, and most likely than none she would end up with a cancer patient.

"That must have been hard for the family to deal with."

Pacey sadly smiled to acknowledge what she said.

"I really wasn't present for all the emotional stuff. I was more in the back, taking care of petty things. You know picking up their mail, mowing the yawn, taking out the trash, little things like that. Dawson, my best friend well at that time anyways, he took care of Joey with the whole hand holding, shoulder to cry on and so on."

"Not the emotional type?"

"At that time, no not so much. I do regret not being their for her and her family."

Seeing as how he really didn't want to talk about that she changed the subject.

"You know _jailbird_ you haven't told me your name."

"Jailbird?"

"Yeah jailbird, as in someone who has been confined in jail."

"Not liking the nickname. I rather prefer you calling me _stranger_ than that."

"But I would rather like calling you by your real name. I know your last name, but I can't really go on calling you Witter all year."

"You better not laugh."

"Why? Is it a funny name?"

"No it's a unique name. Or so I was told by my mother."

"Alright then spill it. Its just a name."

"Pacey."

Silence engulfed the cabin of True Love.

"You can say something."

Olivia only shook her head. She was trying to contain a straight face. Seeing as she wanted to laugh.

Pacey let out a tired sigh.

"You can laugh if you want."

And she did.

"Look I'm sorry, but what kind of name is Pacey?"

"What kind of name is Olivia?"

"A very normal name. And if you had been paying attention during any of your English classes you would have known that my name was created by William Shakespeare himself for one of his plays. . . ."

"_Twelfth Night_. And its believed that he based Olivia on either the name Oliver or the Latin word for olive, _oliva_."

Olivia was impressed. Though she would not be interrupted. She was spoiled that way.

"You may know the facts Witter, but do you know the character of Olivia."

Pacey had to think about it for a moment. _What was Mr. Kasdin talking about that day? And more importantly why wasn't I paying attention? Oh yeah cheating ex-girlfriend, babysitting Dawson's soul mate, Jen and our sex pact. _And to Pacey's surprised he actually remembered.

"Olivia, in old Willy's play, was some noblewomen who is wooed by Duke Orsino or whatever his name is, but ends up falling madly in love with his messenger Cesario. Take that Bolivar."

"I'm impressed _jailbird_."

Pacey rolled his eyes. Pacey looked down at his watch and saw that it was three thirty. When he looked up to inform this to Olivia, he saw her in mid yawn.

"You know if you're tired you can take a nap on the bunk over their."

Olivia looked behind him and saw a small mattress, which in normal circumstances she would never be caught dead in sleepy, but since she was rather sleepy she actually found it rather comfortable.

"You know what I'm going to take you on that offer Pacey. But where are you going to sleep?"

"Right their."

Pacey pointed behind her. Olivia turned around and saw the hammock.

"You can actually sleep in that?"

"Yeah. I use to have one up deck. But I took it off since I needed the room. I would usually sleep up their, every night going to sleep with one of my books in my lap and staring up at the stars. Once in while I would wake up in the middle of the sunrise. The view was breathtaking. With stars still visible and all those shades of red, yellow, orange, some dark violet and other colors swirling up their. I spent at least a hundred bucks developing pictures this summer than any other summer put together."

When Pacey didn't get any response, he turned around and saw Olivia curled up, under the covers, fast asleep.

"Goodnight Olivia." Pacey whispered.

He laid himself in the hammock staring at the crescent moon which was visible from one of the open windows.

"Goodnight _jailbird_."

Pacey chuckled at her response. Soon sleep took over him.

_Maybe I'm not so alone after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer. Don't own anything. Dawson's Creek its not mine.**

**Chapter Five**

When morning came, Joey so desperately wanted to die. The intense headache she was having wasn't doing the job quickly. She was extremely thirsty, but she didn't' want to get up. Since any movement she would make would make her want to throw up. _Never shall I drink again. _Though she was suffering one of the worst hangovers she had ever experienced, which was one out of two, she could still remember bits and pieces about what happened last night with Pacey.

Thinking of Pacey brought a smile to her face. Though as quickly as it came it was gone. Replaced with sickened look. With all the speed she could muster in her condition she ran to the bathroom. She quickly turned on the radio to block the sound of her retches.

Once she had thrown up pretty much every ounce in her stomach, Joey felt even worst. She tried to think of all the remedies to cure hangovers, but couldn't come up with one since her head was hurting so much. After washing her mouth a couple of times, since she could still taste the vomit, she headed to the kitchen. Knowing she would have to face an angry Bessie sooner or later. She of course would have preferred later, much later to be exact.

When she entered the kitchen she was grateful their was no food around, any smell at that moment could pretty much make her rush back to the bathroom and get reacquainted with her toilet. But she wasn't that lucky since she saw Bessie in the kitchen preparing some sort of drink.

Joey spotted Alexander in his high chair eating what she thought looked a lot like smashed apples.

"DOEY!" he yelled. Still not mastering the _joh_ sound.

His baby yell made her wince in pain. Bessie briefly turned around to look at her, before she turned back to what she was doing. Joey groaned. Knowing full well Bessie was giving her the silent treatment.

And she was glad since any noise at that moment would pretty much kill her. She took a seat on one of the bar stools and placed her head against the cold kitchen counter. She heard a glass being placed in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw a clear class full of water. Without hesitating Joey took the glass and gulped its substance. It didn't' cure her headache or her weak stomach, it sure made her throat feel a lot better. When she placed the glass back down the counter, Bessie took it away and replaced it with another cup. But unlike the other one that had water, the new one had some dark red liquid. She looked up a Bessie quizzically.

"Um. . .Bess what is that?"

Bessie had her back towards her, since she was cleaning all the mush from Alexander's face and chubby baby fingers.

"Its called a virgin Mary. Just drink it. It'll make you feel better."

Joey brought the glass to her lips. But one sniff of the red liquid made Joey want to barf.

"Eww. . .no way am I drinking that. It smells horrible."

Bessie turned around and glared at her.

"You better drink it. Especially if you want to be in great condition for your afternoon sailing adventure with Jen, Jack, and Pacey."

Joey, who was glaring at the glass of red liquid, instantly looked up to look at Bessie.

"What sailing adventure? Did Pacey call?"

"He didn't call. Jen did. She told me to tell you she'll be here by twelve to pick you up with Jack. And seeing as you locked your door I couldn't wake you up, which means that you only have at least fifteen minutes to get ready and get well."

Joey looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was eleven forty-five.

"Shit!"

"Joey!"

"Sorry Bess."

Joey grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips. _Just think its water. _After three gulps she had placed the empty cup on the counter and went running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that she headed to her room to pick an outfit that fit sailing perfectly. Seeing as she had none, she wore her usual blue fitting shorts and a white tank top. Once she had her shoes on, she heard a car pulling over the B&B driveway. Joey quickly packed a bag with a sweater and a pair of jeans, just incase it got colder or if they decided to go for a swim.

When she exited her room she heard her sister and Jen talking about last night.

"Trust me Jen I felt horrible once I said that to him."

"I know Bessie. But Pacey already has so many insecurities to deal with. He should at least know you're rooting for him and Joey."

"And I am. He makes Joey happy. But seeing her last night so drunk, just got me thinking of the stupid mistakes I did. Mind you I didn't get knocked up because I was drunk or anything like that."

"Joey isn't like you Bessie. No offense."

"Don't worry, none taken. And I know that as well. I just don't want her stuck here regretting never leaving when she had the chance."

"So leaving Capeside is like her Paris?"

"I hope not. Since we know how that ended for her."

"I don't know what to say Bessie. When Jack called me up this morning to tell what you told Pacey I was really pissed off. To tell you the truth Pacey wasn't to blame for Joey getting drunk."

"Yeah well how was I supposed to think that when I saw my baby sister on the ground giggling like those girly girls she despises?"

"You should have asked Pacey what happened before blaming everything on him, and before stating he was a town loser you didn't want your sister associating with."

Joey frowned at what Jen had just said.

"I didn't call him a town a loser."

"You might as well have Bessie. Because Jack told me that Pacey thinks you want Joey to end up with Dawson."

Joey had enough. She couldn't believe Bessie had dared to blame Pacey for her stupid mistake, let alone call him a town loser.

"I can't believe you Bessie."

Both Jen and Bessie turned to look at Joey.

"Look Jo before you get all attitude on me. I didn't mean anything I said to him. And the next time I see him I will tell him that."

"It doesn't matter whether you meant it or not Bessie. He has so many things to deal with, this wont help him."

Bessie rolled her eyes. Before she looked at her sister and at Jen.

"Now you two listen to me. I way have went to far with what I said, and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to apologize to him when I get the chance, so no more giving disapproving looks. But you two and anyone who's going to come knocking at my door telling me about what I said to Pacey was wrong, have to know that Pacey can take care of himself. He's always had and probably always will. And his insecurities have always been their, and they're not going away just because he's told every day he's great, or because he's with you Joey. Its up to Pacey to make them go away."

With that said, Bessie left the two girls staring at her while she went and prepared the B&B for the soon to arrive guest.

"You know you're sister may be right. We should convince Pacey to go see some sort of therapist, you know so he could come and talk about his insecurities."

"Pacey wont be convinced. He's way to stubborn for that. Plus Pacey doesn't need a therapist. He has us. We can help him. And living with Gretchen will help him."

"Gretchen Witter? You and her close?"

"As in friends close? Or as in I know you, you know me close?"

"Friend close."

"No not really. When we started sophomore year she was off to Boston Bay. She did help us out when she could during our freshmen year. But the help was usually directed towards Pacey."

"Does she even know what happened between the two of you while she was gone?"

"Yeah she knows. Dawson told her the first time we bumped into her and she asked us if by any chance have we heard anything from Pacey."

"Hmm. . .that was the time in which Pacey forgot to check in for the third week in a row."

"Yeah I was freaking out when Doug came to the B&B asking if I heard anything. I wish I knew what he was doing during that time."

"You can always ask him while we're on the boat."

Joey glared at her.

"You know don't you?"

Jen tried to play it of, but it wasn't working.

"All he told me was that he finally got to go to Disneyworld. That's it."

"He was in Florida for two weeks?"

"Yeah you should see all the things he bought from his stay their."

"How is it that he tells you everything but it takes him a while to open up to me?"

"Because Joey, last time he opened up to you, he ended up leaving Capeside alone for three months."

"That's not my fault."

"And no one is telling you it is."

"I wanted him to stay. I wanted to go with him."

"Pacey told Jack about your little midnight kiss."

Joey blushed at the look Jen was giving her.

"Did he now?"

"Come on Joey don't act all shy now."

"Jen I'm not the type of girl who gossips about the kiss they shared with their crush."

"And I'm not the type of girl who asks for every specific detail. I just want to know how it made you feel. You can give me a one word response if it makes you feel less uncomfortable." Jen suggested.

Joey smiled at the memory of the kiss Pacey and her shared.

"Alive."

Jen was happy for her friend, very happy.

"Well then lets go and see your man."

"My man?"

"Come on Potter you have to take what's yours. Don't take this the wrong way, but have you seen Pacey lately? The three months away from Capeside has done that boy good."

Joey rolled her eyes in true Potter fashion.

"Please tell me you just did not say that about Pacey and his body."

"I would but that would be lying. And I Jen Lindley don't lie."

"Yeah. . .right."

"Think what you want Joey, but you know I'm right. Pacey Witter has become one of Capeside's hot guys. Jack of course being in that list."

Joey looked at her strangely.

"I thought only girls make that list?"

"They do."

"Then why's Jack on the list?"

"Because what also make guys hot is the fact that we can't have them."

"And those girls can't have Pacey? Cause last time I checked he was pretty easy."

"They can. But Pacey wants you. You're kind of hard to compete with."

Joey blushed at Jen's comment.

"On that note, lets go before Jack and Pacey decided to go sailing without us."

"You know that if you hurt him in any way I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, right?"

Joey stopped in mid stride to look at Jen.

"What makes you so sure I'll hurt him and not the other way around?"

Jen shrugged her shoulders and walked passed her, but before she exited the Potter B&B she turned to look at Joey.

"Because you have his heart and last time I checked Pacey doesn't have yours."

Joey didn't know what to say. She didn't understand what Jen was saying. All Joey did know was that giving her heart away wasn't going to be easy. Especially since that was the only thing she had left.

**_888888_**

Olivia hated to be awoken so early, even though the battery clock on what she thought was a nightstand said it was twelve fifteen. Nine hours in a half was not what she would call enough time. Especially on a Saturday. When she awoke, she was a bit startled since she didn't know where she was. But memories of last night, or a couple of hours ago, came back to her. And she couldn't help but smile She had met Pacey Witter. Of course Olivia had, had her share of incredible men in her life, but none of those men had made her feel so. . . ._alive_. And that scared her since she knew falling in love was one hell of a risky business. Especially falling for someone who has already fallen for someone else, to point when they use _true love _to define their feelings for the other.

But Olivia was always the one to take risks. Olivia wasn't scared to take a chance on Pacey. No what Olivia was scared of was getting her heart broken. And if the fear wasn't enough to stop Olivia from taking that chance, the other girl who had captured his heart sure did.

_How can I compete with someone who is described as his true love? _

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming down the cabin stairs. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view of the person, since the sunlight from the windows was blinding her.

"Hey you're finally awake. I bought you some coffee and a bagel, since I really didn't know what type of donut you liked." Pacey said.

Olivia wasn't like most girls, who would fuss about their looks, especially right after they've woken up. But something about Pacey brought the girly girl in her. She rubbed the sleep out of her and ran a hand through her straight blond hair to make sure it was presentable. When he handed her the styrofoam cup full of black coffee she gave him a small smile. She would say her thanks later, since she knew she had morning breath.

"You know I don't know many girls who can snore."

Olivia looked at him with a horrified look on her face.

"I don't snore."

Pacey smiled triumphantly.

"Finally I get a response from you."

Olivia glared at him.

"Wipe that look of your face Witter it doesn't suit you."

"Hey I think this look suits me very well. Makes me look more good looking."

"Are you implying that you where already good looking? Cause last time I checked I didn't think you fell in that category."

"What category?"

"The good looking one."

"So you think I'm ugly. And here I thought if you bought a girl coffee she would like you."

"Sorry, but I can't be bought with this coffee. Now if you brought me Starbucks than maybe I would have given you a chance."

"Starbucks junkie are you now?"

"I'm surprised you even know what a Starbucks is."

"Hello I spent three months sailing down and up the Atlantic coast. Stopping from port to port. I saw my share of Starbucks, and Coffee Bean from time to time."

"So how far is the nearest McDonalds around here?"

"I think its forty five minutes."

"You've got to be kidding me? That's almost the same amount of time you need to drive down to Boston."

"Let me guess you're also McD's type of girl."

"No not really, I'm just fond of their sausage Mcmuffin."

"I can make a better sausage breakfast sandwich than they do."

"Yeah my dad says the exact same thing."

"You're dad is a smart man."

"Yeah he is. And speaking of dads I think its best I leave."

Pacey frowned and looked at his watch and saw that it was twelve twenty. And realization hit him, Jack, Jen and the possibly Joey would be coming any minute for their sailing excursion.

Olivia placed the styrofoam cup on the counter and walked up the stairs, followed by Pacey.

"You know Pacey I owe you a huge favor for what you did for me last night."

"More like a couple of hours ago." Pacey corrected.

"Whatever its pretty much the same thing."

"Don't worry about it Olivia."

"How can I not? You did something for me without even knowing me."

"Look you don't owe me anything. What I did was because I wanted to."

"I'm not going to let this go Pacey. I can be as stubborn as you, and then some."

Pacey let out a sigh, knowing full well he wasn't going to win this battle.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I can give you a job."

"A job?"

"More like an apprentice position."

"In what?"

"In the culinary department. Seeing as you have this fascination with my father's business and what not."

Pacey was shocked.

"But who are you going to get to teach me? Almost every chef in this town has closed their doors in my face."

"Not every chef Witter. You haven't asked my father."

Again Pacey was stunned.

"You don't have to say anything Witter. Just let me handle it. He'll say yes. All you have to do is stop by tomorrow around this time to the restaurant and he'll be their."

"I can't just take that."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't feel right."

"You know all you guys are like. With your male pride and everything. You guys can't just let a girl do something for you."

"Its not that. Its just that I want to prove myself first you know."

"Prove yourself?"

"Yes to prove that I'm worthy."

"Its just some job. That you can get with the snap of my fingers."

To emphasize her point she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah well the things we earn are more important than the things we get."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

_And they say women are complicated. _

"Fine, have it your way. Just show up so you can _prove yourself_. But the way you're going you already have the job."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because my father admires people like you."

Pacey helped her get off the boat and back to solid ground.

"You know Olivia I think this is a start of a very beautiful friendship."

"Yeah well I think this friendship is going to bite me in the ass later on."

"Hey I can be a great friend."

"I'm sure you can."

"So Sunday afternoon at your dad's restaurant?"

"You better be on time Witter. My father hates tardiness."

Pacey smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Olivia. Your father is probably the only chance I got left. I don't think I'm going to mess that up."

Olivia smiled back at him. Out of impulse Olivia stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Pacey's smile faltered a bit.

"Um. . .what was that?"

"It was just a peck. Thanks Pacey and see you tomorrow."

And with that Olivia left Pacey standing their on his dock with a baffled look on his face. When Olivia looked up she saw Jen glaring at her. By her side was Joey Potter and behind her was the guy she knew as Jack McPhee the gay ex-football player not hockey co-captain.

"Well hey if it isn't my ex-best friend, the gay hockey player, and the Yacht Club's new working wench." Olivia said rather nastily.

"What were you just doing talking to Pacey?" Joey asked icily.

"Wouldn't you like to know? And what's Pacey to you anyways? Last time I checked he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Olivia whatever is going through your head you better stop. Pacey Witter is not some guy from New York you can manipulate for your liking." Jen said in a warning tone.

"You think I'm scared of you Jen? Cause I'm not. Plus I wasn't the one manipulating anyone in New York. That was you're job. How quickly you forget about your sordid past."

Jack, who was caring all their bags and the cooler full of soft drinks and tuna sandwiches as well as some chicken salad, was looking at Jen and then to the girl by the name of Olivia.

"Um. . .do you two know each other?"

Olivia looked at Jack from behind Jen's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Yeah Jenny and I go way back. Before the partying, drugs and sex we use to actually be best friends."

"So you're from New York as well?"

"You catch on quickly." she said sarcastically.

Jen was fuming. She didn't give a rat ass if Olivia was rude to her. But no one was ever rude to Jack.

"Just leave Olivia, before I kick your ass."

"You kick my ass? Please Jen, I'm the one who taught you how to fight. But seeing as I'm not welcomed I should go."

She gave them a fake smile and went on her way. But Jen knew Olivia wouldn't just leave without having the last word. And she was right.

"Oh by the way Jen, your friend Pacey, he's pretty good at what he does." Olivia said, implying that something happened between Pacey and her last night that didn't' involve talking but more along the lines of physical interaction.

_But they really don't need to know that. _

Jen couldn't believe Olivia just said that.

_What is up with her? _

But Jen wasn't given enough time to ponder that question, when she heard Jack calling out for Joey, who was walking, or more like angrily walking, towards Pacey, who's back was to them, never realizing that their was trouble coming his way.

Now Jen knew Pacey. Not long enough to know every detail of his life, but long enough to know that he wasn't the type to kiss his one true love at midnight, and engage in sexual activities with a total stranger hours later. That wasn't the Pacey _she _knew. But that wasn't the problem.

No the problem was, what Pacey did _Joey _know.

**_888888_**

Joey was hurt. Olivia's words broke her mending heart. Her and Pacey where so close to getting together. She knew that. She had him back. They were finally going to be together after those three long torturous months apart by ocean and states and those two months apart by ultimatums, alleged soul mates proclaiming ownership of what really didn't belong to them. But just like that, it was gone. And their was only one person to blame for that. Though Joey of course would not take the blame.

_No its all Pacey's fault. _

Joey knew of course that it really wasn't his fault. She just didn't want to admit to herself that the only reason they weren't together was because of her. But Joey quickly dismissed that thought. Because she knew that if she went their, than she would have to admit to other truths, truths about Dawson and his role in why her and Pacey weren't together.

But she was not going to go their. Because in her mind Dawson nor she was in any way responsible for what happened between her and Pacey, or what didn't happened between them.

No it was all Pacey's fault.

_Why am I kidding myself here, it is my fault. _

Seeing him, cleaning up his boat like nothing happened. Like their wasn't a tall, gorgeous blond standing in front of him giving him a kiss in the cheek, which to her was a bit close to the lips. Than again it could have been her jealousy blinding her for a bit. But whatever it was, Joey did not like Pacey's at ease movements. She hated that he was relaxed like nothing had happened between him and that. . .that . . .blond bimbo.

"JOEY!!"

She heard Jack's yell alright, and so did Pacey.

When Pacey turned around the last thing he was expecting was to see Joey walking towards him. But seeing her their so close, especially with their conversation from last night still in his mind and in his heart, he was happy. Joyous, Jubilant, Delighted, Ecstatic all those happy synonyms were going through his body and straight to his heart.

Of course that joyous, jubilant, delighted, ecstatic, happy synonyms were quickly washed away when Joey was right in his face, her beautiful face having, a what Pacey would call one hateful look directed at him. But her brown eyes gave her away, she was hurting. And Pacey for once did not know why.

Before he could say anything, she spoke. Her voice, to his surprise and heartache was laced with anger and hate.

"I can't believe you Pacey!"

He was going to ask what he did but she spoke again. Not believing in what he called proper discussion ethics.

"You actually made me believe you were capable of loving me!"

_What the hell is she talking about?_

He would have asked her that question out loud but she wasn't letting him.

"I spent three months waiting for you!! Waiting for you to come back so I can tell you how much I love you!! But you probably didn't care if I was happy or not!! All you were worried about was what port you would visit next, what hot girl you would sleep with that day, and so on!! I thought what we had meant so much more to you than sex!! But I was wrong, yet again!! That seems to be an accruing team with you, now doesn't it?!"

Her words prior to that last statement did not hurt him at all. But the last sure as hell did. And Pacey had to make sure his legs wouldn't give up in with the intensity of what she said was like someone knocking the ground below his feet making him fall into a deep ocean in which he did not know how to swim out from. He was drowning in his own pain.

"And to think I was finally ready to give you my heart when you can't even give up sex."

That's when Pacey realized what was bothering her. She had seen Olivia walk out of his boat. She had seen the innocent peck she had given him. She had seen their brief, friendly conversation. And she had put every piece together to come with the conclusion that he had slept with Olivia. With that realization, Pacey's pain was pushed aside with disbelief and anger, topped off with a whole lot of pain.

Because at the end she had actually ended up believing Dawson. That he only cared about one thing and that one thing was sex.

Pacey's restraint on his emotions had been diminished when Joey had uttered that final statement.

She had broken his heart so many times. Once when she didn't show for his play so she could on some date with _college guy_. Second when she ended things with him on that very same dock because she couldn't possible bare living her life without Dawson in it. Third when she accepted and went to prom or anti-prom with Dawson. And finally the icing on the cake, when she chose Dawson over him. Whether or not she ran after him, Pacey didn't care because he could picture it. He could picture them talking on Dawson's dock, she silently asking him if she could go live her life, she trying to make sure when she came back she would have him in her life. She had missed him not because he had left early. No she had missed him because he hadn't waited long enough for her to make sure Dawson would still be their when she returned.

And Pacey had to laugh at what she said. Pacey knew it was a harsh, and cold laugh. But he didn't care. He was tired of caring, he was tired of always being portrayed as the bad guy, the soul mate stealer, the horrible back stabbing best friend, the boyfriend who couldn't forgive his girlfriend's infidelity, the teacher seducer, the sex pact freak, and so on.

But Pacey wasn't going to be portrayed as the victim either. The third part of the triangle that was ignored, forgotten, thrown aside.

"You honestly think Joey that you would have given your heart to me?!"

Joey was taken aback by Pacey's own outburst. She hadn't expected him to yell at her.

But then again Pacey was usually the type of person who did the opposite of what you expected from him.

Just like she did to him, he didn't allow her to respond.

"Because you and I know that you have to right to give your heart to me! YOU have to ask Dawson for permission to do that!! Because God forbid you fall for someone who isn't your soul mate!! God forbid you two actually grow up and leave that room and E.T. behind!!"

His words, his harshness, were hurting her. But not as much as his blue eyes. Which held so much regret, so much pain for what he was telling her, for what she told him.

"And God forbid you end up falling in love with someone who isn't him!! Because you know what Joey I'm tired of this!! I'm tired for being cast the enemy, the bad guy, just because I simply fell for a great girl, correction a great and beautiful, stunning, intelligent girl such as yourself!! As much as I love you Potter I've realized this, you will never be ready to give anyone especially me your heart!! And do you know how I know that?!

She didn't say anything. She wanted to hear what he said. She wanted to hear his answer.

"Because Joey you're not ready to let go of Dawson. You're not ready to let go of your childhood fantasy that one day you'll have what he had. The beautiful house by the creek, the great and loving family, the perfect life. But I'm sorry to break this to you Jo theirs no such thing as a perfect life, nor a perfect family. Nor a perfect person. And as much as it pains me to say this let alone admit this to myself, you're not ready for the love I have to offer. And I'm not ready to love you with all my heart. Especially since that said heart is still recovering from the heartache of last spring because of simply loving you."

And he was right. Joey hated him for being right. As much as she loved him, she realized she had hurt him, she had broken his heart. She had even gone as far as to let his insecurities be proven right. She couldn't possibly be ready to accept the love he had to offer. But she wasn't scared to accept it. She was more scared that he would throw it aside, forget about it, and move on to big and better things.

"Nothing is simple for us Pacey."

"What does that mean Joey?"

"It means you're right. I'm not ready."

Pacey looked away from her to look at True Love.

"You know I wish for once I was actually wrong."

"So do I. So do I Pacey."

"So what now Joey?"

Joey looked away from Pacey to stare at True Love. The boat he named after

"Do you love me Pacey?"

Pacey looked away from True Love to stare at Joey.

"That's not the question you should be asking me Jo."

Joey locked eyes with Pacey.

"And what is?"

Pacey paused for a moment to regain in his emotions before he spoke.

"When haven't I loved you?"

Joey held her tears. She would not cry. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. She ran passed Jen and Jack. She ran passed all the docked boats. She ran until she reached the sand. Once she was sure she was completely alone. She broke down and cried.

Back at the docks, Pacey looked away from were Joey had just stood and walked towards the end of the dock to look at the ocean.

"JEN!"

Before Pacey could turn around to see why Jack was calling out for Jen, he felt two small hands pushing him. Pacey stumbled for a moment, to try and regain his balance, but at the end it was futile. Pacey was meant to fall into that deep blue water and drown in his own pain and misery. Of course he wasn't going to drown, but a guy can only hope.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLME LINDLEY?!!"

After Jen had done the shoving and seeing Pacey fall into the water, she had regretted her actions. She felt Jack run pass her and towards the end of the dock.

Jack couldn't believe all this was happening in just under an hour.

_And to think today was going to be a drama free day. I swear I should've just stayed with Andie. Hearing her nag about college is a lot better than a load of drama._

Jack kneeled and gave Pacey his hand to hold onto while he climbed back up on the dock.

When Pacey was firmly on the dock he looked at Jen and glared at her.

Jen only rolled her eyes.

"Please Witter don't give me that look. You know you aren't mad at me."

And she was right.

"No but I really, and I do mean really, am annoyed with you."

"Yeah well I'm frustrated with you."

"Why? What did I do now?"

"You just let Joey go. And what the hell was that question about. _When haven't I loved you? _Haven't you forgotten about Andie?"

Jack was uncomfortable. He was glad his sister had chosen not to come with them that day seeing as she would have been rightfully upset with Pacey's comment.

"What about Andie? Andie has nothing to do with this. My love for Andie and my love for Joey is very different. Andie is my first love. Joey is something different. Something I really don't want to talk about to be exact."

"Okay fine lets not talk about Joey. Lets talk about your obsession with always bringing Dawson into your arguments."

"I do not have an obsession with bringing up Dawson."

"You know Jen he has a point. Its more like bringing it out their. Because we all kind of know that Dawson plays a huge role in the will Joey and Pacey get together drama."

"You're right Jackers. You're absolutely right."

Pacey rolled his eyes. Knowing full well that if he didn't' stop this now, Jack and Jen would soon start their on discussion about his and Joey's relationship, when he would just be standing their looking and feeling completely out of the loop. Even though it was his life they were talking about.

"Okay stop it you two. I'm right here."

"Yeah I know that Witter. Though I think you should be running after Joey."

"Yeah I should. But I'm not. She needs to deal with this on her own. Just like I do."

"What you need to deal with is my foot up your ass."

"Ooh Lindley are those fighting words I hear, or just worthless threats?"

"That's it. I'm seriously going to kick you're ass."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Jen from lunging towards Pacey.

"McPhee let me go. Or else I'll kick your ass."

"Jen you and I both know you aren't going to kick my ass. You're love for me will prevent you from that."

"More like me being to busy kicking Pacey's ass."

"Okay while you and Jen stay up here, I'm going below deck to change into some warmer and dryer clothes. Seeing as I can't get sick and miss school."

"Who's fault is that?" Jen asked sarcastically.

"Mine of course."

Once Pacey was below deck he sank on his bed. He had every urge to just get up and run after Joey. But he knew what he said was right. Joey needed to deal with this on her own. They both did. As selfish as his decision was, he needed to worry about himself now, and not deal with his relationship with Joey, knowing full well that half of it would be full of angst and making sure Dawson didn't end up getting hurt in the process. Though his decision was the right chose. Pacey couldn't help but feel like he let part of himself go because of it.

When Pacey finished getting dressed he went up deck to find Jen and Jack both talking to Gretchen.

"Hey loser what's up?"

"Nothing much Gretzilla."

"Well that's not what I heard."

Pacey glared at Jen and Jack. Jen just shrugged the glare away, while Jack gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah well don't listen to what those two over their have to say."

"I don't know Pace they do have a point."

"And what point is that?"

"That you're one big fat chicken."

"You know I take offense to that. Because last time I checked I'm far from fat."

Both Jen and Gretchen glared at him.

"You know I'm finding it really amusing how you're dealing with this Pacey." Jen said sarcastically.

"Look this is what I do when I'm miserable. I pretend I'm happy. I make stupid jokes. This is how I deal. Trust me all I really want to do right now is run after Joey and tell her how much I love her, and that we'll make it work. That I'll fight for her, that I'll let this whole Dawson thing not bother me."

"Then why don't you little brother?"

"Because this is how I see it. If I'm always going to fighting for our relationship to work, having to push my insecurities aside, making sure Dawson doesn't get hurt in the process, when am I going to have time to just sit back and let myself love Joey." Pacey paused for moment not sure if he should tell them all the other, but decided to go with it. "And theirs also the fact that I'm probably going to do all the fighting and worrying. I'm just scared that Joey wont do the same."

Gretchen let out a sigh.

"Well not to ruin your whole teen angst, I actually have some good news for you little brother."

"Really? Does that mean I get the couch?"

"Well no you don't get the couch back. But you do get your own room."

"What are you talking about Gretchen?"

"I'm talking about our new place. More like our new two bedroom beach house."

"So what you're saying is that I actually have a place to live in?"

"Yeah you do. But here's the part which I know you aren't going to like. We have at least two full days of manual labor in order to make that house livable."

Pacey let out a groan. He had early hockey practice on Sunday and Monday morning. Then he had those late remedial classes after school. And if everything went well tomorrow he could possibly be looking at a job/apprenticeship.

"Okay but tomorrow morning isn't going to be good for me. And neither is the afternoon." Pacey explained. "Though tomorrow evening I'm free. We could work on the huge important things today."

"I get why you aren't going to be able to help out in the morning. But the afternoon?"

Pacey wanted to tell Gretchen, but when they were on their own.

"I have something to do. But don't worry it wont take long."

Jen and Jack shared a look. They both knew Pacey was keeping something from them.

"Okay then. I got all the tools we could possibly need in the back of the Witter Wagoner. All I need is you and maybe your friend over their."

Gretchen pointed at Jack.

"Who me?" Jack asked, hoping that another friend of Pacey's was behind him.

"Yeah you."

Jen chuckled. She knew Jack hated doing manual labor.

"I wouldn't be laughing Blondie, you're going to help out as well." Pacey said.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. Jen slapped him behind his head.

"OW! That hurt." Jack pouted.

Gretchen looked from Jen to Jack to Pacey.

"Are they always like that?"

"Nah, they actually love one another. Jen is the _Yin _of Jack's _Ying_."

"I am no ones _Yin _Witter."

"And I am no ones _Yang_."

Pacey half-smiled at their behavior. His thoughts were still with a certain tall beautiful brunette.

"Okay Pace get _Yin _and _Yang _and get into the car."

"How bout we follow you guys, I got my car." Jack suggested.

"Makes much sense since once we're done, we aren't going to have enough strength to drive you guys back to your place." Gretchen said.

Jen and Jack followed Gretchen to the parking lot. Pacey stayed behind to lock up True Love. Once he was in the Witter Wagoner with Gretchen driving, he looked outside the window wishing he could still be out their in the open sea.

**_888888_**

Joey didn't know why she would always find herself in the same place every time she wanted to escape the real world. All she knew was that the Leery household was her safe house whenever her life wasn't going as she wanted it to. Ever since she was five and things weren't going great at her house, with Bessie going through a rough relationship or lack of their off with Doug Witter. Her mother working double shifts at some bar to be able to pay rent, and her dad getting drunk because he couldn't provide for his family. Dawson and his fantasy world provided her with comfort and love. Years later, when she was old enough to know that what she did was boarding on childish, she used his room to dream about _her _goals, _her _dreams, what _she _wanted.

That's when she was twelve, when her mother had barely been diagnosed with cancer. The year later, after she passed away, Joey went back to that room, to dream _Dawson's _dreams, to think about _Dawson's _goals, to think about what _Dawson _wanted. And while that was going on, Pacey was moving on from Dawson's dreams, goals and wants to his own dreams, goals and wants. And she hated him even more for that. Because he was brave enough to let go. That year was the beginning of what Pacey would later on start calling, the hate years, between himself and Joey.

Joey had to admit she was mean to him. She resented him for growing up, for not finding E.T. interesting. For not thinking staying a kid was better than growing up. For ignoring her whenever he was talking to his new friends, or love interest. So while Pacey was pushing her away, pretending she didn't exist, she got closer to Dawson. That's when her crush for him developed. Because he was their, he was reliable. He wouldn't wake up one day and grow up. No Dawson would forever stay in his room, thinking about new ideas for his upcoming film project, making up a script for his new film. He was the constant thing in her life she could count on. That of course changed when Jen Lindley came to Capeside. Though Dawson didn't grow up at all, he was introduced to the grown up world. But not as quickly as Pacey was.

_And everything has to go back to Pacey. _

"Joey are you going to stand their all day?" Dawson called out from his bedroom window.

Joey looked up from the ladder, that Dawson had put back to its original place after Pacey had left, to look at Dawson who was looking at her.

"Um. . .yeah I just got sidetracked." Joey explained.

Once Joey climbed the ladder, she entered Dawson's room. Though the room had been stripped down from its posters and replaced by summer photos, Joey would forever see it as the same room she and her two childhood friends spent days on end watching, discussing and pretty much doing what kids to best, have fun.

"I see you aren't on Pacey's boat." Dawson said.

Though Joey knew Dawson still resented Pacey for everything that happened last spring, she knew deep down he was missing Pacey's friendship.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling all that well." she lied.

Joey looked away from Dawson, knowing a huge smile was on his face, to grab the E.T. doll.

"Well that's gre. . . .to bad." Dawson corrected himself.

Joey shook her head.

_Deep-deep-deep-deep-deep, down he missed his friendship._

"So what are you doing over their?" she asked.

Dawson looked at his desk and hid a new scrip he was working on.

"Nothing much. Just trying to write a certain scene."

Joey noticed that Dawson wasn't to comfortable talking about his new project.

"You know you told me that by the end of the summer you would have at least a title for this said script. So what it is?"

Dawson averted her gaze and looked at his camera.

"Well its not the end of summer yet. We still have two days left."

Joey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Dawson. You'll tell me when the time is right. So what are your plans for the day?" she asked.

"Nothing really. I was just going to sit here and try to write."

"What is it about that scene that is so complicated to write?"

Again Dawson avoided looking at her. He knew he had to answer her question, he just hoped the answer didn't push her away.

"Just a scene in were the . . . . "

"Hey Joey I didn't know you were up here." Mitch interrupted.

Dawson was glad his father had bad timing.

"Joey just barely got here dad. And where were you? Mom was looking for you all morning." Dawson asked.

"Oh I was returning a call from this Bolivar guy, who thinks his restaurant is going to run Leery's Fresh Fish to the ground. Can you believe that guy? I mean yeah his chain of restaurants are a success. And yeah their menus and foods are to die for. But this is Capeside, it's a small town, they don't go for that type of stuff." Mitch said.

Though Mitch sounded so sure about Leery's Fresh Fish, Joey noticed he wasn't so confident about the competition. Joey wasn't to keen on anything involving culinary or the kitchen. But at the B&B, Bodie sure was. During the rare occasion he wasn't working at Fresh Fish, or not cooking at the B&B he would sit down and watch the Food Network. And from time to time, when Joey would feed or play with Alexander while Bessie freshen up the sheets or was off doing the laundry, she would sit with Bodie and watch the usual show that would take a certain restaurant and talk about its history and what makes it so great. She couldn't remember the whole show on Bolivar's Famous Fish House, but she did remember what Bodie had said.

"_That's one fine establishment. That Lewis Bolivar is one hell of a cook. No restaurant can compete with him. You see a while back I use to work at some five star restaurant in Boston, and the top chef their had said he once worked at some fine place like the one we were working at, but he was fired since the restaurant went out of business. Apparently Bolivar's Famous Fish House had taken all its customers and more. Luckily for me at the time their wasn't one in Boston. I don't' think there is one. But if one day that Lewis Bolivar up and decides to open one up all I'm saying they better watch out, cause when I went to Providence and ate there, I was actually in heaven. And I'm not lying to you Joey, their food was to die for."_

Hopefully for the Leery's Bodie was exaggerating.

"You know for a new restaurant that will open in two weeks, it hasn't done anything for its outside appearance." Dawson told his father.

"Yeah I know. But what I've heard is that Bolivar is more interested in the inside appearance than the outside. He's going all out on this one. But then again I've seen what he did for his restaurant in Providence he can't possibly do better than that." Mitch said.

"Don't worry dad, if he's like his daughter, I doubt they'll have any customers." Dawson assured his father.

Joey looked at Dawson with interest.

"You know Olivia Bolivar?" Joey asked.

Dawson looked away from his father to stare at Joey.

"Yeah we have the same photo class."

"You have a photo class? What about film class?" asked Mitch.

"Well I have that too. But photo as of now is my main interest."

"That's good. I'm glad you're getting your priorities in check." Mitch said.

"Don't worry dad nothing is going to sidetrack me from my dream."

"I still don't think you're mother is to pleased with you signing up for USC."

"Well mom has to just accept it dad. Its one of the best film schools out their, besides NYU."

"I know, you try to explain that to her. So are you applying to any colleges in California, Joey?" Mitch asked.

Joey who was thinking about Olivia Bolivar, looked at Mitch with a confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

Dawson looked at her strangely.

"My dad asked you if you were applying to any schools in California?"

"Umm . . .no I'm only applying to schools in Boston, New Haven, Providence, New York and that's about it."

"You know when you guys were younger we all assumed you two would end up in the same school." Mitch added.

Joey looked away. Knowing full well that Dawson still hoped for that. Dawson gave his dad a look.

"Yeah well we grew up from that childish notion, right Joey?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah Mr. Leery we grew up." Joey answered.

While Dawson and Mitch went back to discussing the new restaurant, Joey looked outside the window. She had spent hours on the beach, it was now six o'clock, and she noticed that Jen wasn't back yet. She placed her palm on the window.

_When am I going to stop moving backwards and start moving forward?_

"Hey Joey you want to watch E.T.?" Dawson asked.

Joey still remembered something Pacey had told her that night after the rally for Principle Green, the night he bought her the wall. "_But as the saying goes, 'The journey of 1,000 miles begins with a single step."_

_Its time I take the first step in growing up._

"Sorry Dawson, I just dropped by to see what you were doing. But I remember promising Bess I would watch over Alex while she and Bodie went out."

Joey ignored Dawson's crestfallen look.

"Okay, well have fun. Oh by the way Joey come tomorrow by the restaurant. Since you didn't want nothing for your birthday, I got the group together for a lunch date to celebrate your belated birthday."

"Yeah sure I'll try to be their. Goodbye Dawson."

Dawson for some reason didn't like Joey saying _goodbye_.

"See ya Joey."

_Though I may be ready to let go and finally grow up, I don't think Dawson is._

**_888888_**

The next day, after a full three hours of heavy hockey drills that Mitch constructed for the team, Pacey headed towards Doug's place to use his shower, since the bathroom at their place wasn't quite repaired. When Gretchen had said it needed a bit of work, she was lying. To Pacey, Jack and Jen it looked liked a bear attacked the place. But Pacey couldn't, or more like wasn't allowed to complain, since Gretchen threaten him with the prospects of going back to Doug's or to his parents. Pacey of course preferred to stay, since anything was better than his parents and Doug's place. So after spending half of Saturday fixing up the bedrooms and some of the bathroom, Pacey was exhausted. The next morning wasn't at all relaxing for him nor Jack.

But Pacey actually liked the hard work he was putting into the beach house, into his grades, and into hockey. He actually found himself feeling productive. Like he was finally doing something that could possibly help him in the future. Plus all the work didn't make him think of two things that were plaguing his mind. The whole interview with the famous Lewis Bolivar. And his feelings for a certain brown eyed brunette. He had actually had to stop himself from using Gretchen's cell phone and calling her to check if she was alright.

Besides telling Gretchen and Doug about the interview, no one knew. And Pacey wanted it that way. For one he didn't want the whole town knowing he had failed to get someone to sponsor him in his venture in the culinary business. And two he didn't want his friends to feel sorry for him yet again for not getting something he so wished he could get. That and he also felt somewhat guilty for what he was doing. Especially since Lewis Bolivar was starting a new restaurant right across from the Gail and Mitch's restaurant. Gretchen had assured him that they wouldn't mind since they didn't accept him for the internship. Though everyone assumed Gail and Mitch hadn't taken up on his offer, Pacey didn't really want to tell them that he really didn't end up having that interview with Gail and Bodie since Dawson wouldn't let him in.

_I doubt anyone would believe me._

"You know little brother if you keep on staring at yourself I might start with the closet case jokes." Doug said.

Pacey, who was staring at himself in the mirror since he was shaving, turned around to glare at his brother.

"I was shaving, and I was in deep concentration." Pacey said.

"So where's the razor?" Doug asked.

Pacey looked down at his hands and saw no razor to back up his statement. Doug noticing the anxious look on his brother's face decided to take pity on him.

"So you got anything to wear for this thing?" Doug asked faking disinterest.

Pacey glared at him.

"You know if you don't give a shit you don't have to ask." Pacey spat angrily.

Doug noticed the brief look of hurt pass through Pacey's eyes.

"Pace I'm sorry. I do care I just tend to. . .act like. . ."

"Like dad?"

Doug silently stared at him. Now it was Pacey's turn to take pity on his brother.

"I'm just messing with your head Doug. I don't think of you as dad. You wouldn't even come close." Pacey said.

"You know my heart actually stopped for a second their. I was actually scared I've become dad." Doug admitted.

"Yeah well that's my fear also."

The Witter brothers shared a knowing look. Doug was the first to break away.

"You know this brotherly love this a bit to much for my cold heart."

Pacey rolled his eyes at Doug's sarcastic remark.

"But seriously Pace what are you going to wear? Because if you're going with one of those horrid Hawaiian shirts than I'm sorry but you're not getting that internship." Doug said.

"First off those shirts are not horrid. While I was sailing down to the Keys, people actually asked me where I bought them."

"More like they wanted to know where not to shop for Hawaiian shirts." Doug said sarcastically.

"Think what you want Doug but I think I pull off those shirts rather well."

Doug gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, fine Doug don't play along. I think I'm going to wear this dress shirt I found stashed in one of my bags and my khakis."

Doug made a face. Which Pacey noticed.

"What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy with me. You made a face. Is their something wrong with my choice of clothes?"

"Besides the Hawaiian shirts?"

"Stop Doug be serious. If you have anything better that I can wear at this short notice, that would be greatly appreciated." Pacey said, hoping his brother did have something to spare.

Doug mentally checked his closet for any decent clothes Pacey could wear for his interview.

"What look are you trying to pull off here Pace?"

Pacey was confused.

"What look? I thought we were talking about clothes here?"

Doug rolled his eyes at Pacey.

"Casual look? Business look? Sophisticated look? You get me now?"

"Ahh. . . . now I know what you're talking about. Casual. I'm all up for casual."

"Okay follow me I think I got something for you that will definitely make you look professional, yet also like a regular down to earth type of guy."

Pacey opened his mouth to say some sort of gay comment. . . .

"And don't go their Pace or I wont help you at all."

. . .but Doug knew him so well.

When they entered Doug's bedroom, Doug headed for his closet. After a few seconds of searching through his collection of shirts and pants, Doug found what he was looking for.

"Here you go baby brother. A multi stripe blue and white long sleeved tailored shirt. Had it costumed made for my liking. Also a pair of tailored khakis that will fit you perfectly. Lets not forget the shoes. You can take my beige boots. It'll go perfectly with both the shirt and the slacks." Doug said.

He handed Pacey the clothes and placed the boots on the foot of the bed.

"Now hurry up and get dress since you only got at least half an hour to get their." Doug yelled from outside his bedroom.

_Damn its hard being a good brother._

**_888888_**

Lewis Bolivar looked at his watch. He wasn't much of sit still type of guy. And seeing as he arrived at his newly decorated office at his newly built restaurant for an interview his only daughter begged him to accept in such short notice, he had nothing to do. Normally he wouldn't do these types of favors for his daughter, then again she had never asked for these types of favors. But something about how she described this boy, made him think things over and accept. That and the prospect of actually finding someone who would look up to him with some admiration, had its appeal. Not that Olivia didn't admire him, but she pretty much was biased seeing as he was the only stable person in her life. Thinking along those lines, Lewis still felt the pain Tamara caused both himself and her daughter.

He had honestly thought Tamara was ready for all he had to offer. But he was wrong yet again. Whether she was just as shallow and heartless as Olivia had said, or just plain scared and not ready to deal with the issues at hand as Tamara had said. What ever the reason was, Lewis didn't know how to deal with her presence back into their lives. For years, twelve years to be exact, it was just him and Olivia. And even when Tamara was with them, she really wasn't. _If that makes any sense at all. _He could still remember the day she came up to him personally to his first ever restaurant to ask him for a divorce, she was getting married to some big stock broker, or investor, didn't really matter since he didn't care. He was more interested in the whole getting married part, especially since she hadn't been gone for more than five months. That day she had made him sign the papers that set her free from both himself and Olivia. And the saddest thing, Lewis still loved her after that.

He loved her so much that was the number one reason why his second marriage failed. That and Hannah couldn't seem to keep her legs closed when it came to the European guy that a penthouse below them. The only thing that he hated about the divorce was the fact that he was only allowed to see his son whenever he visited London. Which he did once a month. But that wasn't enough, not for him anyways. At least his son knew he loved him. Olivia wasn't so lucky with her mother. Though their was no doubt in Lewis mind that Tamara didn't' love her daughter, but it wasn't really what he thought more of what Olivia thought. And that's were his life became complicated. Lewis was torn, between making his daughter happy and making the women he still loved happy. Either way he went he would end up losing something.

Tamara had asked him, no more like order him to send his daughter, his baby, to some clinic for drug addicts. Olivia who was sitting a few feet away, had begged him to send her back to New York, away from that crazy bitch, which she used to refer to her mother. Now he shot down Olivia's request right away, and to his surprise she didn't do any tantrums. And while Tamara was right that Olivia did have a problem concerning drugs, forcing her to get help, wont solve anything. To say Tamara took that well was an understatement. But she really couldn't just come back to Olivia's life and play mom. So he did the only thing he could do, he grounded his daughter. Took the things she loved, the car for one, he minimized her debit card funding, he took away all her credit cards, and he assigned his personal driver Bobby to drive her to and from school, on some occasions to the restaurant.

Both Olivia and Tamara weren't pleased with what Lewis arranged, but they had no say in it, since he was the parent in charge. Of course the feeling of empowerment didn't last long since Tamara called him a spineless wimp who did what his daughter always told him to do. And Olivia called him a pathetic love struck fool, who no matter how many times he ends up hurt, still goes back for more. And they were both right about that. Which makes him refer to the previous question. _How can I please the two most important women in my life? _

He could simply ask his father for advise. But that wasn't going to happen seeing as he was the black sheep of a family of seven children. He was disown the day he decided to come and live with his Uncle Benny, short for Benjamin, at the age of thirteen. Normally his parents wouldn't have cared if he went to live with any of his uncles, but when it came to Uncle Benny that was a big no-no. Seeing as his Uncle Benny was the only one of the family besides Lewis to move to the U.S. Now Benjamin lived in Boston, but he knew that the best schools in nearby would be located in New York city, so Lewis was forced to study extra hard to be able to attend one of those schools, and when he got accepted to Dalton, his uncle left everything behind and relocated them to New York.

At Dalton, Lewis met many people, but the one person that he met that changed his life was Tamara. He was fifteen and she was seventeen, but they had all the same classes since Lewis was allowed to skip his sophomore and junior year. They were friends first, and after Lewis turned eighteen, Tamara admitted her true feelings for him. They had a brief relationship before she was scared and pushed him away. But the breakup didn't last long, Lewis actually wished it was because her love for him overpowered her fear, but it was more like she ended up pregnant with Olivia. After that they decided to get married. Lewis graduated from NYU two years earlier, seeing as his major was culinary. After Olivia was born, Lewis helped Tamara, financially to get back into NYU to finish off her remaining two years. He later helped her get into Columbia to get her masters in English. But by then Lewis and Tamara were struggling with the rent, childcare seeing as he was working nights, and Tamara was starting her teaching job, and most importantly they hardly ever spent any alone time with one another. The marriage was over even before it happened, Lewis knew that, yet he didn't want to accept that.

Once the divorce was final, Lewis' restaurant became a success, he was able to send his daughter to the same school he attended, and he was able to spend all his free time with her. The years following that weren't easy on him nor Olivia, especially with yet another failed marriage, and her seeing yet another person she loved leave her behind. So to distract himself from yet another problem, Lewis started another restaurant and another, and another. Until he had at least ten new restaurants around New York, Main, Vermont, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, North and South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, and Key West. By the time Olivia was in high school in her freshman year, Lewis had started moving west. But the only state Lewis avoided starting any of his restaurants, was Massachusetts. Knowing full well that Tamara was teaching in Liberty High.

Soon after Olivia started her sophomore year was when Lewis discovered the drugs. And then the sex. He couldn't possibly believe that his only daughter, his first born, his baby was having an affair with her history teacher, her married history. He felt, for the first time ever, ashamed and disappointed in her. So he packed up her stuff and took her to San Diego, California. Where he enrolled her in an all girls' private school, Academy of Our Lady of Peace. Olivia wasn't to happy, but she dealt with it. She was doing great until Lewis started traveling again to start new restaurants in Oregon, Washington, Sacramento, Los Angeles, and San Francisco, during her junior year. After another rocky year, Lewis decided it was time to start fresh in another state and school. And he remembered a place his Uncle Benny had lived after he retired from the fish industry, Capeside, Massachusetts. So after making sure his Uncle's beach house was still their, he bought it and made arrangements so they could add on more room and fix up the place. Soon after he got a call from Tamara telling him she was moving back to Capeside to teach, seeing as they needed her help and that she heard he was moving their as well. He hid that information from Olivia until he was a hundred percent sure she had to escape route. He got the silent treatment for two weeks after she found out. But deep down Lewis knew Olivia wanted to see her mother again. Yearly phone calls wasn't enough to sustain a mother-daughter relationship.

So after months of planning this, Lewis Bolivar found himself in his new restaurant, bored to death.

_What to do? What to do?_

He stood up and started pacing his office. He looked at his watch again and saw that the young man he was supposed to be interviewing had twenty minutes to show up.

_That's enough time to take a walk around this part of town. _

But that was out of the question, since his office phone rang.

_Well something to do, finally. _

"Hello, Lewis Bolivar, how can I help?" he asked cheerfully.

Their was complete silence at first, but then a deep voice answered from the other line.

"Oh I wasn't expecting for you to answer. I'm Mitch Leery. ."

"As in Leery's Fresh Fish?" Lewis asked, rather interested.

"Yeah that's me. My wife of course is the owner and such. But I was wondering if you would like to join me for a cup of coffee. So we could discuss this proposition you made about buying her restaurant." Mitch said rather tightly.

"Ahh. . about that. I think we got on the wrong foot their. I was in a bit of a. . how do you say sour mood, and my condescending side came out. I apologize for my behavior." Lewis said honestly.

On the other line, Mitch didn't know what to say, seeing as this Lewis Bolivar fellow wasn't at all like he expected.

"Umm. . .well apology accepted. So how bout that cup of coffee? We can discuss how we're going to handle this situation."

"What situation?" asked Lewis, who was confused.

"Well you know, about your restaurant competing with ours."

"My restaurant is in a different level than yours Mr. Leery."

"Call me Mitch, Mr. Bolivar." Mitch corrected.

"Well than call me Lewis."

"Fine Lewis, what did you mean by your restaurant is in a different level than yours?" Mitch asked, trying not to get offended.

"Its simply, your restaurant, as what I can see from across the street, attracts adults. Mine will attract teenagers, families who happened to have loud children, more like a family atmosphere. Yours attracts people who are on a business dinner, a romantic date, a celebration for a promotion and such." Lewis explained.

Mitch thought it over and it made sense. Of course he wasn't going to tell him that. Lewis looked at his watch and saw that he had at least fifteen minutes before the interview.

"You know what Mitch I'll take that coffee offer."

"Well then I'll get it ready, meet you here. I would also like for you to meet my head chef. He seems to admire your work."

"Now I'm definitely coming over. Be their in three."

Mitch hanged up first, then Lewis followed. He picked up his leather sports coat and headed out the door. He stopped short when he saw his newly hired secretary Veronica, who was a married and a mother of two.

"Hey Veronica if any young man who happens to come looking for me send him to my office and tell him I'll be with him shortly."

"No problem Mr. . ." Lewis gave her a pointed look. ". . .Lewis." Veronica corrected herself.

"Good your catching on. After he comes you can pretty much head home, seeing as you did all your work."

Veronica smiled gratefully at him. When Lewis crossed the street and entered Leery's Fresh Fish he didn't notice a group of five teenagers staring at him.

**_888888_**

"Is that Lewis Bolivar?" Dawson asked, hoping it wasn't him.

After all the man he just saw had an sophisticated, and confident air about him.

"Yup that's Mr. Bolivar himself." Jen answered.

"And how would you know that?" asked Andie who was curious as how Jen could know a man like that.

"I was once best friends with his daughter." Jen responded.

Andie removed her sunglasses to openly look at Jen, shocked written all over face.

"Wait you were close to Olivia Bolivar. She's such a. . . .well theirs no words to describe that girl." Andie said.

Jen smirked. Having a choice of some very, and she meant very, unfriendly words, to describe her former best friend.

"What's her deal? She comes to here acting like she's royalty or something." Dawson said.

"Don't know. She never use to act like that. She was actually someone you could go up to, without knowing her, and she'll actually be nice. I was the bitchy and bitter friend of the group." Jen explained.

"Group? You had a group?" Jack asked, rather interested in Jen's past.

"Well it was just Olivia, Drue and I. In one occasion it was Olivia and her boyfriend, Drue and his girlfriend or more like female friend of the week or day, depending on his mood, and me and Billy." Jen filled her friends in on her past.

Jack placed his soda down to stare at Jen, he was amused.

"You dated a guy named Billy?" he asked.

Jen gave him a dirty look.

"Hey I was a freshman and he was a senior. He was hot, and in the football team. At that point in my life I actually thought it mattered. Plus he was best friends with Olivia's boyfriend, and we thought it would be great if we dated in the same clique of people." Jen shrugged seeing all her friends stare at her in disbelief. "What can I say I was very shallow back then. That or I was really stupid."

"Well I can't picture you care about your looks and what people might think of you." Andie admitted.

"I didn't' care about my looks nor what people thought of me. I just cared about fitting in, and following the crowd. I didn't want to stand out. Especially at Dalton, knowing full well that half those kids' parents were employed by father's firm. I seriously didn't want to be kissed assed to or befriend by people who thought I had sort of control over who my father promoted or fired. So stuck to people who's economical life wasn't threaten by my father's cold heart." Jen explained.

"So that's were the whole not trusting people came along?" asked Joey.

Joey, who had remained silent the whole time their, not feeling quite sociable that day, seeing as she missed Pacey and wanted to see him, talk to him, even kiss him. But of course he was no were to be found. She tried calling Doug's house last night, but no one was their to answer. She could have left a message, but she didn't want to. More like she was to scared to even bother to ask him to call her back. And to her surprise, or not bearing in mind that Dawson didn't want nothing to do with Pacey, he wasn't their with them, to celebrate her birthday, or belated birthday.

"No not really. That came when I was six years old and both my mother and father failed to show up to my ballet recital and forgot to pick me. I ended up catching a ride with Olivia and her dad, since she stayed late as well since her dad was working a double shift at this old restaurant he worked at." Jen said bitterly.

That day was probably the worst day of her childhood years. She wasn't even counting the day both her parents had forgot her seventh birthday, nor the time they left her behind at some function when she was eight, or when she was nine they left her on her own while her dad went to Cancun Mexico with his secretary, and her mother went off to the Caribbean with her friends so she could drown her sorrows, not bothering to hire a nanny or leaving a note explaining where they were at just incase something happened to her so they could contact her. She had to walk from her family's penthouse in Soho to Olivia's newly bought penthouse Tribeca by herself. Though it wasn't really a huge distance, seeing as she and Olivia would always get a ride from their respective drivers, Olivia had Bobby and she had Ralph. But a nine year old, having to walk their by themselves in the dark, that was another story. All that happening and then some before she even reached the age of ten was what got her to built a thinker outer shell and not let her assumptions of people guide her. Because if you can't trust your parents, than who can you really trust?

"So how did you come upon trusting someone like her to be your best friend, let alone someone like Drue Valentine?" asked Dawson.

Jen smiled at the mere memory of their friendship when they were just children without a care in the world, still naïve to their parent's faults.

"That's a long story."

"Hey we got some time to spare. Plus we've still got to wait for Pacey to show up before we can eat anything." Jack said.

Everyone failed to notice Dawson shift in his seat uncomfortably. He hadn't even thought of inviting Pacey. Not cause he forgot, but because he didn't want him their. It was his idea for this lunch date to celebrate Joey's birthday. He should take all the credit.

"Well my brother has point their, so come on Jen spill. Cause I'm curios how could anyone be friends with Drue Valentine." Andie commented.

Jen got all her memories and thoughts clear before she spoke.

"Well I met Olivia when we were five. We were starting kindergarten together at Dalton elementary school. I of course was already their since Preschool, but she was transferred seeing as one of her father's uncles was paying for her education at the time." Jen started.

"Hold up Olivia Bolivar wasn't rich?" Joey asked, rather to surprised to hear that seeing as how Olivia behaved like she was old money.

"Nope, her father was working at some five star restaurant as one of the chefs, not enough money to pay for a two bedroom apartment in New York city, pay the bills, bring food to the table, buy all the necessities for a five year old, and then have extra cash to send his only daughter to one of the most prestigious schools in the whole US continent. No Olivia was far from rich, her dad had to ask his Uncle Benjamin. . I believe that was his name, for some money to pay for Olivia's tuition. She had the test scores to get in just not the cash." Jen clarified.

"Test scores? You guys were only five, what kind of school is that?" asked Jack, who was horrified to even think kids that age were forced to go through that to get into some school.

_When I have my own child I'm going to make sure never to put him or her through that nonsense._

Andie rolled her eyes at her brother's outraged behavior.

"Its called private school Jack. The Dalton School prepares kids for college at an early age. I heard they even prepare you for your SAT's in middle school." Andie said quite excitingly.

_Dear God I'm going to feel sorry for my nephews and nieces. _

"So were was her mother in all this? Didn't she help out with any of the financial welfare of her only daughter?" Joey asked, knowing the lack of mention of Olivia's mother.

Jen couldn't remember Olivia ever bringing up anything about her mother only that she had her father and that was all she needed.

"She wasn't part of her life. She ran out of her and her father's life when things got complicated." Jen said.

"No wonder she's so evil, she's bitter and resentful." Dawson concluded.

"Wouldn't you be if your mother walked out on you when you were just a child, with no explanation? And thinking for years what you did wrong or why weren't you good enough for her to stay." Jack asked, knowing how it felt to feel abandon by your parent.

Though Jack and Andie's situation wasn't the same as Olivia's were her mother had actually walked away with no second thoughts, to Jack it felt like his dad just was never their and when he was their, physically he wasn't their were in counted.

"Well obviously I would feel something, but not to the point I would lash out on innocent bystanders who had nothing to do with my problems. That's pretty childish, in my opinion." Dawson stated.

Jack only glared at him. Knowing full well that Dawson would never understand. He couldn't possibly get it. Seeing as he oblivious to the real world, and real feelings.

"Look whatever Olivia does to not feel the pain of abandonment is her choice. Some people just deal with their own problems by lashing out on other people. Its how our system works, doesn't make us childish, it just makes us human." Jen tried to reason. Feeling the tension between Jack and Dawson.

"Look I'm just trying to say that it isn't fair the way she treats people just because her mother wasn't their for her. Yeah it was heartbreaking and everything, but theirs a point in your life you just have to overcome that and let it go. Move on." Dawson explained. "I mean look at Pacey he still goes on and on about how his parents don't give a rat ass about him. He's been going on about that since elementary school, he should get over himself and stop acting like the victim."

That was the last straw for Jack. He couldn't believe Dawson had actually said that. Dawson Leery, the same guy who called himself Pacey's best friend, had actually said that about him.

"I can't believe you just said that." Jen said, disbelief written all over her face.

Joey was way in shock to say anything. Andie was only glaring at him, not wanting to say anything she would later regret.

"Well I can." Jack said, anger evident in his voice.

Dawson glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawson asked angrily.

"You know what I meant Dawson. You can't for more than a second just think outside your world and actually see what's going on in anyone else's. Its always has to be about you, and how you're the victim." Jack burst out angrily.

"What the hell is your problem? You have no right to talk shit to me." Dawson exclaimed.

"My problem is how you treat Pacey. I've tried to stay neutral in this. I really did. Knowing full well it wasn't easy for you to find out your _soulmate _was in love with someone else. But your milking this alleged betrayer from your best friend for all its worth. It has gotten to a point in were I'm actually rooting for Joey to finally get her shit together and be ready for what's Pacey has to offer her." Jack admitted.

Joey just wanted to get away from this. She couldn't believe this was happening now, let alone happening with Dawson and Jack.

"Pacey had nothing to offer than heartbreak and lies. How can you possibly think he could give her anything else? Look what he did to your sister. He broker her heart time and time again. He left her when she needed him the most. He lead her on, making her think he was still in love with her, while in reality he was after Joey. He pretty much tossed her aside for someone who was vulnerable than she was." Dawson tried to reason with him.

He couldn't believe Jack was on Pacey's side.

"Oh that's a load of bullshit and you know it. What kind of best friend are you or thought of yourself as if that's all you can say about Pacey? He's been their for you more than anyone in this table, excluding Joey." Jack asked, not believing for one bit that Dawson could actually be that cruel and selfish.

"What kind of best friend am I? Please I've been their for him when he needed a place to stay when his house wasn't safe. I was their to talk him out of running away to the circus. I was their when he wrecked his bike and bought him a new one so his father wouldn't beat the crap out of him. I was their for him when he jumped from the tree and broke his leg, I offered him to stay with us so my dad could take care of him so he wouldn't have to face his father's wrath nor Doug's teasing. He's the one you should be asking what kind of friend he is. He's the one who betrayed me. He went behind my back, knowing full well I still loved Joey, but not caring and still going after her." Dawson defended himself.

"You know what I don't get Dawson, is how did Pacey betray you? All he did was fall for Joey, the same girl you happen to love. The same girl you rejected, the same girl you put ultimatums to keep by your side. The same girl who happened to notice until you were about to lose her to Paris. The same girl you pushed aside for Eve. I just want to know when in all that, did you happen to show love for her?" Jack asked.

"How dare you even try to understand my relationship with Joey? She's my soulmate. She's my best friend, she's my first love. We have a rare connection that no one else has. She's my inspiration, my muse. And she was my girlfriend at one point in time. And I let her go when she needed to live her life. You can't possibly understand that." Dawson said confidently.

"Let me ask you this Dawson why in the world did you and Joey never work?" Jack asked.

"We. . .we. . . we. . .just. . . .just weren't in. . .You know what this is none of your business." Dawson finished.

Jack looked at Dawson and saw pure pain in his face. He felt sorry for him, knowing that he wasn't ready to face the facts let. So he decided to let it go.

"You know what Dawson just forget this ever happen. Go back thinking you're the victim in this whole thing. At the end of the day the true victim in this whole ordeal you caused with your ultimatums is Joey. Seeing as she can't have her best friend and the boy she loves." Jack finished.

The table went in complete silence. No one wanted to say anything. They all could still feel the tension between Dawson and Jack, but they didn't commented. Jen, who looked away from the group, not at all finding their stony looks appealing, spotted a familiar figure coming their way. She wasn't the only one. Andie sat up in her seat after seeing Pacey.

"Pacey! Over here!" she yelled.

Joey's head shot up to stare at Pacey's form. Their was something about him that made him look different. He looked so professional. So good looking, not that he didn't before, but with whatever he was wearing made his good looks stand up in attention.

Jen noticed that Pacey was actually surprised to see them all their.

_Hmm. . .didn't Dawson tell him about this?_

Then realization hit, Dawson didn't even bother to inform him about this little get together.

He was approaching them with caution. When he finally reached their table he had his hands stuffed in his khakis, and he was smiling tentatively at them all. To Joey he looked like the little kid he use to be, getting caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Hey guys. Funny seeing you all here." Pacey greeted.

Now Joey was confused. She turned to look at Dawson, who was avoiding looking at anyone, especially her, but in occasion he would look up and glare at Pacey.

"What do you mean Pace? Didn't you get Dawson's message?" Andie asked, confused as to why Pacey would be surprise seeing them their.

Pacey looked at Dawson, and he noticed panic in his hazel green eyes. He smirked at his former best friend. He could easily take away that mask off his oh so innocent face and show Joey what kind of soulmate she has. But that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted her to realize that on her own terms.

"You know what Andie you're right I completely forgot all about this little get together. See by the time Gretchen and I arrived from the beach house I was dead tired and I hardly listened to a word Doug was telling me." Pacey answered her question.

Joey cast her eyes down to the table.

_He didn't even find this stupid brunch for my birthday at all important._

Seeing Dawson look relieve about not getting caught, made Pacey want to beat the smug look off his face.

"So why so dressed up Pace?" Jen asked.

Pacey didn't' know what to say.

_What can I say?_

He was going to say something, when he heard his name being called out again. But this time from a different blond. Jen snapped her attention from a nervous Pacey to a black GMC SUV. But that wasn't what caught her attention. No it was Olivia's figure inside the huge monstrosity.

Olivia looked away from Pacey and saw that his usual group of friends were their as well. She looked at her father's driver, who was more like a surrogate uncle to her, and smiled at him.

"Hey Bobby I'm going to step out here for a moment. You can park over their where daddy's car is at." Olivia said sweetly.

Bobby smiled at Olivia.

"Sure thing princess. Just don't forget we must get going soon, seeing as your father doesn't want you in Boston so late." Bobby reminded.

"I know Bobby. It'll be quick, just going to say hi to a friend of mine and drop by and see Dad for a while." Olivia explained.

Olivia stepped out of the car and walked across the street to stand next to Pacey.

"Hey Witter." she greeted.

She ignored the glares Joey, Andie and Jen were throwing her.

"Hey to you to Olivia. What are you doing here? I thought yesterday you said you were heading for Boston." Pacey asked.

Yesterday Pacey had ran into her when he was picking up some sandwiches from the deli. They had talked for a bit, and she had mentioned she was going to Boston to get a new wardrobe. Seeing as her Californian attire wasn't going to keep her warm.

"I am. I just stopped by to see my dad, and to see how the interview was going." Olivia answered.

Pacey felt all his friends' and Dawson's eyes on him. They were all itching to ask the question.

"Interview?" Dawson asked.

Olivia looked passed Pacey's shoulder to stare at Dawson. For some reason he seemed familiar to her.

"Do I know you? Cause I swear I've seen you before." Olivia questioned.

"We have photo class together." Dawson answered.

He was met with a blank face.

"I sit right next to you." Dawson tried again.

He was mete with yet another blank face.

"You asked me very rudely to move my overly large head out of your line of view." Dawson said sulkily.

"Ah yes now I remember who you are." Olivia said.

"_I can't believe this_." Dawson muttered to himself.

"Pacey what is she talking about? What interview?" Andie asked. She wanted to know why would Pacey ever be friends with someone so cruel like Olivia Bolivar.

Pacey was going to speak but Olivia beat him to it.

"I've arranged for him to have an interview with my father, concerning his interest in the culinary business. He might be able to get my father to take him as his apprentice." Olivia said proudly.

Though seeing the confused looks on all his friends' faces and Dawson's disappear into disbelief, and betrayal on Dawson's part.

"What?" Joey asked.

"No way." Jen said.

"That can't be true." Jack doubted.

"Congratulations. . . ." everyone glared at Andie. ". . .I think?" she added.

Pacey gave her a faint smile.

_Good old Andie McPhee. Always on your side if your going to make something of yourself._

"I can't believe you would do this to my family. To my mother, to my father, to Bodie." Dawson said angrily.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his dramatic burst of anger.

"The only thing Pacey is doing is trying to learn a new skill. A skill that could possibly get him into one of the top culinary schools in Boston. Especially with my father's connections with the school boards around the Boston, New York and Los Angeles section." Olivia boasted.

Andie looked at Olivia with interest. The whole Pacey-betraying-Mitch-Gail-Bodie out of her mind.

"Does your father know the Dean of Harvard University?" Andie asked.

Olivia eyed the perky blond girl.

"Do we have a class together?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah we have the mandatory Advanced Economics class. You have with all of us to be exact." Andie said.

Olivia knew she wasn't just skipping English class with her mother. She was also missing that class.

_I have a class with Pacey. That's great. I really should start going to class more often._

"Hmm. . .interesting. I should really pay more attention to my environment. Anyway back to your previous question. Yes my father knows Dean Harry R. Linwood." Olivia said indifferently like she was saying the sky is blue.

Andie was astounded by her behavior. To her it would be an honor to know any Dean of any Ivy-League school. She was going to ask yet another question but Jack stopped her. He really did not want to hear, talk or even the mention of college at that moment. He was far more interested in what Pacey had gotten himself into.

"Why am I not surprise? Of course you would do anything for yourself. No matter who you betray in the process. Because that's who you are Pacey, you're a self centered jerk." Dawson snide.

Pacey glared at Dawson. He was holding on to any control he had. He really did not want to bang Dawson's head repeatedly over the table. But it was getting harder by second, especially seeing the smug look on his face.

"You have some nerve saying what you just did. I'm far from the self centered person you are. You're the one who always thinks about yourself. You don't give a rat ass about the rest of us Dawson as long as your dream comes true." Pacey shot back.

"Oh that's great. You judging me. You have no right to judge me. Especially with what you did last summer. You betrayed me. You went behind my back, without caring about my feelings and went along with your little plan of trying to seduce Joey to your level. You can't possibly think you can judge me with all your faults." Dawson snapped back.

Pacey let out a harsh laugh.

"And we always go back to that. Get over it already. So I fell in love with your _soul mate_. Theirs no crime in that. You're just pissed off that Joey in someway returned my feelings or was attracted to me. Or whatever you say to yourself so it wont hurt." Pacey said irately.

Dawson angrily shot up from his seat.

"I'll just put it plain and simple for you Pacey. Either you don't even dare show up to that interview and still have the minimal love my parents have for you. Or you do show up and take whatever he has to offer you, but don't you dare step a foot at this restaurant or at my parent's house. And don't you even dare talk to them. So what will it be?" Dawson demanded.

Pacey had enough. He knew he could possibly lose many people he cared about for making this decision. But so be it. He wasn't going to let Dawson rule his life. He was sick of it.

"You're ultimatums don't work on me Dawson. So take them and shove them were the sun don't shine." Pacey said coolly.

Joey couldn't help but glare at him. Feeling defensive of what he had said. Knowing full well that he was true, that Dawson's ultimatums way not work for him, but they sure as hell worked on her.

Before anyone knew it Dawson's fist connected with Pacey's right eye. As soon as Dawson's fist connected to Pacey's eye, he was going for another swing but Pacey reacted faster and punched Dawson in his stomach. Which caused him to fall on his knees to catch his breath.

To his horror, Pacey felt worst than he would have expected. He looked at his fist in disgust. He felt Joey's eyes on him, but he didn't want to see the loathing and the repulsion in her beautiful brown orbs that he fell in love with. Pacey was to busy hating himself that he didn't notice Dawson finally catch his breath. So it was a surprise to him to feel two hands roughly push him, which caused him to lose balance and fall on his back.

"Dawson!"

"Pacey!"

Pacey groaned in pain. The sun's rays were blinding him. He couldn't see what was happening. All he could hear was someone's footsteps heading towards Dawson's direction.

"Pace are you okay?"

Pacey looked up to see Joey kneeling down on her knees to get a better view of him. It took a moment for Pacey to recover from seeing Joey truly worried about him.

"_Y-yeah_." he cleared his throat, seeing as it came out hoarse ". .I mean yeah. I'm alright."

A relieved look replaced the worried one on Joey's beautiful face.

"Is he alright?" asked a man behind Joey, who Pacey couldn't see or remember.

Joey looked away from Pacey to stare at the man behind her.

_So this is Lewis Bolivar._

Joey couldn't help but check out the man who was partially responsible for making a girl like Olivia.

And Joey had to admit, Mr. Bolivar wasn't bad looking. He was actually attracting, he had the whole tall, dark and handsome down to the max. And he had the Spanish accent that drove certain women insane. In addition to all that he had the emerald green-hazel eyes to complete the package.

Lewis Bolivar was a major hottie.

"Yeah he's alright." Joey answered politely.

"Joey what happened here?" asked Bodie who was behind Mr. Bolivar.

Joey looked around and saw Mitch and Dawson a few feet away angrily whispering to one another. Jen and Olivia were having their own angry chit-chat not a few feet away. Jack and Andie were picking up what seemed like broken shards of a glass cup that had fallen on the ground during the whole fight.

"We had a small disagreement." Pacey answered for her.

Bodie looked down at Pacey and stepped in front of Mr. Bolivar and extended his hand towards him. Pacey took it, and with one lift, he was back to standing up. He dusted himself off and looked at Joey.

"I'm sorry that you had to watch that." Pacey apologized.

Joey shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize Pace." Joey reassured him.

"I may not have to Jo, but I want to. What you saw was just two teenagers being stupid. And I promise you it wont happen again." Pacey promised.

Joey looked at his ocean blue eyes and knew he was going to keep his promise. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She saw the small cut below his right eye and she tenderly caressed it with her finger.

Joey felt herself moving closer to Pacey. Their lips were inches away, either one could move and they would in pure bliss. And Pacey was going to take that step and touch his lips with hers when . . . .

"Dad this is the boy I was telling you about."

And just like that, Pacey moved away from Joey, to stare at Olivia who was standing next to a well dressed man, who was about half an inch taller than Pacey.

Lewis gave Pacey a once over before looking back at his daughter who was smiling at Pacey.

_She's actually smiling._

Lewis brought his attention back to Pacey and extended his right hand.

"Lewis Bolivar. And you are?" Lewis introduced himself.

Pacey nervously shook Lewis hand. What he remembered about the tips Doug had gave him earlier about how a hand shake can pretty much determine how the person who is conducting the interview may see you as. So he firmly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bolivar. I'm Pacey Witter."

And to Pacey's surprise Lewis actually smiled at him.

"Nice grip you got their Pacey." Lewis smiled.

After letting go of Pacey's hand, Lewis looked at his daughter for a moment, who was on the edge of her feet looking at their introductions.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Boston?" He asked her.

Olivia looked away from Pacey to stare at her father.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." Olivia said sweetly.

Lewis smirked at his daughter.

"Oh really?"

Olivia blushed at her father's knowing look.

"Yeah and seeing as I did. I should get going. See you later dad. And hopefully I see you tomorrow at school Pacey. Oh and good luck. And daddy be nice." Olivia warned her father.

"Bye Olivia." Pacey waved at her.

Once Olivia was in the black SUV, Bobby drove them straight to the highway.

"So Pacey are you ready for this thing?" Lewis asked.

Pacey gulped.

_Nope sir I'm far from ready._

But he wasn't going to say that.

"Yes Mr. Bolivar I'm ready, sir."

"Okay then follow me." Lewis ordered.

Pacey didn't dare look at his friends. Knowing full well they were watching him. Though he did look at Dawson and Mitch, who were staring at him. Well Dawson was more like glaring at him than looking, Mitch was just confused.

Once they were across the street from Fresh Fish, and were right in front of Bolivar's Famous Fish House. Lewis took hold of the fish shaped door handle and pulled the door open. Pacey was about to walk it when Lewis' voice stopped him from taking another step forward.

"By the way Pacey if this is going to work at all, don't call me Mr. Bolivar makes me sound old."

Pacey only nodded. Understanding if anyone ten years from now would call him Mr. Witter he would feel like they were referring to his father.

When they were in Lewis' office, he offered Pacey a seat across from his desk.

"So Pacey tell me something about yourself, anything. And be honest."

Pacey took a deep breath knowing this was his last and only chance of ever making something of himself.

_Well here goes nothing._

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Where there goes another chapter. Till next time. So tell me did you like it? Hate it? Found it to long? Found it to short? Not liking the storyline? Finding the characters bit of cannon? **_

**_Just tell me anything._**

**_Joey_**


	6. Chapter Six: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer- Don't own Dawson's Creek, just borrowing the characters for my story**

**Thank you, to all the people who reviewed for my story. I really appreciated.**

**Chapter Six**

_Well here goes nothing._

"What is it that you would like to know Mr. Boli. . ." Lewis gave him a look, so Pacey corrected himself. ". . sorry. . . Lewis?"

Lewis shrugged. He had never done an interview to take on an apprentice. He didn't see the need for one. But his daughter had asked him to do this favor for her. And who was he do deny his baby girl anything?

"Just tell me anything. Start with your family if its easier for you." Lewis suggested.

Pacey thought about it and realized that it would be fairly easy to talk about his family.

"Well I'm the youngest of five children. Have three sisters and one brother. Theirs Carrie, Gretchen and Doug."

"Hold up. You said you had three sisters. You only mentioned two. What's the other ones name?" Lewis asked.

Pacey didn't really think twice when it concerned his oldest sister. She was never around. She was the only one from the Witter children to actually leave home and never look back. She would occasionally call to talk to his mother, and on rare moments she would even send birthday or Christmas cards. Pacey was at least five years old the last time he saw Julia.

"Theirs not much to say about Julia. She was never around while I was growing up. One day she just got accepted to some college in North Carolina and just left. Never looked back. Doug and Carrie were the only ones who have fond memories involving her. Gretchen was eight when she left, but she hardly ever remembered talking to her." Pacey answered.

"Reminds me of my oldest brother. He to left my family when I was young. I don't remember much of him. But he did end up becoming a priest, which made his absence acceptable with my family." Lewis said. "So what do you're parents do?"

"Well my dad is the sheriff of this town, yet he's going to retire soon. And my mother was once a waitress when she was younger, before she met my father. But she became a housewife after they wed. She now takes care of my nephew and two nieces." Pacey answered.

"Do you get along with your parents?" Lewis asked.

Pacey chuckled at that thought.

_Dad and I getting along? _

"Well what teenager does get along with their parents?"

Lewis chuckled as well. Knowing full well that he didn't get along with his father nor mother at that age, and he hardly saw them seeing as they were in Spain and he was here in the U.S.

"That's true. I'm all the over here in the states and my they're over their in Madrid and we still don't get along." Lewis said.

Pacey was intrigued by this man sitting before him. He thought he was just a great cook and a great business man seeing as his chain of restaurants were still bring millions into his bank account. Pacey did a bit of research last night on Doug's computer about Lewis Bolivar. Not once had he read he was from Spain.

"You're from Spain?" Pacey asked.

"Yes I am. I was born their really. But I hardly ever remember staying their for long. Only during the summers was I ever allowed back home. You see my parents believed in boarding schools. And at the age of five, to them was a perfect time to introduce their kids into the system." Lewis said sarcastically.

"My dad once told me if they allowed someone of my low intelligence in one of those boarding schools he would gladly pay my tuition to just get me out of his hair. I think I was around ten or eleven years old when he told me that." Pacey found himself telling that to Lewis.

"Yeah I can relate to you their. When I told my father about my plans to come to school here in the states he was glad. He didn't found me, his youngest son, at all Bolivar material. He thought I was going to ruin his chances of getting elected as one of the members of the legislative branch. Though when I told him I was planning to live with my Uncle Benny, his half brother, and the other black sheep of the family, he wasn't to pleased. I was allowed to go, but on one condition that he wouldn't pay for my education. I was fine, since I was tired attending those preppy schools." Lewis also found himself telling Pacey about his life.

"Now I didn't move to another state to get away from my parents but I can definitely relate to you about moving out. I ended up moving in with Doug. And now my sister Gretchen and I are living together in this rundown beach house." Pacey said.

"You know if I accept you as my apprentice, I'll probably just hire you as my assistant chef." Lewis explained.

"I thought most apprentices don't get paid?" Pacey asked.

"Well they don't. I sure as hell didn't get paid when I was my culinary professor's apprentice. So I know how tough it is to go to school for half the day and then go to work for the rest of the day and not get paid." Lewis explained.

Pacey thought of what Lewis had said and it sounded like a pretty good deal. He would get paid for learning something that to him so far was pretty easy. Plus he did need to come up with one third of the rent, seeing as Gretchen was going to pay the rest.

"Tell me Pacey, what actually interested you to this line of work?" Lewis asked.

He was rather interested in how a seventeen year old boy would be interested in the culinary business. When he was that age all he knew was that he had a great talent when it came to cooking, but other than that he hadn't really thought of becoming a chef, let alone owning a chain of restaurants.

Pacey shrugged. He really didn't know when he started to find cooking rather interested. All he knew is that one day, while assisting one of the chefs in one of Lewis' restaurants in the Key West, he realized he was actually rather good at it.

"I really don't know. All I do know is that I like cooking. I can't make many dishes, but I'm willing to learn anything." Pacey assured Lewis.

"Besides cooking, what are you good at?" Lewis asked.

Pacey didn't know how to answer that. He really wasn't good at nothing else. Lewis noticed the confuse look on his face.

"Come on Pacey I'm sure you have more talents than cooking. When I shook your hand, it was pretty firm, yet you had the rough feel of someone who has worked before." Lewis explained.

"Um. . . well I spent a whole year. . .you know restoring a boat. Then I spent my whole summer working odd jobs from port to port. At one point I had to help some carpenters with the basic sanding and carving. At one of my weekly stops, I ended up docking at a port near Savannah Georgia. I ended up working for some fish house, that's were I learned how to properly clean up a fish, how to properly cook shrimps, and how serve lobster. But I was introduced to actual cooking was when I arrived at Key West." Pacey said recalling his carefree days during his summer.

Lewis was impressed.

"You restored a whole boat on your own?"

"Well I did get help from some of my friends. But I did do most of the work on my own. It was my own sanctuary for awhile."

"That's very impressive Pacey. I can't even say that I restored a boat. So you said you went to the Key West, by any chance did you stop by my restaurant down their?"

"Matter of fact, yes I did. I got a job their as well. As a bust boy to be exact. But I did get to fill in for your assistant chef down their. That's were I was taught how to actually cook."

"Can I ask you something Pacey, you don't have to answer me since it really isn't any of my business, but why did go sailing all the way down to the Key West by yourself?" Lewis asked.

Pacey looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"Don't know really. I just didn't want to spend my summer here in ole Capeside. I wanted to see new things, meet new people. That and I wanted to get over certain things that happened months prior to my decision. And feelings that I happened to develop for someone I wasn't supposed to." Pacey answered honestly.

Lewis stared at Pacey for a moment before he looked at the picture of Olivia placed on his desk.

"So in other words you left to heal your broken heart?"

"Yup."

"Unrequited love. That's the worst kind of love."

"Tell me about it." Pacey agreed.

Their was silence for a moment, while Lewis thought about whether he should give Pacey a chance.

"I'm taking a huge risk with you Pacey. But some unknown reason I know its going to be worth it. But I just need to know one thing. That little brawl between you and Leery's son, was it just because you two don't get alone, or was it for that girl, Bodie's sister-in-law?"

"I can explain. . ."

"You don't owe me an explanation Pacey, I just want to know if this is going to happen again. Cause as man who was once a teenager and had a couple of fights for a girl, understand, that at that moment you think its worth it. But as a business man, who knows what's good and bad business wont understand. I take my business seriously. So I need to know right now, am I going to see you and Leery's son having fist fights in front of my restaurant or Gail's?" Lewis asked.

"No sir. You wont see that ever happening again. And it wasn't for a girl. It was more about two years worth of anger and resentment for one another."

"Whatever it was I hope I don't have to see it again. Though I might add that was one hell of blow. You knocked the wind right out of him."

Pacey smirked at him.

"Yeah well he got me right in the eye."

"But you brought him to his knees first. That's got to be worth something. Now lets talk about your schedule. Are you in any sports, clubs?"

"Well I do have hockey practice every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Each practice is three hours long. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I have to take make up classes to bring up my GPA, and credits so I can graduate come next spring or summer."

"That's one hell of a busy schedule. Are you sure you can handle this. I mean I can be very flexible with your schedule. You can come right after your classes and practices and I can teach you the basics at first. You know things you might need to know before you enter culinary school. But I think I'll probably teach you how to run your own restaurant as well. Cause they don't teach you that in culinary school. No you have to go to business school for that. Since you're using up your own time, I think its only fair I pay you for it. But we already discussed that. So I'll hire you as one of my staff, start you off as a waiter, then once you know how to cook you'll be my assistant chef. You and Olivia can work your shifts together."

"Wait Olivia works for you?"

"Yeah Olivia works for me from time to time. When she's bored, of course. But I'm sure if I asked her she'll take a couple of shifts. Enough to teach you the ropes around here. So how does ten dollars an hour sound for starters. If its not enough I can raise it up a bit. Though keep in mind I'm going to have to pay you as if you were working the usual part time shift."

"Ten dollars an hour? Seriously?"

"Well how much did your last job pay you?"

"Five dollars an hour."

"That's a rip off. I got paid that much back in the days when I was fifteen, working in the fish industry with my Uncle."

"I don't know. I mean wont that me kind of unfair to your full time employers or even the part time ones who actually are their for a full shift?"

"You're way to noble Pacey. But everybody who works for me gets treated fairly. I pay them the same amount. Except the chefs and assistant chefs. They get paid double. So far none of my wait staff have paid. Plus you're living on your own with your sister. You'll need the money for rent and such. And then when hockey season is over you can make up for the hours you didn't earn, if that makes you feel better." Lewis reasoned.

What Lewis had said made sense. Especially seeing as he would need money to pay for his own necessities, and besides the rent, he still needed to pay for True Love's dock fees every month. And the extra cash he could save for important expenses in the future. So he had no other choice but to accept Lewis' offer.

"Alright I accept. But under one condition."

"Okay name it Witter."

"You let me help out with any errands that need to be done around here. Like picking up certain supplies, taking money to the bank, simple things like that. Or with other things like pluming, lighting, you know the basic services that would normally take forever to get fixed as well as expensive, I can do like that."

To emphasize his point Pacey snapped his fingers.

"Alright Pacey that's a deal. Now do you have a cell phone, a beeper in order for me to contact you?"

"Ahh. . .nope. Sorry don't have any of those things."

"Really? That's a shocker. Over in California and even in New York I've seen kids younger than you caring at least two cell phones. Well here go to this place and pick yourself one of each and then you call me here and give your number and such so I can reach you."

Lewis handed him a small business card. Pacey took it. He knew this electronic store. He had often found himself in their checking out the new cell phones and such, but never being able to buy one. Not that he couldn't' afford it, just that he didn't find owning one necessary.

"I can't possibly go buy one now. I don't have enough on me."

"Don't worry about that Pacey. You see I've ordered at least a couple of cell phones and beepers for some of my staff from them. All you have to do is show them that card and they'll charge it to my account."

Seeing that Pacey was going to object, Lewis spoke again.

"And if it'll make you feel better I'll deduct the bill from your paycheck every week." Lewis offered.

"Yeah that'll work for me."

Pacey pocketed the card.

"So what's her name?"

Pacey looked at Lewis curiously.

_Is he talking about Joey?_

"Your boat, what's her name?"

Lewis rephrased the question, seeing as Pacey was confused.

"For a second their I thought you were talking about my unrequited love."

"Yeah I already know her name. Mitch had pointed her out to me while he was introducing me to Bodie." Lewis explained.

"Hmm. . . .though how did you know she was the one I was talking about?"

"Besides her rushing to you. And then looking at you with so much worry and love in her brown eyes. You gave it away a few seconds ago when you asked how did I know Josephine Potter was your unrequited love." Lewis shrugged.

"You're good." Pacey said.

"No I just pay close attention. So what did you name that vessel of yours?"

"True Love." Pacey answered.

"Beg your pardon?" Lewis asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"I named her True Love."

"That's an original name. Especially for your age. I named my boat after Olivia. Its very common, not the name but the idea of naming your boat after your daughter."

"It was a strange time for me. I had just recently broken up with my first love. And I was heart broken. So I named her after a goal, or a . . . hope. Like world peace, and such. I know it sounds dorky, but whatever. She's the only thing in my life right now that's solid." Pacey explained.

"Very deep and profound Pacey. You're one of a kind."

"Well I hope so, since I've spent all my teen years in high school trying not to be like every teenager you see in those television dramas."

"So Pacey seeing as I have plenty of time to spare how bout I show you my kitchen. But first do you like baseball?"

"I love baseball."

"Hockey is a given I presume?"

"Yup. I love baseball and hockey. Those are my sports."

"Yankees or Red Sox? Boston Bruins or New York Rangers?"

"That's easy, the Red Sox over the Yankees. The Boston Bruins over the New York Rangers. Come on I was born and raised in Massachusetts, and I'm at least two hours away from Boston. Let me guess you're a Yankee fan."

"That's a given. But I find myself from time to time rooting for the Red Sox. Of course when they're playing against the Yankees, that's another story."

While they moved their discussion to the kitchen, Pacey realized that he sure as hell liked his new boss.

_No more working at that godforsaken movie rental._

_**o0o0o0o**_

After watching Pacey follow Mr. Bolivar into his restaurant, Dawson had angrily walked inside Leery's Fresh Fish without saying a word to the rest of the group. Andie, who wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else had left to the library to do research on an extra credit assignment she had for her elective class, which she volunteered to take because of her lack of classes on her schedule that semester.

Both Jen and Jack didn't have nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon decided to walk around the town a have a bit a fun. Joey had declined their invention, but she might as well had said yes since they weren't taking no for an answer. So after two hours of arguing about music, hot actors and who was most likely to be gay of those said hot actors. The three of them found themselves sitting outside the coffee shop drinking extra large cups of some good old java. And in Jack's case a couple of pastries with his cup of coffee.

"I don't get how you can eat and eat all that crap and yet you don't get fat." Jen said after watching Jack eat his seventh chocolate glazed donut.

Joey who was seated next to her had to agree with her. She hadn't even finished her sugar donut, and they've been there for half an hour.

"I don't know. I just have a high metabolism. That or my runs around the McPhee estate help a lot." Jack shrugged reaching for his eight donut, which happened to be a sugar coated one with a jelly filling.

"You know I'm craving a burger. You think we can stop by Burger palace after this?" asked Jen.

Jack perked up at that idea.

"Hey that's a good idea. I can go for a double bacon cheeseburger right about now."

Joey looked at her wrist watch and saw that it twenty minutes till four. She still had plenty of time to spare.

"Might as well. Seeing as the movie doesn't start until five."

"Thanks for reminding me Jo. I need to save some of my appetite so when we get to the movies I can get a pretzel, a hot dog, and some popcorn." Jack said.

Joey and Jen shared a look. They couldn't possibly believe that Jack could eat all that in one day without having some sort stomach ache.

"You know I wonder if Pace got the job with that Bolivar guy." Jack wondered.

Joey noticed Jen giving Jack a glare for mentioning Pacey's name. And she was tired of that. She wasn't going to break down and cry just by hearing his name.

"I'm sure Pacey did get the job." Joey responded.

"And what makes you so sure?" Jen asked.

"Because it's a new restaurant, they're looking for staff. Plus Olivia Bolivar would want to be near Pacey, seeing as she likes him." Joey explained.

Jen had to laugh at that thought.

_Olivia liking Pacey? No way._

Both Jack and Joey looked at her.

"What?" Jen asked.

"That's what we want to know. What's so funny about the possibility of Olivia liking Pacey?" Joey asked.

"Because I know Olivia. And I know her type. And our friend Pacey isn't her type." Jen said quite confident with her answer.

"And what is Olivia's type?" Jack asked rather curious.

Jen thought about it for a while. She Olivia only seriously dated three guys. One of which was her history teacher. But before that their was Andrew, Billy's best friend, and before that their was James. And what all three of them had in common was that they were athletic jerks.

"She likes dating athletic jerks." Jen answered.

"Well besides the whole jerk thing, she could be falling for Pacey. Seeing as Pacey is the captain of the hockey team and has his own boat." Jack said instinctively.

Joey looked down at her paper napkin not wanting to even think about how Pacey would be a perfect match for Olivia.

"Ow!" Jack yelped in pain.

Joey looked up to see Jack rubbing his knee. She looked at Jen who was smirking at Jack's obvious pain.

"Was that necessary?" asked Jack through greeted teeth.

Jen pretended to think it over before she responded.

"Yeah it was." she said sweetly.

Jack glared at her.

"You two act like a bunch of kids." Joey said.

"Its who we are." Jen explained.

"I'm a child at heart." Jack shrugged.

The three of them shared a laugh. Jack looked down at his empty plate. He was still craving some sort of sweet, yet he didn't know what. He looked inside the donut shop and saw the display of donuts, cookies, croissants and other delicious sweets.

"Hey I'll be right back." he said before he walked inside the shop.

Both Jen and Joey rolled their eyes. After a quite moment between the two, Jen decided that it was time to bring up the subject of their brown blue-eyed friend.

"You know Pacey would never fall for Olivia." Jen said.

Joey smiled at Jen, knowing full well what she was trying to do.

"You know something Jen, you're probably right. Why would Pacey fall for Olivia seeing as she's a gorgeous blonde, with long slender legs, a great body? That's not at all his type." Joey said sarcastically.

Jen rolled her eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Pacey goes for the blondes because they're completely and totally opposite from the girl he actually wants?" Jen asked.

Joey looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Pacey slept with Tamara. He had a massive crush on Kristy Livingstone. His first love was Andie. And he had a sex pact with you. All equally good looking blondes." Joey said.

"Okay the whole sex pact between Pacey and I, ended up being a few kisses here and their and bit of groping, which led to nothing seeing as he was more attracted to you than to me. The whole Tamara Jacobs affair was just a teenage boy's dream come true to him. He was never in love with her. Plus she's the scholarly type. Which leads to his relationship with Andie. Yet another scholarly type." Seeing that this information wasn't making much sense to Joey, Jen decided to get to the point. "All the women Pacey has gone after are in some way like you. Minus the whole part that they're blondes instead of brunettes."

Joey was in no way in hell going to by that.

"That's the best you could come up with in short time?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"I'm not bullshitting you Potter. Pacey wants you. He's just to scared to get involve with you." Jen said.

"He's scared to be with me? Why?" Joey asked rather intrigued by this information.

"Because he's scared to have his heart broken again. Look Joey we don't know what went on this summer when it came to Pacey sailing all by himself along the eastern coast. All we do know is that he spent three months on his own probably trying to get over the heartache he had to go through last spring. And even though I know how important Dawson is to you, so does Pacey. And he knows more than I do. Seeing as he's been here from the very beginning. He knows you guys aren't going to completely work out unless you finally realize what part does Dawson fit in your life. Because to tell you the truth Joey, Pacey deserves a girl who's willing to love him with all her heart. And right now as much as you love him, you're not that girl." Jen said rather honestly.

Joey knew Jen was telling her the truth. She just didn't want to admit that.

"You're right Jen. You're completely right. But I can't just sit around and watch Olivia or any girl for that matter be with him. I just can't."

"Well no one is saying you should. And I'll be their with you whenever you want to kick anyone of those girls' asses. All except Olivia's, that's your battle not mine." Jen promised.

"So you're sure she's no way in hell going to be interested in the likes of Pacey?" Joey asked.

"Please I know her taste in men. And Pacey J. Witter is not one of them. So yeah I'm positive that Olivia Bolivar isn't going to fall for him. Now come on lets go get Jack before he ends wasting all his money on donuts." Jen stood up and headed for the shop.

"But that's his money, shouldn't he be allowed to waste it on whatever he chooses." Joey followed after Jen.

"Yeah but I hardly have any cash on me and I need his money in order to get me a burger and some Milk Duds at the movies."

Joey laughed at her friends antics. She looked behind her shoulder and saw the beautiful open waters that surround Capeside Harbor. And she couldn't help but be reminded of Pacey's striking blue eyes.

And even though she wasn't looking at them at that very moment, the very thought of his eyes and Pacey himself was rather calming.

"Hey Joey you ready?" Jack called out.

"Yeah I'm ready." Joey followed after Jen and Jack.

Though she may not be completely ready for her relationship with Pacey. She was finally ready to move on a bit further and accept that Pacey was the one she wanted all along.

**_o0o0o0o_**

_Press the pound button then press seven to record your voicemail. Then press after you're finished._

Pacey scratched his head in confusion.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this? You know maybe I shouldn't have thrown away the instructions._

After getting a tour of the place, and getting some minor instructions on how Lewis ran things around his restaurant, he was let go. When he had stepped out of the restaurant he had caught Dawson glaring at while he was taking some orders from the porch of Leery's Fresh Fish. Pacey didn't really care, he just headed on his way to Greenhouse Electronics.

Once he was their all he had to do was show the card Lewis had given him, and Steven the owner, and Anthony, his employer, had brought him a range of new cell phones. Pacey didn't have a clue as to what cell phone he should get. He picked the beeper rather quickly, seeing their was not many choices in that department. At the end he just let Anthony, who happened to be a junior at Capeside High, pick the cell phone he thought was the best.

At the time it was the smartest decision Pacey had ever made. But now he found himself trying to work a phone that was more complicated than trig.

Pacey was way into his phone that he didn't see a black SUV, slowly pulling over at his side.

"Hey _jailbird_, what are you up to?" asked a familiar voice.

Pacey spun around and saw Olivia smiling at him from the back seat of the SUV. His frown quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey _stranger_." he greeted back.

If it was possible Olivia's smile grew larger.

"So what do you got their?" Olivia asked noticing the familiar Motorola phone.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get the hang of this piece of crap. How can something so small, be so complicated?" Pacey wondered.

Olivia shrugged, she was amused at his total lack of knowledge of something so simple.

"Well here get in the car and I'll give you a ride. And in the mean time I can program your phone for you. Seeing as you can't do it." Olivia smirked.

Pacey mocked glared at her.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. So how bout it Witter, you want a ride?" Olivia asked.

She hoped she didn't sound to desperate of the thought of him getting in the car with her.

Pacey looked down at his wrist watch and remembered he had promised Gretchen he would be at the beach house to help her out before five o'clock. And looking around he saw he was no were near the beach house. Though the coffee house across the street seemed tempting for him, seeing as he hadn't really ate anything since morning.

"You know what Bolivar I just might take you on that offer." Pacey said.

Olivia contained her joyous smile.

_Don't want him to think I have THANG for him._

"Well hop on. Bobby and I don't have all day." Olivia commanded.

"Bobby?" Pacey was confused.

The front seat window rolled down and Pacey saw a man not much older than his father, yet looking ten times nicer and with a head full of hair, looking at him.

"Robert Peterson at you're service." Bobby kindly smiled at him.

Pacey returned the same smile.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Pace. . ."

"I know who you are. Olivia's hasn't stopped talking about you since I came down here from New York last night." Bobby kindly interrupted.

Pacey turned to look at Olivia who was having a hard time not blushing. Pacey playfully smirked at her.

"Oh really? Was I that great to be talked about by the great and beautiful Olivia Bolivar?"

Bobby looked at the rearview mirror and saw that Olivia was turning a deep crimson red.

_Hmm. . .that's interesting. Never seen her blush before._

"As in by you being briefly mentioned in a insignificant conversation count as anything special, than yeah, maybe you were that great." Olivia tired to play it off.

Pacey shook his head in amusement.

Olivia's insides were fluttering with nervousness.

"You know just get in the car before I change my mind and leave you here all by yourself." Olivia mocked threaten him.

"Oh all right if you insist. But just remember I owe you one. If you need a ride just tell me and I'll be their." he promised.

Olivia opened the back door and scooted a bit farther into the SUV.

"What kind of car do you drive?" she asked rather curiously.

Pacey entered the car and shut the door.

"Its more like an old rundown wagon than anything else. But it works every time."

Pacey reached for his seat belt but noticed that Olivia wasn't doing the same thing.

"Hmm. . .you can repay with something else. Just not that."

"Hey are you putting down my car?"

"No I would never do that."

"Yeah right. But hey its okay. If I could I would trade that hunk of junk for something better. Like a BMW or something along those lines."

"I'm sure you'll get one soon." Olivia assured.

"And what makes you think that?" Pacey asked.

"Because Witter you seem like the type of guy who'll get what he wants, whether its today or tomorrow or ten years from now." Olivia confidently said.

Pacey stayed silent and watched Bobby start the car.

"You know you're probably the only person who has shown any confidence in me in a long time. I actually forgot how that felt like." Pacey said sincerely.

Olivia tried to act like that didn't make her day.

"Well I'm glad I was of some help." Olivia shrugged.

Pacey smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the interview. Not many people would have done that for a total stranger."

"Yeah well not many people would have let just anyone stay in their boat without knowing them either. So we're even Pacey."

"I don't think so. I mean I gave you a place to hide for the night. You pretty much gave me a future."

"I gave you a chance to prove yourself capable of doing things on your terms. You're the one who made my dad give you a chance. So stop flattering me or I'll make sure Bobby over their throws you off my car." Olivia threaten.

Pacey only shrugged his shoulders and watched Bobby drive off.

Never noticing across the street that a certain brunette's heart had broke.

**_Hopefully i can get another chapter done before Christmas Eve. For sure though their will be another update before the end of the year. So tell me did you like it? Hate it? Found it to long? Found it to short? Not liking the storyline? Finding the characters bit of cannon? _ **

**_Just tell me anything._**

**_Joey_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Understanding Pacey

**Standard Disclaimer applied. Don't own anything related to Dawson's Creek.**

**Sorry I couldn't get this uploaded before the holidays, but things happen. Hope everyone had fun on thier holiday of choice.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed**

**Chapter Seven**

Joey Potter wasn't to pleased with her life at that very moment. Besides having Mrs. Valentine as a boss, and dealing with Drue Valentine on a daily basis, she had to see Olivia Bolivar as well. And if that wasn't icing on the cake, seeing Pacey coming by the Yacht Club almost every day to come and see or pick up Olivia sure was.

Now Joey would never admit she was a jealous type, because she wasn't. Of course every time she would say that Jack and Jen would laugh at her, Bessie would only give her a knowing look. And all three of them were driving her crazy.

Another person who was driving her crazy was Dawson. And as much as she wanted to get the friendship they both had before their hormones kicked in, she was finding every day she spent with him a bit boring and predictable. She was actually getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over. The whole Pacey betraying him was getting old to her.

And if that wasn't the only thing bothering her, their whole movie nights now included movies about love triangles.

But that wasn't the things that were bothering her the most. The lack of Pacey Witter in her life was.

Even when they both didn't consider one another friends, she would miss him. At that time of course she would miss him for the lack of someone to banter with. Last year when he was always around, she was rather use to his company, and when Andie had told her that night that their was a possibility her and Pacey had gotten together, that scared her. Even then when their wasn't any romantic feelings involve towards she still dreaded not having him near her.

And now when those feelings were their, she couldn't possibly see herself survive another week without him.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"That's it." Joey slammed her pencil on her textbook.

Both Jen and Andie looked up from their own textbook to look at her.

"Is something the matter?" Andie asked concerned for her friend.

_But then she really isn't exactly my friend._

Andie frowned at that thought. She really didn't want to go thinking about that. She didn't want to be bitter like Dawson when it came down to what happened between her and Pacey.

Joey was about to rant about her problem when she realized Andie was looking at her rather weirdly.

"Um. . . . " Joey tailed off.

Jen noticed Andie's weird look towards Joey which caused her hesitation.

"Hey is their a problem between the both of you that needs my intervention?" Jen joked.

"Ahh. . .no" Andie mumbled.

"Nope." Joey muttered.

Jen placed her pencil down and gave both girls a patient look.

"Okay either we sit here and discuss what's your problem Joey or we sit here and discuss that expression that was directed at Joey just now?" Jen offered.

Both girls stayed silent. They both didn't want to go their right at that moment.

Jen let out a tired sigh.

"Alright we'll go with my option . . . ." Jen was interrupted.

"How about the three of you girls shut up and let other people in the library work?" Olivia interrupted.

Jen turned in her seat and looked at the table behind theirs and saw Olivia glaring at them.

"You know that's rather rude." Andie boldly said.

Olivia's gaze landed on the other blond.

"And you three talking, in a public library, while people are trying to study isn't?" Olivia shot back.

Andie turned red in embarrassment.

"I. . .ah. . .I. . ."

"You don't have to answer her." Jen told Andie.

Olivia smirked at Jen.

"Always coming to the defense of your friends Jenny."

"Only the ones I truly care about." Jen shot back.

This only caused Olivia to roll her eyes.

"That hurts Jenny, it really does." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Joey asked.

Though her question wasn't just referring to the three of them. It included Pacey as well.

And Olivia understood that.

"Because I enjoy messing around with your little group." Olivia shrugged.

Joey was about to say something, when the person responsible for a lot of her emotions this past week entered the library.

She hadn't seen him that close since last Sunday. And he was heading towards. . .Olivia.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia looked away from Joey and looked up at Pacey. And to Joey, Jen and Andie's surprise, she actually seemed to be smiling.

"Yeah, just let me go put this back." Olivia got up and headed towards the aisles of books.

Pacey took Olivia's place and sat down in her seat. When he looked up he was aware of three familiar pair of eyes looking at him. He was surprise to find all three of them their.

"H-hey. Didn't see you three their." Pacey greeted.

"No surprise their, seeing as Olivia's overly large attitude was blocking your view." Jen said.

"Um. . . .okay." Pacey muttered.

Joey noticed something was a bit different about Pacey. The way he sat on the chair, with no worry in the world, with no tension, with no drama. And then it hit her, hard, he didn't' have her in his life anymore to cause worry, tension and drama.

"Alright I'm ready." Olivia told Pacey.

Pacey got up from his seat and took her stack of books in front of him and handed her, her bag.

"I'll take these." Pacey referred to the stack of books in his arms.

"Nonsense you're already caring your own things. I'm fully capable of carrying my own things." Olivia argued.

"Yeah I know but since I'm going to carry your books you'll be able to do me a huge favor and call your dad and explain to him why we're running late." Pacey reasoned.

Olivia looked at her wristwatch and let out a sigh.

"He's not going to be that forgiving. Yesterday was probably the only time he would actually listen to our excuse. Okay this is what we'll do. I'll call him and tell him Mr. Leery purposely held you back to sabotage our opening day." Olivia joked.

Pacey held his amusement, noticing that Joey was glaring right at him.

"Yeah you could do that. Or you could just tell him my extra classes ran a little later than usual." Pacey offered.

"That could also work. See you in the car. I'll let you catch up with your little friends over their." Olivia took Pacey's car keys and headed towards the exit doors.

Pacey smiled weakly at the girls.

Its not like he didn't want to be their, it was just that he didn't know how he could possibly hang around them and not feel guilty for accepting Lewis' offer. And he didn't want to feel guilty for accepting his offer.

"Didn't really see you Lindley as the library type." Pacey tried to joke.

"And never did I see you Witter as someone's driver." Jen shot back.

Pacey literally took a step back at her tone.

"Excuse me?" he asked unsure of what he did wrong.

"I just can't believe you're friends with her. She's such a bitch." Jen said.

"What the hell are you talking about Jen? She was your friend before, how much has she changed? And to get this clear Olivia isn't a bitch." Pacey defended.

"Oh please." Joey couldn't help but say out loud.

Pacey turned to stare at her.

"What was that?" He asked trying to make sure he wasn't hearing anything.

Joey had no problem saying what she had in mind, but she didn't want to sound like a raving jealous girlfriend but then again she wasn't his girlfriend to begin with.

"What I mean to say is that she's a different person around you, but around us she's such a. . .well like Jen put it, a total bitch." Joey said.

Pacey just couldn't possibly believe that.

"Look I know Olivia isn't one of the kindest people we're use to meeting around Capeside but she's my friend. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk shit about her when I'm around." Pacey said.

"Since when has she been your friend? Not longer than we have. And theirs no way we're going to show any respect to her, especially the way she treats us." Joey argued back.

"She helped me when I needed help alright. And if that's not what friends do than what is?" Pacey asked. "And I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want, all I'm asking if you would refrain from insulting her in my presence." He added.

"Yeah well what I've heard she wasn't the only one who offered to help you. Dawson told me Mitch and Gail offered you a position in the kitchen staff with Bodie as your teacher. You just didn't take it." Joey couldn't help but say.

Jen remembered that day Pacey showed up yet Dawson wouldn't allow him entrance. But she hadn't told no one since the whole Henry thing took her most of her attention later on.

"Oh I'm so, so very sorry Joey. How could I forget about the most important rule in your life? I'm so very sorry for doing that to your poor soulmate." Pacey laughed harshly.

_How could she possibly bring Dawson into this? Its always about him._

Joey was hurt. But she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"It has nothing to do with Dawson. It has to do about your choice of friends." Joey shot back.

Pacey shook his head. He really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. Especially with Joey.

"You know what I should just go. Why bother trying to reason with you. I did what I had to do to actually make it out of this town on my own. I'm not going to feel guilty for that. And to think my friends, you know the ones I had for more than a week would understand that and support me. But what was I thinking?" Pacey asked harshly.

He dug into his pockets and pulled out a stack of sealed white envelopes and threw them on the middle of the table.

"Those are invitations to the grand opening of Bolivar's Famous Fish House this Saturday. I was hoping to see some familiar faces, but I guess I was wrong about that too. I'll see you guys when I see you." Pacey turned his back on them and exited the library.

Joey felt horrible. She should have just supported him. When she looked up she saw Andie glaring at her.

"You know you don't have no right to be jealous. He loves you. And theirs no way in hell Pacey would ever fall for Olivia. He sees her like a friend. Even I know that." Andie got up and started packing her stuff.

Soon enough a very worn out Jack came into the library.

"Finally I find you two." He says looking at Jen and Andie. "Oh hey Joey."

"I told you we would be at the library waiting for you." Andie sighs.

"Yeah well you probably told me that in the morning when my brain isn't functioning like its supposed to. If I hadn't ran into Pacey just now I'd probably still be looking for you girls." Jack explained.

Jack wasn't much of a hockey player. Sure he watched it from time to time. He even had a Boston Bruins jersey around his house. He was more of a skater, but not a figure skater, just someone who liked to skate around the rink. So when he was given a hockey stick and the position of left-winger he hadn't a clue what to do. Luckily for him Pacey knew what Mitch was talking about. So now after four practices he got the hang of it. Of course he wasn't as good as Pacey.

_Then again who is? _

Jack was actually a bit surprised at how good Pacey was on the ice. But then again it really suit him.

Jack noticed the stack of familiar envelopes on the table.

"Oh so Pacey invited you guys to the opening tomorrow. That's great, he seemed pretty nervous when he asked me but I told him theirs nothing to worry about since we don't hold this against him. After all he's just looking out for his future." Jack shrugged.

Joey quickly got up and started packing her things.

_Of course he was looking out for his future. Just like the rest of us. How could I possibly be angry at him for doing just that? _

"Hey Jo you need a ride?" Jack asked.

"No thanks Jack I'm okay." Joey lied.

She did need a ride. But she wanted to catch up to Pacey first.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Joey picked up her bag and exited the library.

"Hey Joey wait up." Jen ran after her.

"Jen I really don't have any time. I'm hoping I could catch him before he leaves." Joey explained.

"Yeah I figured that, but here you forgot your invitation." Jen waved the envelope.

"Thanks Jen, I'll call you later to tell you how this went down." Joey took the envelope and hurried towards the student parking lot.

When Joey reached the student parking lot, to her dismay it was empty. No Pacey Witter and his truck in site.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"Shouldn't you be slicing them in tiny pieces?" Olivia asked Pacey.

Pacey looked down at green and red peppers Lewis had instructed him to chop.

"I don't know. I really wasn't paying much attention." Pacey shrugged.

"Something the matter Witter?" Olivia looked up from the pile of paper work she was working on.

Pacey didn't know whether he should talk about his problems with Olivia. After all he just met her.

"Nothing really. Just the usual things wrong in my life." Pacey answered.

Olivia wanted to know more, but she held back. She really didn't know Pacey all that well and neither did he. And she doubted he trusted her enough to open up to her. So she went back to her paper work.

"You know I really just don't get them." Pacey began.

Olivia stopped what she was doing and devoted all her attention on Pacey. She couldn't help but feel delighted that Pacey would actually come to her for advice.

"I'm not betraying Mitch nor Gail. I'm just doing something for myself. Why can't they seem to understand? They're my friends, isn't that what friends do, understand?" Pacey put down the cutting knife and looked at Olivia.

"To be honest Pacey if they were your real friends they would back you up no matter what." Olivia admitted.

"That's the thing Olivia they are my friends and for so long they pretty much were on my side on so many things. That is until I fell in love with my best friends soul mate. That pretty much changed all our friendships." Pacey explained.

"I've only know you and your friends, not including Jen of course, for the past week. And I'm pretty much guessing Potter is that said soul mate, am I right?" Olivia asked hoping she was wrong.

"So its that obvious huh?" Pacey weakly smiled.

Olivia returned his smile with a fake one of her own. She knew Joey Potter was no perfect girl, but so far what she knew of her, Olivia was a hundred percent positive she was one of those girls men just don't forget about to easily.

"Its not much that its obvious, more like you have to pay close attention to both of your behavior. And theirs a lot of unresolved issues between the two of you. That and the evil glares she sends my way anytime I'm ten centimeters close to you." Olivia said indifferently.

"Unresolved issues, you got that right. I'm just not quite ready to go their with her. And thinking about it I'm pretty much doing the exact same thing Dawson did to her last year, which pushed her to me in the first place." Pacey tiredly sat down next to her.

"So what are you really doing Pacey? You're just patiently waiting until she realizes she doesn't have feelings for you. That's just pathetic and something a coward would most likely do." Olivia was actually surprise she was encouraging him to go after Potter.

"Hey it may be the cowardly thing to do but its safe. You just don't know how much that girl can break your heart." Pacey reasoned.

"You're right I may not know how much Potter can hurt you or Leery. But all I do know is that your sitting here next to some girl you've only known for a week, wishing you had her by your side." Olivia hoped it didn't come out to bitter.

But lucky for her Pacey wasn't much listening to her tone, but more of what she was actually saying.

Though Olivia may have been partially right about the whole _'wishing he was with Joey'_ thing. He had to admit that having Olivia so far as company wasn't bad. He could even go as far as saying it was rather good having her around.

"Don't let this get to your head Olivia but having you around isn't all that bad." Pacey said truthfully.

And Olivia couldn't help but admit to herself later on when she went to bed that, that was probably the best thing that had happened to her so far since her arrival to the small town of Capeside, Massachusetts.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Pacey was running late yet again. But unlike the other times when it was usually the errands, or his after school make up classes or even hockey practice, that made him late, he himself was to blame for today's tardiness.

Though Olivia reassured him that they weren't that late and that they both had plenty of time to get ready for the grand opening, Pacey knew not to trust time. Especially when time always worked against him.

_Or is it fate that's working against me?_

So once Olivia and Drue had dropped him off at his beach house he started getting ready for the big day.

Lewis had put him in charge of the kitchen, making sure everything was in top order. Though Pacey would have been more comfortable chopping the vegetables that day, Lewis trusted him to do this instead.

Bolivar's Famous Fish House was a very casual place. But because it was its first day in business Lewis wanted the whole staff to wear proper attire. Which to Pacey's luck, or how he saw it no luck, it involved wearing a tie.

And Pacey Witter didn't know how in the world he was going to manage to place a tie on his neck, seeing as he didn't know how to operate one.

"_That's it!" _Pacey threw the tie on the ground.

He had it with that tie. And maybe it was because of the nerves, but Pacey just couldn't follow the instructions Gretchen had left behind before she headed off to Leery's Fresh Fish for her swift.

_What am I going to do? I have at least an hour before I have to be at the restaurant._

But before Pacey could come up with a solution to solve his little tie trouble, their was a soft knock on the beach house porch doors.

"_Great. . .just great." _Pacey muttered to himself "Who is it?!"

When Pacey reached the living room, his current bedroom, he was surprised to see her their.

She smiled nervously at him "Hey Pacey."

**Till next chapter. Any feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for taking time and reading my fic.**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Not So Great Night

**Standard Disclaimer applied. Don't own anything related to Dawson's Creek.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed**

**Chapter Eight**

Pacey couldn't believe she was standing there, in front of him, on his porch.

She didn't know whether it was a good idea or not, to just show up on his door step. She didn't' even know if he wanted her their.

Even though he was surprised to see her their, he still couldn't help but smile at her.

Seeing him smile at her, with such ease, made her less nervous.

As much as Pacey would have loved to see her chew on her lower lip all day, he wanted to hear her voice, "Hey Jo. What brings you by the new casa de Witter?"

Joey shrugged, "Nothing really, I just. . .well to be honest I don't know why I'm actually here."

Pacey loved a nervous Joey Potter. "Do you want to come in?"

Joey nodded her head and followed Pacey inside. She had never been inside his beach house until that day. And the nerves she had earlier, came back full force.

"So I see you're getting ready for your big day." Joey started.

Pacey looked at himself from head to toe and shrugged, "I guess you're right. But I'm not supposed to be at the restaurant for another hour or so."

"Plenty of time so we could talk." Pacey added, after seeing Joey glance at the wall clock.

"Well that's good, right?" Joey asked nervously.

Pacey chuckled, "You know who would have thought you and I would have nothing to say to one another?"

Joey smiled at him, "Well didn't' we wish we had nothing to say to each other at one point in our lives?"

Pacey shrugged, "I think that was your wish."

"Maybe you're right." Joey smiled at him.

"When haven't I been right?" Seeing Joey about to say something, Pacey went on, "Then again don't answer that."

They both shared a laugh.

Pacey pointed at the red couch behind Joey, "You want to sit down?"

"Um. . .sure." Joey sat on the couch and looked around the spacious living room. "So you and Gretchen finally fixed the place up?"

"Well not really. My bedroom is still in the works. But hopefully when hockey season is over, I'll have a lot more time to spare and be able to fix this place up."

"So in other words you traded one couch for another?" Joey asked.

"Well you know me Potter, I take comfort in the simplest of things." Pacey shrugged and sat on the other side of the couch. "Not that I don't want you here Joey, because you and I both know I do, but what are you doing here?"

Joey asked herself that very same question, _What am I doing here?_

"I really don't know Pacey. I thought of some many things to tell you on my drive down here but now sitting here next to you, all those things are meaningless." Joey admitted.

"Nothing you have to say to me Jo is meaningless." Pacey said softly.

"That's kind of you to say Pace, but be honest, me showing up on your doorstep isn't something you want to deal with right now."

"That's where you're wrong Joey. You being here is exactly what I want." Pacey smiled at her.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Pacey would have answered that question with a declaration of his undying love for her, but he didn't want to just yet. It still didn't feel right.

"Would I lie to you Potter?" So he said instead.

Joey shrugged, "You're the same Pacey Witter I've known since I was five. For all I know you've changed."

Joey had meant it as a joke, but the way it had came out made it sound a lot more serious.

"Well I hope I haven't changed much." Pacey said quietly.

Joey shook her head, _I can't believe I said that. _"No Pacey, that didn't come out right. It was a joke, really."

"Hey Joey relax. We're still friends here, you don't have to start censoring our conversations. You can tell me anything." Pacey gently placed his hand over hers to assure her he hadn't taken it to offence.

Joey took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it. "Friends huh? Who would have thought you and I would both be using that term to describe one another?"

"Not me for sure, but I like to think we've grown on one other since we were eight." Pacey joked.

"Eight, I thought you hated me since the first day we met?"

"No way. I was still fond of you at the age of five. Now eight, you were just so annoying at that age that I just couldn't stand you."

Joey smirked at him, "Oh so I was the annoying one. What I remember, is that you were the annoying one."

Pacey patted Joey's head, "Tsk, tsk. . .seems like you're memory is fading Potter. I clearly remember you as the annoying one."

Joey rolled her eyes and slapped Pacey on his shoulder, "You were the annoying one and that's that. Now what's up with that tie over their on the ground?"

Pacey turned to look at the discarded tie on the floor, _Oh shit._

"What time is it?" Pacey looked at the wall clock and saw he had at least twenty minutes before Olivia came and pick him up for the opening.

Joey looked down at her wrist watch, "Twenty till six, why am I keeping you?"

Pacey shook his head and walked towards the tie, "No of course not. Its just I only have twenty minutes till I have to leave for the restaurant, and I still haven't found a way to put this stupid tie on."

Joey smirked at him, "How old are you Pacey?"

"Yeah, yeah I know Potter, I should already know how to work one of these. But guess what I don't. Yet another thing you can add to the things Pacey J. Witter doesn't know how to do." Pacey picked up the tie.

"Well its your lucky day then Witter, I Joey Potter am an expert to all things related to tying ties." Joey stood up and took the tie of Pacey's hands.

"Bet you can't say that five times really fast." Pacey joked.

"Do you want this around your neck or not?" Joey asked.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. Go ahead Potter do your best." Pacey smiled at her.

"Stay still." Joey ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Pacey said.

"And shut up."

Pacey sighed.

Joey placed the tie around his neck and started tying it.

"You know the last time you did this for me, it was on Mitch and Gail's annual Christmas party." Pacey remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We were what? Ten? Eleven?"

"We were nine Potter. I remember I had to beg you to do it."

"Why did you beg Pace? You aren't much of the begging type."

Pacey shrugged, "Oh you know didn't want to get whipped when I got home. You see my father wanted me to look my best at that thing. Seeing as he was the new Sheriff and all."

Joey stopped what she was doing and stared at him, "Why didn't you tell me that? I would have been nicer about it?"

Joey hated herself at that moment. She still remembered a nine year old Pacey begging her to retie it for him. At that time she wasn't in the mood to deal with him so she ignored him for what seemed like hours.

"_Come on Potter, please, I'll do anything?" _

_Joey turned around and stared at a very jittery Pacey "If I do this will you leave me alone?"_

"_Yes, I'll do anything. I'll even stop teasing you about the whole you liking Dawson." Pacey promised._

"_Okay come on follow me." Joey led him to Dawson's room._

_She quickly retied his tie._

"_Thanks Potter, I owe you."_

_Joey shrugged, "Whatever, just stick to what you promise."_

"_What leave you alone or stop teasing you on your little crush on our dear friend Dawson Leery?" Pacey smirked._

"_Both, and I do not have a crush on Dawson." Joey shoved Pacey._

"_Hey Potter relax, I was just playing around. So where is the D-man?" Pacey asked looking around the deserted bedroom._

"_Mrs. Leery said he was off showing Mrs. Ryan's granddaughter around the house. She's leaving today and she was interested in the house." Joey sat down on her friends bed._

"_Jealous of Mrs. Ryan's granddaughter are you Potter?" Pacey teased._

"_Stop it Pacey, or I'll tell Doug it was you who put the fireworks in Mrs. Ryan's mailbox." Joey threaten._

"_Fine Potter I'll stop. Anyways I'll leave you here waiting for our dear friend. I'm going down to the kitchen. Maybe Gretchen will sneak me some eggnog." Pacey left Dawson's room._

"I drank so much eggnog that day I puked in my dad's car on our way back home. So at the end I still got my ass whipped that day."

Joey smiled at the memory. It was those days she longed to live again. The days before her mother was diagnosed of cancer, the days before her father's infidelity was known. And before things started getting complicated between the three of them. Those were the days Joey cherished the most.

"You know Mrs. Ryan found out it was you and Dawson who blew up her mailbox. Jen told her. She suspected you all along."

"I know, she told me a while back when I reached for one of her oatmeal cookies. I apologized and then she sent me off to the B&B to deliver you some cookies."

Joey frowned, "I have to recollection of you delivering those cookies."

Pacey shrugged, "I know I ate them all, with the help of Jack of course."

Joey rolled her eyes. _Of course with the help of Jack._

"Their all done. And if I do say so myself you look good." Joey smoothen down his tie.

"Don't I always look good?" Pacey teased.

Joey looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah you do."

Whether it was the close proximity, or it was the uniquely smell that only Pacey could possess, or maybe it was the color of his eyes, whatever the excuse was, Joey couldn't help but lean forward. Joey longed for his lips to brush against hers. As she was getting closer, she could feel Pacey's warm breath on her ear. She imagined his lips on hers, and her heartbeat sped up.

It would probably feel nice. _No, _Joey thought, _it would feel incredible. _But with her luck, or lack of luck, they were interrupted by a persisting knock on the door.

Joey quickly pulled herself together and took a step back from a still dazed Pacey.

"Um. . .shouldn't you get that?" Joey asked nervously.

Pacey snapped out of his dazed state and looked at the wall clock. Most likely Olivia was the one knocking. "Um. . .yeah I should. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Once Pacey left to answer the door on the other side of the beach house, Joey realized she had no reason to be there. So she quietly exited out from the back.

When Pacey returned to the living room, with Olivia right behind him, their was no Joey Potter in sight. His disappointment was evident.

"Something the matter Pace?" Olivia asked.

Pacey plastered a fake smile on his face, "No. . nothing the matter, just a bit nervous."

Olivia gave him the yeah-right look, but let it go, "Okay if you say so. Come on I promised dad we would be their in ten minutes. He has Bobby and I have my baby back, but he told me to let you drive seeing as I'm still grounded."

"Your baby?" Pacey asked, while locking the front door.

Olivia smiled, "Yup my baby. Isn't she a beauty?" she pointed at the platinum silver sports car on his driveway.

Pacey's jaw actually dropped, "You're going to let me drive that?"

Olivia shrugged, acting like Pacey's joyous smile didn't make the already butterflies in her stomach flutter even more, "Well those are some of the perks of hanging out with Olivia Bolivar."

Olivia handed him the keys, after Pacey made sure she was seated in the passengers seat.

"Well then I should hang with you more often." Pacey started the car. He loved the roar of the engine.

Seeing him smile while he sped off to the restaurant, Olivia had only one thought in her mind. _Maybe you should._

_**o0o0o0o**_

"So you and Pacey almost kissed but my ex best friend interrupted this said kiss?" Jen asked while digging into her own carton of ice cream.

Joey dug her spoon into her cookie dough ice cream, "Pretty much. And what really sucks was that Pacey actually looked relieved that we got interrupted."

"Now that just doesn't make any sense Joey. You said it yourself, he was leaning towards the kiss just as much as you." Jen stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"Maybe I was imagining it. It really doesn't matter since the almost kiss was ruined." Joey licked the spoon clean.

Jen placed her spoon down and looked at Joey, "Did you at least get a chance to wish him luck, or tell him you have his back in whatever he decides to do?"

"No, like I said we didn't have much time. We did the whole nervous banter thing for a while and then the whole almost kiss happened." Joey explained, for what like seemed like the thousandth time.

Bessie decided to enter the kitchen at that very moment, "Joey have you seen the car keys? Oh hey Jen."

Joey reached into her pockets and pulled out the keys, "They're right here. So Bodie taking you out for a night of fun?"

Bessie took the keys from Joey's hand, "No not really. We're going to the restaurant opening. He thinks, or more like we both believe, that we should show Pacey some support after what happened last week."

"Very mature Bessie." Jen said.

"Thanks Jen, I think. So how come you two aren't going? The Leery's are going to go. Though I'm not sure Dawson is to thrilled about the whole idea." Bessie asked.

Both Jen and Joey shared a look, both thinking the same thing. _The Leery's are going to attend this thing._

"Grams and I are going to go much later. We already have our seats reserved." Jen answered.

Joey looked at Jen like she grew another head, "What? You didn't tell me you were going to go?"

"Are your sure? Cause I thought I did. Jack and Andie are going to meet up with us at the restaurant." Jen swore she had told her.

"No you're mistaken. You never told me anything about attending the opening. I assumed you all weren't going to go." Joey was annoyed beyond belief.

Jen shrugged, "Oh well, you can still join us. We all know Pacey only wants you their, we're just his second choice."

"I don't have anything to wear." Joey made up the excuse.

She wanted to go, but she didn't' know if it was a good idea. After all would she really want to spend her whole night watching Pacey work so well with Olivia?

"You can borrow something from my closet Joey. Anyways I'll see you girls at the restaurant. You know I'm actually going to like this place. Don't get me wrong I love Leery's Fresh Fish, but that restaurant has more of a fancy twist to it. I'm more of a casual girl, maybe because I spent to much time at the Icehouse." Bessie shrugged and continued, "That Bolivar guy actually told Bodie to bring Alex with us. Any place that'll take Alex is a place I'll like to be at."

Once Bessie left to meet Bodie outside, Jen turned to look at Joey, "So are you going or what?"

Joey looked at her carton of half eaten ice cream and weighed her options.

_I could stay home and stuff my face full of ice cream and feel miserable_

_Or_

_I could primp myself for this event and watch Pacey from afar_

Both of the options to Joey sounded pathetic. And something she would normally not do. But watching Pacey from afar was more appealing than stuffing her face full of ice cream.

_But am I really up for the punishment?_

Apparently she was. Because in no time her and Jen were raiding Bessie's closet for something suitable to wear.

_I'm a glutton for punishment._

_**o0o0o0o**_

_Just breath Witter. Relax, so far everything is going great. _

Pacey was a nervous wreck. Though so far his nerves hadn't caused any major trouble in the kitchen. He was actually surprised at how many people showed up for the opening. Apparently Lewis Bolivar's culinary talent appealed to the small town of Capeside.

"Hey Pacey take this to table eighteen." Ordered one of the assistant chefs.

Pacey looked around for Dave, the waiter in charge of table eighteen, but wasn't in site.

"Alright I'm on it." Pacey took the tray full of appetizers to the table eighteen.

After placing the appetizers to the table full of hungry teenagers, two which he knew from Capeside High, Pacey turned around to see how Olivia was doing as hostess for the night.

He knew Olivia, and she may be nicer to him and in front of him, but around total strangers, he knew how she could get.

But his search for Olivia was interrupted, when his eyes landed on Joey Potter. He was in shock. He couldn't' believe she actually showed. Or more like they all showed up, seeing as Jen, Jack, Andie and Grams followed suit.

"_Witter, we need you in the kitchen. Hello. . .are you their?" _Pacey looked down at the black two-way radio attached to his hip. He quickly unclipped it and brought to his mouth to speak.

"I'll be right their George." As much as Pacey wanted to go greet them, he knew his job was elsewhere. _Later, I'll talk to them later. _

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey took the available seat on the couch set up in the very roomy lounge next to Jen. "I can't believe you talked me into wearing this."

Jen, who was looking around for Olivia, knowing full well that Mr. Bolivar assigned her as the hostess for the evening, turned to look at Joey was nervously trying to smoothen down the invisible wrinkles on her dress. "Come on Joey you look fine. Plus its just a casual summer dress. Its still summer right?"

"Um. . .sorry Jen but summer has been officially over since the twenty-first." Jack said from the seat next to her.

Jen shrugged, "Oh well it looks nice on you Joey. Now let it go. Pacey will love you in it."

"_You better be right Lindley._" Joey muttered under her breath.

When the door opened once again to let in new customers, Joey was surprised to see Dawson their. She wasn't the only one surprised, when Dawson looked her way, he was also taken aback at not just seeing her their, but also seeing the rest of them their.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Dawson asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled at the blond, "What else does it look like Dawson? We're here to get some food."

Though Jack and Dawson weren't getting along that whole week, they knew better than to show their dislikes in front of Grams.

So Dawson returned the smile, "Of course, what else would you guys be here for. I'm a bit surprised you're here Joey. Bessie said you weren't going to come."

Joey didn't' know what to say. When Dawson had asked her earlier that week if she was going to attend the opening she had told him she wasn't.

"See she wasn't, but I convinced her to come." Jen answered for her.

The door open yet again, but this time Mitch, Gail, Bodie and Bessie carrying a tired Alexander on her arms, came in.

"Dawson did you find out if they had our table ready?" Mitch asked

Dawson brought his attention from Joey to his father, "Um. . not really dad. Theirs no one there."

Gail exchanged greetings with Mrs. Ryan and the rest of them. They all patiently, or in Dawson's case impatiently, waited for the hostess to appear.

"_Hey Olivia I don't necessarily think that's a good idea, wouldn't that take a lot more time to prepare." _The whole group recognized that voice, it was Pacey's voice.

Olivia stepped out to the hostess podium with her black two-way radio in her hand.

"Trust me on this Witter it'll work. I'll talk to you later I have customers to attend to." Olivia turned around and stopped when she saw all of Pacey's friends, and their family.

"_Alright I'll leave you to them, see ya later." _Pacey ended the conversation.

Olivia looked down at the list of reservations and saw Leery party of six.

_Okay be nice Olivia. _

"Alright Leery party of six follow me." Olivia picked up five menus and one kiddy menu for the small boy.

"I was wonder can you change that to a party of eleven." Mitch said.

Olivia looked at the reservation sheet once again and then turned to look at Mitch. "I would Mr. Leery but it says here six? It'll take a bit longer to set up room to accommodate all of you."

"That's fine, we can wait." Mitch said kindly.

Olivia picked up her two-way radio and called for assistance. To her surprise, and to everyone's as well, Pacey was the one who showed.

"You needed help Olivia?" Pacey asked. He had yet to notice his friends.

"Y-yeah. I need you to tell Jimmy to set up a table to fit ten people and a high chair." Olivia.

"No problem. Be right back." Pacey turned around and was about to walk off and do his job, but caught eye of the group and stopped.

Pacey smiled faintly at them all. He was going to greet them, but Lewis' voice came on the two-way radio of both his and Olivia's.

"_Olivia? Pacey? Why is that I see a group of people in the lounge? Get them their seat. Theirs a party of six coming in five minutes and we need room for them wait." _

Olivia picked up her radio, "Don't worry Dad we're on it, right Pacey?"

Pacey looked away from Joey, and turned to look at Olivia, "Yeah we're on it. Be right back."

Olivia turned around to stare at Joey, "Isn't it a bit windy outside to be wearing a summer dress?"

"Aren't you a bit nosy for a hostess?" Joey shot back.

Olivia only smirked at her and went back to her job. After all she wasn't going to do anything else seeing as Pacey was coming their way.

"Alright its all set up, you guys can follow me." Pacey told the group.

Olivia handed him the ten menus and Alexander's kiddy menu. "Good luck with them."

Pacey rolled his eyes. Though he appreciated her support.

Once he helped everyone settle at their table he handed them their own menu.

"A waiter will be here shortly to take your orders. Hope you all have a nice stay." Pacey said politely, and was about to head back to the kitchen, but Dawson stopped him.

"What to busy to talk to your friends?" Dawson asked harshly.

He just couldn't let it go. He couldn't believe Pacey would do this to his own family.

"His job description doesn't involve talking to his friends." Olivia replied harshly.

"This really isn't your business now is it Bolivar." Dawson said.

"You're right it isn't. But it is my business when you're being rather rude to my father's staff at his restaurant. That has kick them out, written all over it, now doesn't it?" Olivia shot back.

Pacey knew this wasn't the time nor the place for Olivia to come to his rescue. "Its fine Olivia I can handle it."

Olivia stopped glaring at Dawson and looked at Pacey, "I know you can. Anyways here I forgot to give you the crayons for the little guy over their."

Pacey took the crayons from her, "Thanks, you should head back, you don't want your dad to fire you."

Olivia rolled eyes, "You swear he'll fire his little _princess_." Though she headed back to the front of the restaurant.

Pacey shook his head in amusement, "Here you go little guy."

Alexander took the crayons and went to work on his picture. Pacey smiled at the little boy. "If you need more crayons just ask me alright Alex."

The little boy looked up and smiled at Pacey, "Kay Pace."

Pacey said his goodbyes and quickly rushed back to the kitchen. When their orders were sent to the kitchen, Pacey made sure everything was perfect.

While the adults were having a good time, the teenagers were a bit tensed. Well Joey and Dawson were tensed, Jen, Jack and Andie were having a great time.

Olivia on the other hand wasn't having much of a good time. She hated being put as a hostess. She worked better as a waitress, less talking and acting like you actually enjoyed seeing them walking through the door.

When the door open once again, she let out a tired sigh, "Welcome to Bolivar's Famous Fish House, how can I help you on this fine day?"

"You can get me a table for one? Or maybe you can take a break and join me?" Tamara asked hopefully.

Olivia looked up at her mother. "What are you doing here?"

Tamara looked around the restaurant and shrugged, "I don't know. I was hungry and I decided to stop by and check out the place. When your father and I were together he was the only allowed in the kitchen, seeing as I'm a horrible cook."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I bet theirs something else you're horrible at."

Tamara sighed, "Alright I admit I'm not the best mother in the world, but I'm still your mother, and as a mother I would love to make it up to you."

Olivia pretended to go back to work, "Yeah well its been twelve years _mom_. I doubt you can make those up. Now if you follow me I can take you to your table."

Tamara's shoulders slumped, their was no way she was going to get her daughter to forgive her.

Across the room Dawson spotted Ms. Jacobs, "Looks like we're not the only ones who came to support Pacey."

Joey stopped helping Alex coloring one of the drawings to look at were Dawson was staring at. "That's not funny Dawson."

"It was a joke Joey. You use to make them all time." Dawson said pointedly.

Joey sighed, she really didn't want to go their right now, "That was then, way before. . ."

"What? Way before you and him hooked up?" Dawson asked harshly.

"Look Dawson I don't want to talk about this now." Joey angrily whispered.

"That's the thing Joey you never do. Makes sense now why Pacey doesn't give you a second chance, you just don't want to deal with anything involving me or him." Dawson irritably shot back.

Joey was stunned by Dawson's response, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't know what you want. And until you do, you're never going to be happy." Dawson was on a roll.

Andie who caught the end of the conversation looked at the two of them, "Can you both deal with this at another time? This is really not the place nor the time."

For the remaining night Dawson and Joey did not speak to one another. Dawson spent most of his time talking to Andie about film school and Harvard. And Joey spent most of her time talking with Jen and Jack about anything but college.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"You know I think this illegal in most states." Olivia sat down in a nearby empty chair.

Pacey wiped the sweat beading down his forehead, "What's illegal?"

"My father working us into exhaustion." Olivia rolled her shoulders trying to take the kinks away.

"I'm sure he's going to pay us extra for staying to help him." Pacey went to the next table and wiped it cleaned.

"Oh he'll pay you extra. But we're family so you don't charge family. That's what he says anyways." Olivia said.

Lewis entered the room and smiled at his daughter, "I'm glad you finally listen to something I said."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her father, "Yeah well if you weren't yelling or lecturing me half the time, maybe I'll actually listen to you."

Lewis shook his amusement, "Well if you listened to me while I was lecturing you than maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you."

"Teenagers don't listen to their parents. Right Pacey?"

Pacey chuckled at their exchange, "Don't get me into this. I actually want to get paid here."

"You should follow his lead. I don't see him getting in trouble." Lewis pointed at Pacey.

"Come on dad you and I both know you wouldn't trade me for anything or anyone in this world. Not even for someone like Pacey Witter over their." Olivia smiled sweetly at her father.

Lewis kissed Olivia affectionately on her head, "Yeah well as much as you're a pain in the ass, you're my pain in the ass. Now Pacey you need a ride?"

Pacey shook his head, "No thanks Lewis. With today's excitement I would actually like to walk home."

"Well okay, just call Olivia here when you get home to see if you made it their safely."

Pacey couldn't help but feel glad that someone actually cared about his wellbeing, "No problem Lewis I'll give Olivia over their a call when I get home. Thanks for giving me this chance. . ."

Lewis interrupted him, "Now come on Pacey you don't give yourself much credit. You're proven yourself worthy of having this chance and probably any chance in the future. Now move on, I don't want to get in trouble with the law around here for holding two minors after their curfew."

"Alright, alright I get it. You want me out of here. See you tomorrow Olivia." Pacey waved goodnight to them both before exiting the restaurant.

Half way through his walk back to the beach house, Pacey realized that he didn't want to go home just yet. He had one more place to go to before the night ended.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey tossed and turned in her sleep. Her past argument with Dawson and the almost kiss with Pacey that day had her mind going in a million miles per hour, and no chance of stopping.

She was about to try to go back to sleep once again when she heard a tapping on her window.

Her heart leaped. _Could it be?_

She quickly got up and grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. When she reached the window, she couldn't help but frown at the figure outside her bedroom window.

Joey pulled the window open, "Dawson what are you doing here?"

Dawson stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Don't know really, I just couldn't sleep and I was feeling guilty about how I talked to you earlier, and well I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you."

Joey sighed, "Do you know what time it is?"

Dawson ran his hand through his long blond strands, "I know, but I realized that it really didn't matter. No matter what time it was I was still going to feel this way, so I just might as well get it over with. That and well its something Pacey would have done. Come to your bedroom window and beg for you to forgive."

"So you decided to take a page out of Pacey's book?" Joey asked, just not believe what she was hearing.

"Well not really. I'm not Pacey, I'm Dawson and well I just wanted you to know that." Dawson said.

"Trust me Dawson I know who's who."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawson said defensively.

"Nothing Dawson, it doesn't mean anything." Joey assured him.

"I'm sorry. Its just I feel like everyone's attacking me. Like everyone blames me for everything that's going on." Dawson said dramatically.

Joey felt guilty. Because at one point she to was blaming Dawson for things that weren't really his fault. "Look Dawson meet me out front."

Joey left her room and headed towards the front of the house. She felt like she wasn't being a good a friend.

When she opened the door Dawson was already seated on the front steps of the B&B. She took the seat next to him.

"So how did you get here?" Joey asked.

Dawson pointed over to the dock, "I rowed all the way over here. You know its rather tiring, how did you manage doing that all the time you came over?"

Joey shrugged, "Back then I really didn't think about it. And with time I just got use to it."

"You know I'm only going to admit this to you, because well you're probably the only one right now who isn't going to think I'm making this up. I miss what we had. What we all had. You, me, and Pacey. Things were a lot easier when we were fifteen."

Joey was taken aback by Dawson's honesty. But she couldn't help but agree with him, "So do I. Things were so much easier when Pacey and I were just bickering buddies. And our relationship was purely innocent and friendly."

"Yeah I wish your relationship with one another hadn't changed." Dawson admitted bitterly.

Joey didn't comment on that. She didn't want to argue with him about her feelings for Pacey. She knew he just wouldn't understand, not yet anyways.

"So how's that new script you're working on going?"

"Not so good. I'm trying to get the characters to make sense, but they just come out as whiny teens going through petty teen problems."

"Well why don't you just make it sound real? Why don't you just make them all real?"

Dawson shrugged, "Because if I do that, then I don't get the ending I'm looking for."

"And what ending are you looking for?" Joey asked wearily, knowing full well what his answer would be.

Dawson looked at her, and instead of telling her, he decided to show her, "This ending."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, just like the night on their junior prom or Anti-prom.

Joey was way to shock by his actions to push him away.

When Dawson pulled away, he decided it was best to leave while he was still ahead. "I think its best I leave. Goodnight Joey."

Dawson stood up and turned around and was about to head over to the docks, but stopped when he spotted Pacey caring a grocery bag of what seem to carry Joey's favorite ice cream.

He wasn't the only one who spotted Pacey, Joey also saw him. And she was horrified.

"_No. . .no . .this can't be happening._" Joey whispered to herself.

The expression on Pacey's face made Dawson feel a tinge of guilt of what he did. But he reminded himself that Pacey didn't feel one ounce of guilt when he went after Joey behind his back.

Joey frantically stood up and walked towards Pacey, "Look I can. . ."

"Explain? Theirs nothing to explain Joey. You and Dawson were just kissing under the stars. Its no big deal. You don't owe me or anyone else for that matter an explanation. Its really my fault, I should have called or made plans in advance. Silly me, really its okay, I'll just leave you two _soulmates _to do your thing." Pacey angrily turned away and walked back towards the road.

Joey froze. Her heart was telling her to run after him, but her brain wasn't functioning and making her legs move.

Dawson stared after Pacey and felt horrible. He took a step towards his direction but he stopped himself, Pacey wasn't his friend anymore.

_Like the cliché says, All's fair in love and war. But if that's true why do I feel like a total ass?_

"I'm sorry Joey I didn't intend for him to see this." Dawson sincerely apologized.

Joey didn't bother to listen to him. She turned around and headed back inside. She was miserable.

The expression on Pacey's face haunted Joey the whole night. The last time she saw that expression was on Mitch and Gail's wedding, when she had made her choice. The choice that broke his heart in to million of pieces, as well as hers.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Pacey slammed the beach house' door rather hard. So hard that a startled Gretchen with a baseball bat came rushing into the kitchen prepared to swing at the loud intruder.

But spotting Pacey right away, eased Gretchen nerves.

"Jeez Pacey next time come in a little quieter, you scared me their." Gretchen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Pacey wasn't listening. He just needed to find something to do before the whole kiss he witnessed between Joey and Dawson consumed him, destroyed him.

"Hey Pacey are you even listening to your sister who you scared half to death?" Gretchen asked.

Though right away, after getting a glimpse of his blue eyes, which were full of pain, Gretchen knew something was wrong with her little brother.

Gretchen brought a comforting hand on his shoulder, which only caused Pacey to clutch the bag of already welted ice cream in anger.

"I don't need your sympathy." Pacey spat out.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me Pacey. I know you. And right now you're angry. What's wrong? Did the opening went wrong?"

"No everything went right. No to be honest everything is right in this world. The soulmates are back together, did you know that?" Pacey threw the dripping bag into the sink.

"Soulmates?" Gretchen asked confused, but then it clicked, "Oh no, Pacey I'm sure you're mistaken. Theirs no way Joey and Dawson got back together."

Pacey let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, you didn't see their little exchange in front of her house. They were kissing, in true soulmate fashion, under the starry sky."

Gretchen didn't know what to say to _that_.

But she didn't since Pacey went on, "I shouldn't be surprised really. I knew all along they would end up back together. I was just a distraction, another obstacle to surpass in their little soulmate journey. But you know what Gretchen that's it. I'm done. I'm through with this love triangle. Its over, I'm taking myself out of it."

Pacey took off towards the bathroom, "_And I'm through with Joey Potter_."

Gretchen couldn't believe what her brother had just said.

**Till next chapter. Any feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for taking time and reading my fic.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Prelude to the Rave

**Standard Disclaimer. Don't own anything. Dawson's Creek its not mine.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate the feed back. And I do apologize for the late update, hopefully the next update will be a lot sooner. This is just a filler chapter to get you reading until the next update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Nine: Prelude to the Rave **

Pacey was awoken the next morning by some excessive knocking. Now normally on a Sunday morning he would be awake a lot earlier to attend hockey practice, but after last night, he really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

So the constant knocking was an annoyance to him, and whoever was responsible for the knocking was sure to get a Witter beat down.

But he hadn't even gotten up from the couch before Gretchen beat him to it and opened the door.

Besides her annoyed voice asking the knocker, "What?" Pacey hadn't heard anything being spoken between her and the _person _responsible for his awakening.

But it didn't take long before Gretchen came in the living room, "Hey Pacey you're awake?"

Pacey had his eyes closed, "Nope, I'm still asleep."

"Nice try. Anyways you got someone in the kitchen who needs to talk to you. And she's not to happy with you. Now I'm going to get ready, since mom expects me at the house for breakfast." Gretchen walked towards the bathroom.

"_Funny how they didn't invite me for breakfast._" Pacey muttered bitterly to himself.

He wasn't in the mood to get up and walk towards the kitchen, even though his heart leapt at the mere thought that it could be Joey. But he pushed that thought and feeling away. He had said so himself, he was through with her and their pathetic love triangle.

But Pacey knew their was a difference in saying something was done, than feeling it.

Pacey took a deep breath and got up. _Might as well get this over with._

When Pacey entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Jen and Jack there.

Pacey sighed, "Oh great, what are you guys doing here?"

Jen turned around and glared at him, "What are we doing here? We're here to get your sorry ass to the B&B and talk to Joey."

Jack who was drinking a cup of coffee that he must have made himself raised his hand, "Um. . yeah she's here to do that. I'm just here to see how she's going to manage to do that. Hey how come you weren't at practice? Mr. Leery wasn't to pleased, he said something about Mr. Bolivar keeping his star player out late, and shit like that."

Pacey shrugged and walked towards the coffee pot, he was going to reach for it but Jen slapped his hand away, "Hey Lindley, that's my pot of coffee."

"So what, get dressed so we can get you and Joey happy again." Jen shrugged.

Pacey ran his hand through his short brown stands, "No." he simply said.

The pure simplicity, angered Jen, "What do you mean _no_?"

Pacey poured himself a cup of coffee, "What is it you just don't get Jen, the N part or the O part."

"Both parts really. I can't believe you, it was just a kiss. It wasn't like they were in full blown make out mode."

"Let me guess Joey said that, right?" Pacey asked, really not in the mood for this.

"No she didn't. Matter of fact I haven't talked to Joey since last night after we dropped her off at the B&B. Dawson was the one who told me what happened." Jen said honestly.

Pacey stopped mid drink to think about what Jen had said. He was actually surprised Dawson was the one who told Jen and not Joey. But Pacey wasn't fooled, he wasn't going to let this change of heart from Dawson get to him.

"And that's supposed to make a difference? They were his lips who kissed hers." Pacey said indifferently.

Jen glared at him. Since she was standing at arms reach she slapped him behind the head. "You're just a git sometimes you know that?"

Both Pacey and Jack looked at her weird.

"Git? When did you start using British slang?" Jack asked rather curiously.

Jen shrugged, "Oh you know that new chat room I've signed myself up for. Well I met this very hot and sophisticated English man who's thought me pretty much all their slang as I've done so with ours."

"You know Lindley does chat rooms aren't very safe. For all you know that English gentleman, can be an American couch potato wanting to get some action from unsuspected girls like yourself." Pacey informed her.

Jen gave him the, _Don't-mess-with-me_, look, "For your information and ease your _concern _he doesn't know my real name, nor does he know my age."

"Well that puts our minds at ease, right Jackers?" Pacey asked Jack who was now more interested in the contents of his fridge.

"Mmmh." Jack said pushing aside Tupperware's full of uneaten food sent home by Mrs. Witter.

Jen rolled her eyes, "That's Jack McPhee for you. He cares about me if and only if food isn't present in the room."

"Sorry to break this for you Jen but food has its appeal that you just don't have." Pacey said.

"Hey Witter is there by any chance anything in this fridge or house for that matter that's eatable?" Jack asked emerging from the fridge empty handed.

"Sorry McPhee but nothing in that fridge is edible." Pacey said.

Jen looked at Pacey curiously, "Then what do you and Gretchen eat?"

"She usually eats something at Fresh Fish, and I eat what I learn to make at the Fish House." Pacey answered.

"Well than Chef Witter why don't you use what you've learned so far and make me something delicious to eat." Jack offered.

Jen shot him a look, "Jack this is no time for your stomach to get full. We came here on a mission."

Pacey ignored Jen and looked at Jack, "Are you sure Jackers? I mean so far what I've made has come out fine, but that's just me and what I think is considered good food."

Jack shrugged, "I'm up for anything really. I mean you've tasted what Jen has cooked, and I've eaten everything she's done and so far I haven't gotten sick."

Jen glared at him, "Hey I take offense to that."

Again both boys ignored her, since food was on both their minds.

"Alright, but if you get sent to the hospital don't send me the bill." Pacey opened the fridge and saw what he had to work with.

After a bit of rummaging through the fridge Pacey came out with five eggs, three small green peppers and six potatoes. Once everything was placed on the counter, Pacey began to work, on what Lewis called, _'Egg a la Spicy'_.

Both Jen and Jack were impressed at how Pacey worked perfectly in the kitchen. Pacey was way to into what he was doing that he didn't notice Gretchen enter the kitchen all showered, dressed and made up.

"Hey guys, so have you two spoken to him yet?" Gretchen asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Jen gave Jack a dirty look, "Well I have, but McPhee's bottomless stomach seems to be a distraction."

Jack seemed offended by that, "Oy, that's just not nice Jen. But I do have to admit your approach on the subject at hand is way to direct and rather unreasonable."

"Oh really do tell Jack, what my direct should be?" Jen asked not really liking people telling her approach on things weren't working.

"Well okay, just don't get mad. But I think Pacey over here needs to deal with this on his own terms. He's a bit pissed off at the fact that Dawson kissed Joey. And even though they aren't together, he still has a bit of right to get mad. It would just be the same way if the roles were reversed, Dawson would get mad or like most cases a bit dramatic." Jack explained.

"So what you're saying is that I should just let this go and have Pacey and Joey deal with this?" Jen asked, not really believing Jack saying that.

Gretchen looked at Pacey for a moment and thought of something, "Well Jack has a point, but I like the more get it over and done with approach. But knowing Pacey he's not going to let this go for a while. So its best we give him some time. That or we wait until Joey comes and explains everything to him."

Jen looked doubtful of that happening anytime soon. She knew Joey pretty well. And she knew that the brunette wasn't very big on confrontation. Or to cut it down a bit short, Joey Potter wasn't very big on confronting her feelings for Pacey.

"Well hopefully Joey does something about this sooner than later. Cause to be honest with you both, Pacey has really had enough with the love triangle between them."

Jack and Jen silently agreed with Gretchen.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Olivia hated the Yacht Club and the people in it. It was nothing against the citizens of Capeside. More like she just didn't like Yacht Clubs period.

When she was younger and her father was finally _eligible_ for their little club, she was forced to go. Her father liked them for the simple fact that he could dock his boat and it would be safe. Other than that he hated them, but he joined them nonetheless.

She was part of at least fifteen Yacht Clubs. She was also a _proud _member of ten Country Clubs.

The only fond memories she can connect to any Yacht Club was when she was around nine, and both her and Jen would spend their summers in the pool area or learned how to play tennis by the hot instructor, who they later started to notice once they aged a bit.

She had also met Drue Valentine in a Yacht Club, much classier than what Capeside had to offer but a Yacht Club nonetheless.

So why did she endure using her membership to these places?

Simple really, she loved the private tennis courts. That and the alcohol waiters would sneak out for her if she asked them rather _nicely_.

But she wasn't at the Capeside Yacht Club for those things, she was their because she needed to blow off some steam and calm her nerves. After all Pacey hadn't called her last night nor that very same morning to check in. She had thought of calling him but she didn't' want to sound desperate.

"You know at the speed you're drinking those I have a feeling I'm going to have to carry you out of here." Drue said while drinking his own alcoholic beverage.

Olivia looked at her _Piña Colada _and then at Drue, "It's a virgin colada, so relax. And like I'll ever let you carry me out of anywhere."

Drue looked shocked about the whole virgin drink that he let that last bit sly, "Seriously? There is no alcohol what so ever in that drink?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm serious. Plus I still have a bit of a headache from the shit I smoked last night."

"Taking weed again I see. You should stick with E."

"Are you out of your mind? That thing is way more dangerous than smoking a joint here and there. I can't believe you're still using that shit." Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not using E anymore. I've stopped with all that crap really. Not because I wanted to mind you, but because theirs no good dealer around here. I gave Jen my last two pills, which she took by the way." Drue explained.

Olivia was shocked about that, "Jen took the pills? No way, she wouldn't have given you that whole _I'm not the same girl from New York, _crap if it wasn't true."

Drue shrugged, "Words are just words Olivia, you know that. Doesn't really matter, I doubt she's used them."

Olivia only hoped he was right about Jen not using them. As much as she hated to admit it Olivia didn't want Jen falling back to old habits. Jen was the wild one of the three of them and that's because she used more E than the both of them put together.

"Anyways lets change the subject, as much as I would love to talk about Jen its rather depressing even bringing her up. You know I walked passed her yesterday at the restaurant and she didn't even say hello to me." Drue said bitterly.

"Well what do you expect Drue? She doesn't want you nor me in her life. And that's fine with me really since I'm more interested in Pacey." Olivia said.

Drue rolled his eyes, typical girls and their crushes, "You know he's still hung up on Potter rather badly right?"

Olivia chose to ignore that, "So have you found anything fun we could do in this boring town?"

"Besides leaving it? Not really. I did come across a rave flyer on the internet but I'm not sure you're interested in attending that. Since you have bad experiences when it comes to those types of parties." Drue said.

Olivia thought about it, she wasn't a big rave party fan. That type of scene just didn't call out to her. And Drue was right she just never had any good experiences when it came to them either. But it was Capeside, how wild can they get?

"I don't know Valentine maybe I'll consider going. Its probably the only exciting thing that's ever going to come across this boring town." Olivia said.

Drue was actually excited about going, "Well that's great. You can ask Witter if he'll like to go. May be he'll bring that hot sister of his."

"I thought you were hung up on our old friend Jen?" Olivia asked.

"I still am but I'm not so hung up that I wont explore my options." Drue smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Typical Drue Valentine fashion. That's why you didn't get Jen to fall for you then because of your lack of commitment."

Drue thought about that for a moment and realized she was right, "Hmm. . .you got a point their Olivia. I think I should lie low for a while. Plus theirs not many good looking girls in this town."

Olivia had to agree with that, she looked at her watch and saw that she should get going seeing as she promised her father she would help him out at the restaurant again. She said her goodbyes to Drue and headed towards the parking lot.

She was surprised to see none other than Joey Potter and Dawson Leery arguing or more like having a tense discussion.

"I've explained everything that happened to Jen hoping she would have told Pacey and made him understand that I was the one who kissed you. But that plan failed seeing as Pacey didn't' want to hear it." Dawson tried to make Joey understand.

_Oh boy. They kissed!! _Olivia was shocked belong belief.

Joey didn't take that explanation to well, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Dawson took a step back from her outburst, "I told Jen what happened so she could . . ."

Joey interrupted him, "I heard you the first time! Why would you do that? It was my problem to solve with Pacey not yours."

"Now wait a minute here, don't get angry at me. You could have easily pushed me away, I didn't force that kiss on you." Dawson said defensively.

Joey's eyes flared up in anger, "I know you didn't force that kiss on me, but you didn't' even warn me about it. I was to stun to do anything about it. And Dawson please don't go assuming anything, because that kiss meant nothing."

Dawson was hurt by that, "So what are you trying to say that what we had was nothing?"

"No that's not what I'm trying to say Dawson. What I'm trying to say that the kiss you gave me felt more like a kiss Jack would receive from a girl." Joey tried to explain to him without trying to hurt his feelings anymore than she already had.

Dawson shook his head furiously, "Well SORRY we all can't make you feel like Pacey does when he kisses you?!"

"Now that's not fair Dawson. I don't compare the kisses I've shared with you with the kisses I've shared with him. I'm just not that type of girl, and I thought you knew that."

Dawson sighed tiredly, "You know what Joey I don't know who you are anymore. First with the art, then the whole Jack thing, then you throwing yourself at me, that friendship you build with Pacey and finally that whole affair you had with him. You're just not the Joey Potter I knew."

"That's the thing Dawson, I've stopped being that little girl from the wrong side of the creek long ago. You were just to busy to realize it." Joey said sadly, never really wanting to say it like that.

Dawson shook his head not ready to realize that just yet, "I'm sorry Joey but I can't deal with all this. I hope you can fix whatever problem I've caused you with Pacey."

Joey watched Dawson walk away. She was to tired to even continue the conversation at hand.

When she heard clapping behind her she quickly turned around to find Olivia smirking at her.

"Bravo Potter. That little soulmate scene deserves an encore. Got to give it to Leery over there, that was some Oscar winning acting he put out there. Not that his emotions weren't true, just that it seemed a bit to forced if you know what I mean." Olivia sneered.

Joey had half a mind to lunge at her and beat her head against the pavement, but she knew that would only bring some satisfaction on Olivia's part.

"I'm not in the mood for you're humor Olivia." Joey simply replied.

Olivia shrugged, "That's fine by me Potter since I was on my way anyways. Though I must ask you something that's been in my head since I found about your little love triangle."

Joey willed herself not to punch that condescending smirk of her face, "Alright then hurry up I don't have all day, I do have more important things to do than to stand around here talking to you."

"Harsh words Potter, but better than your _I'm not in the mood _crap you pulled earlier. What I don't get is why would you let a great guy like Pacey Witter walk away and keep someone as whiny and self-centered as Dawson Leery?" Olivia asked.

"That's none of your business Bolivar, so go back to your life of the rich and lazy and leave me the hell alone." Joey angrily walked towards her truck.

She just wanted to go home and relax. But to her luck Olivia followed her, she whirled around and glared at her, "What the hell is your problem? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow at her quizzically, "Are you sure I shouldn't be asking you that very same question, seeing as that's my car right next to yours?"

Joey turned red in embarrassment, indeed the sports car next to her rundown truck was Olivia's car.

Knowing full well Joey wasn't going to apologize, seeing as if she was the one who acted that very same way wouldn't have said anything, Olivia got into her car.

But before she left she wanted to make something clear to Joey Potter, "You know Potter you're not the only one interested in Pacey. And you and I are probably the first of many. But the difference between you and I Potter is that I'm not going to wait any more. Pacey's unattached, and if that kiss between you and your soulmate has brought such an affect on you, I could image what it has done to him. The way I see you've lost your chance, or more like chances with him, I think. . .no I believe its time I took mine. Have a good day Potter."

Joey only watched as Olivia sped off to God knows were. And that's when it was completely clear to Joey. She could easily lose him to Olivia or any other girl.

She wasn't going to let that happened. But was she ready to allow herself to be loved by him?

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey had tried and tried to get in contact both physically and by phone, with Pacey, but either he wasn't there or he was telling Gretchen not to pass any calls that were from her.

She tried cornering him during school, but he was either in practice or late classes and she just couldn't afford to arrive late at the Yacht Club, knowing full well Mrs. Valentine wouldn't think twice of firing her.

When she finally got close enough to him to talk to him, he had brush her off saying he was on his way out. Not knowing what to do, she had let him go.

But that wasn't the worst part of yet another week without Pacey. No the worst part was that Olivia and Pacey were seen everywhere they went. They were rumored to be a couple, but Jen reassured her that it wasn't true, that she personally asked Pacey and he had said no.

Once Friday afternoon rolled by Joey was tired of chasing Pacey around. But that didn't mean she was willing to give up. She had some explaining to do, and she wasn't going to stop until she had her say.

Joey, Jen and Andie were currently in the school library doing research for the colleges of their choice. It had been Andie's idea of a girl's day out.

Jen rubbed tiredly at her eyes, "I seriously don't think twenty extra dollars in your paycheck is worth all this trouble."

Andie shot her a look, "Getting a college education isn't just about getting extra money, its about letting yourself grow as a person."

Joey, who would have rather spent her day off doing something she enjoyed or looking for Pacey, was actually interested in the research she was doing. So far the only colleges or universities that had caught her eye were Worthington and Columbia University.

"Andie! Andie!" Jack called out the library.

Students around them glared at Jack for his disruption. All three girls turned from looking at the computer screen to stare at Jack, who looked like he ran all the way from home.

Andie gave her brother a dirty look, "Jack why are you yelling? In a library no less."

"Screw the library. Theirs more important things than this stupid library." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Andie asked.

Jack took lifted his right hand which held a mailed envelope, "When I got home today to pick up my gear for hockey practice I checked the mail, you know to see if you got any of those college brochures and stuff. When something caught my eye. I thought it wasn't wise to bring it to you, but Pacey convinced me you would have liked to have it as soon as possible. So like the kind brother that I am, and the very generous ex-boyfriend Pacey is, he drove me all the way back here so I could personally deliver this to you."

Andie took the letter from Jack's hand. And to her delight and horror the envelope had the Harvard seal in the right margin.

"Oh! Harvard! Oh! Oh my gosh." Andie exclaimed.

Both Joey and Jen were looking at the sealed envelope with interest. They all knew about Andie's dream of attending that fine ivy-league school.

Andie glanced at the envelope, not really ready to open it, "Its rather small don't you think? I personally think if it was a yes it would be a bit bigger, this is were size really matters. Oh my, this is my future in an envelope."

Jen placed a reassuring hand on Andie's shoulder, "I personally think that size only matters when you have a full view of the entire package, really."

Andie looked at Jen, "So that means I'll have to open it?"

"I'm afraid so McPhee." Jen said sympathetically. No one really wanted to get rejected from the school of their choice. Not that she thought Andie wasn't going to get in. But its Harvard.

Jack was impatiently moving from side to side, "Come on open it already. They would be fools not to take you, you're one of the smartest people I know."

"Jackers that's not very reassuring since you only know five people." Jen teased.

Jack smirked at her, "So you caught on that you're not very smart then."

Jen glared at him, she was going to respond, when Andie opened the letter. While she read the three of them held their breath, silently praying and hoping their friend got in.

After a moment of silence, Jack spoke, "Andie what does it say?"

"It says, _Dear Miss McPhee, Harvard college is pleased to inform you that your application for early action for the fall of 2001 has been accepted and we are looking forward to having you as a member of the freshman class!_" Andie said still in shock.

"Yes!! You're in! You're in!" Jack said. He was happy for his sister.

Jen smiled at her friend, "You got in!"

"Congratulations Andie. You got your dream." Joey smiled at the blond.

"I can't believe it, I got in." Andie said, still not believing it.

Jack pulled her up and brought her into a hug, "Well you better believe it."

He let her go and addressed the library, "Hey everybody! My sister just got into Harvard!!"

The students in the library who had been glaring at the four of them because of their constant interruptions, cheered for Andie. After all not many people could say they got into Harvard on a Friday afternoon.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Later that day, Joey headed straight to the music store. She wanted to get Andie a present for her early acceptance to Harvard.

She was a bit surprised to find Dawson there. And so was he.

Joey nervously smiled at him, "Hey, surprise seeing you here."

Dawson shrugged, "Just looking for something good to listen to while I write."

Joey glanced down at the section Dawson was looking at. "The Counting Crows, isn't exactly what you like to listen to."

Dawson looked down at the displays and smiled, "Yeah well I remember you use to make Pacey and I listen to them for hours. To be honest one of their songs inspired me to write my first ever script. Though you and Pacey both shot it down, that's probably the only time you two agreed on something."

Joey smiled at Dawson. He seemed less bitter than their usual conversations.

"Yeah well back then we both hated one another." Joey shrugged.

Just like that the bitterness came back. But Joey noticed that he held it back. Just then Gretchen stepped out of the back, thanking the employer for finding the CD she was looking for.

When she noticed the pair, she was bit surprised to see them both there. But she smiled just the same, "Hey you two. I didn't know you two were music fans."

"Just looking for some inspiration." Dawson smiled nervously.

Joey avoided looking at Gretchen, not sure if she wanted to see the girl who broke her brother's heart.

"And you Joey? What brings you by here?" Gretchen asked curiously.

As much as Gretchen wanted to remain completely out of their love triangle, she still wanted to know what was going on. Even if it did require her to be a bit nosy.

"Just here to buy Andie a congratulations present. She got into Harvard today." Joey said, proud of her friend.

Gretchen had already heard the news from an equally proud Pacey, "Yeah I know Pacey told me after he got home from hockey practice."

Instantly Gretchen knew it was a mistake bringing up her brother's name in front of both Joey and Dawson. Though they both had a different reaction when they heard Pacey's name, tension between the both of them escalated.

Just then a guy handed Gretchen a flyer. She took it and looked at it. She couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe it. Capeside is hosting its very first and probably its last rave."

Now that was a surprise on all three of them.

"Well that's a first." Dawson said.

"Is our town that boring that we need a rave to entertain us?" Joey asked, not quite believing the news.

Gretchen nodded her head, "Of course its boring. I left three years ago and so far nothing has changed. Finally theirs some excitement in this town. Are you guys up for it? I can be your chaperon."

Dawson smirked at her, "Yeah like you'll ever find me in one of these things. Raves aren't really my scene."

"Have you been to any raves lately?" Gretchen asked.

Dawson's smirk faltered, "No, its just something I know I wouldn't enjoy."

"But how would you really, and I do mean really, know if you've never been to one?" Gretchen persisted.

Joey watched them both talk, she did not want to get into that conversation anytime soon. A rave was not her scene either, but she was bored of this town. Maybe because her ticket out of here was so close she could already feel it.

She left both Dawson and Gretchen discussing the rave and went to check out the new releases rack by the windows. Once she got there, her attention was quickly drawn to the two people walking on the opposite street, joking and laughing, and just having a ball.

Joey's insides twisted in pain. Just seeing Pacey put his arm around Olivia's shoulder, was enough to make Joey lose hope at any chance she had with him.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Pacey put his arm around Olivia in a friendly way, but that was just enough to make her hope that their was an actual chance with her.

He smiled at her, "You're kidding right? I mean you actually want me to join you and Valentine in this crazy outing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Okay. . one its not crazy. And two its not an outing as you plainly called it. Its more like doing something fun in this mind-numbing town."

"Hey I actually like mind-numbing." Pacey truthfully said.

"Seriously? You like not having nothing to do in this town? The only thing so far that I see that's exciting about this town is when the theaters are stocked with the new releases." Olivia pointed out.

Pacey shrugged, "I don't know. I mean raves aren't really my type of scene. I'm more of a sailing the seven seas, or staying at home watching reruns and stuffing my face with junk food type of guy."

Olivia liked that about Pacey, except the whole stuffing his face with junk food.

"Okay fine don't give me an answer right away, but do call me before six to see if you've made up your mind or not." Olivia said.

"Alright I'll call you later with my answer. Though if I do decide to go to this thing, what do I have to wear?"

"Anything you feel comfortable with." Olivia shrugged, "I don't really know. When I went to raves with Drue and Jen we only thought about one thing, to get loaded on E. .err. drinks."

Pacey looked at her strangely for a moment before he let it go, "Well okay. I'll think about it. See you later."

Olivia waved goodbye at him while headed for his truck. Olivia turned around and headed back to the restaurant. Hopefully Pacey would agree to attend the rave with her.

_And Drue of course. Of course I can't forget Drue. But most likely he'll ditch us right away for the next available blond._

But that was fine with Olivia. The more alone time she had with Pacey, the better her chances were to get him to notice her.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jen hopped on the kitchen counter in the McPhee household, "I'm telling you Jack this whole rave thing isn't a rumor."

"So its not a rumor, big deal. Why would we attend one of those things anyways?" Jack asked.

"They're not so bad once you get use to them. Once upon a time I use to go to them all." Jen said.

Jack eyed her carefully, "And you want to relieve that? Your life from New York?"

"No way. I don't ever want to go back to that lifestyle. But it wouldn't hurt to just attend this thing. Not much is going on in Capeside anyways." Jen reasoned.

Andie came into the room. She was surprised to see both Jen and her brother there. She was use to them gone by the time she took her first study break.

"Hey what are you two still doing here?" Andie said, grabbing Jack's third sandwich.

"Oy! I was going to eat that." Jack exclaimed.

Andie shook her head disapprovingly, "You're eating way to much Jack."

Jack pouted, "Jen tell her to give me back my food."

Jen shook her head at her friend, "Andie's right you eat way to much. If it wasn't for football or hockey I'm sure you would be fat by now."

Jack decided to let it go, he would get himself another sandwich later.

"So seriously shouldn't you two be off doing something time consuming?" Andie asked once again.

Jack looked at her sister weirdly, "It seems like you don't want us here, sis."

"Of course not Jack, that's just silly. No its just I'm not use to seeing the both of you just sitting around doing nothing." Andie explained.

"See normally Jack and I do go out and do something that involves wasting all our available time, but today we both agreed that we would do something that you would like to do." Jen answered Andie's previous question.

Andie looked confused, "Something I would like to do, why?"

Now it was Jen and Jack's turn to look confuse.

"Because Andie, you got into Harvard." Jack said not believing his sister would forget that so soon.

Not that Andie had forgotten that great news. It was more like the emotions that should have come along with the type of news weren't what most people would have expected.

But she wasn't sure how to explain that to her brother or anyone for that matter. The only person she knew, who would listen to her without a second thought of her own sanity was Pacey. But even then he was dealing with so many issues involving Joey, Dawson and his own goals. She couldn't possibly go to him.

So Andie smiled at her brother, "Don't be a fool Jack. I _know _I got into Harvard. Its just that its all to overwhelming."

Jack looked worriedly at her sister, "If its to much, and you can't take it, tell me Andie. I don't want you stressing out for something that is seriously not worth it."

"Jack, Harvard is worth so many things. But don't worry I wont let what happened sophomore year happen again." Andie promised.

Jen noticing the tense atmosphere, decided to break it, "I was just telling Jack about the rave tonight and to see if you both would like to come."

Andie knew going to a rave wasn't her scene. But may be that was what attracted her to Jen's idea the most. Because it wasn't something Andie McPhee would do. No that Andie McPhee could get into Harvard, get straight A's, deal with her brother's death, her mother's insanity and the outcome of her brother's sexuality.

But she was tired of being that Andie. She wanted to be someone else. She wanted to be free from everything in her life.

"You know what, I actually like that. I've never been to a rave before. And you're right Jack I shouldn't be stressing out for something that's not worth it. I'm already in Harvard, what's the point to study? So when does this rave start?" Andie asked.

Jack was still looking worriedly at her.

Jen wasn't sure what had gotten into Andie, but she shrugged it off, _Maybe the girl just wants to have fun_. "It starts around seven, but that doesn't matter because you can go anytime you want."

Andie looked at her watch and saw that they all had enough time to get ready, "That's great. I'll go get ready. Jack you call Joey, Dawson and Pacey and make sure they go. I got into Harvard today and I want to celebrate with my friends."

Andie left the kitchen, while Jack looked at her sister not sure if going to the rave was such a good idea.

"Jen I don't really think this is such a good idea. I mean Andie has just started her new meds. And what I've heard E is a major hit in that type of scene."

"Come on Jack, you're talking about sensible Andie McPhee. She wouldn't take E or any other drug, not even if her acceptance to Harvard was on the line. You have nothing to worry about." Jen assured him.

Jack chuckled at the mere idea that Andie would take drugs of any kind, "You're right. Maybe I'm just a bit paranoid."

"A bit? How bout a lot?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm just worried about her. Normal people who get into a school like Harvard act like they're over the moon. Andie's just . . well she's nothing really. Her and dad had their little chit chat at least two hours ago, and when I was their she just wasn't as happy as we were for her." Jack explained.

"People deal with any type of news differently. Don't worry about it to much Jack. Andie is happy, she's probably just worrying about what she's going to do with all her free time." Jen said.

Jack shrugged, "Again you're probably right. Anyways I'm going to head out for a moment. I need to go ask Pacey if he'll want to join us at the rave."

"You can just call him." Jen suggested.

"See you think it would be that easy. But no. . he went off and disconnected his line, so Joey would stop calling him during the day." Jack said.

"You've got to me kidding me?" Jen couldn't believe Pacey would go that far.

"I kid you not. Plus I really do need to get out of this house. All this estrogen is giving me a headache." Jack teased.

Jen raised an eyebrow at him, "All this estrogen is giving you a headache? When did you become all testosterone?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, maybe all the time I spend being shoved to the ground. Mr. Leery said hockey builds up character. I personally think hockey builds up my chances of getting hurt."

"Well as long as you don't get your pretty face messed up, I'm all for your character being built."

Jack pretended to ignore her and went off to Casa de Witter.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"So you're telling me that Andie, your sister, my ex-girlfriend, wants to go to this rave to celebrate her early acceptance to Harvard?" Pacey asked Jack, not quite believing Andie would agree to attend such a thing.

Jack nodded his head, "Yup. I'm a bit surprised myself. But Jen said that maybe she's just looking for some fun."

"Well Andie does need a bit of a break." Pacey said.

"So are you going to go? Normally I would take no for answer, seeing as I really don't want to go either, but Andie did say she would like to celebrate with all her friends." Jack explained.

Pacey was indeed planning to go to the whole rave thing, but not with them. His original plan was to attend the rave with Olivia and Drue.

"Yeah I'm going to go. I wouldn't miss Andie's celebration for anything in the world." Pacey answered truthfully.

Jack smiled, pleased with Pacey's answer, "Great, that'll make her happy. So Jen and I will pick you up around nine."

"I need to run a quick errand around seven, and I don't know if I'll be back in time to catch you guys. But I'll meet you guys over their." Pacey partly lied.

He did have to run an errand. And that was just to run to the market and buy some toiletries for both he and Gretchen. Pacey would have accepted Jack's ride, but he had already made plans with Olivia, that he would drive down with her to the rave.

"Well okay then, we'll meet you there. Hey can I borrow your phone, I need to call Jen to ask her something?" Jack asked.

"Sure go right ahead."

Jack picked up the phone but hesitated, "Is it connected?"

Pacey looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean is it connected? Of course it's connected. Why wouldn't it be connected?"

"Because you said yesterday during practice that you disconnected it so Joey wouldn't call you anymore." Jack answered if Pacey did know that already.

"I never said that. I said, _'I should disconnect it, so those damn telemarketers would stop bugging me when I was trying to study. _I would never go as far to disconnect my own phone so Joey wouldn't call me." Pacey said.

"Oh. . .my bad." Jack shrugged, and continued with his call.

_Of course is your bad. _Pacey shook his head, not believing Jack would think he would go as low as to disconnect his phone so Joey wouldn't call him.

Obviously it would have made it a lot easier for him to stop himself half way from reaching for the phone every time she did call.

Because their was no denying it, Joey Potter was one hell of a girl to get over.

Though Gretchen had told him it was easier to say he was going to get over her than to actually succeed in doing so. And Pacey had to admit his sister was right.

Not that he would tell her that of course.

Avoiding Joey at all cost wasn't something Pacey considered easy. But he did considered it less painful. The kiss shared between her and Dawson would haunt him when he wasn't keeping himself busy.

So for the past week he did just that, keep himself busy. It involved a lot of extra hours at the Fish House with Olivia and Lewis, but he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed their company.

Especially Olivia's. To his friends, Olivia seemed like a cold hearted bitch. But to him Olivia was different. He saw her different. Yes, Pacey knew she was rough around the edges, but for some reason that didn't bother him. Maybe because he just wasn't the one to judge so easily. Or maybe because he just knew how it felt to be written off by first impressions.

Everyone assumed he was the failure of the Witter family. No one expected anything from him.

Only one person did a long time ago, and that was Andie. And Pacey was glad she had come into his life when he needed her the most.

But of course like most of the good things that do happen to him in his life, they ended. Rather badly if Pacey recalled. First Andie being sent to a mental hospital, miles away with no visitations rights to _boyfriends_. Second Andie's lack of fidelity. And third, Pacey painfully realizing that she just wasn't the one.

And though Pacey wouldn't admit it then nor would he admit it now. But the reason he knew Andie wasn't the one for him then, was because day by day, he was falling for Joey. And to him Joey was the one.

_Of course that was before the kiss shared between the two soulmates. _Pacey thought bitterly.

Pacey wanted to get over his feelings for Joey. He really did, because it would make it less painful when Joey and Dawson did get back together. Or when Joey headed of to some Ivy-League school and met some high class, intelligent, college guy who would sweep her off her feet and make her forget about her soulmate, and the town loser.

But it was hard, and he knew it would get harder.

_How can I ever get over someone like her? She's a freaking goddess!_

He had once told that to Dawson, during the days they still considered each other as friends.

To Pacey that seemed like a long time ago. As much as he would have loved to have Dawson's friendship back, Pacey knew deep down that he could actually live fine without it. Even if it sounded harsh.

After all they both stopped being the best of friends long time ago, way before Joey became Pacey's world.

"Yeah I know Jen. It doesn't make any sense, but Pacey said he would meet us down there." Jack placed his hand over the transmitter and directed his conversation at Pacey, "She's not quite understanding why you need to meet us there. She claims you're not going to run errands."

Pacey shrugged and got up from his seat on the couch, "Just tell her that I'll meet you guys there and that if I wasn't doing errands, which I am, it isn't any of her concern. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Andie's present."

Jack repeated what Pacey had said to Jen. And from the other line, Pacey had to laugh at hearing Jen's voice escalade in volume.

Pacey headed towards his almost finished room to retrieve Andie's present. Olivia had helped him earlier that day, during their usual errand run.

His relationship with Olivia Bolivar was rather confusing to say the least. His friendship with her was purely that, friendship. But from time to time, when they were being silly, he would notice that he hadn't felt that free and happy in a long time. He would usual squash those thoughts out of his head, but they always seemed to come back to bother him.

He wasn't confused about what he felt towards her. Pacey had only deep affection for the blond. The same affection he had for Jen and Andie.

Of course Pacey was to busy with the issues taking over his mind, that he had completely by passed the feelings he once had for Andie and the deep attraction he had for Jen.

When he entered the living room after getting the neatly wrapped present, he found no Jack in sight.

"McPhee! Where did you go?" Pacey called out.

"I'm in your kitchen!" Jack yelled back.

Pacey entered the kitchen to find Jack eating the sandwich that was originally intended to only be ate by Gretchen Witter.

"You know that's Gretchen's sandwich." Pacey pointed out.

Jack looked at the sandwich with adoration, "Well that's just to bad she wont be able to eat it."

Pacey shook his head in amusement, "Yeah it is. That's why I'm going to let you explain the lack of sandwich in the fridge to her."

Jack quickly ate the sandwich and headed towards the door, "As much as I would love to be here when Gretchen gets back, but its getting late and I should be heading back home."

"Right. . .cause we all know how Jack McPhee is scared of the dark." Pacey said sarcastically.

Jack pointed at the neatly wrapped present, "That's for Andie?"

"Yeah it is. Can you give it to her? I would've given it to her personally, but I don't think she'll want it at the rave." Pacey handed the present to Jack.

"Sure no problem. What did you get her?" Jack asked curiously, though the package felt oddly familiar.

"I got her a book." Pacey answered.

"Oh. . I really don't think she has one of those." Jack said sarcastically.

Pacey rolled his eyes and pushed Jack out of the beach house, "Yeah, yeah very funny. Now run along Jackers, I'm sure Jenny is missing you."

"Well you know Jen, she can't live without me." Jack smirked.

"And neither can you." Pacey said truthfully.

Jack's smirked turned into a smile. "Yeah well she's my sister too."

With that said Jack waved Pacey goodbye and headed home.

Pacey turned back into his beach house and grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

After three rings, someone answered, "Potter Bed and Breakfast, can I help you?"

Pacey froze. He wasn't expecting Joey to answer. He was hoping Bessie would answer, save him the trouble of telling Joey he missed her.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Joey asked annoyed.

Pacey's brain was yelling _'Answer her! Say something!_

"That's it I'm hanging up." And with that Joey ended the line.

Pacey slammed the phone back in its place and ran a through his short hair. Frustrated with his lack of courage.

Just then Gretchen came into the room, looking tired, "Hey baby brother, what's up? Any teenage angst you'd like to share with me?"

Pacey shook his head, "Nope, nothing _angsty_ happened to me to day. Well besides for me calling Joey, and not saying anything."

"See when you say things like _angsty _I start thinking if you even paid attention in any of your English classes." Gretchen said.

"Well I did pay attention in my sophomore classes. But that was because I was getting sex for it." Pacey shrugged.

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Of course. Anyways lets get down to business, what's with that call to Joey? I thought you were through with Joey Potter?"

"I thought so too. But I just can't get that girl out of my head. I just love her to damn much to be able to do that so fast." Pacey sighed.

Gretchen looked at her little brother and wished it was just easy for him to get the girl.

"I can stand here and tell you over and over again that you can't force yourself to move on. But I know you know that already. Seeing that three months at sea couldn't make you get over her, I doubt a whole week without any contact whatsoever could do the work." Gretchen said.

"That's just it Gretchen I need to get over her. I need to move on. Because sooner or later she's going to do just that. And maybe if I'm the first to move on it'll make it less painful." Pacey explained.

"No its not Pacey. Because you can't just get over her. You can't will your heart to get over her. What you need to do is go and talk to her. That kiss between her and Dawson way have meant nothing, or it could have meant everything. But you don't know that until you go and talk to her." Gretchen tried to reason with him.

But Pacey didn't' want none of that, "I'm sorry Gretchen, but I can't, and I wont. That phone call was just a momentarily lapse. It wont happen again."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to go about doing that? You didn't last a week without the desire to hear her voice." Gretchen asked.

"I know it wont happen, because I wont let it happen." Pacey grabbed the keys to the truck and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Don't worry about me." Pacey shut the door and headed on his way.

Gretchen glared at the retreating truck. Pacey just wouldn't understand, he was to blind by. . .well jealousy wasn't it, but he was blinded by something. She just needed to find a way to make him see that he was just as good as Dawson and very capable of deserving Joey's love and affection.

**Your feed back is greatly appreciated, so please tell if you like it, hate it, find it boring, tell me anything. : )**

**Things to look forward for the next chapter:**

_**The rave**_

_**A new friendship forming between two unlikely souls**_

_**The well known Jen fall out**_

_**An argument between both Pacey and Joey and Pacey and Olivia **_

_**Two kisses being shared by two different pairs.**_

_**A moving conversation with Andie at the hospital**_

_**And Pacey coming to terms with his feelings for both Joey and Olivia.**_

**Till the next update : )**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Rave Part 1

**Standard Disclaimer applied. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I have had other things on my plate the past two months. Chapter ten was getting rather long, and I decided to give you part of it, until I finish the rest of it. So hope you enjoy, and please review. I know you've read this from many authors, but the more you review and give feedback, the faster the author writes. Its like a confident boost, shows that you readers are actually liking the story.**

**Chapter Ten**

Jen looked around the deserted park. She wasn't to keen on the idea of meeting there at such late hour. But she really didn't want to explain to Grams were she and her friends where heading.

She wasn't so sure now if she wanted to go to the rave at all. Something wasn't right. Jen had this feeling, the very same feelings she once had whenever her and Olivia and occasionally Drue would enter some new club or try a new drug.

That wasn't the only thing bothering her. Andie had seen her with two E tablets earlier at her place.

Now she knew Andie wouldn't tell any of their friends about what she saw. But Jen knew Andie would assume something else, and she would ask her to explain why she was in possession of such things.

Something Jen still couldn't understand why she still had. All she did know was that Jen didn't' want to take them at all since the day Drue handed to her. Until that very night.

She had received an email from Henry, of course it wasn't intended for her eyes. It was intended for his new girlfriend.

And even though she didn't' love Henry, it sure as hell hurt to see get over her so soon. Especially with all that crap he fed her that whole year. She couldn't possibly believe a freshman had come that close to getting her heart.

That hurt, mixed with the uncertainty of where she wanted to go to college and what she would possibly do in the future, made the temptation come back full force.

So she looked for the pills and was planning to dispose of them, when Andie saw her, so Jen panicked and stuffed the small box in her sweater pocket.

Soon after that they headed down to the park since Jack was running late and the park was a lot closer than the Ryan's household.

Andie spotted the swings and headed towards them, Jen followed her.

On top of all that, Jen was now realizing why Jack was worrying about Andie earlier. She wasn't the Andie they all knew, even after coming back from the institute, she still was the Andie they knew. Now at that very moment, she was just a pretending. And that worried Jen.

"So what was that you were looking for back at Grams house?" Andie asked.

Jen panicked once again, _What do I tell her?_

"You know that piece of paper you stuffed in your back pocket." Andie continued, not noticing Jen's panic expression relax.

"Oh . . .that, well it was just the directions to the map point." Jen said casually, or what she hoped was casual.

Andie didn't' seem to notice, as she went on, "Map point? What's a map point?"

"Um, it's like a buffer zone for undesirables. If they don't like the way you look, you might not get directions to the actual location." Jen explained.

Andie looks at her attire for the day and frowns, "How do you know if you're undesirable?"

"Andie, it's a rave on the outer banks of civilization. Anybody who shows up with money is desirable." Jen sat on one of the swings.

Andie noticed Jen's odd behavior, "You know I'm starting to think this whole rave thing isn't a good idea."

Jen looks at Andie questioningly, "And why not?"

"Well because it feels like I dragged all of you guys into something you guys don't to go to." Andie took the next available swing.

"That's bull, Andie. We want to go. We want to celebrate with you." Jen tried to some convincing. Not that she didn't want to celebrate with Andie, but because she wished they chose somewhere like Fresh Fish, or the Fish House.

That seemed to perk Andie up, "Good! Cause I think we're going to have so much fun. And I think that's exactly what we need, to have fun."

Jen silently agreed with her. They were both quiet for a moment, when Andie asked the question that has been running through her mind since she saw those pills in Jen's hand.

"So at Grams house, were those some kind of pills you take for allergies or something else?"

Jen stopped swing herself and turned to look at Andie, "Yeah some kind of pills you take for something."

Andie sighed, "We're not talking about aspirin are we?"

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey hesitated mid knock. Did she really want to do this?

Gretchen had asked her if she wouldn't mind picking her up and driving her down to the rave.

And the possibility of running into Pacey was worth driving all the way down there. But now that she was right in front of his house, a place she should have been a couple days ago trying to explain to him so many things, she wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

She was put out of her misery, when Gretchen opened the door, "Hey Joey, I saw you pulling up. Come on in."

Joey followed Gretchen into the living room. "Sorry for the mess, but my loser of a brother is hogging up the bathroom and I have no other resort but to get ready out here."

Joey's heart beat sped up. Pacey was still here.

"So are you excited about going to the rave?" Gretchen asked, trying to make small talk.

Joey shrugged, "Not really. Raves, dances, parties in general are not my thing. I just don't really find hundreds of sweaty strangers packed together, being blasted with potentially ear damaging decibels very interesting."

Gretchen frowned, "I thought you were going to give this thing a chance? You sounded pretty into the idea on the phone."

Joey wanted to admit to her that she was pretty into the idea because Pacey was going to be there. But she held herself back, she still had some dignity. "Well I am, its just that I don't feel all that comfortable going. I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something is going to happen."

"Maybe is just your nerves. I was nervous the first time I headed out to a rave." Gretchen said.

Joey looked around the shelves surrounding the living room. Unlike her last visit, there was a lot more junk there. She noticed the huge King and Queen crown at the very top.

"I forgot you were queen for every dance Capeside High ."

Gretchen looked away from the mirror to look at the crowns, "Oh yeah I kind of forget to. You can try one out if you want."

Joey wasn't much of a tiara person. But it didn't' mean she didn't want to try one out. So she did just that.

"Hey Gretchen, quick question. Aren't raves just like school dances, but ten times longer?" Pacey called out from the bathroom.

Joey nearly dropped the crown. She hadn't heard his voice over a week.

"Well I use to love high school dances." Gretchen called back.

Joey could see Pacey rolling his eyes in the bathroom, "Well duh, you were the queen of every one you ever went to."

"Well, duh, why do you think I loved them? Hey, if you don't want to come, we are totally fine leaving you here. You'll finally have time to clean the bathroom."

Pacey entered the living room fully showered and dressed. "We? Who are you talking about?"

He had failed to notice Joey right away, but when he did, his smile faded. He wasn't angry, Joey noticed that right away, and he wasn't becoming angry either.

But still, a Pacey with no smile, was as heartbreaking as a Pacey with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Pacey asked, hoping he sounded calm and collect about seeing her there. Which of course was the opposite of what he was truly feeling.

Joey didn't know what to say, so Gretchen stepped up, "It's a funny story really. I had asked Joey for a ride up to the rave, seeing as you all are going for Andie's getting into Harvard celebration. I really didn't you'd still be here seeing as you said your ride should have been here by eight."

Pacey didn't at all found that story funny. And he his suspicions that Gretchen had made sure he was still here, in order for him to run into Joey.

"You're right Gretchen that's one hell of a funny story." Pacey said dryly.

Joey stood up from her seat and looked at Pacey nervously, "If me being here makes you uncomfortable I could wait in the car."

Pacey looked at her and he just couldn't be mad at her. And that pissed him off more.

"That's crazy talk Jo, you can't possibly make me feel uncomfortable." Pacey said truthfully.

_Though you can give me the butterflies, but never make me feel uncomfortable._

"You know Pace I've never seen you own a non Hawaiian shirt in your life." Gretchen commented, looking at Pacey's brand new short-sleeved plaid shirt.

Joey had to admit that so far Pacey had been dressing rather good. It seemed that he was gaining a sense of style.

Pacey looked at his shirt and shrugged, "I bought it yesterday. Olivia convinced me to go for a better, more mature look. She said that Hawaiian shirts are all good and fun, but sometimes casual is the best way to go."

After that said, Joey wanted all his Hawaiian shirts back.

"About time someone convinced you of getting rid of all those shirts. I was getting sick and tired of seeing them." Gretchen teased.

"Now who said I got rid of them. I'm still the same Pacey here. I wouldn't be me if I didn't have those shirts. So don't get all excited I still have them around, and I still will continue having them around." Pacey smirked at his sister.

For some reason that pleased Joey. She wouldn't have Pacey any other way.

There was a quick knock at the door. Pacey looked at Gretchen, "Expecting anyone?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No, I thought you were?"

"I am, but they called while I was in the shower and said they were just on their way here. It's a twenty minute drive from there to here." Pacey explained.

Gretchen shrugged, "Oh well maybe its just Dougie seeing if we're going to the rave."

When Gretchen walked out of the living room, Pacey looked nervously around the room.

"So you and a rave, never thought I'll see that." Pacey said.

Joey also looked around everywhere but at him, "Yeah I know. But Andie asked nicely and I just couldn't refused. Plus I really had nothing to do."

Their were a million things Joey wanted to say to him. She just couldn't make up her mind on what to say .

When Gretchen opened the door, she was surprised to see him standing there.

"Dawson, what are you doing here?" Gretchen asked.

Dawson timidly smiled at her, "Um. . I was just thinking about our earlier conversation and how you said that I wouldn't know if this rave was my type of scene, unless I tried it. So I was sitting up in my room, watching yet another movie, and it just clicked to me, that I was actually curious about this whole thing. So I got up and went to the only person I knew who could get me in."

Gretchen looked behind her and could hear her brother and Joey talking. About what she didn't know, but it was an improvement. But apparently fate had its own plan, since Dawson was standing right in front of her.

_I should have just kept my mouth shut and minded my own business when it comes down to these three._

"Come on in." Gretchen said, hoping everything went well.

Joey opened her mouth to speak, at the same time Pacey did. They both chuckled, and Pacey gestured for her to go first.

"Pacey about what happened on my porch that Saturday, I can explain." Joey said rapidly.

He looked at her, not sure if he wanted to listen to this. He wasn't given much of a choice, though when Gretchen entered the room.

"Hey guys. Look who's joined us." Gretchen said with mock cheerfulness, though it went unnoticed to the three teenagers, who were all uncomfortable.

Dawson looked from Pacey to Joey, and he couldn't help but wonder what those two were doing. "Hey Joey."

Pacey rolled his eyes at Dawson's obvious diss. He was at his home, and yet he couldn't greet him. But he decided to be the better man, "Hey D-man."

Dawson gave him a fake smile, which went unnoticed to Joey and Gretchen, "Hi Pace."

All four of them stood awkwardly looking at one another.

Not liking the silence, Dawson let out a nervous laugh and lifted up his car keys, "All right, the Mitch-mobile is gassed and ready to go. Who's coming?"

Pacey was confused, wasn't Joey going to be driving Gretchen down there. He wasn't the only confused, so were Joey and Gretchen.

"I thought Joey was going to take you?" Pacey asked his sister.

Gretchen looked between Pacey and Dawson, "I thought so too. But hey it works better. Now we can partner up and not worry about any of us getting lost out there."

Both Joey and Dawson reluctantly agreed. Pacey shook his head, "Don't think so. I told you Gretchen I'm getting a ride over there myself."

Joey glanced at Pacey before looking away from him, noticing that Dawson was looking at her.

"So you're driving down there with Jack?" Dawson asked trying to start up some civilized conversation.

"Ahh. . .no I'm getting a ride down there with. . ." before Pacey could continue their was another knock on the door.

Gretchen headed towards the front door and opened it. She was momentarily stunned to see Olivia there. But it vanished right away, seeing as Olivia had been at the beach house every other day, that whole week and the following.

Olivia gave Gretchen a genuine smile, "Hey Gretchen is your brother here?"

Now Gretchen had nothing against Olivia, she actually liked the blond haired beauty. And she seemed to be a positive influence on Pacey.

But Gretchen wasn't blind, and she knew Olivia has a thing for Pacey. Its rather obvious, well to her and probably to the rest of Pacey's friends, except for Pacey himself.

"Hey Olivia, yeah he's in there." Gretchen pointed to the direction of the living room, "Come right in. Nice outfit, where did you get it?"

Olivia looked at her casual, yet expensive short black pleated skirt and her blood red halter top.

"This old thing, I got it a while back during one of my many shopping adventures in the city." Olivia shrugged.

Gretchen knew their was no doubt about it, Joey Potter had real competition when it came to Olivia.

When Pacey and Dawson turned around to see who had been at the door, they were both surprised.

Pacey because he couldn't believe that Olivia could look that beautiful, and Dawson for not noticing Olivia's beauty since that very moment.

Joey couldn't help but remember the time Jen Lindley had exited out of that cab and walked towards them. And to her dislike, it was happening all over again.

Olivia was overjoyed seeing Pacey's startling oceanic blue eyes looking at her like that. No one in that room mattered.

She gave him her best smile, "Hey Pacey, you ready to go?"

Pacey snapped out of his dazed like state and smiled at her, "Yeah I'm ready. You look. . well I can't find the words to describe how great you look."

Dawson knew what he would have said to Olivia if he was given the chance.

_You look superb. That top compliments your entire beauty. I haven't seen such a gorgeous girl, no young women like yourself._

And the list went on and on. But he stopped himself from going to far.

Joey had her own choice of words about what she thought about Olivia and her looks. But she kept them to herself, the only thing that gave her away to Gretchen was the oh so obvious death glares she was sending Olivia's way.

Olivia blushed at Pacey's comment, "Well when you put it that way, you sure know how to make any girl feel special."

Pacey didn't know what was getting into him. He actually wanted to continue doing this playful banter which was boarding on flirtatious. One look at Joey's direction, made him stop.

As much as Olivia Bolivar or any other girl looked stunningly beautiful. To Pacey, Joey was and probably would always be the girl who made his palms sweaty, his knees week, his jaw drop, his heart speed up and she would always give him the butterflies.

"So you two are driving down there together?" Dawson asked.

Olivia turned her gaze from Pacey, to Dawson, not really noticing he was there, "Yeah we are."

"Interesting." Dawson said dryly.

Pacey glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dawson faked innocence, "Nothing. I was just stating that this whole arrangement with the two of you is rather interesting. You two have been spending a lot of alone time together. Did Pacey ever tell you that's how he and Joey started?"

Olivia looked between Pacey, Dawson and Joey. And as much as she would normally find this amusing, she was just finding that whole situation uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're getting at Leery, but whatever happened between the three of you is your business. Not mine so don't get involve. Come on Pacey lets go." Olivia said calmly.

Pacey turned away from Dawson to look at Olivia, "Yeah lets go. See you two later." He said that looking directly at Joey and Gretchen.

If Dawson could ignore him at his own house, so could he.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"So what I saw at Grams house was Ecstasy? Wow, so have you done it a lot?" Andie asked excitingly

Jen really didn't' want to go down that rode but she answered her anyways, "Yeah when I lived in New York. We never went to a rave without them. And trust me we went to a lot of raves."

"We?"

"Yeah we as in Drue and once in a while Olivia." Jen answered.

"Olivia didn't like raves?"

Jen shook her head, "Nope she hated them. Her first ever rave was a disaster. Since then she avoided them at all cost, unless she was high on E. And that was a rare occurrence."

"What happened at that rave?" Andie asked curiously.

"I don't know. She never told me." Jen lied.

She knew exactly what happened at that rave. She just didn't want to tell Andie about it. Or anyone for that matter. She had made a promise to Olivia that she wouldn't tell no one. And even though they weren't best friends anymore, she had made her that promise when they were, and she respected that.

Andie silently understanding that asked another question, "So you must have liked what E did to for you. I mean otherwise you wouldn't have taken it again and again, right?"

Jen shrugged, "Well yeah. I mean at the time I wasn't feeling much of anything. I was just numb. E at the time helped with that, oh so I told myself. But the first couple of times taking it were amazing. Its really hard not to like the X effect."

"And what effect is that?" Andie curiously asked.

Warning bells were ringing in Jen's head, "Um. . . what's with all the questions Andie?"

Andie shrugged and smiled at her, " I'm just curious. And really I'm only asking just to pass the time away until Jack comes to pick us up."

Though Andie's answer did not at all calm the warning bells, Jen accepted it.

"All right, the first time we took E I rarely recalled Olivia's and Drue's experience, but I do remember mine."

Jen paused, she needed to make Andie understand that she didn't E just for the heck of it and neither did Olivia and Drue.

"At the time though you have to understand that we were going through a rough time. I was dealing with my father's infidelity and my mother's ignorance. Olivia was dealing with her father remarrying and the new member of their family and the lack of her mother in her life. And Drue well he was dealing with his parents issues. So we needed a new thing to help us not feel frustrated, anger, loneliness, and alcohol wasn't doing the trick anymore."

Andie's attention was peaked up. She wasn't fully aware of what went down in Jen's life. Only the basic, alcohol, drugs, and sex way to young story she had told Jack and her when they became friends.

"So one day we joined a couple of our high school friends and they offered us this unknown drug. Olivia was a little hesitant, she was always thinking things through but she would always cave in, her desire to know things was much greater than her conscious."

Jen smiled at the thought of Olivia being called hesitant about anything. Her friend, or ex-friend always pried herself as a go-getter, not carrying about anything. Jen was the only one who knew about her thinking through things before acting on anything.

"Drue was the first to take it, than I took it since at that time I trusted his judgment, and then Olivia since she trusted mine. It took a while to take some effect but when it did, it was great. It gave me this feeling of loving everybody and everything and everybody loving me. That can be really powerful. X just made me happy. It just provided a pleasant vacation from my usual spot under the bell jar." Jen finished.

Andie thought about what Jen had said, and realized she wanted to feel that. She needed to feel that. Because this numbing feeling wasn't working for her. She knew it had to with the new medication, but she just wanted to feel something. Even if it was drug who made her feel.

"So E or X whatever you call it, made you happy? Made the three of you happy?"

Jen nodded, still remembering how miserable the three of them where at that time.

"Mmm-hmm, and not to forget all kinds of wonderful. We were in a different world, where are family's problems weren't ours. It was just pure bliss."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Andie muttered wistfully.

She wanted to feel happy again. The last time she felt happy was when Pacey asked her to prom. At that time she was hoping for a reconciliation between the two of them. She did get one, but not the one she wanted. She got his friendship, Joey was the one to his heart.

Jen nodded in agreement, "No it doesn't, well not at first. Because E's affects only last about six hours and than its over. And your back were you where before but feeling ten times worst. The worst thing though with X, or with any drug, you lose your inhibitions. I did plenty of stupid things under the effects of alcohol and X. And every single one of those things I regret to this day. That's why I stopped. I just didn't know who I was anymore."

"Can I see it?" Andie wanted to see the pills, totally ignoring what Jen had said.

Jen gave her a uneasy look.

Andie rolled her eyes, "Come on. I'm just curious. I want to know how they look like."

Jen nervously laughed but handed her the box, "You're way to interested Andie."

Andie opens the box and looks at the two tiny tablets. She couldn't possibly understand how one little pill like that could cause so many problems, especially when it could make you feel happy.

"I'm just interested in being happy." Andie whispered to herself.

But Jen had heard every word and she frowned, "Wait a minute didn't you just get into Harvard?"

Andie shrugged, but she kept her eyes on the pills, "Yup, and most people would think that finally getting what you wanted would bring some type of joy into your life. But ."

Jen interrupted still not believing what Andie was saying, "No feel of joy whatsoever?"

Andie shook her head, "No."

"Do you want to talk about what you are feeling?" Jen gently asks.

Andie brings the pills closer and smells them, "Nope, because to be honest that's all I do is talk and talk. Tonight I just want to have fun. And if I'm my usual self I wont be able to do that. Because we all know that I don't know how to have fun. And all I really want to do is leave all my problems behind and deal with them another time. I'm sure it's a delay reaction to this, and I'm gonna feel happy soon. It's just. . ."

Jen placed a reassuring hand on Andie's shoulder, "You will."

Andie is about to say something, but they both see Jack coming there way. Andie quickly presses the tiny box to her stomach so Jack wont see them.

"You can't believe what dad was asking me back at the house. He was making sure if you and I were going to this rave thing. I of course said no. But he just wouldn't let it go. Saying that you were way to dressed up to go out with a bunch of friends. I just can't wait to dance away all this parental protectiveness away." Jack finished, but he noticed something different between Jen and Andie.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Jack asked, not sure what if he really wanted to know.

Jen looks at Andie to see if it was okay if she told Jack, but she Andie avoided her gaze and looked up at Jack.

"No, just girl talk."

Jack let out a relived sigh, "Well good thing you two stopped when I got here. So should we vamonos?"

"Yep." Andie stood up and stuffed the box into her pocket.

Jack starts walking ahead of them, Jen walks closer to Andie, she has her hand outstretched, "Okay, come on hand them over Andie."

Andie looks at the hand, then to Jack and then to Jen. "Later. I'll give it to you later."

Jen couldn't help but stare at Andie with pure concern written all over her face. Something wasn't right, and Jen sure as hell was worried for the perky blond.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Dawson pulls up into a deserted road. He turns to look at Gretchen, "Are you sure this is the spot. It doesn't seem welcoming."

Gretchen turned from looking outside the SUV, to look at Dawson, "That's the whole point Dawson. It has to look deserted, it has to look like no one in their right minds would ever come to a place like this. A place cannot just look like a gateway to a rave."

Joey, who sat in the back, looked at the exchange between Dawson and Gretchen. A look, that she hadn't seen in a long time, came upon Dawson's face. But as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Well I didn't know that. How am I supposed to know that? I'm a rave deprived teenager." Dawson said defensively.

Gretchen shot him a look, "No need to get defensive. I was just explaining the whole rave entrance thing to you."

Dawson was going to say something, when Gretchen stepped out of the car and walked towards the deserted pit stop.

"What is she doing?"

Joey turned to look at Gretchen standing in right in front of a deserted pit stop.

"Looks like she's waiting for someone?" Joey answered.

Dawson turned around, as if realizing she was there, "Like who?"

Joey shrugged, "Don't know, I hear they charge for these things, maybe she's waiting for that someone."

"Something on your mind?" Dawson asked, frowning.

Their was something on her mind, she just wasn't going to discuss this with Dawson. If she was going to discuss this, it would be with Pacey.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit preoccupied." Joey said.

To Joey's surprise, Dawson took that answer and didn't' persist on asking anymore questions on that matter.

"So Olivia seems rather nice don't you think?" Dawson asked, hoping it sounded casual.

Joey snorted at the mere thought of Olivia Bolivar being nice. "Yeah if you say so."

Dawson rolled his eyes, "You know there is no point in hating her just because she's friends with Pacey. He doesn't see her that way, he only has eyes for you."

Joey was taken aback by Dawson's complete honesty.

"You really think so?" Joey couldn't help but ask.

"Don't really want to be having this conversation right now Joey. I'm still not ready to accept this thing between the two of you. But I'm not completely blind and oblivious not to see what you two have or might have had." Dawson said faking indifference.

Joey was way to happy to listen to Dawson's actual tone. All that was running through her mind was that he finally understood.

Just then Gretchen entered the _Mitch-mobile _with a grin plastered on her beautiful made up face.

"Alright guys you ready to get your rave on?" She asked very enthusiastic.

Dawson forced a smile on his face, and drove to where Gretchen pointed at. Joey on the other hand couldn't wait to get her rave on.

More like get her rave on with a certain blue eyed, brunette.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Olivia looked in her review mirror and saw that Drue had dozed off in the back of the SUV. She would have brought her convertible for the occasion, but her father would have interrogated her on where she was going all dressed up and driving in style.

If she was in New York or even in California, she would have gotten away with a simple, _I'm going out, don't' wait up. _But that was just because New York and California had a different scene than Capeside.

And Olivia knew that her father was fully aware of the things happening in Capeside. Thanks to her _mother _and Mrs. Valentine.

"Hey are you okay?" Olivia turned to look at Pacey, who was deep in thought.

Pacey shook his head, "Nope not really."

"Care to tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Olivia said gently.

Pacey let out a sigh, "I would, but theirs not much in there to talk about."

Olivia gazed at him for awhile before she averted her gaze back on the rode.

"Can I ask you something?"

Pacey looked at Olivia and smiled at her, "You already have. But go ahead."

Olivia took a deep breath, not sure if she wanted to know, but decided that it was best to be fully aware of what the three of them had went through last spring.

"So what really went down last spring? Cause I've heard so many rumors about what they assume went down between the three of you."

Pacey let out a humorless chuckle, "I knew this town would have nothing else to talk about beside the usual love triangle that happens from time to time."

"You know you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Olivia assured Pacey. She really didn't' want him to get mad at her.

Pacey noticing that, gently smiled at her, "You know don't be afraid of asking me anything. You're my friend, and friends tell each other things. Though I'm curious of what the town has been saying about our very played out love triangle."

"Oh you know the same bullshit they throw on every high school rumor mill. About how Joey Potter came in between the two best friends. Or the poor Dawson for having such a lousy girlfriend and a messed up best friend. There are a few rumors about how Joey led you on and left you once Dawson found out." Olivia said.

Those assumptions were rather comical to Pacey. He couldn't possibly believe the citizens of Capeside would believe Joey to be the type of girl to actually come between two best friends on purpose.

"You know all those rumors are crap. None of them are right. Joey didn't' come between Dawson and I. Dawson sure as hell didn't' have a lousy girlfriend in Joey, since they weren't dating. And when they were dating, she was the perfect girlfriend, or as perfect as anyone can be. Maybe I was a messed up best friend, seeing as he and I weren't as close as we were once. And Joey never led me on. I got my hopes up, thinking she would put what we had first or at least give us a try, instead of ending it before we even began, because she couldn't bare to live without Dawson's friendship." Pacey finished rather bitterly.

This of course didn't make Olivia feel any better. She was hoping Joey would come out as a two bit hussy, and a tease. But she was just an innocent member of the triangle that she didn't want any part of.

Pacey glanced at Olivia to see her in deep thought, "Can I ask you a question?"

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts to look at Pacey before returning her gaze back on the road, "Sure, go ahead."

"How did you and Jen and even that guy back there became friends?" Pacey asked.

Olivia was hoping she wouldn't have to ever tell anyone that story. Not because she didn't want to think about the three of them and what their friendship to one another meant. But because she felt that what the three of them had, was something only the three of them could understand.

Although she would normally say nothing, if anyone asked her that question, but Pacey wasn't just anyone to her. He was someone. Someone very special to her. And she would answer any of his questions if it brought them that much closer.

"You know the basic meet and greet at any pre-school. Jen was the first girl to approach me when I was introduced to the class. At that time I was just on this high score program Dalton had for their future students. I wasn't rich as Jen or her friends were. So I wasn't to be treated the same. But you know Jen, she doesn't take rule following seriously. As a result to that, she threw caution to the wind and introduced herself to me. We didn't become friends after that, seeing as I thought of her as a spoiled child, and she was, just not the bratty type." Olivia paused for a bit remember that very same day four year old Jen Lindley had come up to her.

And that brought a small smile on Olivia's face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Pacey, but he didn't say anything.

"Though soon after that incident, Christina Grant, Jen's so called friend at the time, decided to rally up all the girls against me, the _Poor kid_. Jen heard this and tried to warn me. But I didn't' believe her at first, that is until I saw almost all the girls in our class coming towards me looking all Xena Warrior Princess. I wasn't much of a fighter and neither was Jen, that and we were only four years old. But we stayed put, we weren't going to run away from those snobs. Of course we didn't' have no other choice since we had these weird school shoes, that if we had run from those girls, we wouldn't have gone very far. So Christina Grant at the last minute decided she was not just going to beat me up to a pulp she was also going to show Jen Lindley a lesson."

"So you and Jen got your asses kicked and then bonded during your time in the nurse office?" Pacey asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not quite. You see these two girls named Tina and Becky were assigned to kick my ass. I took down Tina, but Becky went after me behind my back. Jen blocked her and brought her down. Eventually Christina headed for Jen, and I came in between them and kicked Christina down to the ground. Soon though all the girls came down on us, and after a few scratches and kicks, the teachers broke it off and we were sent to the nurse office. The other girls were sent to the principles office, while Jen and I remained in the nurse office to wait for our parents. While we waited for them, Jen and I talked. And after a whole lot of talking, we agreed to have each others back."

"Never saw Jen as a fighter." Pacey commented after a while of silence.

"And she isn't, but she sure as hell can kick some ass. Just ask her and she'll probably tell you about the one girl she beat up because she wanted to steal her purse" Olivia chuckled at the memory of that day.

"And how did you meet Drue?"

"I met him at a Yacht Club. Jen and I met him together in our second grade class. He had a crush on Jen, so he tagged along where ever we went. He was more my best friend than Jen's."

"How so?"

"Jen thought of him as an annoying jerk. Though Drue never did prove her wrong about that. He is annoying and on occasions a jerk. But he does have a sweet spot somewhere in that heart of his. He's equally damaged as us when it comes to our parents." Olivia finished saying.

Pacey turned to look at a still sleeping Drue and couldn't believe he had something in common with him. Than again he still couldn't believe he had so many things in common with Olivia.

"So how did you, Dawson and Joey meet?" Olivia interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not sure really. I know we official met in one of Mitch and Gail's fourth of July parties they had. You see Mrs. Leery and Mrs. Potter were the best of friends so it was a given that both Dawson and Joey would meet first, and they did. I met them that very same day they were introduced to one another. I met Joey first before I met Dawson though. That was just because Doug at the time use to date Bessie."

Olivia frowned at that thought, "Seems like Witter men have a thing for the Potter women."

Pacey laughed at that thought, "You got to be kidding me? I mean I'm all for Joey, but Doug and Bessie? They both went out with each other because they considered themselves probably the only attracted people on the Cape at the time. They broke up after they graduated high school. Bessie went off to Boston where she found Bodie, and Doug went to the police academy, were he found no one. I personally think he's gay, but whatever."

"You think you're brother is gay?" Olivia asked.

"Part of me does, but I'm probably wrong."

"So you and Dawson became the best of friends, and you and Joey became the worst of enemies?"

"Not the worst of enemies, we just didn't' get along. But that wasn't until I started hanging around with my other friend Will. I had a lot more in common with him concerning our daddy issues than with Dawson. Joey thought I was leaving them both behind and that wasn't fair. When I came back to hanging out with them, I was use to all the male bonding, so I made sure I excluded Joey in some of the things Dawson and I use to do together, like becoming blood brothers, building our fort, having our first taste of beer. You know the basic guy things." Pacey smiled at the memories of his youth.

Olivia smiled as well, seeing Pacey smile like that made her happy, for some unknown reason.

"So the three of you went through a lot together?" Olivia asked knowing the answer to that.

Pacey's smile faded, "You can say that. You can also say we went through so much that we just didn't have enough strength at the end to deal with what happened last spring."

Olivia didn't know why she wanted to know so much of the friendship between the three of them. All she did know was that she wanted to know more and more about Pacey. And even that was bothering her. She had never been this interested in any guy before. But Pacey Witter wasn't just any guy you meet on the street. He was something all together unique. So unique that Olivia was falling for him.

Falling for Pacey wasn't hard, Olivia had to admit, but she knew getting over him would be.

"If you were given a second chance to go back to last spring and change anything, knowing full well the outcome of what happened, would you? Would you change anything?" Olivia asked the question that could possibly be her chance of starting anything with him.

Pacey let the question register in his mind. And once it did, he didn't know what to say. He was torn with what his heart was telling him to say and what his mind was telling him to say.

To Olivia's annoyance and Pacey's relief, Drue chose that moment to wake up.

Drue, after coming back to his senses, was able to notice the tense atmosphere between his friend and Witter. And he had to smirk to that.

"So what did I miss?" Drue asked feigning indifference.

"Nothing." Pacey said rather quickly.

Olivia looked at Pacey, who was avoiding eye contact, and then quickly at the review mirror to look at Drue, who was smirking at her.

"Yeah you didn't miss nothing." Olivia said dryly.

Pacey didn't look at her, but he wanted to. He didn't know why he couldn't just look at her. He knew something just happened to change everything between them.

He just didn't know whether that something that did happened between them was a bad or good thing.

It certainly didn't feel bad, but it also didn't feel good.

"Hey looks like we're here." Drue pointed out.

Pacey looked at the crowded lot full of cars and their owners walking towards a once deserted warehouse, which was now occupied by a bunch of bored Capeside teens.

Olivia parked the vehicle and quickly exited the car. She did not want to be anywhere near Pacey at that moment.

But as if noticing that, Drue brought Pacey by her side, "Come on guys lets go have some fun. Though I doubt we could enjoy a rave without some X, am I right Olivia?"

Pacey looked between them, "X? As in E, short for ecstasy?"

Drue playfully slapped him behind the back, "You catch on quickly Witter. I'm surprised Jen didn't tell you guys all about her love for that tiny pill. It got us all in trouble during our youth, am I right Olivia?"

Olivia avoided looking at Pacey. "I don't know what you're talking about. But hey there's Jen now, why don't you ask her?"

Pacey looked away from Olivia to see where she was looking at. And sure enough there was Jen, with Jack and Andie.

They hadn't noticed them coming there way, they were to busy walking towards Dawson, Gretchen and Joey.

"Well then lets go have some fun with our old friend." Drue rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Pacey grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further towards his friends.

Drue looked down at Pacey's hand and then back at him, "You know Witter I don't go for guys. I go for girls."

"Shut up Drue, and listen to me. You better not cause any trouble for Jen or any of my friends, because if you do. . oh help me God." Pacey warned. Not really wanting to deal with Drue's crap that day.

Drue's smirk faded and he angrily shoved Pacey away from him, "What are you going to do Witter if I don't stay away from your friends?"

Olivia looked nervously between the two. As much as Drue was being an ass at that very moment, she didn't want him to get his ass kicked by Pacey.

"Drue stop it. Tonight its about having fun, not starting fights. So lets just go our own way and leave Pacey to hang out with his friends." Olivia said grabbing Drue's arm and trying to lead him the opposite way.

But Pacey stopped her, "What do you mean leave me? I thought we came here together? You know to have some fun, together?"

"What I remember saying Pacey, was that if you wanted to come along with Drue and I. I never said that once we got here we would be doing things together." Olivia said feigning indifference.

Pacey was taken aback by her attitude. Not once had Olivia ever acted that way towards him. Towards his friends or total strangers that got on her nerves, all the time, but to him never.

"What is wrong with you today? First in the car and now here?" Pacey asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

Olivia avoided to look at him, one look at his blue eyes and she would break.

"Nothing is wrong with me, okay. This is who I am. And if you don't like it than that's to bad."

"You're not like this. You may act like this in front everybody else, but I'm not everybody okay. And I know you." Pacey said.

"You know me." Olivia harshly laughed, every word she was saying was breaking her heart, "You've only known me for three weeks Pacey. Theirs a lot of things you don't know about me. And if you did know, you probably wouldn't be standing there right this minute."

Pacey shook his head, not believing what she was saying, "That's not true. I may not know you as long as Drue or Jen, but I know enough to know that you aren't who you're being right."

Olivia used all her will power not to jump into Pacey's arms and kiss him. "I can't talk to you right now. Come on Drue."

She turned around to find Drue not by her side, but heading towards Jen and her little group by the SUV.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Pacey asked.

"Right now its not the time. But you should go with your friends, because Drue is on his way to them right now." Olivia pointed to Drue's form heading for his friends.

Pacey looked at the direction she was pointing at and then back at her. It felt like he was choosing to go to them or staying their to talk to her. And that feeling frightened him.

"We'll get the time to talk about this later, right?" Pacey asked, walking away, choosing his friends.

Olivia smiled weakly, "Don't see why, I'm already over it."

"All take that as a yes." Pacey smiled at her.

And she couldn't help but return that smile with one of her own.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jack exited out of the car right after he parked. At first he wasn't into the whole rave thing. But finally standing there and seeing all the people having fun, just made his worries go away.

He turned around to smile at Jen and Andie, "Oh man, this is awesome! Rave time has arrived!"

Jack walked around the car and headed towards the rave, ready to dance and just be normal for a day.

Jen noticing Jack's attention elsewhere, turned around to look at Andie, who was just exiting the car.

"So Andie, back there at the park, is that over? You know with all the questions and your curiosity for the affects of X?" Jen asked hoping it was over.

Andie happily smiled, "Totally done. You don't have to worry about anything."

Jen let out a sigh of relief, "So you're okay then?"

"Yeah I'm okay. You can even say more than okay." Andie cheerfully said.

Jen quickly glanced at where Jack was and seeing he was a few feet away from them, she turned all her attention back to Andie, "Okay than you can give me back the X. Jack wont see."

Andie stopped walking and handed Jen the box, "Um . .Jen please don't be mad, but I kind took one."

Jen's jaw dropped in disbelief, "W-what? W-when? W-why would you do such a stupid thing? Are you alright?"

"Right before getting into the car. I don't know really I just decided, you know, go with it. You know carpe diem." Andie shrugged.

_CARPE DIEM! Jack is going to kill me! _Jen thought frantically. Their was no way Jack would understand this. Who would really?

'_Hey Jack I gave Andie X so she could you know take the opportunity. You know to live a little.'_

Jack would flip. Jen knew that, and he wasn't going to listen to reason. All he would care about is the simple fact that Andie got the drugs from her, and no one else.

Jen rubbed her face tiredly, not ready to deal with the outcome of this whole situation, "Andie this isn't good for you."

Andie didn't know what the big deal was, "You said that the first couple of times were the best and that you had a great time under the affects of E. And I think I deserve one great night in my life. If its about the money I'll pay you back."

Jen shook her head, "I don't care about the money, it doesn't have anything to do about the money. I care about you and your well being."

Andie brought Jen into a hug and then released her, "Awwww. . . Jen that's so sweet of you. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself just fine. Um. . .look can we not tell Jack about this I don't think he'll understand or approve for that matter."

Jen wanted to tell Jack everything. To come clean to him right that very moment. But she knew Andie was right. Their was no way in hell Jack would understand or approve of this. So she reluctantly agreed.

_How much damage can that little pill really bring tonight? All I have to do is keep an eye on her and that's it. Piece of cake._

"Hey guys, look theirs Dawson, Joey and Gretchen." Jack pointed to the trio heading there way.

Jen eyed Andie for a brief moment and then turned back to were Jack was looking at to be sure he had seen what he had said. Because Jen just couldn't believe Dawson would come to the rave. Especially after he refused to go when she had called earlier and told him Andie wanted him and all of her friends their, including Pacey. Jen knew she should have excluded Pacey out of phone call, but she believed Dawson just had to get over it.

"I'm a bit surprise he showed up at all." Jen said to Jack.

"Me too. I think it maybe had to do with not wanting Joey and Pacey to spend anymore time together."

"Hi guys." Joey greeted the three.

Dawson smiled at the three of them, "Hey."

Gretchen waved at them in greeting. "So how you three have been waiting for us?"

"We just got here." Jack answered.

They would have continued with their friendly conversation if they hadn't been distracted by some clapping coming from none other than Drue Valentine.

"Oh! Right on! You guys are so not the squares I thought you were." Drue stopped clapping. He turned to see Pacey's sister, which he had seen from afar just never met. "Hi there. We've never met."

Gretchen rolled her eyes. Pacey had told her everything about Drue Valentine. "I don't have a problem with that."

Drue grabs his heart "Ouch that hurts. So what brings all you squares out here? I mean I get why Witter and Witter's sister would come but you all, it just doesn't fit. Especially the you Jenny, after you said so yourself, you just don't do raves anymore."

"I said I don't do drugs anymore, Drue." Jen corrected him. "And the rest really isn't your business."

Dawson turned to look at Andie. Even though he didn't' really didn't come to this rave for the perky blond he was actually happy for his friend. "If you must know Drue we're here to celebrate Andie's early acceptance into Harvard."

Dawson moved to bring Andie into a hug, "Yep. We're all here to celebrate my great achievement."

Drue was impressed, "Wow, Harvard eh? My mom always wanted me to go there. But that isn't happening in my current future."

"As if you'll get into Harvard." Pacey said behind Drue.

Everyone turned to stare at Pacey.

"Jeez . .. Witter you shouldn't sneak up on a guy in a place like this." Drue smirked at Pacey, "So where's Olivia I thought you two were having a heated discussion back there."

Joey frowned at that. _What could those two be talking about?_

"That's really none of your business, now is it?"

"Olivia is my friend, so whatever happens in her life is my business." Drue said loyally. Surprising himself and the rest of the gang.

Pacey didn't' really want to deal with Drue at that moment. So he turned his gaze at the reason why he was here. And he couldn't help but smile at her. "You did it. Just like you said you would always do. I'm proud of you McPhee. Congrats." Pacey brought Andie into a hug.

And all day Andie had gotten congratulations from everyone and even hugs as well. But Pacey's hug was meant more to her than it should have.

Drue just couldn't let that moment go peacefully, he looked at Joey who didn't seem like the hug was bothering her, but Drue wanted to at least make her feel uncomfortable, "Wow, Potter. How cool are you? You don't mind that lasted just a split second than the _ex_ guidelines allow?" Drue smirks at them before heading towards Olivia, who was impatiently waiting for him by the entrance.

Pacey pulls away from the hug and glares at his retreating form. Joey shoots him dirty look.

"Seriously Pacey why do you hang out with him?" Gretchen asked her little brother.

"I don't. Its more like he hangs out with Olivia, who I happen to hang out with." Pacey explained. "But lets forget about Drue Valentine and lets go celebrate. This is Andie's night."

The gang enter the rave. Andie looked around the high packed warehouse and she couldn't help but admire the beautiful lights. "Wow Jen look at the pretty lights."

Jen looked at Andie worriedly. She knew the drug was going into affect now.

Andie felt like she sync with the music and the people surrounding her. She looked in front of her and saw Joey. She reached out to pet Joey lightly on her arm. Joey turns around to look at Andie. Jen smiles at Joey and pulls Andie next to her.

"Um. . .Andie petting Joey isn't such a good idea. I think its best you don't do anything embarrassing in front of people you're going to see come Monday morning."

"Relax Jen, I'm just trying to have a good time."

"Look I want you to enjoy this, but I still want you to keep a low profile. And please Andie if you get thirsty, tell me." Jen pleaded with her.

Before Andie could answer Jen, Jack joined the girls, "Wow look at this place. You know this is exactly the reckless abandon you need."

"Mmm-hmm." Andie agreed with her brother.

Soon enough Drue joined them, "Hey which of you lucky ladies is going to dance?"

Both Olivia and Jen rolled their eyes at Drue's comment. Apparently Drue Valentine would never change.

"Ooh me!! I love to dance!!" Andie yelled excitedly.

Olivia eyed Andie suspiciously. Something was rather off about the girl, and something was also familiar in the way she was acting.

"Right on sister McPhee. Lets go." Drue grabs Andie's hand and drags her to the dance floor.

Jen looks at Andie nervously. To much dancing under the effects of X can sure get someone dehydrated. Jen knew there would be a nearby table full of all types of goodies and refreshments. But in order to get there she would have to leave Andie by herself for a while.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water. . .do me a favor Jack and keep a close eye on Drue and Andie for me."

Jack looked away from the crowd to look at Jen quizzically, "Why?"

"Trust me Drue isn't someone you would leave your baby sister with."

"Yeah you should trust her." Olivia agreed with Jen before heading towards the crowd.

Both Jen and Jack looked at her retreating form. Jen knew Olivia well enough to know something was bothering her. But she was rather preoccupied at that moment that she didn't bother to think about it much.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on the both of them, not like anything is going to happen. Or more like Andie wont let anything happen." Jack assured Jen before heading towards his sister and Drue.

_See that's were you're wrong Jack. Under the effects of X you're more likely to do things you normally wouldn't do._

_**o0o0o0o**_

"Sorry about the whole Dawson showing up thing. See when I invited him he had said no. And when Jen called earlier to ask if Pacey was going she mentioned that Dawson had also refused her. I never thought he would show up." Gretchen explained to Joey.

The two girls were walking around the goodie table. Dawson had said he would go off and get refreshments and Pacey. Well they didn't know were Pacey had disappeared to.

"Its okay really. In a way I think it was a good thing that we ended up going. I had a little conversation with Dawson in the truck while you went off to pay." Joey said truthfully.

"Well that's good. I'm really glad to hear that. You three have so much history with each other. And Dawson is a great guy and I know he'll come around soon enough." Gretchen said picking up a lollipop.

Joey also picked up a lollipop, "Speaking of Dawson. Is their anything going on between the two of you?"

Gretchen frowned at that question, "Wow were did that come from?"

Joey shrugged not knowing either, "I don't know. Its just that so far the only times I've seen him smile is when you're around. That and you do know the infamous crush he had on you."

"Yeah the one that ended when he was like twelve." Gretchen said.

"But. . .uh Gretchen you know that Dawson tends to hold on to things a lot longer. Especially things from his youth. And you think they go away. But they don't. Sometimes I think they're just waiting around for the right moment to come out again… And maybe if he thinks there's the slightest chance…" Joey tailed off not sure if she was making any sense at all anymore.

Gretchen stayed silent for a moment thinking of what Joey was saying. "You know Joey do you want to know what I think? If Dawson is waiting for some childhood crush to come around, he's not waiting on me."

_**o0o0o0o**_

Drue was having a hell of a time. Especially now that he noticed what was off about the energetic blond. She was so high. At first Drue thought she just didn't know how to dance. But after a couple more bounces and her acting like a fool, Drue knew she was high.

"Ooh Andie McPhee you are so high!" Drue yelled over the music.

Andie stopped bouncing around, but she kept moving around to the beat of the song, "Who me?! Nooo!"

"Yeah you." Drue gently brings his hand around Andie's neck and rubs it, and she's responding to it, like any high person would. "It feels good, don't it?"

"Yes it feels really good. And yes I am high. But shh . .no one is supposed to know. Jen is the only who does and she's going to make sure I'm okay." Andie said.

Drue smirked at how Jen would handle the blond. "You know I doubt Jenny would show you how to have a hell of a time under the effects of X. I'm much better than she is. Come on follow me, I'm going to show you a good time."

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey walked outside the rave. Not enjoying the lame music and the crowded atmosphere. That and the whole conversation that she and Gretchen had, had earlier was giving her a headache. And if that wasn't enough, Pacey was no were in sight. She was hoping she would be able to talk to him.

The further Joey walked away from the rave the better she felt. To her surprise and to her luck as well she spotted Pacey sitting in an old abandon couch. He was way to busy looking up at the stars to notice her walking by his side.

"Hey jailbait, this seat taken?" Joey asked.

Pacey looked away from the bright stars to stare at Joey. Who to him looked a lot more gorgeous under the starry night sky. "Nope. I was saving it for you, Ice Queen."

They both smiled at the respected nicknames they had for the other. Joey took the seat next to him. She also looked up at the night sky. "You know I can honestly say I've never really looked at the night sky."

"You've got to be kidding me Potter."

"I kid you not. I've looked at it, but I've always had something on my mind. I never just looked at it just because."

"What about the Northern Lights? Didn't you get to see that because you wanted too?" Pacey asked remember the day she missed his opening night to go on a date with college guy.

Joey inwardly winced at that memory. She still couldn't believe she had missed his opening night to go on a date with A.J. And she didn't even get to see the Northern Lights with him, but with Dawson.

"You would think so, but I saw the lights not the stars. And even then it was because I had a purpose, to see the lights. Not because I just wanted too." Joey explained.

Pacey smiled at her, "Well theirs a first time for everything, right?"

Joey nodded her head. They fell into a comfortable silence. Though as much as the silence was comfortable, Joey longed to hear his voice, to talk to him.

But one look at him and Joey knew he was deep in thought. _Could it be that he's thinking of me? Or someone else? Or more like Olivia? _Joey quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She didn't' need to worry about yet another thing that night.

Joey decided to think of ways to get him to talk about what was on his mind, it was obvious that he wanted to talk. She could simply ask him what was wrong and he may answer her. But a thought came into her mind. She remembered a long time, more like ten to eleven years ago they use sneak off to the beach, the three of them, just to escape their household, or more like Joey and Pacey escaped and Dawson followed. And they would always find incredible things abandon at the beach, but more often than none they would find barnacles and exchange them for a better one. Eventually they came up with a game were they would trade one for what they were thinking at that very moment. Joey would sometimes waste all her barnacles on trying to figure out what was in Dawson's mind, but on occasions when Pacey was quiet and not doing anything remotely annoying, she would find herself curios as to what was going on in his life.

"Remember how we use to play barnacles for your thoughts?" Joey asked.

Pacey smirked, "I remember you and Dawson playing that. No one seemed to want my barnacles. But yeah I do remember, we were like what six or seven?"

Joey smiled sadly, of course Pacey would remember her ignoring him and always going for Dawson. "We were seven."

"Good times, good times."

"Well I don't have a barnacle on me. But . . ." Joey looked around their area to see what she could possibly give him for exchange of what he was thinking. Not seeing anything she would give him she took off her glow necklace, ". . .I could offer you this lovely glow necklace."

"Which I gladly accept." Pacey takes the necklace and places it on his head. "So how do I look?"

'_You look absolutely, positively sexy.' _Was what Joey would have loved to say at that very moment. But that wasn't something you would normally say to someone who is your friend.

"It gives you that whole Cesar look again."

"Ohh. . .so I'm looking all kinds of hot then."

They both laughed.

"So I did my part, and I think its time you tell me something deep and profound." Joey said after a lapse of silence passed between them.

"Deep and profound, huh." Pacey repeated to himself. "Okay here goes. So far since I've been back I haven't felt this happy, and sad at the same time. Happy because I'm finally back home. Yet sad because I'm not out there. In the open waters. I may have been alone out there, and at times I felt really lonely and miserable, but I was able to think. I was able to feel at ease. No one was judging me. I didn't have to prove anything to anyone. The only thing I had to prove was that was I worthy to sail in that beautiful blue ocean. And I did. But I missed Capeside. I missed all of my friends, I even missed Dougie." Pacey paused briefly not sure if he should tell Joey what he missed the most.

Joey waited patiently for him to go on.

"But what I truly missed, was seeing you. Spending time with you. Whether it was just hanging out like we use to before our feelings were known, or if it was like that week we spent together, getting to know each other more with actions than with words. I just missed you, period. And Doug was right, though I wont give him that satisfaction of knowing that. I did see your beautiful face up in the night sky. At times I even saw it during the sunrise. Everywhere I went I would find myself saying, _Joey would love that. Joey would want to see that. _And so on." Pacey stopped their. Not sure if their was more to say on that matter.

Joey didn't know what to say to him after that. She was deeply touched that he would think of her, during his troubles. She was overly pleased that she was the only in his thoughts. But she was also sadden by the thought that she in a way made him go. She could have given him the reason to stay. Or she could have left Dawson a lot sooner and gone after him and gone with him.

"You know I think I've told you I went after you that day right?" Joey asked, not sure if she had told him.

"You mentioned it. But everything that has happened so far, I haven't much thought of it." Pacey said, partly telling the truth there.

He did think about it when he wasn't thinking about anything else. But he didn't want to dwell to much about the _what ifs _or worst _if only_.

"Yeah well I've always wondered if I had left five minutes earlier would I have been able to make it on time? Or if only I had followed my heart and not what my mind was telling me what was right. So many things happened last spring that I wished I could have done differently. But only one remains the same. Acting on my feelings towards you is one of the things I would never regret." Joey took a deep breath before she went on to what she really wanted to tell him since the moment she knew how she really felt. "Falling in love with you is also something I would never regret either."

Pacey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was feeling all sorts of things at that very moment. Joy, happiness, excitement, contentment, relief, pure bliss. But he was also scared of what it meant now, angry because it took her this long to finally come out and say it, insecure about how he would ever be good enough her.

Joey nervously laughed, "You know this is really the time when you say something."

"I don't know what to say." Pacey said honestly.

Joey took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't believe what she heard. She wasn't expecting that at all. She was expecting him to tell her how much he loved her in return.

"W-what do you mean?" Joey asked, "H-have your feelings towards me changed?"

Pacey shook his head and quickly looked into her brown eyes, "No Joey they haven't. My feelings for you, my love for you is still the same. I just don't know what to say. Of all the things I've thought you would say. . .telling me that you love me wasn't one of them. Oh don't get me wrong I've wished for this to happen. But I'm just overwhelmed with everything right now."

Now Joey was furious. "You're overwhelmed? I've just told you that I love you and you're overwhelmed? I can't believe this Pacey."

Pacey was growing angry as well, "What do you mean you can't believe this? I've done nothing wrong, I'm just experiencing so many emotions at this very moment and I don't know what to do with them. There's not much to believe here."

"No Pacey your wrong, you have done something wrong. You've been going on and on about how I'm not ready to accept the love you have to offer and so on. But the truth is you were scared just as I was. Yet you didn't want to admit it so you made me believe that the only reason why we weren't together was because of me." Joey said angrily.

Pacey couldn't believe she had said that, "That's bullshit Joey. And I never made you believe anything you didn't want to believe. I love you, there is no doubt about it. I've never doubted my feelings towards you. I've tried to deny them, hide them, push them aside, but not once have I ever doubted the love I have for you."

"Than why don't you have anything to say about me finally telling you how I feel?" Joey asked, wanting to know what was really going on.

Pacey shrugged, "I don't' know okay. I don't know. Just give me time to adjust to the idea that you love me."

Joey got up from couch. She knew she was being unreasonable. That she shouldn't get mad at him for simply wanting to adjust to the idea of her returning his feelings. After all he gave her plenty of time to deal with everything around her. He gave her three months worth of time. But she just couldn't understand.

"You know what Pacey, okay you got your time. Take all the time you need." Joey turned around and walked back towards the rave. Not wanting to deal with Pacey or herself for that matter.

Pacey covered his face with his two hands, "What just happened here?" He asked himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Rave Part 2

**Standard Disclaimer applied.**

**Sorry again for the delay. But with graduation, prom and so much other Senior fun things to do, I haven't found the time to write. And then with that said, I had a mean old case of writers block. So this is yet another part of the rave chapter that I still have not finished, but it was getting rather long once again so I decided to post this part. Hope you enjoy, and have a little bit more patience with me.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Rave Part Two**

Dawson looked over the selection of glow necklaces and none of them seemed to jump out and say _Gretchen would love it_. Though he did find one red one that he was sure would go perfectly with Olivia's attire. But he had quickly put it back in its place. Not really wanting to go anywhere near Olivia Bolivar. Especially since her father's business was taking a whole lot of clientele from his parent's restaurant.

Seeing that he wasn't going to find the perfect glow necklace for Gretchen he picked the nearest one he could find, which happened to be a single colored one.

When Dawson descended the stairs he saw Gretchen's figure watching the dancing teens.

"Glow necklace?" Dawson said offering it to Gretchen. "It seems that all the cool kids are wearing them. They're pretty popular in places like these."

Gretchen looks at it but doesn't take it. Dawson frowns, "What you don't like the color? Cause if that's the problem I can go back up and get you a better one."

"No that's not it." Gretchen takes the necklace and puts it around her neck. "Thanks."

Dawson didn't know what was wrong. Last time he checked they were having a great time. Especially since no one seemed to want to hang out with them. Or more like they didn't' seem to find the rest of the gang.

But he didn't really want to go thinking about where the rest of them went off to. Or more like were Joey and Pacey went off to.

"Is something the matter, cause you seem a bit distracted?"

Gretchen sighed, what Joey had told her earlier was taking a lot of her concentration. She had been having a great time, even with Dawson. But he seemed to be over attentive towards her so far that night. That or he was always this attentive, she just never noticed it.

"There is really no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to put it out there. Is it possible, even in the vaguest way, you're here because you think there's a chance that something is happening between us?" Gretchen asked, hoping the answer would be no.

Dawson was taken aback from her question. A long time ago he would say he had a huge crush on Gretchen. But now, he wasn't into her in that way. He found her attractive, and in a way if he could have a chance with her he'd take it. Just to bind his time until Joey finally fell out of love with Pacey. But he knew it would never become anything serious. He also knew he probably wouldn't have the guts to pursue anything with Gretchen seeing as he knew she didn't' see him that way. All in all he could say something was going on between them, but only friendship.

"Yeah there is something going on between us, its called friendship." Dawson answered.

"And that's all you expect?" Gretchen asked, hoping again that, that was the only thing he expect.

"I mean yeah I would want to have something with you, I mean who wouldn't, but friendship is really all I want from you Gretchen. Why have I done anything to give you that idea?" Dawson asked.

"No, no you haven't done anything. I'm sorry. I know it was out of the blue and ridiculous to even think it."

"Don't worry, I mean theirs no secret that at one point in my life I would have wanted something with you, but that was a long time ago. But I'm not there anymore, I kind of moved on since I was twelve." Dawson assured Gretchen.

Gretchen was relieved, "See I knew I was right. But Joey just said that maybe you might be harboring feelings for me."

"Wait Joey brought this up?" Dawson asked, not believing Joey would even care about who he liked.

"Yeah she asked if their was anything going on between us, but I put her at ease." Gretchen explained.

"Really? I still can't believe she would ask, let alone care. I mean unless. . ." Dawson tailed off.

Gretchen frowned at what he was saying. _What is he going on about? Why is he so happy about Joey asking me about whether their was something going between the both of us? Unless. . . oh no._

"Dawson wait don't jump into conclusions. She was just asking because she was concerned you might get hurt again. Seeing as I would never even consider dating you."

"Why wouldn't you consider dating me?" Dawson had to ask.

Gretchen stared at him in disbelief, "Because I'm three years older than you. Also I only see you as my baby brother's best friend."

"Ex-best friend." Dawson corrected her.

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Yeah how I could I forget."

"You know I'm sick and tired of everyone taking Pacey's side. I'm the victim here. I'm the one who got betrayed by his two best friends. Pacey went after Joey knowing full well that she was my soul mate. That I loved her. She's supposed to be with me." Dawson said furiously.

"I've tried to maintain a neutral front here Dawson. But just listening to you I've noticed you're not the same boy I once knew. Whether you grew up or not, you were never like this. No one is choosing sides Dawson. Your friends want the best for you three. And so far Joey and Pacey together seems to be what they think is best for them."

"And what's best for me? Why don't they think about that?"

"They do Dawson. The best thing for you is Joey's friendship. You two had a bond that was greater than anything in this world. You two had a friendship that people envied."

"You're saying everything in past tense." Dawson pointed out.

"Yeah well what you two had is really in the past. Because you have to admit you two haven't been that close since you guys were fourteen." Gretchen simply said.

Dawson tried to block out what Gretchen was telling him. Their was no way what he and Joey had was over. They were still close.

Gretchen noticed Dawson thinking things over. And knowing him she probably didn't get through to him.

"I think I see Pacey over there, I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you later Dawson." Gretchen started walking away. But she paused, thinking about what her English professor had told her once during one of their lectures. "Hey Dawson before I leave, let me tell you something a professor once told me."

Dawson raised his head and looked at Gretchen ready to listen to what she had to say.

"Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."

Dawson stood there watching Gretchen walk into the dancing crowd. Her words repeating themselves in his mind over and over again.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Olivia was bored to death. She was now regretting ever coming to the rave. She knew she wasn't going to have any fun. But she had that silly notion that she might have fun, if Pacey went with her.

But he was no where in sight. And she didn't blame him, especially since she wasn't making any sense anymore.

He was right, she wasn't acting herself. But Olivia had to admit she had not been acting herself ever since she entered her teens.

She was fully aware that people change over time, especially when they enter their teenage years.

But her, Jen and Drue had changed drastically. They entered the fast life, the party life rather quickly and rather young.

And now after years of enduring all that crap they had nothing to show for it. Just sad stories, horrible experiences, and regrets. Olivia didn't know if any person could truly regret their whole life. All she did know was that she was regretting a part of her life.

All these thoughts kept coming to her, thanks to the rave. Her past mistakes, her past horrors, her past in general was coming to her full blast. She could still remember that night as if happened yesterday. She tried not think about it, and in most cases she succeeded. But when she entered parties such as raves and flyer parties, to her it was like returning to the scene of the crime.

Olivia shuddered at the mere thought of going back to the actual scene of the crime. She wished Drue was there or even Jen, they were the only ones who knew about that day and the only ones she felt comfortable talking to.

But Drue was no were in sight, though she knew were he might be, she wasn't in the mood to go looking for him.

Olivia looked ahead and spotted a tall, built brown haired boy. But one look at his face she knew it wasn't Pacey. She tried to clench that burning feeling of disappointment in the pit of her heart. She wouldn't let herself feel this way over a boy. Whether that boy was Pacey Witter or just some stranger. But Olivia knew better than to assume Pacey was just a mere boy she had a crush on. He was meant so much more to her. And that scared her the most. Because normally she would have made her move on him by now, and she wouldn't give a rats ass about whether he liked her or not. Now she was taking her time to get to know him, to let him get to know her. She wasn't acting like her usual self. But she knew she was acting herself, she just hadn't been herself for a long time. And the fact that Pacey was the one who was making her come back, was even more terrifying.

And if that wasn't something that would make her run the other direction, the fact that he was madly in love with Joey Potter should. But that wasn't something she liked to think about. Though she wasn't oblivious to that fact.

Olivia was deep in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going that she accidentally bumped into someone. She was about to apologize to the total stranger, until she noticed who he was. None other than Dawson Leery.

"Do you just lack manners?" Dawson asked incredulously.

"No, I just don't see the point of being polite to you." Olivia smirked.

"Yeah well I don't see why Pacey would ever be friends with you." Dawson said.

Olivia's smirk faded, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, really. I just don't see what he sees in you. Then again maybe he sees you as yet another damsel in distress he must rescue." Dawson said snidely.

Olivia glared at him, "If we're going there, I might as well comment on what he ever saw in you. Because so far Leery you've only proven to me that you're a lousy friend and a lousy soul mate."

Dawson rolled his eyes at her, "Please you think I haven't heard that before. Your not the first one to tell me. But I bet you that Pacey was the one to put that crap in your head."

"No Pacey isn't a manipulating ass, such as yourself." Olivia said passionately.

"See that's what you think. But only a true manipulator could possibly make a girl like Joey fall for him." Dawson went on.

Olivia had to laugh at that, "Did you just hear yourself right now? Because last time I checked, Potter seemed to be in love with you at one point. And I don't think it was because of your dashing good looks, or your gracious charm."

"Haha. . . aren't you a comedian." Dawson said dryly, "Though I doubt Pacey would ever fall for your icy bitch personality."

"See I would take that to offense, but I wont, seeing as its coming from you." Olivia said.

Dawson clenched his jaw, he was getting irritated by the minute. And Olivia loved the fact that she could press his buttons.

"To be completely honest with you Olivia, I doubt you and Pacey will ever hook up. He likes going for the girls he can't seem to have. You've made it rather clear to the whole population of Capeside that you're into him. He'll figure it out sooner or later, just give him time." Dawson said.

"Pacey goes after the girls he can't have, is that's so? Because if your referring to Potter, I'm quite positive she seems to have a thing for him." Olivia smirked rather sweetly.

Dawson shook his head, "You would think I was only talking about Joey, but no. He's gone after the his English teacher, he's gone after the rich girl from the Country club, he's even gone as far as to go after Jen."

"Jen? As in Jennifer Lindley?" Olivia asked, hoping he wasn't talking about her once best friend.

Dawson seemed pleased he finally hit a button, "None other than Jen. You see they had a sex pact together. Whether they both went through it, I wouldn't know."

Olivia's mind was going a million miles per hour. She couldn't seem to believe Pacey would do a sex pact. And neither would Jen for that matter. But Dawson seemed quite sure of himself.

"You know I could believe you Dawson but I wont. Because if this were true you wouldn't be telling me in the first place. You may be a crappy friend to Pacey, but I know you are not one to Jen." Olivia said, hoping she sounded confident in what she was saying.

Dawson's smile faltered, she seemed to know him rather well. "Pacey's been telling you things about me, hasn't he? That's why you know how to push my buttons and know when I'm bluffing."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, "First off Leery, Pacey has better things to do than to talk to me about you. Second off, I have more important things to do than to listen to anyone talk about you. Thirdly, the only way I know how to push you're buttons is because you make it so easy to read you. You're not a complex person to figure out Leery. You don't have layers and layers to go through. You wear your heart on your sleeve, which is considered a good thing and a bad thing. And finally, you need to stop assuming the worst in Pacey. He use to be your best friend, the person who knew you just as well as you knew him. You befriended him for a reason and you trusted him at one point for a reason. I doubt he's changed much."

Dawson shook his head, not wanting to listen to Olivia. "You're just saying that because you're on his side. Everyone is on his side. And I'm sick and tired of it."

"No one is choosing sides Leery. Your friends may be in favor with Pacey, because he's the one being wronged here. Not you. You have what you wanted, you have Potter." Olivia said simply.

Dawson scoffed at that, "See that's what you think Olivia. I haven't had Joey since the day I made her rat out her dad. And maybe if I really think about it, I hadn't had her since the day I pretty much made her give up Paris. You see Pacey was her Paris this past summer, I made sure she didn't leave me to go to him."

Olivia, to her surprise placed her hand on his shoulder, "You may have given her ultimatums, but she didn't' have to take them. She was scared. And when you're scared you do things you wouldn't normally do, even if they make you feel horrible inside, to make sure you don't feel that. She built this hard cover around her heart, to make sure you didn't get hurt, but at the same time hurting the one her heart longed for."

Dawson stared at her, not believing what he was hearing, "You can read Joey?"

"Of course not. I tried, and that's what I came up with. Whether is right or wrong, I really don't know, or care for that matter. I'm just good at reading people, Leery, I've been doing it since I was eleven. Jen is by far much better than me, but she actually gives advice to help the people out, I'm more of person who uses their problems to torment them." Olivia explained it simply to him, like it wasn't important.

Dawson still couldn't believe it, "I just can't seem to know how would you at such a young age, master such a thing."

"Simple really, just pay close attention and you'll see how people react to certain things. That and common sense is a key factor. If I was really good at reading people, I could possibly know how to manipulate them, but I'm not that sinister. That and probably because I have a life I chose not to waste it, on stupid things such as that." Olivia said, already getting bored of that conversation.

"If you're so good, why don't you use your mad reading people skills on Pacey and get him to fall for you?" Dawson asked.

"In other words your asking me why don't I make him fall in love with me?" Olivia asked, trying to make sure that's what he was actually saying, since she couldn't believe he would ask that in the first place.

"Well not as much as force him to love you, but make him love you." Dawson amended his prior question.

Olivia, who had been so far rather serious through out this whole conversation, started laughing, rather hard.

Not knowing what was so funny Dawson looked around trying to spot anything remotely funny.

Not finding anything he turned back his attention to a still laughing Olivia, "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

"You Leery, you're funny. You do know that trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with?" Olivia said casually.

"No I don't know. I just don't get why you can't possibly go all out to try to keep the one person you connect with, who knows you the best, who is your soul mate, all to yourself?" Dawson asked.

Olivia wanted to pull at her hair, or more like Dawson's. The blond boy in front of her wasn't getting anything she was saying.

"Leery I'll leave you with this piece of advise, or more like a question for you think about. If you find someone that you think is your soul-mate, someone who you can connect with, someone who knows you best. Why ruin it by forcing her to stay with you?" Olivia asked, retreating back up the stairs.

Dawson ran his hands through his long blond locks. That was the second piece of advice someone gave him that day.

But this advice wasn't coming from a close friend of his, it was coming from someone he considered his rival.

"Hold up Olivia, why are you telling me all this? You and I aren't friends, as of yesterday you hated me." Dawson asked her.

Olivia smirked at him, "Who said we were friends Leery? But then again who said I hated you?"

Dawson had to smile at that. He turned to stare at the dancing teens right in front of him, when he heard her yell out something.

"By the way Dawson, if you hadn't noticed, this is a rave, why don't you go out and join them and dance instead of watching them!" Olivia yelled from above.

Dawson shrugged, "I'm not the dancing type. Pacey sure is, why don't you go look for him!"

"Maybe I will!" she shouted back.

Dawson's smile faltered once again, and his mood faltered as well when he heard her say that.

It seemed to Dawson that Pacey wasn't the only one going after girls he knew he couldn't possibly ever have.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jen looked frantically around. She couldn't spot Andie anywhere. And when she had asked Jack if he had seen her, after telling him off for not watching over her, he had told her he saw her go somewhere with Drue.

And to Jen, that didn't sound at all good. Drue knew everything you could possibly know about E. He was an expert on having a great time under the effects of E. Of the things Jen could remember, she knew Drue was the one responsible for most of the things her and Olivia did.

After all they trusted him back then. Or more like Olivia trusted him back then. Jen had always kept a close watch on him, especially when he started warming up to her.

Jen would never admit it to anyone, but at one point in time she had a thing for Drue Valentine. Though her crush on him only lasted for a month, it had some horrible affects when she was under the influence. If her memory served her right, they had a brief fling, whether they had sex neither of them knew, seeing as most of their making out sessions were done while they were under the influence.

Jen had never told anyone, and neither had Drue, seeing as Olivia had never mentioned or showed any signs that she knew what was going on behind her back.

Not that she would mind, Olivia had a habit at making fun of her when it came down to Drue liking her. If she had known she in a way liked him back, she wouldn't have heard the end of it.

To busy trying to spot Andie over the crowd of dancing teenagers, she bumped into someone, who seemed to be in a rush as well.

When Jen looked at the person to apologize, she was surprised to find Olivia there.

"Seriously this whole bumping into people at this thing is getting old." Olivia said more to herself than to Jen.

Still not recovering from her outer shock at seeing her there, Olivia snapped her fingers in to snap her out of it.

"What is wrong with you? Did you take any X?" Olivia asked.

Jen composed herself rather quickly and glared at her, "No I've quit that shit a long time ago. I'm just a bit surprised to find you here. I mean a long time ago you swore of raves."

Olivia shrugged, "Well if this town had some entertaining activities, besides driving to the mall and going to the movies, I probably wouldn't have been here in the first place."

"Not use to the quiet life, yet?" Jen asked trying to be civil to her old friend. Knowing full well what might be going with her, seeing as she swore off raves for a reason.

"Have you?" Olivia reverted the question back to her.

Jen shook her head, "Nope, I asked the question first."

"If you really must know, I'm actually quite use to the quiet life. I just want to have fun from time to time. Like the song says, Girls just want to have fun." Olivia asked.

Jen smiled at that. After all the song by Cyndi Lauper was their favorite song while they were growing up.

"I remember we use to sing to that song every time it was played on the radio." Jen said smiling at the fun times they use to have.

Olivia smiled too, after all those days when it was just the two of them with no problems, just typical girl issues, were probably the only good times they had.

"What I remember is that I use to sing, and you would try to sing along with me. You were always off key." Olivia corrected her.

"Oh please, that's a total lie. I could so stay on key with that song."

"Sure Jen, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Yeah well you're the one to talk, seeing as you also suck at singing." Jen said laughing.

Olivia's smile faded, after realizing what she and Jen were doing. They were getting along like old times.

Jen's laugh also faded, realizing the same thing.

"So who were you looking for before we ran into each other?" Olivia asked in her usual indifferent tone.

"I um. . was looking for no one." Jen lied not sure if she would like Olivia to know about Andie at that moment.

Olivia caught that right away, but she didn't say anything, not sure if she would like Jen to know that she still knew her in some way.

"If you say so." Olivia shrugged.

Jen frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing. If you say you aren't looking for anyone then your not looking for anyone. That's your business not mine." Olivia said, "But lets just pretend for a moment that you are looking for someone, who would you be looking for and why?"

"Okay lets say I was looking for someone, why would you give a rat ass of who I am looking for and what for?" Jen asked, mildly curious as to why Olivia cared.

"I'm not at all interested in your friends Jen, but I do know you. And when your anxious is either when you're on drugs or when something doesn't feel right." Olivia stated.

"You think you still know me, after all these years apart?" Jen asked, steering the prior conversation to a much more safer ground.

"No I don't think I still know you. Not this new Jen anyways. But I do know the old one. And right now you're acting like your old self. You're guilty, and your worried, about what I really don't know. But when you feel this way I know how you tend to act." Olivia said, trying to mask how worried she was for Jen.

"Oh do tell me how I tend to act Olivia, seeing as you can read me so well." Jen said defensively.

"You tend to get a bit defensive when you're asked about what's wrong with you. Then you push yourself to the limit to do what's right, but it never works out in your favor. After your failure you sidetrack back to your lonesome self and push everyone you care about away from you. And then come the drugs or the alcohol, depends on which one of those our available at the moment." Olivia finished rather calmly.

Jen didn't know what to say, all she did know was that Olivia was right. Yet in some way that didn't surprise her one bit.

When they were younger and growing up, Olivia was someone she had always gone for advice, whether she took that advice or not it didn't matter. She valued what Olivia said and she took everything she would always tell her to heart.

Olivia was someone that would never judge anyone, unless they had done something that could potentially cause harm to someone else. Not physical harm, but emotional. She was a great listener and she would always find a way to help you out.

That was the old Olivia to Jen. And right now, she didn't know whether she was talking to the old one or the new one. Because Olivia may still know her, but Jen didn't' know Olivia one bit.

But she through caution to the wind and decided that she needed Olivia's help.

"I'm looking for Andie. You see she took one of my E tablets while I wasn't looking. And well she's not the person you would think would ever try these type of things. But she did, and now I can't seem to find her." Jen said, feeling a bit of relief to get that out.

Olivia stared at her, not sure if she could believe what she had just said. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Andie McPhee? As in your best friend's sister?"

"That's the one." Jen answered.

"I could tell you so many things Jen, but right now I doubt they'll make a difference. But I need to know why, after almost three years of being clean would you even have E in your house, in your possession?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know okay. All I do know is that Jack is never going to forgive for this. I gave Andie drugs for crying out loud, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Jen cried out in distress.

Olivia frowned at Jen's predicament, or more like Andie's. "Jen did you really give her drugs? Because I may not know you as well as I did a couple of years back, but even then you wouldn't ever offer nor give anyone drugs."

"Okay Andie took them on her own accord, but if I hadn't you know had them or have taken them out she would have never thought about taking them." Jen explained.

"Then its not your fault. She took them because she wanted to. You didn't' force E down her throat. And yes you brought out the drugs but not for her, but for yourself, I presume." Olivia stated.

"I wasn't going to take them. I was going to throw them away." Jen said defensively.

"And I'm not implying that you were going to take them. All I'm saying is that you took them out for yourself and not for her to take. Whether you were going to take them is not my business. Though I would hope you weren't seeing as you've been telling Drue how much you've changed and so on." Olivia said bluntly.

Jen glared at her, "I have changed. I wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true."

"Again no need to explain to me. I'm not your friend anymore. I don't care whether you fall down that path again or not. Its your decision, its always been your decision."

"If you don't give a shit about me, then why are you still standing here? You, the cold hearted bitch that you're claiming to be, should have been gone the very moment we bumped into one another." Jen needed to know.

Olivia looked at her, and for a brief moment she wanted to turn around and prove that she was the cold hearted bitch that she played out to be. But unfortunately, her heart wouldn't let her. She knew that Jen needed her help, whether she was asking for it or not, she just knew.

_I can't believe I'm even doing this._

"Because at one point in my life I did give a shit about you. And because of that I'm willing to help you out."

"And who says I need your help?"

Olivia took a deep calming breath. She knew Jen would be difficult about this, but she really didn't' want to deal with her at that very moment, "Look just take my offer. It doesn't matter whether you need my help or not. It will be a whole lot easier on you if you had another person to help you look for her. Seeing as you can go up to McPhee and tell him his sister is loaded on E."

Jen silently contemplated her choices that very moment. She could either take up Olivia's offer to help. Or she could do it on her own, or she could even go as far as telling Jack that indeed his sister was loaded up on drugs, she possessed.

"Okay I need your help. But I'm warning you if you use this against me I'll kick your ass."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You've always giving me that sorry ass of a threat since we where in middle school, and not once have you followed through. I doubt you'll do it now."

"Well you do have a point there. But I've changed, just as much as you have. I could have learned some new kick ass moves that you wouldn't be aware off." Jen said.

"Okay are we seriously going to be having this conversation right now?"

"You're right, we need to focus, I need to focus. Jack said that Andie had headed off with Drue somewhere."

"That's just great. Drue will know she's high, that's probably why he took her to have some fun." Olivia groaned in frustration.

"If we were Drue where would we go?" Jen asked walking down the stairs, Olivia following closely behind her.

"Either the dance floor or the jumper." Olivia answered rather quickly, knowing full well what Drue liked going during raves.

"Of course I've forgotten how much he's always like those stupid jumpers."

"If I remembered correctly you were quite fond of them too." Olivia pointed out.

"That was a log time ago. A different Jen Lindley." Jen said firmly.

"_If you say so_." Olivia uttered under her breath.

Jen pretended not to hear her. But she was starting to regret ever accepting Olivia's help. _This is going to be one hell of a long night._

_**o0o0o0o**_

Pacey had looked around the rave trying to find Joey. He wanted to, no he needed to tell her that he loved her, and that he was scared shitless about the fact that indeed she too was in love with him.

He wanted her to understand that he was also frighten about the whole possibility of them together, like she had stated earlier. But not scared of starting a relationship with her, no he was scared of finally having her and then her coming to the realization that he had come to a long time ago, that he wasn't good enough for her.

Checking the parking lot one last time, Pacey headed back inside. When he reached the entrance, he spotted Joey.

As soon as he spotted her he ran towards her, "JO! Joey!"

When she turned around to see who was calling her, Pacey was taken aback by the sheer beauty she possessed.

Pacey was always aware of the fact that Joey Potter was going to grow up to be a very beautiful girl, gorgeous even. After all he had the perfect examples in front of him Mrs. Potter and Bessie. Unlike Dawson who had taken him years and the beauty pageant during their sophomore year to come to terms with her beauty.

But Pacey always lied to himself, telling himself that he had only found her attractive that day when she had taken her clothes off on the side of the truck. If he was telling the truth he had noticed this probably the first time he met her. Of course at age five, Pacey knew you shouldn't, couldn't go to a girl and say such things, especially when you didn't know what they meant. So he did the only thing he did know, and he pulled one of her pigtails. He loved the feel of her brown soft hair, never feeling something that soft in his life. She shoved him to the ground, causing their parents to laugh at them, and Dawson to look at them strangely. But their laughter and Dawson's strange expression was all they heard and saw, before Pacey went after her.

"_What?" _She had asked him once the day before they started freshman year. They had both been sitting on Dawson's dock, waiting for their blond friend to come home from his day out with Mitch.

Pacey had been looking at her staring off into the calm waters of the creek. Though he wasn't in love with her at that time, Pacey knew if he were to fall for her it would be a stupid mistake on his part, seeing as she would never look at him the way she had and would always look at Dawson.

"_Nothing, just curious as to when you're going to tell Dawson how much you love him."_ He had answered her.

She had gave him the famous Potter glare and then she had shoved him, like she did years ago. Though she stood up and ran towards the Leery house after seeing Mitch and Dawson pull into the driveway, he hadn't gotten up and chased after her nor did he stand up and run for Dawson's arrival. He knew that it would be a loss cause, because when it had come to those two, Pacey was just the third wheel.

Three years later, he had made the stupid mistake of falling for her, and started chasing after her. He had lost so much more than he had imagined, but gained something most people took forever to find. He found love, and the real kind of love, not the teenage version of _love_. Whether it was the real thing just to him, he didn't care. The simple act of loving Joey and being loved by her was the only true thing that mattered to him.

"What?" She had asked him again, in the present time.

When he finally reached her, he looked into her eyes and smiled, she too returned his smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right."

Joey looked back at him with the same intense gaze he was giving her, "Right about what?"

"Well besides you being right about everything?" Pacey asked, his smile growing even wider when she in return playfully shoved him. He took hold of her hand, knowing that this time no chasing had to be done, "About earlier. You were right, I was scared. . correction, I am scared about what this means for the both of us. I'm terrified that I wont be able to meet up to your standards of the perfect boyfriend."

Joey shook her head, "No Pacey you got it all wrong. I don't want a perfect boyfriend that doesn't exist, I want you."

"Yeah well I think you deserve the perfect boyfriend. Not someone as screwed up as me."

"If you believe that, than I believe that you deserve the perfect girlfriend." Joey countered.

Pacey smirked at her, knowing that the Potter stubbornness was kicking in to her system, "Hmm. . .you don't say? But you see unlike you I see that said perfect girlfriend right in front of me."

Joey playfully looked behind her shoulder, "Are you sure, because I only seem to see myself standing next to you."

Pacey chuckled at her joke, "Very funny Potter." He pulled her closer to him.

"I may be funny Witter, but at least I'm not delusional like yourself. Thinking I'm perfect. . .that's ridiculous. I have a whole list of imperfections." Joey leaned into his embrace, loving how both their bodies fit perfectly together.

"You can tell me you have three lists full of imperfections, and I'll still consider you perfect." Pacey said gently, leaning closer to her, craving the touch of her lips against his.

As there lips were a mere centimeter from touching, they were interrupted by a very cheerful voice behind them.

"Hey Pacey! Hey Joey!" Andie greeted them, Drue closely behind her.

Both Pacey and Joey pulled themselves away from their embrace to stare at Andie. Pacey couldn't place it, but he knew something wasn't right, especially when Andie was with Drue Valentine.

But the smile on Andie's face made Pacey a bit relieved, apparently she had gotten her good mood back.

"Um. . .hey Andie." Pacey heard Joey quietly greet her too.

Though Andie was smiling once again, and seemed like she was having a great time, the feeling that something wasn't right, was coming to him full force. There was once a time in which Pacey could read her so perfectly, knowing when something wasn't right with her. He had the familiar feeling now, but it was rather faint.

"Andie are you okay?" Pacey asked, concern for her was quite evident in the way he addressed her. And it didn't go unnoticed by Joey nor Drue.

Andie giggled at Pacey's question, though there was nothing amusing about it, and moved closer to him, placing her hand on the wall of his chest, "Of course I am. Don't be silly, that kiss that you and Joey almost shared right now didn't hurt me as much as did last spring."

Pacey tensed up at the mention of that night, seeing the pain in her eyes, when Dawson had told her. That part hurt him, not as much as it did when Joey ran back inside the Leery household, after Dawson, or as much as when Joey told him it had to end between the both of them.

But Andie didn't notice anything, and continued addressing what she said to Drue, but loud enough for Pacey and Joey to hear. "You know I love Olivia has been doing to Pacey over here. Changing him to be the man we all know he can be. You see I tried to change him a long time ago, didn't work. But then again Pacey Witter didn't need any changing at all, he is perfect just as he is. He's the perfect boyfriend, Joey here lucked out. To have such a guy like Pacey going after her. Extremely lucky. She has nothing to worry about with him, always the faithful one." Andie frowned at that, "Though I wish I could have been that faithful, than may be you and I could have been together."

Pacey glanced at Joey from his side to see her not at all enjoying where the conversation was leading. He wasn't too comfortable with the conversation, either.

Andie shrugged after no one said anything, "But hey theirs nothing I can do. Though I do know that I love you guys!"

To Pacey's surprise Andie brought him into a hug that would put all mothers and grandmothers to shame.

Drue smirked at Joey, enjoying the look of pure jealously on the brunet's face. "Seems like she only loves one person."

Andie pulled away and laughed at Drue's comment. "Now Drue what did I say? No telling any of my secrets to anyone."

Pacey frowned at the two of them, especially at Andie's behavior.

"Oh well sorry Blondie, I wont tell Witter that you still have a _thang _for him."

Andie smiled at Pacey and Joey, "Don't worry about it guys, I mean we are all friends, right? So it wasn't such of a big shocker, to know that I still have feelings for you Pace. I have to say you are one hard guy to get over. Though I have to admit you two look great together." She turned to look directly at Joey, "You are so nice Joey. Well, except when the time you dumped Dawson for Pacey. That was pretty cold. But really, who can blame you? It was Pacey."

Pacey shook his head, not really wanting to deal with this right now. "Alright Andie are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay? As in okay with my head? Or as in okay with you two? Because I have to be honest I pretend not to care, but I do, it bothers me more than I show. But like I said before we are all to good of friends for this not to be a secret."

Joey frowned at her, "Well its news to me."

"Don't worry Joey, its okay Pacey is completely over me, so no competition from me. Plus you know as well as I do that he's such a faithful type."

"What did you do to her?" Pacey asked Drue angrily, sick and tired of seeing his smirk.

"I didn't do nothing to her." Drue said innocently, far to innocently for Pacey's liking.

"Relax Pacey, we are in a rave! Have some fun! Celebrate for me, I got into Harvard! WE are going to bounce, want to come?" Andie yelled excitingly.

"No thanks." Joey said, a bit to cold for her usual attitude.

"No, you guys go ahead."

"Okay! Okay lets go!" She grabs Drue's hand and leads him into the rave.

Pacey looks at her retreating form with concern, "Something is not right with her Jo, I can feel it."

Though Pacey's gut never stirred him wrong, he was hoping that at that very moment he was wrong.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Rave Part 3

_A/N: I know its been like forever since I last updated this story, but I got back into DC for a bit during my school break. So hopefully my inspiration lasts so I can update a few more chapters. Plus I think I might even revise the first chapters, because going back they seem lame. Anyways thanks to the readers who have reviewed for the last chapter. And I'm sorry for the long delay._

**Chapter Twelve**

Olivia, from afar saw Drue enter the rave, she looked at her side, to see Jen looking at anyone who passed her way.

"Hey Jen I think I saw Drue go back into the rave right now."

Jen looked at where Olivia was pointing at and saw Pacey and Joey instead.

"Are you sure cause I only see Joey and Pacey over there."

Olivia, once hearing Pacey's name, turned to where Jen was pointing at. To her surprise she hadn't thought of him for the longest. But just because she hadn't thought of him, didn't mean that her heart beat didn't slow down at the mere mention of him.

"You okay Olivia?" Jen asked, after seeing the blond stare of in space, or more like stare at Pacey's figure.

Shaken from her thoughts, Olivia nodded her head, "Yeah just got a bit distracted."

Jen wanted to say something supporting, but she stopped herself, not sure if she should say something about her obvious crush on Pacey. Especially something encouraging, since that would be a big no-no with her friendship and loyalty for Joey.

"Come on lets go ask them, maybe they've seen Andie." Jen started walking towards them.

"Wont it be a bit suspicious if you and I walked towards them together and asked them if they've seen Andie and Drue?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what's important right now."

"How 'bout I go up to them, ask them if they've seen Andie and then report it back to you." Olivia offered, wanting to in some way to get close to Pacey for a while.

"Fine go ahead, but there better not be no ulterior motive for this." Jen warned her, knowing full Olivia's dislike for Joey Potter.

"Okay, but I wont promise anything, after all Potter's dislike for me is quite evident too." Olivia smirked, walking towards the pair.

For a brief second Olivia didn't know whether she should interrupt Pacey and Joey, but she went for it. "Hey Pacey."

Seeing Pacey smile at her, made her forget about Joey standing right next to him glaring at her. "Hey Olivia, haven't seen you since you and Valentine disappeared a while back."

Olivia could tell Pacey was taking tentative steps when it came to her, especially with what happened at the parking lot, "Oh yeah, well I was walking around, trying to get back to my usual self."

"And are you to your usual self?" Pacey asked, concern laced his voice, making Olivia's insides warm.

"Yeah everything is just fine." Olivia smiled at him. "Oh. . . . hey Potter didn't notice you there."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Yeah well right now I'm wishing you hadn't."

"Why did I interrupt anything important between the two of you?"

Pacey shook his head, "Nah nothing important. Andie did us that favor."

Olivia tensed, so there was something that should have been interrupted between those two, or more like was interrupted, thanks to Andie. "Oh well, you can't really have those special moments in a rave. Not unless you've consumed a bit of X."

Joey frowned, "You mean E?"

"E, X doesn't really matter Potter, it means the same thing." Olivia shrugged.

"I bet you know more of what E feels like." Joey said dryly.

Pacey looked nervously between the two. Knowing full well that they didn't get along. "Uh. . .lets change the subject."

"Yeah lets." Olivia glared at Joey, not sure why she was going down that road with her.

"Alright Pace." Joey looked at him and he to looked at her and they both smiled at one another.

And Olivia knew then, exactly why she was going down that road or any road for that matter with Joey Potter. They were both after Pacey Witter.

Putting aside all of her anger and irritation towards the tall brunet, Olivia put all her attention on Pacey.

"So I came here for a purpose. . ."

"Not to just say hey to your favorite assistant chef?" Pacey asked, smiling at her.

Olivia smirked at his question, she wanted to laugh at the look on Potter's face, but she held it in, "Well I didn't know Frank was here, if he was I would have gladly gone up to him and said hello."

"Funny, very funny."

"Oh well you know me, I am a comedian by heart."

"_Yeah, you're just not that funny." _Olivia heard Joey mutter under her breath.

"What was that?"

Joey glared at her, "I didn't say anything."

"Sure. . .anyways I came to ask you if you've seen Andie around. You see she asked me earlier if I could get something, you know something girl related, and so I finally got it for her. But I just can't seem to find her. Jack and Jen both have told me that she went off with Drue, but that's not right. Why would Andie hang around Drue?" Olivia lied, knowing full well how to act. Being part of your school plays took talent, especially at Dalton where they took their electives rather seriously.

Though Pacey bought it, Joey was looking at her with an odd look on her face. But she didn't let herself read much into it.

"Yeah we just saw her," Pacey pointed to the direction of the entrance, "she went in. apparently her and Valentine decided they wanted to _bounce_."

Olivia looked passed his shoulder and saw that Jen was already going in, she had seen where Pacey had pointed at. Though knowing Pacey a bit, she noticed a bit of irritation in his tone.

"You don't seem to happy about that?"

"Why should I? Drue Valentine is someone I do not trust when it comes to my friends. But I can't go up to Andie and tell her to stay away from him."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't the only one, Joey did too. Both girls where nervous about the possibility of Pacey still having feelings for Andie.

"Drue may not be the greatest guy to hang around with, if you don't really know him. But he wouldn't do anything to harm your pretty little Andie." Olivia had to defend her friend, it was an internal instinct. Though she knew what Drue Valentine was capable off, and she hoped he didn't do anything to harm Andie.

Pacey shrugged, "Okay I'll take your word for it, but I highly doubt Valentine has a heart of some sort in that cold body of his."

Olivia smirked, "Now not once did I say he had a heart. That's just taking it too far Witter. But now I have to go find your dear friend as well as mine. I'll see you later."

Pacey laughed at her joke, "You crack me up Bolivar."

Olivia turned around to smile at Pacey, "Yes well I do my best."

She smirked at the look of pure and utter jealousy on Joey Potter's face. Now she was having a great time.

"So where did Pacey say she was at?" Jen asked

"By the bouncer. Come on lets go, I think I know where its at."

"So something must have happened to work in your favor in order for you to have that huge smile on your face."

Olivia shrugged, "Not to be rude, but Jen this isn't what we call a friendly outing. So personal stuff and chit chats should be saved for your little Capeside friends."

"Find by me, I really didn't want to talk to you anyways."

Olivia's smile faded. She would never admit it to herself or out loud, but she wished she and Jen where as close as they once where. But she knew friendships during your school years don't really last that long.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Joey watched Olivia quickly enter the rave. Something was odd about her, especially the whole Andie story. She knew for a fact that Andie McPhee would never trust Olivia Bolivar with anything. Especially _girl _problems.

"I wonder what she _really _needs to give Andie?" Joey asked out loud, not really directed at Pacey.

He of course looked at her oddly, "What do you mean by that? Olivia said Andie had asked her for something girl related earlier and she's going to go give it to her. That's what she said, why would she lie?"

Joey shook her head, "Sometimes Pacey you can be so trusting and naïve. You've only known Olivia for almost three to four weeks and you seem to trust her so much you don't even stop to think about the things she says."

Pacey frowned, "I don't like where you're heading with this."

"What I'm trying to say Pacey, or more like point out to you is that Andie does not like Olivia, none of us do. We wouldn't trust her with anything, especially a girl related problem."

"You never know Jo, maybe they started being a lot more friendly with each other. It wouldn't surprise no one if Andie befriended the least liked person at Capeside High."

"What I don't get Pacey is why you seem to turn a blind eye when it comes to her?" Joey asked, her jealousy becoming rather evident to Pacey.

"She's my friend, just my friend. And I do not turn a blind eye when it comes to her. I know how she is with you guys, but lets face it, you guys haven't exactly been that welcoming either." Pacey reminded her.

"How can we be welcoming to a person like Olivia Bolivar, she goes against everything we believe is right?"

"She goes against everything _you _believe is right. Everything this whole town believes is right. Olivia reminds me a whole lot like you Joey. She's had to go through life with only one parent, her mother abandon her when she was five. Her dad struggled to put a roof over their heads and food on their table. She understood how the real world worked before she even reached the age of seven. At least be a little understanding when it comes to her." Pacey explained.

Joey shook her head, not believing what she was hearing, "No way Pacey, why do I have to be the understanding one? She's a total bitch to not just me but to every single one of your friends. She goes around thinking she's better than everyone in this god forsaken town."

Pacey flapped his arms in exasperation, "Do what you want Jo, be her friend, be her enemy, I don't care. Its your business, your problem not mine. I'm not going to make you be her friend, or understand her. I just want you two to be civil with one another. She's my new friend, your someone I care for deeply, you're the girl I love, nothing nor anyone is going to change that."

Joey nodded her head in understanding. Her insides where fluttering with a feeling she was not yet use to when it came to hearing Pacey say she was the girl he loved.

"I can understand that. I mean I want you and Dawson to get back to what you guys where before anything happened between us."

Pacey grabbed her hand and led her towards the entrance of the rave, "Sorry to tell you this Jo, but Dawson and I were not even the best of friends before I admitted my feelings for you. Not saying that I don't want he and I to be at least civil to one another, but sometimes we just have to move on and let go of childhood friendships."

Joey didn't want to accept that, for once she just wanted everything to be the same. Except the feelings she had for Pacey, she wanted that to be the way it was now. She didn't want that to ever change. But fear was creeping itself back into the back of her mind. She could lose yet another good thing, another person she loved. She held his hand tighter, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come on, lets go find Jen and Jack. I'm sure those two would love to see Andie bounce in the jumper. Maybe Jack could even take Andie from Valentine's grasp." Joey led him towards the jumper.

Though she had an ulterior motive to go near the jumper, Joey wanted to in some way see what Olivia gave or was giving Andie.

When they got through the massive crowd, they finally reached the rather huge and colorful jumper. Not many people where in there, to Joey's surprise besides Andie and Drue jumping was Gretchen, alongside Dawson.

Pacey frowned at his sister jumping and laughing with Dawson. "What is she doing?"

"I believe she's jumping."

"Why would she be jumping with Dawson? And when did Dawson Leery start jumping?"

Joey shrugged, "I don't know."

She noticed how Pacey looked at her for a moment, as if he was searching for some sort of odd reaction on her part. And she held back the Potter glare, not wanting to get mad at him. Pacey had every right to doubt in some way her feelings towards him when it came down to Dawson Leery. Didn't mean of course that he had to always watch her every move when it came to her friendship with Dawson.

Joey was about to reassure him of where her heart stood, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Olivia in a heated discussion with Jen. And they both seemed to be pointing and looking at the direction Andie was currently jumping and having fun with Drue.

"I don't think Jen liked what Olivia was going to give Andie." Joey said, still looking at her friend arguing with the tall blond.

Pacey looked over at the direction she was looking at to see Jen and Olivia arguing. "Seems like they're just doing the same thing they've been doing for the past weeks since they've found one another again."

"Why do you just think Olivia is this nice and kind girl? She could possibly be giving Andie something Jen doesn't agree with?"

"Why are you jumping to the worst conclusions when it comes tot Olivia? If you can answer that than maybe I'll answer your question."

"Her past for one, her attitude, the way she treats others, the list will go on and on."

"Jen has almost the exact same past like Olivia. And you don't seem to be thinking the worst of her. Then again you had this exact problem when Jen first came here. But she was after Dawson and I highly doubt Olivia is after him. If that's the problem."

Joey glared at him, "If you're trying to imply that I don't like Olivia because of Dawson than I will kick your ass right here."

Pacey chuckled at her response, "I was just joking, relax Jo, trust me when I tell you that Olivia isn't a bad person. She's actually rather nice, and kind. Maybe not to you guys, but she's nice to me. And call me crazy but I really think if you put everything aside you and Olivia can be friends."

"I always knew you where crazy. And there is no way in hell Olivia and I will ever be friends."

"You said that about Jen, remember?" Pacey pointed out.

"That was different, Jen and I didn't' get along for many reasons. One which to this day is rather silly. We put that aside and became friends at the end. It took a long time. But Jen in general is a very different person than Olivia." Joey explained, hoping that Pacey would drop the subject.

"Okay find that's understandable, but can we drop this whole Olivia doing something bad to Andie thing. Cause I assure you, Olivia would never do anything remotely harmful to Andie."

"Fine, I'll let it g. . .. "

"ANDIE!!"

Both Pacey and Joey turned from looking at one another to see Jack run towards the jumper to who they presume was Andie. She felt Pacey's grip on her hand loosen. Joey looked away from their two friends to look at him, his tanned skin was losing its color and his blue eyes where full of worry.

Joey saw Jack bring Andie into his arms and look frantically around for anyone who could help them.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Pacey, snapping out of his trance, quickly let go of Joey's hand and ran into the jumper to assist Jack.

He looked at Dawson who was kneeling beside Jack, "Dawson do me a favor and go into the medic room down there and tell them what's happening. Jack come on I'll help you pick her up and we both can take her down there."

Both men nodded their heads and they did as they where told. Dawson got up and exited the jumper he ran to the direction Pacey had pointed at. Jack and Pacey took Andie gently out and started going towards to the medic room.

Joey followed closely behind, she saw Drue stay behind looking at both Jen and Olivia with a look she couldn't decipher. But soon both blonds followed her towards the medic room. Gretchen was by her side in an instant.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jack looked nervously between both of the medics. They had rushed Andie into the small tent set up for dehydrated and overdosed cases. When they entered one of the medics took Andie from Jack's arms and brought her to the nearest bunk. They placed her done and started working.

One of the medics checking her blond pressure and her heart beat, looked up at them, "Okay what is she on?"

"Uh. . .she's on some anti-depressant, I think its called Nardall."

The other medic shook his head, "No what is she ON?"

Jack looked at both of the medics, not sure what they where talking about.

Seeing the confused look on Jack, the other medic took pity on him, "He means what kind of drugs is she on kid, cocaine, heroin, E?"

Pacey glared at both medics, "Look Andie McPhee does not take drugs. She would never do that. She's way to smart to do something that stupid."

"Sorry to say this to you, but the smartest people on this planet have done the stupidest things."

Olivia who was standing next to Jen watching the whole scene unfold, looked at the small blond next to her, waiting for her to tell the medics what Andie was on. But Jen was to shaken up at the limp form of Andie on the bunk.

Knowing that this was none of her business and that it was going to come and bite her in the ass, Olivia did what any person would do in that situation.

She spoke up, "E, she took a tablet of ecstasy."

Both medics went back to work, having already a suspicion of what the young girl had taken.

Jen had snapped out of her shock and turned to look at Olivia, she wasn't the only one. All eyes where on her, now Olivia wouldn't have given a damn about Pacey's friends looking at him with so much hatred in them. But seeing Pacey not bothering to look at her, had some affect on her.

"Can't believe she took it with Nardall. How is she?" the first medic asked the second one.

"Temp is 103. BP 190 over 110."

The first medic turned to look at Jack, "Look, we gotta get her to the hospital like 10 minutes ago. On my count, 1, 2, 3."

When they reached the parking lot, there was an ambulance ready to take Andie to the nearest hospital. Olivia followed Jen outside, she couldn't believe she dared to speak up. Drue, who was outside already, walked towards her.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Drue whispered, looking at the angry expression on Jack's face.

Olivia oblivious to the looks she was getting from Jen's friends, minus Pacey, who wasn't looking at her period, asked, "And why not? Jen wasn't going to say anything, she was to much in shock to say anything. If you where in my situation you would have spoken up."

Drue shook his head, "I don't think so, it would not have been my place to say anything. You should have let Jen told them."

Jack was furious, he couldn't remember a day in when he felt this much anger directed at someone. He was angry at Andie for taking the godforsaken pill, angry at himself for not keeping a closer eye on her as Jen told him to. But he was furious at Olivia Bolivar for giving Andie drugs.

With that thought in mind, Jack spun around and glared at Olivia.

"What the hell is your problem? Is life so screwed up that you have to screw up everyone else's lives?"

Jen stopped walking and looked guiltily at Olivia, she couldn't believe Jack was yelling at her. She couldn't believe she was standing there and letting Jack yell at the wrong person. Drue shook his head, already knowing what was going to happen, yet not wanting to intervene did not say anything. But he gazed curiously at Jen, wondering if she was would dare to step up.

Olivia on the other hand stopped gazing at Pacey, wondering whether he was thinking the same thing as the rest of them, and turned to glare at Jack.

"What's my problem? What's yours? All I did was tell those medics what your sister was on. Don't blame me for how screwed up your sister's life is that she had resort to drugs!" Olivia angrily yelled at Jack.

Jack McPhee never had the desire to hit a girl, not until that day.

"Don't stand there thinking you know my sister! And she wouldn't have taken drugs if it wasn't for you!"

Olivia laughed harshly at the brunette, "You honestly think I gave your sister E?"

"If it wasn't you, than who?" Jack asked.

Olivia eyed Jen, who wasn't looking at her whatsoever, but was more interested in her shoes. Olivia shook her head, disappointed at the blond girl she once called her friend.

"Look Jack I don't think right now is the best time to go accusing Olivia of giving Andie drugs. What we need to worry about is getting Andie to the nearest hospital." Pacey said calmly. Or as calm as he could, seeing as the situation at hand wasn't at all relaxing.

Jack irritably looked at Pacey, misunderstanding what he was trying to do in the first place, "I can't believe you Pacey, you're supposed to be my friend, your supposed to be Andie's friend. And you go off defending the very same person who put her in that truck."

Pacey raised his hands in defense, "Okay wait up a minute. I'm not defending no one. And I know I'm your friend and I know I'm Andie's friend."

"Wait a minute, lets not forget that Andie McPhee is a grown person who has recently been accepted to Harvard University. I'm sure she could make her own decisions." Olivia pointed out.

Pacey turned to look at Olivia, "You know this isn't helping your case at all."

Olivia frowned, "What case? I'm being accused without any of you knowing the whole truth."

"You where looking for Andie earlier Olivia, you told me you where going to give her something. I wish there was more truth to that." Pacey said in a low voice, not really wanting to hear himself say such things about Olivia, knowing that deep down he knew she wasn't responsible, but even that confused him, seeing as he didn't know if it was a gut feeling disguised as hope.

Olivia stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. Granted she and Pacey hadn't known one another for long. But she assumed that all the time they spent together, and all the intimate talks they had, though he shared more than she, would have given him an understanding of the person she really was.

Then again the saying, _when you assume you make and ASS of you and ME, _wasn't said for nothing.

"I can't believe you Pacey. I know you may not have known me as long as McPhee over there or the rest of them. But I thought you would have given me at least the benefit of the doubt. I know I screwed up my life back home. But I would never, never partake in screwing up someone else's life. Let alone someone who means a lot to you like Andie." Olivia paused not sure what to say, she turned around when she felt someone place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Drue squeezed her shoulder for support, "You don't have to continue explaining yourself to them. They've already made up their minds about whether your guilty or not. You have a past, a past they will never understand and will never want to understand."

Pacey glared at Drue, not really enjoying what he was saying. He considered himself a very understanding person, he would never have judged Olivia the way Drue is making it sound.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said Witter. You and your little group of friends are not going to listen to reason, even if you are blaming the wrong person. Though in some way I expected you to be on Olivia's side, seeing as she has been on yours since the very first moment she met you." Drue finished angrily.

It took all the will power Pacey had not to lunge at Drue and hit him for his comment. Though if Pacey really thought about it he would realize that the comment he made was indeed true.

Jack shook away the feeling of guilt away, seeing his sister being put into the ambulance made him not listen to reason. He couldn't listen to reason when the only possible solid figure in his life besides Grams and Jen was laying so still she could pass on as dead, in some contraption with her future on the line.

No, Jack did not want to listen to reason, even if it went against what he knew deep down was wrong. "She's the one who knew what Andie was on. And she only knew because she gave it to her. So I know who to blame!"

Olivia closed her eyes, she did not want to be there anymore. Hearing Jack McPhee yelling at her and the look on Pacey's face was giving her a headache, as well as a heartache.

"That's enough!" Olivia yelled stopping Drue from saying what he was planning on saying after Jack had finished with his say, "I never gave your sister drugs, none of any kind. And if I did, like I said earlier she's old enough to have said no."

Jack wanted to respond, but he was stopped when one of the medics from earlier called out his name, "Mr. McPhee its time. If you're riding with us get in, if not we'll meet you at the hospital."

Pacey looked away from Andie and Jack and pushed passed Drue to look at Olivia. To really look at her, "Olivia please just tell me, where you responsible for all of this? If you just admit to it than maybe. . ."

"Than maybe what Pacey? You'll forgive me?" Olivia asked harshly, making Pacey look away, not really use to hearing her icy tone directed on him.

"I-I d-don't. . ." Pacey tailed off not knowing what to say to that.

Olivia shook her head and smirked at him, "You know what Pace don't bother. I'm out of here. You coming Drue?"

"Yeah I'm coming. Lets go."

Pacey stood back as Drue led Olivia to where her car was parked.

"Hey Pacey you coming, Dawson is giving us a ride to the hospital?" Gretchen asked her baby brother.

"Yeah I'm coming. That's if you don't mind Dawson."

Dawson shook his head, "No of course not. Come on lets go."

Pacey followed them to Mitch's truck, but his attention was flip flopping to Andie's unconscious form, and to Olivia's retreating form.

As they piled up in the truck, Joey took hold of Pacey's hand, "Everything is going to be okay Pacey."

And as Dawson drove as fast and safely as he could to Capeside Memorial, Pacey hoped that Joey was right.

_**o0o0o0o**_

After spending most of the night at the hospital, Pacey walked to back to the beach house, refusing a ride from Jack, advising him that it was best that he stayed with his sister. Half way to his house he found himself in a four way crossroad. One road lead down to the Potter's B&B, the other to Dawson's house, the third to Olivia's house, and the final one to his beach house.

Times like these he still wished he and Dawson had remained friends. Pacey knew he could head down to Joey's place, but he also knew Bessie nor Bodie would like him coming around at that time, especially if they have guest. And after tonight he doubted Olivia would ever want to see him.

Andie had confessed to both Jack and himself that Olivia wasn't to be blamed, that she had taken the drugs when Jen wasn't looking. Which lead to Jack kicking Jen out of the waiting room, and telling her he didn't want to ever see her near him or Andie. Pacey had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. He was to ashamed and in shock over Andie's confession. For one he couldn't believe Jen had hold of drugs, and the other he just couldn't believe he had blamed and treated Olivia the way he did.

Apologizing to her would be a waste of his time, seeing as he was positive she wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't forgive himself either. Deciding to just to head home, Pacey walked on ahead. Maybe he would find the courage to speak to Olivia after he had a few hours of sleep.


End file.
